Astral
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Pendant une permission, McCoy se porte volontaire pour une expérience un peu bizarre. Désormais, il a la capacité de voir l'état psychique des gens sous une forme pour le moins étrange. Mais le plus surprenant pour Bones est que l'aura de Khan, en probation sur le vaisseau, est dans un état lamentable. Le docteur décide alors de faire son job, à savoir: soigner et aider Khan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi sauf la planète de Fàre et ses habitants.

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Me revoilà sur le fandom de Star Trek avec mon couple chouchou et tellement peu exploité en fic ( il faut dire qu'ils se parlent à peine dans le film), j'ai nommé Khan et Bones ! Donc, ça sera une fic courte de moins de 10 chapitres bien que je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres cette fiction fera. Mais cela sera en dessous de 10, ça c'est sur ! Pour une petite précision, les termes que les aliens de Fàre utilisent sont elfiques. J'ai tout pris sur le site «_ Le miroir de Galadriel _» donc n'hésitait pas à y aller. Pour en revenir à la fic, sachez que je me fais plaisir niveau couple donc vous aurez du Khan/Bones, du Kirk/Spock et du Uhura/Carol ( oui, je vous ai dit que je m'étais fais plaisir.). Pas de warming particulier pour cette histoire et pour ceux qui aurait lu Scalpel et se le demanderait : non je ne sais toujours pas si Khan et Bones vont s'envoyer en l'air. Oui, je sais que c'est une information capitale.

Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta et bonne lecture !

**Note de la bêta-loutre-kiwi-hermine-violoncelle (oui j'ai une personnalité complexe) : **OUI C'EST MOI A NOUVEAU, BWAHAHAHA craignez mwaaaa car je suis de retour d'entre les morts, je veux dire d'entre les nuls, oui je glande sans fin sur mon ordi et je me bidonne devant des fics de _Star Trek _au lieu de bosser sur mon cours sur l'objet du contrat, tuez-moi TT_TT Enfin BREF ! Voici donc le chef d'oeuvre, et oui je parle bien de la fic du loir-dragon-ninja-mallette-portative (elle a une personnalité complexe aussi) ! Admirez la bête ! Y a presque pas de faute, Bones qui agi sur un coup de tête, et Jim qui a un tatouage parlant de nouilles. Que demande le peuple ? Oui, y a pas d'explosions ni de scènes en sous-vêtement gratuite, mais eh, c'est pas marqué J.J. Abrams ici. Enfin bref, enjoy x)

**PS de l'auteur **: Si j'avais été J.J Abrams, la scène coupé où Khan est torse nu sous une douche aurait été gardé au montage parce que c'est bien gentil de penser au public masculin avec Carol en petite tenue mais les fangirls ( et les gays) apprécient aussi un beau torse musclé ruisselant de... Excusez moi je m'égare. Bonne lecture à nouveau !

* * *

><p>McCoy détestait l'espace.<p>

C'était un fait connu de tout l'équipage de l'Enterprise mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de le répéter de temps en temps, juste pour bien faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis. Certains se demandaient pourquoi le docteur avait accepté de faire la mission des cinq ans si c'était pour s'en plaindre aussi souvent. La réponse était simple, et Jim se l'entendait répéter encore et encore : il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur l'imbécile qu'était le capitaine de l'Enterprise. Capitaine qui était toujours plus ou moins sur les nerfs depuis que Khan était sur son vaisseau.

Oui, c'était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquels McCoy avait accepté cette maudite mission qui l'éloignait du plancher des vaches pendant cinq ans. Il s'était avéré qu'après un procès pas aussi long que ne l'aurait voulu Jim (puisque si ça avait duré juste quelques semaines de plus, il aurait pu quitter la Terre sans ce foutu terroriste à bord), Star Fleet avait convenu de laisser une chance à Khan. C'était risqué et avec un taux de réussite limité au bon vouloir de l'Augment, mais avec la perspective de réveiller son équipage, Khan avait promis de se tenir sage. C'était en effet la seule raison pour laquelle l'Augment avait accepté cette offre et n'avait pas choisi de retourner en cryogénie. Jim avait vainement tenté de protester mais au final il n'avait pas eut le choix et Khan avait embarqué à bord. Mais depuis, tout s'était relativement bien passé et l'Augment ne semblait pas vouloir faire exploser l'Enterprise.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, Leonard McCoy détestait l'espace.

Jim devait avoir saisi le message, puisqu'à force d'entendre son meilleur ami râler tous les deux jours sur cette horreur qu'était l'espace, il avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de faire une escale sur la planète la plus proche et la moins hostile. Non, ce n'était pas un quelconque favoritisme mais si Jim l'entendait se plaindre encore une fois, il demanderait à Spock de lui apprendre la prise vulcaine pour assommer un petit moment le Docteur. Jim n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de patience et là, il commençait à être à court. C'est pour ça que quelques jours plus tard, ils atterrirent sur l'une des rares planètes encore répertorié par le système de Star Fleet dans ce coin de la galaxie.

_Tu entends enfin raison, Jim, je commençais à désespérer. Fit McCoy quand il croisa Jim dans le couloir des chambres.

_Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi. Répondit Jim avec un petit sourire amusé. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas menacé de me planter un hypo bourré de maladies vénériennes si on ne se posait pas dans la semaine qui venait.

_C'est bien ce que je dis, tu as enfin entendu raison. Conclu McCoy en haussant les épaules.

Jim ricana un instant avant que Khan n'apparaisse à son tour dans le couloir. L'Augment revenait de l'ingénierie où il travaillait sous la supervision de Scotty. Ce dernier avait été un peu réticent au début mais le savoir de Khan et ses capacités d'Augment l'avait vite fasciné et ils travaillaient désormais de façon cordiale et strictement professionnelle. À dire vrai, Khan n'avait que très peu de relations avec les autres membres de l'équipage. Ceux-ci l'évitaient la plus part du temps et avant le décollage certains avaient même renoncé au voyage en apprenant que Khan en faisait partie. Ils n'avaient pas oublié que l'Augment avait bien failli tous les tuer quelques semaines auparavant. Personne ne pouvait les en blâmer.

Khan passa à côté d'eux, sa chambre se trouvant au bout du couloir et les salua d'un signe de tête, non sans jeter un petit sourire insolent du côté de Kirk. L'Augment avait toujours fait comprendre de façon implicite à Kirk que, bien qu'il soit sur l'Enterprise, il n'était pas son capitaine.

_Tu crois que Star Fleet me tuerait si on l'abandonnait sur cette planète pendant la permission ?

_Je suis à 95% certain que oui. Répondit Bones. Mais encore faudrait-il que tu le laisses descendre de ce vaisseau.

_Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? Demanda Jim en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_Je veux dire que ça fait presque un an qu'on est en mission et que tu n'as jamais autorisé à Khan de descendre de l'Enterprise.

Jim ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer aussi sec. Son ami avait raison... Il n'avait jamais permis à l'Augment de venir en permission avec eux. Le Capitaine avait toujours trouvé plus simple que Khan reste sur le vaisseau malgré la puce de localisation implanté dans sa nuque.

_Je ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes avec l'administration pour ça ?

_Le gobelin au sang vert en sait plus sur le règlement que moi. Répondit Bones en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Mais c'est pas très réglementaire, c'est sûr.

Jim soupira et regarda en direction de la chambre de Khan. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir à gérer Khan pendant la prochaine permission. Pas que l'Augment soit irresponsable, surtout qu'il tenait à sa famille, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser Khan sans surveillance.

_Mais... Marmonna Jim avec une voix de gamin. Je suis vraiment obligé ?

_Après, tu peux voir ça avec Spock. Continua Bones, les mains dans les poches. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que se soit très bon pour la santé de rester enfermé sans arrêt.

_Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de la santé de Khan ?

_Depuis que ce superman maléfique a posé un pied dans l'Enterprise. Rétorqua Bones. En tant que médecin en chef, je ne peux pas ignorer les passagers.

_C'est pas comme s'il allait en mourir...

_Fais bien comme tu veux. Répondit Bones en roulant des yeux avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre après un rapide « bonne nuit » à Jim.

Le Capitaine tenta de le retenir mais c'était déjà trop tard. Jim soupira et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, contemplant la porte de Khan. L'Augment ne lui avait jamais fait part de son envie de faire partie des escales. Mais il faut dire que Khan lui parlait rarement et le peu de fois que ça arrivait, c'était soit pour des questions purement pratiques ou pour se moquer de lui. De façon pas toujours très subtile d'ailleurs...

Oui, Jim l'avait parfaitement entendu murmurer « crétin » lors d'une mission diplomatique où Jim s'était trompé dans les mots que lui avait apprit Uhura. Certes, ça avait faillit provoquer de gros problèmes mais Jim avait parfaitement récupéré le coup ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne savait pas si l'Augment avait voulu que Jim entende l'insulte mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas oublié.

Le capitaine finit par secouer la tête et alla directement vers la porte de chambre de Khan.

****oOoOoOo****

_Cette planète est bizarre.

_Vu que t'aimes jamais rien quand c'est nouveau, j'en aurais rien à foutre normalement mais là, tu as raison, cette planète est bizarre.

_Mouais... Attend, comment ça t'en aurais rien à foutre ? S'exclama Bones d'un ton légèrement outré.

Jim voulu répondre mais Spock, qui se tenait à ses côtés le devança :

_Je vous prie de ne pas vous disputer maintenant. Il semblerait que cette espèce place la paix dans toutes ces formes au dessus de tout. Le Grand Chaman a accepté notre visite avec enthousiasme mais je ne pense que cela le reste longtemps si nous perturbons leur règle de vie.

Fàre, la petite planète sur laquelle le vaisseau s'était posé, était en effet ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de havre de paix. Presque toute la population vivait dans la ville principale et seules quelques personnes vivant en ermites s'installaient ailleurs. La planète n'avait que deux saisons : l'hiver et le printemps. L'Enterprise était arrivé en plein hiver mais il faisait doux cette journée là. Cependant, les membres de Star Fleet pouvaient voir les massifs enneigés au loin.

Les habitants étaient des aliens humanoïdes à la peau rouge, une paire de longues antennes sur la tête qui pendaient de chaque côté, leurs iris étaient blanches et l'intérieur de l'œil était noir. Les Fàrens étaient des aliens de taille modeste, chauves et souvent couvert de tatouages symboliques, temporaires ou non. Les membres de l'Enterprise avaient appris que les aliens de Fàre n'avait pas de genre à la naissance. Ils pouvaient en effet faire leur choix vers leurs dix ans et il pouvait arriver qu'un jeune Fàren ne choisisse pas de genre : dans ce cas, il ne présentait tout simplement aucune caractéristique particulière. La planète était très libre sur la question de l'orientation sexuelle ou même de l'identité des genres.

C'était une planète où les habitants étaient vraiment très respectueux, une véritable utopie avait songé Bones. Mais les utopies comme Fàre ne fonctionnaient que parce qu'elles avaient peu d'habitants et de contacts avec l'extérieur.

Seulement, s'ils avaient qualifié cette planète de bizarre, c'était surtout parce que les habitants avaient tous l'air sur un petit nuage, les rues baignaient dans une perpétuelle odeur d'encens (ou quelque chose d'approchant) et les autres visiteurs de Fàre étaient continuellement invité à venir se faire des tatouages temporaires. Khan, qui était juste derrière eux, avait tout de suite catalogué mentalement cet endroit de « planète de hippie » bien qu'à son époque, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'être en contact avec ce genre de personne. Les chamailleries du docteur et du capitaine l'indifféraient totalement et bien vite, Khan se retrouva à examiner les vitrines des boutiques d'apothicaires, de tatoueurs...

_Donc, pas de dispute ni mot désobligeant ? Demanda Jim, et Spock hocha la tête.

_Mon dieu, mais comment je vais tenir tout le séjour si je dois me taire ? Fit Bones avec ironie, secouant théâtralement la tête.

_Tu vas probablement te faire un ulcère. Répondit Jim avec un sourire d'ange. Bones sache que si ça arrive, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur.

_Tu sais que j'ai pas besoin de grandes effusions pour t'enfoncer un hypo directement dans le...

_Nous sommes en quartier libre dans la ville depuis à peine une heure et on en vient déjà aux menaces ? Demanda soudain Uhura qui arriva vers eux avec Carol.

Les deux femmes se tenaient par la main, ayant profité de l'escale pour avoir un peu de temps en couple. Jim leur fit un sourire, contant de les voir aussi heureuses toutes les deux. La rupture de Spock et Uhura avait été assez douloureuse pour les deux parties, bien que Spock ait utilisé les techniques vulcaines pour la dissimuler. Uhura était restée seule, ne cherchant pas de relation avec qui que se soit. Elle avait décidé de mettre sa vie sentimentale en parenthèse durant le temps de la mission. Mais ce que la lieutenant n'avait pas prévu était que l'amitié entre elle et Carol évolue dans ce sens. Pour Uhura, cela n'avait pas été vraiment un problème puisqu'elle était pansexuelle. Mais cela avait été un peu plus difficile pour Carol. L'experte en armement n'était jamais sortie auparavant avec une fille et son père avait toujours été d'un traditionalisme qui semblait venir tout droit du temps de Khan.

Seulement, son père n'était plus là pour la brider et Carol avait toujours été ouverte d'esprit. L'équipage avait pu voir avec un amusement attendri Uhura courtiser la blonde pendant presque un mois et demi avant que Carol hausse mentalement les épaules avec un « Oh, et pourquoi pas ? ». Il s'était avéré que ce fut la meilleure décision de sa vie amoureuse qu'elle ait pu prendre.

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur les poignets ? Demanda Bones en pointant du doigt les peintures rouges dessinées sur les deux femmes.

Carol et Uhura échangèrent un sourire complice avant que la blonde ne montre un peu mieux sont poignet avant d'expliquer :

_Il y a plusieurs stands qui font des tatouages temporaires avec des encres qui s'appliquent aux pinceaux. Étant une planète très spirituelle, chaque motif a une signification particulière.

Les trois hommes se penchèrent un peu pour mieux regarder les tatouages. Honnêtement, Bones ne voyait que des arabesques compliquées et bien qu'il distinguait quelques mots, pour lui ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Mais entre tous les entrelacs, il pouvait voir «_ Vanda_ » inscrit sur l'intérieur du poignet et «_ Melme _» de l'autre côté. Enfin, c'était joli et Nyota et Carol en avaient l'air ravi.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Spock qui ne connaissait pas ce langage.

_Et bien « _Vanda _» signifie «_ engagement _» et «_ Melme _» veut dire «_ amour _». Répondit Nyota tout en couvant Carol d'un regard affectueux.

Celle-ci eut bien du mal à ne pas rougir et Bones ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de jalousie. Quand est-ce que lui aussi pourrait à nouveau revivre une histoire d'amour pareille ? Vu sa chance, pas avant un long moment...

_Vous êtes sûres de la signification? Demanda Jim avec un petit sourire en coin. Non parce qu'une fois j'ai cru que je m'étais fait tatouer le kanji signifiant « Courage » dans le bas des reins et il s'est avéré que c'était le mot « ramen » qui était écrit.

_ … Aux dernières nouvelles tu as toujours ce putain de tatouage. Répondit Bones avec un soupir exaspéré.

Oui, partager la chambre de Jim Tibérius Kirk durant leurs années à l'Académie lui avait permis de voir plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu son ami dans toute sa nudité.

_Ben quoi ? C'est bon les ramens. Fit Jim en haussant les épaules.

_Jim, franchement tu es...

_Capitaine, je crois que nous avons un problème. Fit soudain Spock alors qu'il regardait autour de lui depuis quelques minutes.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Je ne vois Khan nul part.

Il y eut un silence.

_Bordel ! S'exclama le Capitaine en tournant sur lui-même pour essayer de voir l'Augment. Mais où il est passé ? !

Personne ne voyait Khan dans les environs et ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer quand Spock se rappela de l'écran de contrôle de la puce. Jim sortit aussitôt le petit appareil et appuya sur une touche pour allumer l'écran. Il se passa une seconde avant que ne soit indiqué avec précision la position de Khan. Étonnamment, l'Augment n'avait pas dépassé la portée qui lui avait été attribué. De toute façon, si ça avait été le cas, l'appareil aurait bipé de lui-même pour prévenir le capitaine.

_Il est juste quelques rues plus loin. Constata Jim en regardant sur la gauche.

Cela donnait sur un dédale de rues avec certaines vitrines et stands où les voyageurs flânaient devant ou se faisaient tatouer.

_Je vais le chercher. Déclara Jim en commençant déjà à partir.

_Attend, je viens avec toi puisque vu ton sens de l'orientation...

_Bones, tu m'emmerdes en ce moment, tu le sais ça ? Grommela Jim alors qu'il regardait l'écran de la machine.

Il tourna la tête vers Spock avant de demander :

_Tu viens aussi ?

Le vulcain hocha la tête tandis que Uhura et Carol leur souhaitaient bon courage avant de partir en sens opposé. Le couple n'avait pas fini de visiter la ville et de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être cinq pour aller chercher l'Augment.

_Vous le voyez ? Demanda Bones alors qu'il regardait de tous les côtés pour apercevoir Khan.

_Il devrait être par là... Ah trouvé ! S'exclama Jim alors qu'il pointait un stand un peu plus loin.

Bones se pencha un peu et vit l'Augment assis devant un petit stand. L'alienne de l'autre côté semblait assez jeune mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de dessiner sur les mains de Khan avec dextérité. De là, le docteur pouvait voir l'alien discuter joyeusement avec l'Augment alors que celui-ci abordait un sourire détendu que Bones n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour sur les lèvres de Khan. Jim sembla le voir aussi car il marqua un temps d'hésitation avant d'aller droit vers le stand. L'Augment tourna la tête et son sourire disparu aussitôt qu'il les vit tous les trois.

L'alienne avec lui ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte car, après un dernier coup de pinceau, s'exclama joyeusement en Standard :

_J'ai fini !

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué ? Demanda Khan, ignorant temporairement les membres de Star Fleet.

_Puisque tu m'as dit d'écrire ce que je voulais, je t'ai dessiné « _Machtar_ » qui signifie_« combattant »_ sur la main droite et « _Nosse_ » sur la main gauche qui veut dire «_ Famille »._

Bones haussa légèrement un sourcil en entendant les deux mots peint au vert. Il avait sans nul doute une grande importance pour Khan mais il se demandait comment l'alien avait pu le savoir si l'Augment ne lui avait pas dit quoi écrire.

_Merci Yavanna. Lui sourit Khan alors qu'il regardait les peintures.

Il se tourna ensuite complètement vers les trois membres de Star Fleet avec un l'un de ses fameux petits sourires qui agaçaient tant Jim. De son côté, Yavanna était repartie dans sa petite boutique pour aller chercher de nouvelles peintures, laissant les quatre hommes seuls.

_Il y a un problème ? Demanda Khan avec une innocence feinte.

_Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de te balader sans surveillance. Fit sévèrement le capitaine en croisant les bras.

_Je n'étais pas loin. Répondit Khan en haussant les épaules. Votre puce n'a même pas sonné.

_Ce n'est pas une raison. Répliqua Jim. Je t'ai dit sur le vaisseau que...

_Que si je voulais parfois profiter des escapades sur les planètes que l'Enterprise visiterait je devais vous suivre comme votre ombre. Coupa Khan avec un soupir exaspéré.

_Si vous le savez alors cela prouve une manifestation évidente de désobéissance à des règles pourtant simple. Répliqua le Vulcain d'un ton ferme.

Bones avait à peine entendu la phrase de Spock qu'il sut que ça n'allait pas du tout plaire à l'Augment.

Et il ne se trompa pas.

Khan serra les dents, sûrement pour retenir le flot de mots désobligeants qu'il réservait pour le Commander et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il regarda ensuite froidement Spock dans les yeux avant de dire, le ton absolument glacial :

_Si j'avais voulu désobéir, Commander, croyez bien que nous n'aurions pas cette conversation stupide.

_Peu importe. Fit Jim en croisant les bras d'un air autoritaire. Tu n'avais pas à t'éloigner comme ça et je pense que tu n'es pas prêt de redescendre de l'Enterprise.

_Tant mieux. Cracha l'Augment, prêt à partir. Je ne vous avais rien demandé.

_Le capitaine a essayé de faire preuve de gentillesse...

_Et bien encore une fois, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! S'exclama Khan, faisant tourner vers lui quelques têtes intriguées qui passaient dans la rue.

L'Augment regarda méchamment les trois hommes avant de tourner les talons, bien décidé à retourner aux habitations misent à la dispositions de la délégation. Il avait besoin de s'enfermer au calme où il risquait de définitivement craquer et de se battre avec Spock.

_Khan reviens ici ! Cria Jim, qui se fit totalement ignorer.

Le blond allait partir à la suite de l'Augment quand le docteur l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le retenir. Jim lui jeta un regard intrigué alors que Spock haussait mentalement un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi le docteur stoppait Jim alors que Khan disparaissait dans la foule.

_On se calme Jim.

_Mais Bones...

_Non, je suis désolé de l'admettre mais tu réagis excessivement avec Khan. Fit le docteur en soupirant.

_Quoi ?! S'exclama Jim d'un ton étranglé en dévisageant son ami.

Bones hocha la tête avant de s'expliquer :

_Je sais que Khan n'aurais pas dû disparaître comme ça mais franchement, cette dispute était complètement inutile.

_Bones, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Déclara sérieusement Jim. J'ai tenté une fois et j'en suis mort !

Le docteur grimaça à ce souvenir. Oui, son meilleur ami était mort en sauvant l'Enterprise et Khan en était responsable. Personnellement, Bones blâmait d'abord Marcus pour cela puisque s'il ne lui avait pas prit l'idée complément stupide et dangereuse de décongeler l'Augment, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais McCoy comprenait pourquoi Jim, avait du mal à être rationnel quand il s'agissait de Khan. Seulement, les choses n'évolueraient jamais si elles continuaient ainsi.

_Je ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance Jim. Finit par dire McCoy. Mais Khan tient à sa famille et décider de se rebeller maintenant serait totalement contre-productif pour lui.

_Mais là encore, nous ne pouvons être sûrs de son comportement. Rappela Spock avec calme bien qu'il comprenait le raisonnement du Docteur.

Jim resta silencieux, réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait d'être dit avant de regarder Bones dans les yeux tout en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

_Juste une question : depuis quand tu es l'avocat du diable ?

_Depuis que quelqu'un a besoin d'être la voix de la logique et de la raison.

_Je croyais que c'était Spock, ça ?

McCoy jeta un regard en coin au Commander avant d'hausser les épaules :

_Tu déconnes ? Dès qu'il s'agit de Khan, il est aussi irrationnel que n'importe quel humain.

_Je ne vous permets pas Docteur. Répondit froidement Spock qui n'appréciait pas du tout cette comparaison.

_Pas grave, je me permets moi-même.

Cela fit ricaner Jim qui s'amusa beaucoup du petit tic nerveux qui agita une seconde la lèvre supérieure de Spock. Jim ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait apprit à observer les réactions que Spock faisait tout pour cacher en bon Vulcain. Seulement, le commander était à moitié humain et les émotions finissaient toujours par faire une petite apparition, brisant le masque parfait que portait Spock au quotidien. Jim secoua mentalement la tête.

Il devait définitivement arrêter de penser à son Commander...

_Quoiqu'il en soit, on ferait mieux de retourner à la place principale., dit Jim en sortant de ses pensées. Je dois à nouveau rencontrer le Chaman dans quelques heures et j'aimerais bien me faire moi aussi un de ses fameux tatouages.

_Essaye d'éviter un nouveau fiasco.

_T'inquiète Bones, je gère.

_C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.

_Homme de peu de foi. Répondit Jim avec un ton faussement blessé. Et toi Spock, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_Voir les résultats de mes expériences sur la composition du sol de cette planète ainsi que de son atmosphère., fit d'un ton sérieux le Commander qui ne pensait toujours qu'au travail.

Jim en cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

_Passionnant. Répondit-il finalement et l'ironie passa totalement au dessus des oreilles pointues de Spock. Et toi Bones ?

_Je vais continuer de me balader.

_On se voit au dîner alors !

Sur ce, les trois hommes se séparèrent, chacun allant dans une direction différente. Mais McCoy n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de quelques pas qu'il se fit interpeller par l'Alien qui était avec l'Augment.

_Excusez moi ! Fit Yavanna en s'approchant d'un pas léger vers Bones. Vous êtes un ami de Khan ?

_Pas vraiment...

_Oh. Fit l'alien d'un ton presque déçu. C'est juste qu'il est parti si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui indiquer l'herboristerie de mon frère.

Bones fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Khan aurait besoin d'aller à un tel endroit.

_Comment ça ?

_Il m'a dit qu'il avait du mal à dormir. Répondit simplement Yavanna. Mon frère aurait pu lui donner une décoction pour l'y aider.

La réponse prit au dépourvu le docteur. Khan avait toujours l'air d'aller bien mais Bones avait cru que c'était parce qu'il était un Augment. Pour lui, qu'il souffre de problème purement humain comme de l'insomnie n'était pas concevable. Mais il semblait qu'il s'était trompé. Le docteur se demanda vaguement s'il s'était trompé sur d'autres choses...

_Si vous me donnez l'adresse, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, je pourrais aller la chercher.

_Vous feriez ça ? Demanda Yavanna avec un grand sourire. Ce serait très gentil de votre part.

Bones hocha la tête et l'alien lui indiqua clairement où il devait aller, lui indiquant que la boutique avait une énorme plante aux fleurs violettes juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. C'est comme cela que le docteur se retrouva dix minutes plus tard au milieu d'une boutique de taille modeste qui embaumait l'odeur des plantes et de la terre. Un carillon avait doucement tinté à son entrée mais le frère de Yavanna ne s'était pas encore montré. McCoy commença à piétiner sur place, se demandant si le propriétaire n'était pas sorti. Il était en train de songer aux problèmes de sommeil de Khan quand le frère Yavanna surgit de derrière le rideau de l'arrière boutique.

_Oh, bonjour. Fit l'alien avec un sourire. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

_Ce n'est rien. Répondit Bones. Je suis suis venu vous voir sur les conseils de votre sœur.

_Ah, vous avez rencontré Yavanna ? Dit l'alien, alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Je m'appelle Olorin.

_Leonard McCoy. Répondit poliment le docteur.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

_Votre sœur m'a dit que vous pourriez me vendre une décoction pour aider à dormir.

L'alien hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'immense étagère qui prenait tout un pan de mur. Il grimpa à l'échelle qui y était adossée et, d'une pression du pied, la poussa vers le côté gauche. Le Fàren parcouru quelques sachets du regard, ses antennes se balançant doucement à chacun de ses mouvements de tête.

_Je suppose que c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre. Fit Olorin en attrapant un sachet.

McCoy leva la tête vers lui, intrigué.

_C'est pour un membre de l'équipage. Répondit le docteur. Comment avez vous deviné ?

_Si vous aviez des problèmes de sommeil, cela se percevrait dans votre aura. Expliqua l'alien sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Mon aura ?

Olorin prit le temps de descendre de son échelle avant de s'expliquer :

_Notre race est différente des humains mais nous avons tous une aura autour de nous qui permet de déterminer notre condition mentale. Les chamans comme moi ont la capacité naturelle de pouvoir les voir. Si vous manquiez de sommeil de façon répétée, je l'aurais vu.

McCoy laissa les informations s'imprimer dans son cerveau et comprit soudain pourquoi cette planète semblait si paisible. Les chamans faisaient en sorte que tout le monde aille bien à tout moment. McCoy se demanda comment la Terre serait s'ils avaient les mêmes capacités que les aliens de Fàre.

… Il aurait l'impression de vivre dans un monde de bisounours et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça.

_Donc les chamans sont comme des sortes de docteur ? Demanda-t-il.

_On peut dire ça. Approuva Olorin d'un hochement de tête. En voyant les auras, il est plus facile d'aider quelqu'un dont l'énergie est dans un triste état puisque nous pouvons voir les changements en temps réel.

_Pratique en effet. Remarqua McCoy d'un ton pensif. Je suis sûr que je pourrais empêcher bien des crises de nerf sur l'Enterprise si j'avais un don pareil.

L'alien le regarda longuement avant que son sourire n'apparaisse à nouveau.

_Vous savez, je peux vous donner temporairement cette habilité si vous le souhaitez.

_C'est possible ? Demanda Bones, étonné.

_Bien sûr. Approuva Olorin. Il vous suffira de boire la tisane que je vais vous préparer et vous pourrez voir les auras pendant environ une semaine.

Le docteur prit le temps de réfléchir. Il ne savait pas comment marchait ces fameuses auras mais après tout, Olorin semblait partant pour lui expliquer, sinon il ne lui aurait pas proposé l'expérience. McCoy savait qu'il était recommandé de ne pas faire d'expérimentation trop étrange pendant une permission mais honnêtement, il ne voyait rien de dangereux ou de non recommandable dans la proposition de l'alien. Finalement, McCoy se dit qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre à essayer.

_C'est d'accord, mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour comprendre comment tout cela fonctionne.

_Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Répondit Olorin de façon rassurante.

Sur ce, il se mit à chercher plusieurs herbes dans sa boutique avant de sortir un objet ressemblant à un mortier. Il mit une sorte de théière avec de l'eau dedans à chauffer, pendant qu'il préparait la mixture. McCoy en profita pour discuter avec lui sur le fonctionnement des auras et comment cela influençait le travail des chamans. Le docteur apprit que cette planète favorisait grandement le bien être psychologique et les chamans soignaient presque littéralement l'âme des personnes venant demander leur aide.

Il dû attendre une bonne demi heure avant que le mélange ne soit prêt. Olorin versa dans une tasse un liquide fumant et rougeâtre qui fit froncer le nez de McCoy. L'odeur était forte et assez désagréable. Bones espéra sincèrement qu'il n'était pas allergique à l'un des composants de la mixture. Au pire, il avait quelques hypos dans son sac prévus dans ces cas là. La plupart étant pour Jim vu que ce gamin était presque allergique à tout.

_Pas d'effet secondaires dont je devrais être au courant ? Demanda-t-il quand même alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire la tasse.

_Je n'ai proposé cette expérience qu'à trois humains mais aucun n'a semblé avoir de problèmes.

_Et c'est automatique ?

_Oui une fois cela bu vous pourrez voir l'aura de tous les humains autour de vous.

_Tous les humains... Répéta Bones avant d'hausser un sourcil. Et pas les habitants de Fàre ?

Olorin baissa légèrement la tête et McCoy comprit qu'il était un peu gêné que sa tisane ne fonctionne pas complètement.

_Notre aura doit être un peu plus spéciale. Finit-il par expliquer. Quand un humain boit cette décoction, il n'arrive qu'à voir l'aura de ses semblables.

_Oh. Fit McCoy un peu déçu. Tant pis, ce n'est déjà pas si mal.

L'alien lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de l'encourager à boire. McCoy jeta un dernier coup d'œil au contenu de la tasse avant de l'avaler lentement. Heureusement, le goût était mieux que l'odeur bien que Bones trouvait que cela ressemblait à de la réglisse avec un arrière goût de brûlé.

Le docteur attendit un instant, se demandant si cela avait fonctionné. Puis, ses yeux le grattèrent soudainement et Bones se frotta plusieurs fois les mains contre les yeux. C'était comme avoir une poussière dans l'œil. Ou plutôt, une petite dizaine de poussières dans l'œil.

Mais pendant que McCoy était en train de grommeler contre la sensation franchement désagréable, il ne vit pas ses pupilles prendre temporairement une couleur argenté. Olorin eut un petit sourire en le voyant, content que ça potion marchait une fois de plus. Il était l'inventeur de ce breuvage et en était plutôt fier. Dès que McCoy cessa de se frotter les paupières, ses yeux reprirent leur teinte naturelle.

_Voilà, maintenant vous allez pouvoir voir les auras. Déclara l'alien d'un air satisfait.

_Et comment je saurais que quelqu'un va bien ou non ?

_Et bien, si une personne va mal, la couleur de son aura sera grisâtre, maladive. Expliqua Olorin. Et peut importe la forme selon laquelle vous verrez l'aura, la potion vous aura rendu plus sensible à l'état d'esprit de la personne. Si elle va mal, vous le saurez.

Bones hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils :

_Comment ça selon la forme ? On ne voit pas tous la même ?

_Non, selon la sensibilité de la personne sa vision de l'aura est différente d'une autre.

_Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? Marmonna Bones avec un soupir.

Olorin lui fit un sourire sympathique avant de lui tendre le sachet de tisane qui traînait sur le comptoir. Bones l'avait totalement oublié et il nota mentalement dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne devait pas oublier d'aller voir Khan. L'alien lui souhaita bonne chance et lui dit de venir le voir à n'importe quel moment si il avait un problème ou des interrogations à propos des auras. Bones le salua et ressortit de la boutique avec une pointe d'appréhension. Ce n'était pas son genre d'avaler des trucs improbables durant les escales et encore moins pour se déclencher une capacité psycho-spirituelle.

Une fois dans la rue, il ne vit que des habitants de Fàres ou d'autres aliens dont absolument rien ne changeait de l'ordinaire. Bones devrait attendre de rencontrer des membres de l'Enterprise, le Grand chaman leur ayant faire comprendre un peu plus tôt qu'ils étaient les seuls humains pour l'instant sur la petite planète. McCoy était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit soudain la voix de Jim l'interpeller :

_Hey Bones ! Regarde, je me suis fais faire des tatouages trop cool !

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel, se tourna vers Jim pour voir l'étendue du désastre, et se figea.

_Bones ? C'est quoi cette tête de poisson mort ? Demanda le Capitaine en s'approchant de son ami.

_Tu...

_Oui ?

Mais le docteur continua de dévisager Jim, incapable de trouver ses mots. Olorin lui avait bien dit que la manière de voir les aura pouvaient prendre des formes différentes mais là...

_Bones, tu te sens bien ?

Jim avait des _ailes_.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laissé une petite review pour donner votre avis. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver la semaine prochaine et ça devrait être le rythme de publication normal. Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! See you !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout comme la dernière fois !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenu sur mon nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens encore à remercier les lecteurs m'aillant laissé des reviews, vous êtes adorables ! Donc on continue avec la suite et je tiens juste à faire une petite précision : la couleur des ailes ne correspond à rien. La seule couleur inquiétante est le grisâtre maladif que peuvent prendre les plumes de quelqu'un qui va vraiment mal. Sinon vous pouvez parfaitement avoir les ailes couleur gay-pride ça ne voudrait fichtrement rien dire. Enfin peut-être que si, mais c'est pas le message recherché dans Astral. Je veux dire, je suis persuadé que les ailes de Balthazard dans Supernatural sont couleur arc-en-ciel et... J'ai l'impression que je m'éloigne de Star Trek là. Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta !

**Mot de la bêta en question :** Me revoilààààà ! Comment ça c'est pas pour ça que vous êtes là ? Fumistes u_u BREF ! Revoilà donc notre extraordinaire capitaine tatoué du mot soupe, sa baby-sitter aux oreilles pointues, et le pauvre doc qui n'a rien demandé à personne. Le pauvre. J'ai presque pitié de lui, il vit avec des cinglés. Un peu come un dîner-spectacle perpétuel mais sans le dîner. Enfin bref je m'égare. Bonne lecture mes chers kiwis !

* * *

><p>_Capitaine, pourquoi le docteur McCoy est-il enfermé dans ce placard depuis près de deux heures ?<p>

Jim se retourna vers Spock et haussa les épaules avant de recommencer à taper contre la porte.

_ Bones, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Le capitaine n'avait pas compris pourquoi son ami s'était enfui avec un air aussi choqué, limite effrayé, plaqué sur le visage. Il avait eut beau l'appeler, Bones n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter et avait filé droit vers les bâtiments attribué à leur délégation. Jim l'avait alors suivit et il avait eut juste le temps de voir Bones s'enfermer dans ce placard.

_Docteur, vous avez un problème ? Dit Spock en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

_Je vais bien, tirez vous ! Cria Bones de l'autre côté.

Le brun était assis en tailleur par terre entre les balais et les produits ménagers. Il était penché en avant, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux et le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Dès qu'il avait vu les ailes de Jim, Bones avait paniqué et couru sans laisser le temps à son ami de le rattraper. Le docteur avait filé droit vers les quartiers prêté aux membres de Star Fleet. Bones avait croisé plusieurs de ses collègues qui avaient tous gagnés une paire d'ailes qui leur semblaient parfaitement invisibles. Certains avaient essayé de l'arrêter, inquiet de voir McCoy courir comme un dératé, mais celui-ci avait juste foncé vers le lieu d'isolement le plus proche, c'est à dire ce placard.

Ce qui était stupide quand il repensait, puisque sa chambre n'était pas si loin.

_ Bones, sors s'il te plaît. Fit à nouveau Jim. Franchement, tu m'inquiètes.

Le docteur inspira profondément, essayant de se reprendre. Ce n'est pas comme si Olorin ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il verrait les auras d'une façon particulière. C'est juste qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que ce soit des ailes. Le pire est qu'il pouvait voir les siennes... Le docteur tourna un peu la tête et il vit les plumes légèrement duveteuses qui ornaient désormais son dos. Ses ailes étaient d'un joli bleu roi et semblaient en bonne santé. Mais sa propre aura n'était pas ce qui gênait le plus le docteur. Après tout, il pouvait assez facilement les oublier.

Au contraire de celles de ses amis.

Bordel, Jim avait des _ailes !_

Bones se releva lentement et il brossa un peu son pantalon et ouvrit doucement la porte. Jim s'écarta pour le laisser sortir, se tenant juste à côté de Spock. Le docteur quitta enfin de son placard et retint un mouvement de recul instinctif à la vue des ailes de ses amis pour ne pas les inquiéter. Maintenant qu'il les voyait, Bones avait l'impression que leur présence semblait totalement naturelle. Jim avait de grandes ailes toutes duveteuses aux plumes rouges et jaunes. Elles semblaient pleines de vigueur comme son possesseur et, du peu que lui avait dit Olorin, Léonard se doutait que son ami allait lui aussi parfaitement bien. Ses ailes semblaient en bonnes santé et en constante activité, toujours en train de frémir ou de s'étendre vers lui ou Spock.

Étant donné que le Premier Officier était à moitié humain, le docteur ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir le dos de Spock orné d'une paire d'ailes également. Son aura était d'un vert profond, ce qui amusa intérieurement Bones, et contrairement à celle de Jim, elle n'était pas bicolore. Ses ailes étaient repliées sagement dans le dos du Vulcain mais Bones pouvait voir les extrémités s'agiter d'un soubresaut de temps en temps.

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé en ville ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme ça ? Demanda Jim alors que ses ailes s'agitaient tranquillement dans son dos.

_ Rien... Marmonna Bones.

_ Rien ? T'as couru comme si t'avais le diable aux trousses ! S'exclama Jim et ses ailes se déplièrent d'un coup dans son dos.

Le docteur fit malgré lui un pas en arrière, s'attirant des regards curieux et inquiets. Génial, il allait passer pour un cinglé s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler un peu. Mais à sa décharge, McCoy devait bien avouer que c'était surprenant.

_ Ben c'était pas le cas alors maintenant on oublie, d'accord ?

_ Docteur, votre comportement n'est pas logique. Fit Spock d'un ton calme. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, il serait préférable que vous en parliez.

Bones allait répondre au vulcain qu'il le laisse tranquille quand il vit les ailes de Spock frissonner et le docteur aurait pu jurer que c'était par inquiétude. Spock... Inquiet pour lui. Le docteur n'y aurait jamais cru. Il avait une relation plutôt bonne avec le vulcain mais McCoy avait toujours cru que la seule personne digne de l'inquiétude de Spock était Jim. Visiblement le Commander cachait bien son jeu. Bones sourit intérieurement. Olorin avait raison, il comprenait instinctivement les émotions que trahissaient les ailes des personnes rencontrées. Le sourire mental du docteur s'accentua. Finalement, prendre cette potion n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

_ J'ai juste bu un truc chez un Fàren et ça m'a répondu un peu malade. Expliqua Bones d'un ton calme.

_Malade comment ?

_Du genre, hallucinations...

_Sérieusement ? ! Le coupa Jim, ses plumes frémissant en tout sens. Tu as pris de la drogue ? !

_Docteur, ce n'est vraiment pas recommandable. Ajouta Spock, sentencieux.

Bones leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement avant de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine.

_ Je ne me suis pas drogué bordel ! Se récria Bones. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point !

_T'as fais un bad-trip alors ? Demanda Jim. Tu te souviens quand ont a visité la planète des Krilios ? Chekov a but un truc qui n'affectait pas du tout la population mais qui avait un effet style LSD sur les humains.

Bien sûr que Bones s'en souvenait... Le pauvre gamin avait été dans un état lamentable pendant presque quatre jours. Chekov avait dû être rapatrié sur le vaisseau et l'escapade sur la planète avait été écourtée. Le docteur réalisa soudain qu'il avait eu de la chance de ne pas faire une réaction allergique ou quelque chose de similaire à la boisson d'Olorin. Bones soupira longuement en réalisant qu'il avait été complètement inconscient d'avaler un truc alien sans analyse préalable. Il haussa finalement les épaules avant de répondre finalement à Jim :

_ Pour faire simple, j'ai bu quelque chose me permettant... D'augmenter mes compétences de médecin pendant une petite semaine.

_Ah bon ? Fit Jim d'un ton intrigué.

Bones hocha la tête et il pu voir les ailes de Jim battre avec ce qui semblait être de l'excitation. Le docteur dut retenir un petit sourire. Évidemment, dès qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bizarre et potentiellement interdit par les régulations de Star Fleet, Jim était dévoré par la curiosité. Bones jeta un coup d'œil vers le Vulcain mais ses ailes étaient repliées dans son dos. Spock avait manifestement retrouvé son calme intérieur puisque son aura s'harmonisait avec son apparence extérieure. Au moins avait-il la capacité de déchiffrer un peu mieux l'armoire à glace qu'était Spock.

_ Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ? Demanda finalement Jim.

_ Non.

_ S'il te plaît. fit-il avec un grand sourire et en battant des paupières de façon exagéré.

_Non.

_ Je te hais Bones. Bouda Jim en croisant les bras, ses ailes tremblant de la frustration.

_ Je sais Jimmy. Fit Bones en ricanant. Et au fait, tu n'avais pas rendez vous avec le Grand Chaman ?

_Ah si ! On va être à la bourre ! S'exclama soudain Jim en regardant l'heure. Spock faut qu'on y aille !

Le vulcain hocha la tête, mais ses ailes eurent un petit frisson qui passa pour Bones comme un léger signe d'exaspération. Bones les regarda partir, sachant très bien qu'il les reverrait ce soir au repas dans la salle commune. Il était également prévu que les membres descendus de l'Enterprise aille sur la petite colline qui était juste derrière l'endroit où ils avaient été logé pour observer les étoiles. Le Grand Chaman leur avait assuré qu'elles donnaient l'impression d'être tellement proches qu'on pouvait les toucher. Il paraissait même qu'à cause de l'atmosphère entourant Fàre, la couleur de leurs étoiles tirait plus sur doré que le blanc légèrement argenté des étoiles que l'on pouvait voir de la Terre.

Bones soupira, songeant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'aller voir ces fameuses étoiles, ou Jim lui ferait une tête de chien battu pendant quinze jours. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune où quelques membres de Star Fleet étaient déjà là. Le docteur alla s'asseoir à une table près d'une fenêtre et en sortit sa tablette. Il avait quelques articles et documents en retard à lire, et vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire jusqu'à ce soir, autant s'en occuper maintenant. Bones replia inconsciemment ses ailes dans son dos et commença sa lecture.

Le temps passa doucement dans une tranquillité que le docteur n'avait pas connue depuis très longtemps. Bien vite, Bones se surprit à somnoler plus qu'autre chose grâce à l'atmosphère paisible...

_ Leonard, tu es occupé ? L'interrogea soudain Uhura qui arrivait derrière lui, une tasse de thé local à la main.

Le docteur leva son nez de sa tablette et hocha la tête, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Alors qu'Uhura s'installait en face de lui, McCoy prit le temps de regarder l'aura de la jeune femme. Ses ailes étaient plutôt grandes et ses plumes lisses. Son aura était un mélange de violet sombre et de pourpre sur les extrémités. Le docteur remarqua que les ailes de la lieutenant semblait s'accorder à sa bonne humeur actuelle.

_ Tu ne t'es pas fait de tatouage ? Le questionna encore Uhura avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa boisson.

_ Non, pas encore. Répondit le docteur avec un haussement d'épaule. Je ne sais pas si j'en ferais un d'ailleurs.

_ En tout cas, préviens moi si c'est le cas, pour que je vienne avec toi. Fit la jeune femme avec amusement, ses ailes frissonnant doucement comme agitées par un rire mental.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu te souviens du tatouage de Jim ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Oui...

_ Ben on lui a refait le coup du mot « soupe » ! Ria Uhura et ses ailes s'agitèrent en harmonie avec ses émotions.

Bones pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de soudain comprendre. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant ça.

_ Qu'est-qu'on lui a écrit ?

_ Il s'est fait écrire « _Forya_ » sur la main droite et « _Hyaria_ » sur la gauche.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ « Droite » et « gauche » tout simplement ! Éclata de rire la lieutenant en serrant la tasse entre ses mains.

Son rire contamina Bones et les deux membres de Star Fleet partirent dans un long fou-rire. Fou-rire qui amplifia quand Uhura précisa au docteur qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Jim ce que signifiait ses tatouages. Bones songea que son ami allait probablement passer pour un idiot auprès du Grand Chaman.

_ Le pauvre, c'est notre capitaine quand même. Finit par dire le docteur entre deux rires.

_ Oh c'est juste pour l'embêter un peu.

_ Oui puis c'est pas comme si on lui avait tatoué des obscénités. Soupira Bones en reprenant son calme.

_ En tout cas, ça fait du bien d'être descendue. Continua Uhura. J'adore être sur le vaisseau mais je n'étais pas sortie à la dernière permission et ça commençait à me peser.

_ Moi ça me pesait dès l'instant qu'on est parti dans l'espace. Grommela le docteur, faisant sourire Uhura.

_ Parfois je me demande comment tu as réussis à passer les examens pour être médecin de bord.

_ Mon charme naturel.

_ C'est une réponse digne de Jim ça.

_ J'ai trop traîné avec ce gamin... Soupira théâtralement Leonard en secouant la tête.

Uhura ne pu s'empêcher de rire et elle jeta un coup d'œil par l'une des grandes fenêtres de la salle.

_ J'ai vraiment hâte d'aller voir les étoiles ce soir, je sens que ça va être magnifique.

_ J'ai remarqué que la plupart d'entre vous avez l'air excité de voir ça. Remarqua Bones d'un ton pensif. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne voyagions pas littéralement dans les étoiles.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil. Opposa Uhura en secouant la tête. J'ai beau voyager en vaisseau spatial, admirer les étoiles aura toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur. Après tout, c'est à force de les regarder depuis que je suis jeune qui m'a donné envie de m'engager dans Star Fleet.

Bones haussa les épaules, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'envier toutes les jeunes membres de l'Enterprise qui pouvaient encore s'émerveiller de tout. Lui, quand il regardait les étoiles, il ne voyait que des points lumineux qu'il visiterait peut-être un jour. McCoy n'aimait pas l'espace et les étoiles n'avaient guère plus de grâce à ses yeux.

_ Je dois être quelqu'un de trop terre à terre. Soupira-t-il.

_ Je t'aurais plutôt comparé à un vieux matou aigri. Remarqua Uhura avec un petit sourire en coin, ses ailes frissonnant sous le coup de l'amusement.

Bones lui jeta un regard noir que la lieutenant ignora totalement. Le communicateur d'Uhura sonna soudain et il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de Spock qui avait besoin d'elle et de ses talents en Xenolinguistique. Bones ne comprit pas toute l'histoire, n'entendant que des brides de la conversation mais apparemment, Jim avait demandé la main de la fille du Grand Chaman sans le vouloir. Le docteur roula mentalement des yeux. Franchement, il n'y avait bien que Jim pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles. La lieutenant soupira en rangeant son téléphone. Elle allait devoir prévenir Carol qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer la chercher à la bibliothèque de la ville quand elle aurait fini ses recherches.

Ses ailes s'abaissèrent un peu sous la déception et Bones le remarqua tout de suite. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à Uhura ce qui n'allait pas qu'elle se levait déjà.

_ On se revoit dans vingt minutes alors. Lui dit Uhura.

_ En haut de la colline avec les espèces de dolmens bizarres c'est ça ?

Uhura hocha la tête avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire :

_ Et n'essaye pas de filer discrètement au bout de cinq minutes, je suis sûre que le capitaine se fera une joie de se cramponner à toi.

_ Il faudrait déjà qu'il se détache de Spock pour ça.

_ Oh, il se débrouillera toujours pour vous avoir toujours tous les deux avec lui. Répondit Uhura.

Le docteur savait que la lieutenant avait raison. Peu importe le temps que passait Jim avec Spock, le gamin finissait toujours par lui sauter dessus pour l'emmener faire la tournée des bars ou autre. Jim détestait être seul et il lui avait bien fait comprendre à l'Académie que, étant son meilleur ami, il ne le lâcherait jamais. Étrangement, Bones ne pouvait que chérir cette promesse qui posait une constante dans sa vie en la personne de Jim Tibérius Kirk. Une fois la lieutenant partie, le docteur était en train d'hésiter entre retourner dans la chambre qui lui était attribué et rêvasser encore un peu dans la salle commune quand Khan entra dans la pièce.

Il avait l'air toujours aussi impassible et les tatouages colorés fait par Yavanna étaient la seule touche lumineuse qui venait rehausser les vêtements sombres de l'Augment. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir à une table dans le fond, ignorant les regards que lui jetèrent à la dérobée les quelques membres de Star Fleet qui se trouvait là. Khan avait conscience des regards posés sur lui mais il avait appris, à en faire abstraction depuis un bon moment. L'Augment alla s'asseoir à une table un peu en retrait près d'une fenêtre et alluma sa tablette. Il se laissa absorber par les graphiques et calculs qui défilaient sous ses yeux, se coupant effectivement du monde.

Peu à peu, les membres de l'équipage retournèrent vaquer à leur occupation. Tous sauf Bones qui continuait de dévisager l'Augment, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte sous le choc.

Les ailes de l'Augment étaient dans un état désastreux.

Le docteur ne savait même pas quelle avait bien pu être la couleur des plumes à l'origine. Là, elles étaient d'un grisâtre maladif et semblaient complètement abîmés. Bones nota vaguement que certaines plumes semblaient également manquer à l'appel. Les ailes de l'Augment pendaient misérablement dans son dos, semblant presque cassées. Bones resta sans voix, incapable de regarder ailleurs tant il était choqué par l'état de l'aura de Khan. Le docteur avait croisé quelques membres de l'équipage dont les ailes ne semblaient pas en très très bon état, mais à ce point ?

Bones sentit son cœur louper un battement quand il se rappela que l'aura était la manifestation physique de l'état santé moral de Khan.

Bon sang, depuis quand ses ailes étaient-elles comme ça ?

En regardant l'aspect maladif des plumes, Leonard songea amèrement que cela ne devait pas dater d'hier. Khan leva soudain les yeux de sa tablette, sentant le regard insistant du docteur sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils et Bones baissa rapidement la tête, se maudissant de s'être ainsi fait prendre. Le docteur attendit quelque secondes et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil en direction de Khan mais celui-ci le regardait toujours. Les deux hommes se fixèrent et Bones se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Khan semblant capable de continuer ce petit jeu encore longtemps sans avoir besoin de ne serait-ce que de cligner des yeux. Leonard allait baisser à nouveau la tête quand il vit l'aile gauche de l'Augment tressauter un peu avant qu'une ne plume tombe lentement sur le sol.

Le docteur craqua en voyant cela et sans réfléchir, il se releva d'un coup de sa chaise. Il rassembla ses affaires, hésita une seconde sur la conduite à tenir, et s'approcha de l'Augment d'un pas mal assuré. Bones faisait tout pour ne pas fixer l'aura de Khan avec trop d'insistance, ne voulant pas avoir l'air d'un parfait cinglé en dévisageant le vide. L'Augment le regarda s'approcher avec un mélange de méfiance et d'intérêt. Ses ailes se relèvent un peu du sol dans un mouvement saccadé qui fit grimacer intérieurement Leonard. Ce dernier se planta de l'autre côté de la table, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre sans savoir quoi dire.

Comment pouvait-il amener le sujet de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait dire : __«Hey ! J'ai temporairement la capacité de voir l'état mental des gens sous formes d'ailes et les tiennes sont dans un état si désastreux que je me demande comment tu fais pour te tenir devant moi comme si ce n'était rien___ »._

Il passerait définitivement pour un cinglé s'il faisait un truc pareil. Mais en voyant l'aura de l'Augment, Bones sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour résoudre ce problème. Il était docteur après tout, c'était son devoir de s'assurer de la bonne santé de toute personne vivant désormais sur l'Enterprise. Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Bones ne remarqua pas la lueur d'agacement qui passa dans le regard de Khan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi McCoy était planté devant lui sans prononcer un mot depuis plusieurs minutes.

Khan se racla légèrement la gorge, faisant sursauter Bones qui reporta son attention sur l'Augment.

_ Docteur, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda Khan d'une voix neutre.

_ Non...Commença Bones avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire oui, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Leonard finit par répondre la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

_ Tu as bien reçu la tisane que la lieutenant Marla devait te donner ?

Quand Bones était revenu en trombe de la ville pour se planquer dans le placard, il avait rapidement balancé le sachet à la jeune femme en lui demandant de le remettre à Khan. Marla n'avait pas bien comprit pourquoi le docteur semblait si pressé mais elle avait accepté sans trop poser de questions. Khan pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant d'acquiescer :

_ Oui, mais comment vous aviez su ? Yavanna vous en a parlé ?

_ Elle m'a demandé d'aller te la chercher avant que je ne reparte. Répondit le docteur en hochant la tête.

_ Merci. Fit poliment Khan mais ses ailes ne bougèrent pas, restant toujours aussi immobile.

Leonard fit un petit signe désinvolte de la main signifiant que ce n'était rien. Les deux hommes redevinrent à nouveau silencieux, Khan examinant le docteur comme s'il essayait de percer la raison de ce soudain altruisme. Bones faillit lui demander s'il pouvait faire quelque chose à propos de ces fameux problèmes de sommeil. Mais le docteur se doutait que Khan lui répondrait par une pirouette pour éviter la discussion. Bones décida alors de lancer à nouveau le seul sujet qui lui vint ensuite à l'esprit :

_ Est-ce que tu viens voir les étoiles avec nous ce soir ?

Bones avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il eut l'envie de se frapper. Sérieusement, c'était quoi cette question complètement stupide ? Lui-même n'en avait rien à faire de voir ces maudites étoiles ! Le docteur vit les ailes de l'Augment avoir un petit mouvement de surprise à cause de la question alors que Khan se contentait de hausser un sourcil.

_ Oui. Finit par répondre Khan, surprenant Bones.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Star Fleet a bien précisé que je ne devais pas rester sans surveillance, ce que votre capitaine c'est fait une joie de me rappeler tout à l'heure., objecta sèchement Khan. Comme tout le monde a prévu d'aller voir les étoiles, je dois aussi venir puisque personne ne veut rester ici.

Bones n'avait pas besoin de voir l'agitation des plumes de Khan pour comprendre que cela déplaisait fortement à l'Augment d'être obliger d'être surveillé tout le temps. Le docteur comprenait le raisonnement de Star Fleet mais ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il l'approuvait totalement.

_ Je vois..., Marmonna Bones. Au moins nous seront deux à fixer notre montre pendant que les autres s'extasient devant des machins qui brillent.

_ Vous n'avez pas envie d'y aller ?

_ Pas vraiment. Fit le docteur en haussant les épaules, faisant bouger ses propres ailes par la même occasion. J'y vais juste parce que Jim m'a rabattu les oreilles avec ça jusqu'à ce que je dise oui.

Khan s'autorisa un petit sourire et Bones pu voir les épaules de l'Augment se détendre. Il fixa un instant l'aura de Khan et proposa à nouveau sans réfléchir :

_ Ça va être l'heure, tu veux y aller avec moi ?

L'Augment cligna des yeux et ses ailes se redressèrent encore un peu plus dans son dos, l'air attentif et méfiant. Cette fois-ci, Bones ne sursauta pas et il se contenta de sourire à Khan.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Tu veux venir avec moi ? Répéta McCoy de façon encourageante. Comme ça tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne te chercher.

_ Et vous vous proposez ?

_ Ben oui.

Khan resta silencieux une seconde avant de froncer un peu les sourcils comme s'il ne croyait pas le docteur. Bones faillit soupirer devant la méfiante totale qu'affichait l'Augment mais il se retint en percevant un léger mouvement d'ailes en sa direction. Le docteur avait déjà vu ça parmi les membres de l'équipage. Quand deux personnes discutaient ou riaient ensemble, leurs ailes avaient tendances à se toucher ou entourer l'autre personne. Une conversation aboutissait presque toujours à un contact invisible. Bones comprit que malgré sa réticence apparente, Khan avait envie d'accepter la proposition. Mais même inconsciemment il se retenait de ne serait-ce que d'effleurer le docteur de ses ailes.

Bones décida alors de prendre les choses en main. Il se leva tout en continuant de sourire à l'Augment et il déplia son aile droite. Les plumes bleues se tendirent vers Khan, lui effleurant le bras. McCoy sentit comme un léger courant électrique le parcourir alors que l'Augment retenait un frisson. Soudain, la proposition du docteur ne lui semblait plus si soupçonneuse que ça...

_ Tu viens ou pas ? Demanda à nouveau McCoy

Khan regarda le docteur droit dans les yeux, hésita encore une seconde avant d'abandonner. Il hocha la tête et se leva à son tour.

_ Je vous suis docteur.

****OoOoOo****

Les deux hommes firent le chemin vers la colline en silence, croisant quelque Fàren qui les saluèrent chaudement, leur promettant que le ciel étoilé de leur planète était magnifique. Khan leur répondit poliment mais autrement, il n'adressa pas la parole à Bones une seule fois. Celui-ci commençait à se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. En même temps, il n'avait pas de guide pour savoir comment engager une conversation avec un ancien terroriste qui semblait avoir le moral dans les chaussettes et un nombre considérable de trauma enfouis au fond de lui.

Bones lançait des coups d'œil un peu partout autour de lui, cherchant désespérément un sujet de conversation. Finalement son regard tomba sur les tatouages éphémères de Khan qui dépassait de ses manches.

_ Tu t'es assuré que c'était bien les bons mots ? L'interrogea-t-il de but en blanc.

Khan resta impassible mais jeta un regard interrogatif au docteur :

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Jim croyait s'être fait tatouer des trucs super cool mais en fait, il s'est fait marquer « droite » et « gauche » sur les poignets correspondants.

L'Augment ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire amusé et Bones se dit que se moquer des bêtises de Jim Kirk était quelque chose d'universel qui unissait les peuples. Pauvre gamin, pourtant il avait bien toutes les qualités pour être un grand Capitaine. C'était bien dommage qu'il ait autant de chance qu'un manchot perdu en plein désert.

_ Cela aurait pu être quelque chose de plus terrible. Remarqua tranquillement Khan.

_ Oui puis bon ça ne dénote pas avec son tatouage du mot « soupe » comme ça.

Cette fois-ci, Khan haussa carrément un sourcil et Bones haussa les épaules.

_ Une longue histoire.

_ Connaissant votre Capitaine, ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup.

- Et encore, tu ne connais pas la moitié de ses bêtises. Soupira Bones et ses propres plumes s'agitèrent avec un peu d'exaspération. Ce gamin attire les problèmes comme un aimant.

Khan ricana avant de demander :

_ Et vous docteur ? Vous ne vous êtes fait de tatouage à un stand ?

_ Non et je ne pense pas m'en faire un. Répondit Bones en haussant les épaules. Et puis j'en ai déjà un permanent et il me suffit très bien.

L'Augment regarda le docteur avec un certain intérêt qui fit sourire Bones. Dès qu'il évoquait son tatouage, les gens devenaient tout de suite curieux. Apparemment, cela semblait encré dans l'inconscient collectif que les médecins n'entachaient leur corps d'aucune marque permanente, que se soit un piercing ou un tatouage. Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Leonard mais les délires de Jim, une boutique dont le tatoueur était insomniaque pouvaient actuellement faire des miracles.

Avait-t-il mentionné que beaucoup d'alcool avait été impliqué ?

_ Et il ressemble à quoi ? Demanda l'Augment, plus curieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Surprise., répondit simplement Bones avec un petit sourire.

Khan plissa un peu les yeux et haussa les épaules. Il s'apprêtait à passer à autre chose quand le docteur ajouta :

_ Je tiens mon surnom de là.

_ « Bones » ?

Le docteur hocha la tête et il vit bien la curiosité de l'Augment monter d'un cran. Encore une fois, les ailes de Khan se tendirent un peu vers lui mais c'était encore trop loin pour être une vrai connexion. Bones se demanda pourquoi Khan ne se laissait pas aller un peu plus facilement à une simple conversation. Il avait vu des membres de l'équipage parlaient de météo et leur ailes étaient même plus proche que ça.

_ Je te montrerai ça quand on aura le temps. Conclu Bones alors qu'il arrivait au sommet de la colline.

Il y avait déjà plusieurs membres de l'équipage présents, certains avaient sorti des couvertures pour pouvoir s'asseoir dans l'herbe, alors que d'autres discutaient debout. Spock et Jim étaient déjà là, semblant en pleine discussion. Du moins Jim parlait à tord et à travers aussi bien avec ses mains qu'avec ses ailes qui battaient au rythme de ses phrases. Bones se demanda avec amusement ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter. Le blond l'aperçut enfin et le docteur put voir Jim froncer les sourcils en le voyant arriver avec Khan. L'Augment le vit aussi et Bones observa l'air détendu qu'affichait Khan disparaître. Le docteur voulu dire quelque chose à Khan mais celui-ci s'écartait déjà, ses ailes recommençant à se crisper.

Bones vit l'Augment se mettre un peu en retrait du groupe, s'adossant contre un des énormes rochers qui parsemaient le sommet de la colline. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux ailes de Khan pour vérifier que leur état n'avait pas empiré avant de rejoindre ses deux amis. A peine fut-il arrivé que Jim lui sauta presque dessus en lui posant les mains sur les épaules.

_ Bones ! Tu devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé !

_ Tu as failli te fiancer à la fille du Grand Chaman. Répondit le docteur. D'ailleurs faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à faire ça par erreur.

_ Oh... Comment ça se fait que tu le sache déjà ? Fit Jim avec une moue déçue.

_ J'étais avec Uhura quand Spock l'a appelé.

- La lieutenant nous a été d'une grande aide pour éviter un conflit diplomatique., expliqua le Vulcain.

_ Je me doute., soupira Bones.

_ J'ai juste ramassé son mouchoir ! S'exclama le capitaine. Comment j'étais censé savoir qu'on ne ramassait pas le mouchoir d'un Faren qu'on n'a pas l'intention d'épouser ?

_ Si vous aviez lu le document sur les mœurs des habitants de cette planète que je vous ai fait parvenir deux jours avant qu'ont accoste, vous l'auriez su., objecta Spock avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et ses plumes se gonflèrent comme les poils d'un chat mécontent et Bones ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner. Les autres ne pouvaient pas le voir mais à cet instant, Jim ressemblait à un gros pigeon en colère. Le jeune capitaine plissa soudain les yeux et regarda Bones d'un air accusateur.

_ Attends, puisque tu étais avec Uhura... Je suis sûre que tu es au courant que je me suis encore fait avoir pour mon tatouage !

_ Je plaide coupable votre honneur.

_ Bones ! Tu es sensé être mon meilleur ami !

_ Oui, et ?

- Les meilleurs amis empêchent ce genre de connerie de leur arriver ! J'ai eu l'air ridicule pendant la rencontre diplomatique !

_ Actuellement, le Grand Chaman a qualifié vos tatouages d'«admirablement bien fait »., intervint Spock et l'une de ses ailes toucha le bras de Jim dans un geste de réconfort. Je pense qu'il a apprécié votre envie de connaître la culture de son pays.

Jim dévisagea Spock, ses ailes toujours aussi gonflées, alors qu'il remontait ses manches pour rendre ses tatouages bien visibles. Il s'approcha de Spock, qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur, en mettant presque ses poignets contre le visage du vulcain et souffla dangereusement :

_Il y a marqué « droite » et « gauche » ! Je suis passé...

_ Pour une sinistre courge ? Proposa aimablement Bones.

_ …. Merci Bones, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

_ Des conneries, enfin plus que d'habitude. Fit pensivement le docteur. Quoique grâce à Spock et son respect maniaque des règles, j'ai un peu moins de boulot.

_ Je ne suis pas un « maniaque » des règles. Protesta le vulcain et ses ailes eurent un tressautement d'agacement.

Bones secoua un peu la tête avec un « mais oui c'est ça » alors qu'il levait la tête vers les étoiles. Les habitants de la planète avaient raison, leurs étoiles se voyaient beaucoup mieux que sur Terre. Elles étaient plus brillantes et semblaient tellement plus proche... Tout en restant atteignables pour ceux coincés sans vaisseaux spatiaux. Léonard était quelqu'un de pragmatique et comme il l'avait prédit, ce spectacle ne l'émouvait pas tant que cela. Il jeta des coups d'œils autours de lui et vit tout le monde regarder la voûte céleste avec un certain intérêt. La plupart discutaient en pointant le ciel et Jim en faisait partie. Le gamin avait beau être un Capitaine de Star Fleet, il semblait toujours aussi ébahi par les étoiles. Ses ailes étaient complètement étendues et Bones vit qu'elles l'entouraient lui et Spock dans une manifestation inconsciente de son envie de partager ce moment.

Le docteur ne pu que sourire en voyant cela et il étendit sa propre aile gauche pour toucher celle de Jim qui frissonna doucement à ce contact invisible. Bones continua de regarder les étoiles mais à dire vrai, il profitait plus du silence et de l'atmosphère détendue pour souffler un peu. Découvrir le désastre qu'était l'aura de Khan lui avait fait un véritable choc... Le docteur finit par soupirer doucement et il jeta un coup d'œil vers Spock. Le Vulcain affichait une expression de sérénité qui semblait presque adoucir les angles de son visage, lui donnant l'air plus humain. Mais le plus intéressant était son aile droite qui était incurvée autour de Jim. Ses deux là semblaient décidément bien proche et cela fit sourire Bones. Finalement, les bruits de couloirs comme quoi ses deux là en pinceraient l'un pour l'autre n'étaient peut-être pas totalement faux. Le docteur devrait surveiller ça dans les jours qui venaient...

Quelques minutes supplémentaires passèrent et Bones se décida enfin à tourner la tête dans la direction de Khan. L'Augment était toujours appuyé contre le rocher et ses ailes étaient repliées autour de lui. Bones se demanda si c'était la pénombre ou l'éloignement mais il avait l'impression que Khan s'endormait presque debout. Le docteur fronça les sourcils et décida d'aller voir l'Augment. Leonard ne savait pas si c'était un effet secondaire de la potion d'Olorin mais il n'arrivait décidément pas à rester éloigné de l'Augment. Bones sentait au fond de lui ce besoin presque irrépressible d'_aider _Khan. Le docteur s'écarta de ses amis et Jim lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif :

_ Bones ?

_ Je reviens Jim.

Ignorant le regard du Capitaine posé sur lui, Bones se dirigea vers l'Augment. Ce dernier cligna des yeux en voyant le docteur l'approcher et il se redressa un peu. Ses ailes s'écartèrent légèrement comme pour accepter la future conversation qui n'allait pas tarder à venir. Le docteur nota que c'était un bon point et il déclara avec plus de confiance :

_ Toujours pas intéressé par les étoiles ?

_ Toujours pas., répondit simplement l'Augment. Mais elles sont effectivement plus belles que sur Terre.

Bones hocha la tête en levant les yeux vers le ciel, se perdant un instant dans sa contemplation.

_ Vous devriez retourner voir vos amis. Fit soudain la voix de Khan, le sortant de ses pensées.

_ Hum pourquoi ? Est-ce que je te dérange ? Le questionna prudemment Bones.

Il surveillait avec attention les ailes de Khan pour vérifier qu'aucune plume ne tombe ou ne prenne une couleur encore plus maladive. Mais les ailes de l'Augment ne changèrent pas d'état. A la place, Khan haussa les épaules et désigna d'un mouvement de tête Jim et Spock. Bones suivit son regard et pu voir que ses deux amis ne cessaient de le regarder, chuchotant occasionnellement entre eux. Quand ils constatèrent qu'ils s'étaient fait surprendre, Jim tourna soudain la tête vers le ciel et Spock détourna consciencieusement le regard. Le docteur grogna un :

_ Plus discret que ça c'est impossible.

- Ca m'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas déjà ici pour savoir de quoi nous parlons. Observa Khan avec un sourire sans joie.

_ Bah, c'est pas leur affaire, je parle avec qui je veux après tout. Répondit Bones en haussant les épaules.

Cela surprit Khan qui regarda le docteur avec étonnement et celui-ci se rendit compte de ses paroles. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné.

_ Je veux dire, on est comme des collègues maintenant que tu es sur l'Enterprise. Essaya-t-il de s'expliquer. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi te parler devrait se faire sous surveillance.

A peine avait-t-il prononcé ses mots que Léonard se rendit compte de l'hypocrisie latente qui les accompagnaient. Il n'avait jamais, comme tous les autres membres de l'équipage, traité Khan comme un collègue sur le vaisseau. Mais qui pouvait les en blâmer au vu du passé qu'ils partageaient avec l'Augment ? Depuis le début de cette mission, Khan était toujours considéré comme un invité dangereux avec qui il ne semblait pas très bien vu de sympathiser. Bones pensa amèrement que c'était peut-être l'une des raisons qui avaient participé à la déchéance des ailes de Khan...

Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait prit conscience du résultat de tous ces traitements, le docteur était bien décidé à changer tout ça. Sans un mot de plus, Bones alla s'appuyer contre le rocher à côté de Khan à une distance raisonnable pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

_ Tu ne trouves pas que cette constellation ressemble à la Grande Ourse ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton se voulant détendu, pointant la dite constellation du doigt.

Khan observa un instant le docteur, le visage indéchiffrable avant de lever la tête à son tour. Ses ailes étaient complètement immobiles, ne donnant pas le plus petit indice concernant l'état d'esprit de leur possesseur.

_ En plus petite oui. Approuva Khan après un moment.

Il sembla hésiter avant de pointer à son tour un amas étoilé sur sa droite :

_ Et celle-ci ressemble au Lion.

Alors que Bones regardait à nouveau les étoiles, il aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. L'une des ailes de Khan s'était étendue vers lui dans un geste timide, touchant à peine la main du docteur. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit pas en avant mais qui représentait déjà énormément. Bones dut retenir un sourire devant cette connexion inconsciente. Le docteur déplia avec enthousiasme l'une de ses propres ailes pour couvrir celle de Khan. Une fois encore, l'Augment se sentit étrangement plus détendu et sa posture se fit moins rigide.

_ Laquelle ? Demanda Leonard en fixant le ciel.

Alors que Khan désignait les étoiles au docteur et que Jim demandait à Spock pourquoi les deux autres _discutaient_ ensemble, un message arriva sur l'Enterprise. Chekov, qui se trouvait sur le pont à ce moment là entendit la console de communication biper. Le jeune homme s'approcha, pianota un peu et décida d'ouvrir le message. Normalement c'était Sulu qui était responsable du vaisseau pendant la permission mais le japonais était occupé ailleurs. Chekov haussa les épaules et lu le message. Il provenait de Star Fleet et était relativement court. Les yeux de Chekov s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous la surprise. Quand il eut terminé, le russe ne pus s'empêcher de marmonner avec une pointe de frayeur :

_ Oh là là... Khan va être furieux...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! See you !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Il n'y a que Fàre et ses habitants qui m'appartiennent.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenus sur mon nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos reviews, follows et autres ^^. Franchement, je suis contente qu'Astral plaise autant. Le couple Bones/Khan est pas des plus connus donc je ne savais pas si beaucoup de monde aller la suivre. Merci de m'avoir prouvé le contraire, je vous aiiiiiiiime ! Ahem... Promis, je ne vous ferez plus de débordement affectif intempestif.

… Ayez pitié de moi, je viens de faire mes examens de mi-semestre à la fac, je suis faible et malade ( ouais, j'ai encore un rhume carabiné parce que ma santé est merdique au possible).

Bref ! Je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Mot de la Bêta (mais vous pouvez m'appeler Majesté, nous sommes entre nous) :** Salut les Schtroumfs ! Ah là là, j'ai mis du temps à la corriger celui-là ! Oui j'espérai que Khan souffre plus. Et puis j'avais beaucoup de boulot. Mais j'espérait surtout que Khan souffre plus en fait… Ben quoi ? Il est solide, il peut y survivre !

Enfin BREF ! C'est gentil, c'est mignon, les Augments sont un poil idéalisés (cher Loir, t'es pas du tout objectif dès que Cucumber-Man entre dans l'équation : mais bon je ne peux rien dire, j'ai le même problème avec la Nation du Feu. Et les Serpentards. Argh.), et personne ne meurt ! Ça sera donc sans doute dans le prochain chap' xD

Bonne lecture !

**PS de l'auteur **: Oui mes Augments sont probablement idéalisé mais le projet dont je parle dans ma fic a été directement piqué dans l'univers de Star Trek. Je l'ai trouvé sur Wikia donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut point de vue fiabilité mais en tout cas, je m'en suis servit pour ma vision des Augments dans cette fic. Et je confirme, Khan va morfler dans le prochain chapitre ! Re-Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>_ Alors, comment ça se passe avec votre nouvelle habileté ? Demanda Olorin tout en servant une tasse de thé à Leonard.<p>

Le docteur hocha distraitement la tête en regardant l'eau chaude remplir doucement la tasse.

_ Ça été surprenant les premières heures mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

_ Sous quelle forme voyez- vous les auras ? L'interrogea le Fàren avec curiosité.

Lui, il les voyait d'une façon assez classique : l'aura était un halo lumineux qui entourait l'intégralité de la personne et chaque individu avait sa propre couleur. Plus la lumière diminuait, plus la personne se sentait mal. Mais la plupart des Fàrens voyaient les auras ainsi.

_ Comme si c'était des ailes. Expliqua le docteur. Et je dois avouer que c'est assez pratique pour comprendre les émotions des autres.

Olorin hocha la tête alors qu'il tendait la tasse au Terrien.

_ Vous êtes le deuxième humain à qui je propose cette potion qui peut voir les auras sous cette forme. Remarqua Olorin. Et elle aussi était émerveillé avec quelle facilité elle pouvait mieux comprendre les gens autours d'elle.

Bones ne pouvait qu'approuver. Ces derniers jours, il avait put tout de suite aider les membres de l'équipage dont les ailes s'abaissaient un peu trop ou dont les plumes perdaient de leur couleur. Leonard avait ainsi réconforté Carol qui avait pensé un peu trop à son père ou encore un membre de l'équipage qui avait le mal du pays. Biens sûr, sa priorité restait Khan, l'Augment ayant toujours une aura dans un état désolant. Mais Bones ne pouvait pas non plus rester coller à Khan à chaque seconde. Le docteur se doutait d'ailleurs que sa présence désormais presque régulière autour de l'Augment devait le déphaser un peu.

Le docteur soupira doucement en se demandant comment il allait faire pour aider Khan à aller mieux.

_Vous n'avez pas eu d'effets secondaires ? Demanda soudain le Fàren, sortant Bones de ses pensées.

_ Étonnamment non. Répondit Bones tout en remerciant Olorin d'un signe de tête quand il lui tendit sa tasse.

Le docteur attendit que le Fàren finisse de se servir avant de commencer à boire. Les plantes utilisées étaient loin d'être Terriennes mais le goût de la boisson était un surprenant mélange de framboise et de chocolat. C'était assez étrange mais pas désagréable, et Bones prit plusieurs gorgées avant de reposer sa tasse pour demander :

_ Les auras que je vois sont bien la manifestation physique de l'état mental de la personne n'est-ce-pas ?

_ C'est cela.

_ Alors est-ce qu'il est possible pour une aura très endommagée de retrouver une bonne santé ?

Olorin souffla au-dessus de sa tasse avant de regarder le docteur.

_ Bien sûr, cependant c'est souvent un procédé assez long. Expliqua le Fàren. Tout dépend de l'état mental de la personne, des circonstances extérieures et surtout sa volonté de s'en sortir car parfois, on ne se rend pas compte qu'on a dépassé toutes nos limites avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Bones vida presque sa tasse en réfléchissant. Il ne savait pas si Khan était dans le déni ou non de sa condition mentale mais une chose était sûre, réparer les ailes de l'Augment n'allait pas être une chose facile. Mais le docteur était quelqu'un de borné, presque autant que Jim, et il n'était pas prêt de lâcher le morceau.

_ Vous vous êtes rendu compte que quelqu'un de votre équipage avait besoin d'aide ? Demanda gentiment Olorin.

Le docteur soupira et hocha la tête.

_Ses ailes semblent cassées, ses plumes sont d'un gris maladif et il en manque certaines.

_ Ce n'est pas bon. Fit le Faréen en plissant les yeux. Certaines personnes ayant leur aura dans cet état là commettent l'irréparable.

Bones écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea Olorin.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieux...

_ Malheureusement si. Confirma sombrement le Fàren et ses antennes s'aplatirent sur son crâne. L'esprit est une chose puissante, s'il se brise c'est toute résolution de vivre qui s'effondre avec. Si jamais vous voyez les ailes de votre ami disparaître, surtout ne le laissez pas seul.

_ Combien de temps ? Demanda Bones en déglutissant difficilement.

_ Jusqu'à ce que l'aura réapparaisse et là encore, elle peut être fragile.

Le docteur se passa une main sur son front avec un soupir. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'importance que pouvait avoir cette vision des auras. Le regard perdu dans le vide, Bones songea aux ailes de l'Augment. Elles étaient peut- être en mauvais état mais au moins elles étaient présentes. Bones se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison particulière pour que leur état empire.

Le brun eut un sourire désabusé à cette idée. Il y avait toujours moyen d'attirer les ennuis.

Voyant l'aura du docteur s'assombrir un peu, Olorin se dit qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Il proposa soudain des biscuits aux fruits à Bones, le sortant de ses pensées. Ce dernier accepta poliment et le reste de la conversation se déroula tranquillement. Chacun échangeait sur leur différente pratique de la médecine, Bones ayant apprit que le Fàren, en plus d'être herboriste, soignait aussi parfois aussi bien le corps que l'âme. Leonard ne pouvait qu'admirer une telle polyvalence et maintenant, il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir suivit plus de cours concernant la psychologie. Peut- être que si il l'avait fait, il se serait plus vite rendu compte que la manière dont Khan était traité n'était pas une bonne chose. Mais il était difficile aussi de savoir ce qui pouvait ébranler un Augment aussi impassible que lui.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, Bones quitta la boutique de l'herboriste et lui promit de le venir le revoir une dernière fois avant leur départ de Fàre. Le docteur décida de retourner au bâtiment de la délégation pour mettre à jour quelques unes de ses recherches sur la science médicale de Fàre, et flâna un peu dans la rue qui le ramenait vers les quartiers de leur délégation. Si au début, l'odeur presque permanente d'encens l'avait un peu gêné, il s'y était désormais habitué. C'était même agréable, ces effluves d'épices qui l'accompagnaient presque partout où il allait. Quelques stands le hélèrent pour un tatouage mais Bones déclina poliment. Finalement, il n'avait pas très envie de se faire un nouveau tatouage, même un éphémère. Cette idée lui rappela d'ailleurs qu'il avait promis de montrer à Khan celui qu'il avait fait sur Terre. Le docteur nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devrait le faire avant qu'il ne reparte de Fàre.

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires, Bones vit enfin les jardins du long bâtiment de pierres blanches qui leur servait de point de chute sur la planète. Mais le docteur n'avait pas fait deux mètres dans l'allée centrale qui menait à la porte qu'il entendit un son de dispute. C'était des voix d'hommes et elles devenaient de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure que Bones s'approchait. Le docteur fronça les sourcils et pressa le pas, croisant quelques membres de l'équipage qui jetaient un regard curieux vers le jardin d'où venaient les cris.

En s'approchant, il reconnu finalement la voix de Jim et plus étonnamment celle de Khan. Bones se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que l'Augment perde ainsi son sang froid. Il déboucha dans le péristyle intérieur du bâtiment et vit enfin les deux hommes. Le plus surprenant pour Bones furent leurs ailes toutes gonflées et tendues de manière menaçante. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si l'aura de Khan souffrait de cette dispute mais une chose était sûre, l'Augment avait l'air très en colère. Les personnes présentes restaient à bonne distance et seul Spock se tenait aux cotés de Jim. Les bras du Vulcain étaient nettement pliés dans son dos alors que ses ailes étaient déployées autour de Jim comme une protection supplémentaire. Bones se douta que malgré sa posture impassible, si Khan décidait d'en venir aux mains, Spock serait le premier à se mettre en travers de lui et Jim.

_ Qu'est- ce qui se passe ? Demanda Bones à la femme qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, je suis arrivée y a peine deux minutes. Répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Bones se dit que, vu le regard de tueur de Khan, cela devait plus grave que la dernière fois dans les rues de Fàre.

_ Vous voulez me prendre ma famille ! Gronda soudain dangereusement l'Augment en faisant un pas menaçant vers le capitaine.

Ok, c'était nettement plus grave.

Bones regretta de ne pas avoir eut le début de la conversation car Khan semblait vraiment sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Jim de son côté, semblait aussi bien énervé qu'embarrassé. Cette dernière émotion laissait d'ailleurs Bones assez perplexe.

_ Star Fleet n'a pas dit qu'ils allaient te prendre ta famille. Essaya d'expliquer Jim d'une voix qu'il voulait contrôlée.

_ Oh bien sûr ! Ironisa Khan. Ils ont juste décidé que ma probation de cinq ans n'était pas, contrairement au deal original, garante de notre liberté !

« _Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?_ ! » Pensa Bones en écarquillant les yeux.

Jim secoua la tête, se demandant bien comment il allait faire pour calmer l'Augment.

_ Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse Khan ! Après tout ce n'était qu'une phrase à la fin du message de Star Fleet.

Les ailes de Khan battirent brusquement d'agacement, faisant sursauter Bones. Les personnes à côté de lui le regardèrent curieusement mais il les ignora.

_ Êtes- vous complètement stupide ? Ragea l'Augment en perdant son calme. Ils ne me les rendront jamais !

_ Vous énerver ne servira à rien. Fit calmement Spock. Nous allons demander des informations complémentaire à Star Fleet et aviser ensuite en fonction de leur réponse.

Khan le fusilla du regard, ses ailes se relevaient dangereusement et Bones se dit que, si il avait pu, l'Augment aurait frappé Spock avec.

- Ne me dites pas de me calmer.

Le ton était clairement menaçant et le Vulcain fronça les sourcils, comme si il s'attendait à ce que cela dégénère en combat. Bones se dit qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir. Décidant d'abandonner potentiellement toute chance de survie, le docteur se plaça entre Khan et Jim levant les mains en signe de paix.

_ Pas de bagarre. Fit- il en regardant chacun des opposants. Est- ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Ensuite on pourra réfléchir au problème de façon calme et posé ?

Jim eut l'air soulagé de le voir car ses ailes se détendirent un peu. Khan se contenta de poser un regard dur sur lui mais étrangement, il n'était pas menaçant.

_Star Fleet a envoyé un message pour connaître le déroulement de notre mission. Expliqua le Vulcain. Mais il y avait également une brève note concernant l'avenir des Augments.

Le fameux message avait été transmis à Jim l'heure ayant suivit son arrivé. Mais la tablette du jeune Capitaine était déchargée et Jim avait d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de sa tablette portable. Ce n'est que trois jours après avoir reçut le message que Jim s'occupa de recharger sa tablette. Il avait alors lu la décision de Star Fleet et avait été obligé de convoquer Khan pour lui en parler. Mais comme le craignait Jim, cela s'était mal passé...

_ Ils ne veulent pas les décongeler à notre retour c'est ça ? Demanda Bones en comprenant mieux.

_ La question est en effet sujet à débat sur Terre. Approuva Spock.

L'Augment leva les yeux au ciel, ayant perdu tout contrôle actuel sur ses émotions :

_ Il n'y a rien à débattre. Fit sèchement Khan. Le marché était que je participe à la mission des cinq ans en me comportant « bien » et en échange, ma famille et moi avions le droit d'aller coloniser une planète loin de la Terre.

Bones hocha la tête, se rappelant très bien de la raison pour laquelle l'Augment avait embarqué sur l'Enterprise.

_ Mais pourquoi ils ont changé d'avis ?

Ce n'était pas marqué. Soupira Jim. J'ai demandé des précisions mais on est loin et la réponse ne devrait pas arriver avant plusieurs jours.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué à comprendre. Déclara Khan avec froideur.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Bones en le regardant.

Khan soutint son regard un instant avant de tourner la tête vers le Capitaine et son Commander.

_ Ils ont changé d'avis parce qu'il est plus facile de gérer un Augment en laisse que soixante- treize d'entre eux en liberté. Expliqua- t- il sèchement. Sur le mail ils ont mentionné ma « dangerosité » comme un obstacle. Mais vous savez très bien que nous sommes plus dangereux que n'importe quel humain.

_ C'est vrai... Murmura le docteur.

_ Quoique je fasse, votre Fédération trouvera toujours une raison de garder ma famille enfermée dans leur cryotubes. Et si leur raisonnement est de simplement se baser sur notre « dangerosité » alors je pourrais faire toutes les probations du monde que ça ne suffirait pas.

_ Khan ...

_ Je ne les reverrais jamais. Soupira Khan de façon à peine audible.

Jim voulu parler mais l'Augment le coupa en tournant les talons, filant directement vers le couloir des chambres. Les personnes présentes s'écartèrent de son chemin, certains jetant un regard compatissant vers le brun. Jim ne chercha pas à le retenir, comprenant que Khan avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour diriger la nouvelle. À lui non plus ce changement d'avis ne lui plaisait pas et il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour contrôler toute cette situation un peu mieux.

Bones aussi aurait laissé Khan digérer l'information tout seul si il n'avait pas vu plusieurs plumes tomber dans son sillage. Le docteur vit avec horreur les ailes de l'Augment se casser un peu plus alors qu'il disparaissait. Les paroles d'Olorin lui revinrent en mémoire et il prit peur pour Khan.

_ Jim, faut faire quelque chose. Finit- il par dire en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

_ Je vais faire mon possible mais ça ne va pas être évident. Répondit Jim en ce pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_Nous avons besoin d'informations supplémentaires. Continua Spock avec un hochement de tête.

_ Ouais ben bougez vous, il faudrait pas que Khan fasse une connerie !

_ Quoi comme connerie ? Demanda Jim d'un ton dubitatif.

« _Mourir... »_Songea brièvement Bones avant de répondre :

_ Comme revenir en mode terroriste par exemple.

Le visage du Capitaine s'assombrit et il hocha gravement la tête. En effet, sa plus grande hantise était que l'Augment recommence comme il y a deux ans. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était capable de faire pour récupérer sa famille et Jim n'avait pas du tout envie de le savoir.

_ Spock, viens avec moi. Ordonna le blond d'un air décidé. On doit retourner sur l'Enterprise pour essayer de communiquer avec Star Fleet.

_ Ne serait- il pas plus prudent d'affecter quelqu'un à la surveillance de Khan pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'échappe pas de la délégation? Remarqua cependant Spock. Khan est toujours capable d'enlever son traceur après tout.

_ Ah oui, ça serait mieux.

Bones décida alors de saisir sa chance et se proposa d'une façon qu'il espérait calme voir même vaguement ennuyé. Son comportement ordinaire en somme. Jim le dévisagea une seconde, se demandant pourquoi son ami semblait si prompt à passer du temps avec l'Augment ces derniers temps. Spock se posa la même question mais étant un vulcain, aucune de ses interrogations ne transparurent sur son visage.

_ D'accord.. Accepta finalement Jim. Je te préviendrais quand on sera de retour.

_ Pas de problème.

_ Enfin, essaye de pas l'énerver encore plus. Conclut le blond avec un petit sourire.

Le docteur roula des yeux en disant à Jim de déguerpir. Lui et Spock partirent ensuite pour l'Enterprise qui était posé à quelques centaines de mètre de la ville. Leonard resta un instant dans la salle commune avant d'inspirer profondément, prenant son courage à deux mains. Il ne comptait pas rester simplement là à surveiller la porte ou même la fenêtre de Khan : il était bien décidé à aller lui parler, cependant, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de quoi. Faisant son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Khan, Bones essaya désespérément de trouver un sujet de conversation ou au moins les mots pour tenter d'apaiser la colère de l'Augment.

Une fois devant la porte de Khan, Bones hésita un peu avant de frapper. Mais il inspira un bon coup et tapa deux fois. Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis, il entendit des pas derrière la porte avant que celle ci ne soit ouverte. Khan apparut dans l'encadrement, le visage toujours aussi sombre et surtout _sans T- shirt_. Leonard cligna des yeux, surprit et il sentit malgré lui ses joues rosir. Être docteur lui donnait son lot de torses à voir mais Khan avait été désigné pour être physiquement parfait et... Ben ses créateurs avaient fait un très bon boulot selon l'humble avis de McCoy. Pour un peu, il en oublierait presque le but de sa visite.

_ docteur, qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Khan d'une voix morne.

_ Oh...Je voulais juste te dire que Jim est parti discuter avec Star Fleet concernant leur décision.

Khan regarda le docteur de façon indéchiffrable et celui-ci déglutit difficilement sous le regard scrutateur.

_ Votre Capitaine peut toujours discuter autant qu'il veut, au final les chefs de Star Fleet n'ont pas besoin de l'approbation d'un simple Capitaine de vaisseau.

_ Jim est capable de bien des choses. Le contra Bones avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

Khan se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et il soupira doucement, s'appuyant un peu contre l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Je reconnais que votre ami est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et de très surprenant mais il n'est qu'une voix contre un gouvernement.

_ Jim a des contacts dans Star Fleet, s'il doit trouver un moyen pour que tu retrouves ta famille après ces cinq ans, il le fera.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait. Répondit Khan, dubitatif.

Bones remarqua soudain que les ailes de Khan touchaient les siennes et le docteur en sourit mentalement. Il y a quelques jours, l'Augment ne se serait jamais laissé aller à s'autoriser inconsciemment autant de connexion avec une autre personne. Cela arrivait presque à lui en faire oublier le torse nu de l'Augment qui ne semblait toujours pas voir la nécessité de remettre un T- shirt. Pas que Bones allait s'en plaindre d'ailleurs.

_ Parce que ce gamin a un sens de l'honneur très prononcé. Finit par répondre le docteur. Et que lui dire non et le meilleur moyen pour le pousser à faire le contraire.

_ Et au moins comme ça il sera débarrassé de moi. Ajouta Khan avec une ombre de sourire.

_ Aussi. Approuva Bones en lui rendant son sourire.

Cependant, l'Augment secoua légèrement la tête alors que son regard se perdait dans le vague.

- Vous semblez tellement sûr qu'il y arrivera. Commença- t- il. Mais la section 31 ne marchait pas toute seule. Il y avait des gens hauts placés qui étaient impliqués, des autorisations données de façon implicite. Vous croyez en un Star Fleet prônant la paix et la découverte de l'univers alors que la graine de la destruction est en train de germer tranquillement bien à l'ombre de tous.

_ Encore cette histoire de guerre avec les Klingons ? Demanda Bones en fronçant les sourcils.

Lui aussi avait eu ce genre de raisonnement avant qu'ils partent pour la mission des cinq ans. Bones n'était pas un idiot et il avait comprit qu'une telle entreprise ne pouvait pas récupérer un vaisseau comme le Botany Bay et son précieux équipages sans que plusieurs personnes ne soient mises au courant. Mais toute l'agitation apparente des médias et de Star Fleet s'était concentrée autour du procès de Khan et celui à titre posthume de l'ex Amiral Marcus. Parfois, Bones se disait que Jim avait eu la mission des cinq ans exprès pour l'éloigner de la Fédération.

Khan hocha la tête alors qu'il poursuivait :

_La destruction est dans la nature de l'homme et il trouve toujours un moyen de justifier ses actions.

_ Ce dont tu n'es pas exempt si je me rappelle bien ta conversation avec Jim et Spock sur l'Enterprise. Remarqua prudemment Leonard, ne sachant pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller sur ce sujet avec Khan.

Mais l'Augment se contenta de sourire et Bones aurait presque pu jurer qu'un couple de plume était soudain moins gris, comme si il se soignait lentement. Apparemment, Khan était plutôt content que le docteur se rappelle de ça.

_ J'ai été créé ainsi.

_ Créé pour détruire le monde, tu parles d'une vie.

Le sourire de Khan disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et ses ailes se rétractèrent soudain, ne touchant plus celle de Bones. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il venait probablement de commettre une belle erreur. L'Augment fronça les sourcils alors qu'il demandait lentement :

_ C'est ce que vous croyez ?

_ Pardon ? Dit Bones, prit au dépourvu.

_ Qu'est- ce que vous savez exactement de la guerre Eugénique ?

La question comportait une pointe de menace et Bones frissonna malgré lui. Il eut besoin d'une seconde pour se reprendre avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

_ Euh... Pas grand chose en vérité, il y a peu de documents concernant cette période. Ce qu'on nous apprend à l'école c'est que les guerres ravageaient la planète et que vous avez été créés comme de nouvelles armes, mais que vous vous êtes retourné contre vos créateurs au bout d'un moment et que vous avez asservit la planète, livrant une guerre contre les humains...

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient détourné la réalité ainsi ! Explosa Khan, coupant le docteur.

_ Hein ?

L'Augment ne lui répondit pas et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il sembla sur le point de perdre son calme. Ses plumes étaient ébouriffées à nouveau mais cette fois ci, Bones put malheureusement voir deux plumes tomber par terre avant de disparaître en poussière. Khan avait l'air prêt à détruire la chose la plus proche et Bones se dit qu'il préférait que soit la porte plutôt que lui.

Khan plia et déplia les poings pour essayer de se calmer :

_ Vous ne savez même pas l'origine de la guerre Eugénique ! S'exclama- t- il. C'est absolument n'importe quoi ! Mais maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Star Fleet ne veut pas nous rendre notre liberté...

_Khan, mais de quoi tu parles ?

Mais l'Augment ne l'écoutait plus. Les ailes pendantes et frissonnant légèrement, Bones n'auraient pas été surprit de les voir soudain disparaître. Mais elles restaient bien présentes, ne témoignant que d'un état mental résigné.

_ Si vous croyez que nous avons été créés pour être des armes alors c'est fichu... Murmura Khan en tournant le dos au docteur.

Bones n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher que l'Augment refermait déjà la porte derrière lui dans un claquement sonore.

_Khan ! Khan s'il te plaît ouvre la porte !

L'Augment ne lui répondit pas et Bones se mit à frapper de façon insistante, espérant faire sortir Khan de sa chambre. Mais l'Augment restait muet à ses appels répétés.

_Explique moi ce qui se passe bon sang ! De quelle vérité tu parles ?

_ Ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. Dit Khan, juste de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sa main était encore sur la poignée, comme s'il hésitait effectivement à rouvrir la porte au docteur. Mais il haussa les épaules avec résignation et s'écarta de l'entrée. Bones, de son côté, était fermement campé devant la porte.

_Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne me répondra pas. Cria- t- il à l'adresse de l'Augment.

_Allez vous en. Répondit simplement Khan de l'autre côté.

Bones sentit l'énervement le gagner alors qu'il s'exclamait :

_ Alors là pas question ! Tu es en train de me dire que nous ne connaissons pas la moitié de l'histoire concernant cette guerre mais que tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité ? !

Seul le silence lui répondit, énervant un peu plus le docteur.

_Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à sauver ta famille avec ce genre de comportement, tu te trompes !

La porte s'ouvrit avec un claquement sonore.

Khan venait de la rouvrir violemment, l'arrachant presque de ses gonds. Par instinct le docteur recula mais pas assez vite pour éviter la main de Khan qui l'empoigna par le col. L'Augment le tira vers lui et Bones se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds. Le docteur leva les yeux vers ceux de Khan et tout son corps lui cria de s_'enfuir._

Le regard posait sur lui était dur, tempétueux et très agacé. Bones ne sentait guerre plus qu'une mouche insignifiante tellement facile à écraser pour l'Augment.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez décidé du jour au lendemain d'être amical docteur., siffla dangereusement Khan en tirant un peu plus Bones vers lui.

_Khan...

_Taisez vous.

Le ton clairement menaçant coupa tout envie de réponse à Leonard. Il espéra juste que la peur qu'il ressentait n'était pas aussi visible qu'il croyait.

_ Mais je _déteste _qu'on utilise mon « comportement » comme moyen de me priver de ma famille. Marcus faisait ça à longueur de temps et vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé.

Bones déglutit difficilement. Oh oui, Jim lui avait raconter comment Khan avait brisé le crâne de l'ex- amiral à mains nues. Le docteur frissonna à l'idée que l'Augment pourrait très bien recommencer ce sinistre exploit et lui briser la boite crânienne comme si de rien n'était. Bones jeta un coup d'œil vers l'aura de Khan mais elle vibrait autant de colère que son possesseur.

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à obtenir. Termina Khan en relâchant brusquement le docteur. Mais si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un peu de cervelle, laissez moi tranquille

Celui- ci faillit tomber en arrière et ses ailes battirent malgré lui avec affolement. Bien sur, Khan lui faisait peur pour l'instant. Bon sang, il aurait fallu être dingue pour ne pas avoir peur de l'Augment. Mais Bones était attristé de voir avec quelle facilité la méfiance de Khan pouvait revenir. L'amitié semblait une chose tellement incongrue pour Khan qu'il croyait automatiquement que Leonard cherchait à obtenir quelque chose de lui. L'Augment le jaugea un instant du regard avant de commencer à retourner dans sa chambre quand Bones murmura :

_Je veux seulement t'aider Khan...

Ce n'était qu'une petit phrase remplie d'honnêteté soufflée de manière tremblante, mais elle fit marquer une pose d'une seconde à l'Augment. Ses ailes tremblèrent et une plume tomba doucement par terre. Bones se maudit d'en être la raison mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer plus que Khan tourna la tête vers lui pour répondre doucement:

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, abandonnant le docteur dans le couloir. Bones fixa la porte close avec un mélange d'impuissance et de résignation. Qu'est- ce qui lui avait prit de croire qu'il pouvait s'imposer aux cotés de l'Augment sans que ça ne lui explose à la figure ? Sa stupidité n'avait servi qu'à endommager un peu plus l'aura de Khan. Et encore, ce n'est que parce qu'il pouvait voir ses ailes qu'il savait comment l'Augment allait réagir.

Bones sentit sa tête le tourner et il du se laisser glisser contre le mur à côté de la porte. Heureusement, personne ne passait dans le couloir à ce moment. Il aurait eut beaucoup de mal à trouver une raison à son abattement. Le docteur se sentait tellement inutile. Il voulait connaître la vérité sur la guerre Eugénique mais Khan ne lui en parlerait jamais. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Bones se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira lourdement.

_« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide »_

La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête et Bones finit par murmurer pour lui- même :

_Si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide alors pourquoi tes yeux semblent si tristes ?

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Bones ne se gifle mentalement. Il s'était fait la promesse de ne pas laisser tomber l'Augment. Qu'est- ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'aider Khan serait une partie de plaisir ? Il avait été naïf de penser que voir les auras allaient jouer en sa faveur et lui permettre de tout régler sans accrocs ! Bones serra les poings et se glissa devant la porte. Le docteur s'assit en tailleur, bien décidé à rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait.

Prenant son courage à demain, Bones donna deux petits coups à la porte avant de lancer d'une voix claire.

_Si tu crois que je vais laisser tomber comme ça, tu te trompes.

Seul le silence lui répondit et Bones ajouta :

_ Que tu le veuilles ou non, je veux t'aider Khan.

Bones entendit des pas s'approcher un peu de la porte avant que l'Augment ne lance sèchement :

_Je vous ai dit de partir.

_Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas raconté la vérité sur la guerre.

Le docteur attendit plusieurs minutes mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il crut que Khan avait décidé de l'ignorer quand sa voix se fit entendre derrière la porte :

_ Alors amusez- vous bien dans le couloir docteur.

_ Connard va... Murmura de façon à peine audible le docteur alors qu'il croisait les bras, prêt à monter la garde.

****OoOoOo****

Deux heures passèrent sans que Khan ne vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Bones n'arrêtait pas de changer de position, le sol n'étant pas franchement confortable. Il avait déplié ses jambes et jouait désormais au sudoku sur sa tablette. C'était Carol qui, en passant dans le couloir, lui avait rapporté. La jeune femme avait d'abord était très surprise par l'explication de Bones avant de hocher la tête d'un air intéressé. Elle aussi voulait connaître la vérité sur les Augments. Elle avait tenu compagnie à Bones une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de devoir repartir, ayant des obligations qui l'appelait ailleurs.

D'autres personnes demandèrent à Bones ce qu'il faisait là et il se contenta de leur répondre qu'il surveillait l'Augment. La plupart le regardèrent bizarrement mais passèrent leur chemin. Le docteur nota vaguement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'être prit pour un barge, le plus important étant actuellement Khan. Au bout de la cinquième grille de sudoku remplie, Bones avait mal au cou et surtout sa vessie commençait à se faire sentir. Si ça continuait comme ça, le docteur serait obligé de quitter son poste pour filer aux toilettes...

Bones reposa sa tablette à côté de lui et croisa les jambes. Au début, il avait entendu Khan prendre une douche et se déplacer un peu dans la chambre, s'approchant même parfois de la porte mais sans jamais dire un mot. Là, cela faisait bien une demi- heure qu'il n'avait pas entendu de bruit et Bones espérait vraiment que l'Augment ne s'était pas enfui par la fenêtre. Si c'était le cas, il risquait d'avoir de gros problèmes... Et encore plus si Khan retombait dans ses travers de terroriste.

De son côté, Khan était assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur. Le brun était en train de réfléchir à propos de toute la situation. Prendre une douche l'avait un peu aidé à se calmer, l'empêchant de casser un truc juste pour le but de détruire quelque chose. L'un des plus grands ennemis des Augments avaient leur gestion des émotions et en particulier de la colère. Khan en était venu à la conclusion que la situation, quoique loin d'être idéale, n'était pas aussi horrible que sous les ordres de Marcus. Bien sûr, Khan se méfiait toujours des décisions de Star Fleet concernant l'avenir de sa famille.

Khan espérait sincèrement qu'ils n'allaient pas se servir de son équipage à nouveau comme moyen de pression. Star Fleet le ferait probablement de manière plus subtile pour empêcher une quelconque rébellion de sa part. Khan soupira longuement à cette idée. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'avenir de sa famille… Étrangement, il faisait assez confiance au docteur concernant l'entêtement du jeune Capitaine. Mais apprendre la manière dont la guerre Eugénique était enseignée aux enfants de la Fédération l'avait absolument désespéré et mit en rage en même temps. Mais franchement, il n'aurait pas dut être étonné que les humains tournent l'histoire en leur faveur.

Après tout, c'était les gagnants qui modelaient l'Histoire qu'ils enseignaient aux futures générations.

Au bout d'un moment, Khan finit par lever la tête vers sa porte. Il avait entendu au départ le docteur parler avec d'autres personnes mais depuis presque une heure il n'avait rien entendu. Khan se demanda si il était toujours devant sa porte. Il haussa les épaules en se redressant. C'était fortement improbable que McCoy soit toujours là. Pas après ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir. Honnêtement, Khan s'en voulait un peu d'avoir agit ainsi. Le docteur ne semblait pas le genre à manipuler les autres et son envie de l'aider était probablement sans arrière pensée. Seulement, Khan n'était pas habitués aux gens honnêtes.

Il finissait toujours trahi. Sans exceptions.

Cependant, la curiosité de Khan se faisait de plus en plus dévorante et il se retrouva sans réfléchir à se tenir à mi-chemin de la porte.

L'Augment hésita avant d'approcher encore.

_Docteur ? Finit- il par demander doucement.

_Oui ?

La réponse le surprit plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le docteur était bien plus entêté qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_Pourquoi vous êtes toujours là ? Demanda Khan.

_Je t'avais dit que je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'aurais pas raconté la vérité.

Khan ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il ne pouvait que saluer l'entêtement du docteur.

_Et moi je vous avez dit que je ne dirais rien. Lui rappela l'Augment avec un soupir. En plus, je vais devoir aller manger donc n'allez pas croire que vous avez gagné.

_ Eh bien va manger. Répondit le docteur. Je te suivrais dans la salle commune s'il le faut. En plus, je commence à avoir faim donc ça m'arrangerais aussi en fait.

L'Augment ricana doucement avant de finalement craquer. C'était peut- être ça le plus énervant finalement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Khan n'arrivait pas à rester en colère contre le docteur. Peut- être parce que c'était un homme bien et que ceux ci se faisaient trop rare pour qu'il les jette sans une seconde chance. Khan ouvrit la porte, faisant un peu sursauter Bones qui était complètement appuyé contre la surface de bois. Le docteur releva la tête vers Khan qui se tenait au dessus de lui. L'Augment le regarda un moment, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Il se trouvait étrangement plus calme en présence du docteur, comme si sa méfiance naturelle s'atténuait un peu.

Mais comment pouvait- il savoir que cela était lié à l'aura de Bones qui s'était jeté sur celle de Khan dès l'instant qu'il avait ouvert la porte ? Le docteur n'avait pas eu le temps de contrôler ses ailes et honnêtement, il ne le regrettait pas.

_Je vous raconte cette histoire en échange d'une chose. Lui dit Khan.

Cela surprit Bones qui s'appuya contre le mur pour se relever. Il n'était plus vraiment tout jeune et rester immobile pendant des heures, c'était bon pour les gamins qui courraient sur l'Enterprise. Une fois debout, il fronça les sourcils avec un peu de méfiance avant de demander :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Khan eut un fin de sourire avant de dire :

_Je veux voir votre tatouage.

_Ah... Ah bah si c'est que ça, oui bien sûr. Répondit Bones, prit au dépourvu.

Vu ce qui s'était passé, le docteur n'aurait jamais cru que Khan accepterais de parler. Bones ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait avoir changer d'avis mais il n'allait pas faire le difficile. Ils restèrent en silence pendant un instant et le docteur finit par hausser les épaules avant de désigner l'autre côté du couloir.

_Bon on y va ? Je commence à avoir la dalle.

_Je vous suis docteur.

Bones hocha la tête mais s'arrêta une seconde avant de marmonner :

_Mais d'abord je vais passer par ma chambre car j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Le docteur ignora sciemment le regard un peu moqueur de l'Augment, le traitant mentalement de connard à nouveau avant de filer.

****OoOoOo****

Les deux hommes allèrent piquer une corbeille de fruits de la planète dans la cuisine, les Fàren ne mangeant pas de viande, ainsi que l'équivalent du pain terrien en version orangée. Une fois encore, les personnes présentent leur jetèrent un regard à la dérobé. Certains avaient vu McCoy faire le pied de grue devant la porte de l'Augment et maintenant ils mangeaient ensemble ? Le docteur songea que des rumeurs n'allaient certainement pas tarder à commencer. Bones se surprit à rougir légèrement à cette idée.

Après tout, ça ne serait que des rumeurs.

Une fois assis, Khan se mit à éplucher un petit fruit rond à la peau verte tandis que Bones tapait allègrement dans le pain au goût de figue.

_À propos de tout à l'heure. Commença Bones avec hésitation. Je suis désolé d'avoir franchit tes limites.

Khan le considéra un instant d'un air impassible avant de très légèrement secouer la tête.

_Vous ne pensiez pas à mal.. Finit- il par dire du bout des lèvres. De plus c'est plutôt moi qui devrait... M'excuser de vous avoir menacé.

Le ton de Khan ne semblait pas vraiment désolé mais Bones voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts que l'épisode du couloir ne soit qu'un accident de parcours. Le docteur lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de changer de sujet.

_Et si tu me parlais un peu de cette guerre ?

Les ailes de Khan s'agitèrent un peu avant de se replier nettement dans son dos. L'Augment sembla analyser le docteur alors qu'il finissait d'éplucher machinalement son fruit.

_Est- ce que vous connaissez le projet Chrysalide ?

_Pas du tout.

L'Augment hocha la tête, avala un quartier de fruit, et reprit son explication :

_Et bien je vous passe les détails mais c'est le projet à l'origine des Augments. Des scientifiques ont voulu jouer aux dieux et créer une espèce d'êtres humains supérieurs.

_Jusque là, ça ressemble à ce qu'on a appris si on omet le nom du projet. Fit Bones avec une expression concentrée.

_Les documents ont dû être détruit à l'époque. Approuva Khan. Et je suppose que tous les scientifiques concernaient par le projet Chrysalide ont été tué.

Bones examina avec attention les ailes de Khan mais elles ne bougèrent pas d'une plume. Elles restaient immobiles, sagement rangées et pas du tout affecté par cette évocation du passé. Le docteur en déduisit que ce n'était pas quelques chose qui avait un grand intérêt pour Khan.

_De ce que j'ai compris tout à l'heure, tu m'as dis que les Augments n'avaient pas été créés pour êtres des armes. Résuma Bones en fronçant les sourcils. Alors pour quoi ?

Khan prit le temps de manger un quartier du curieux fruit qu'il avait épluché et il se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure pour récupérer le jus qui avait coulé. Bones se rendit soudain compte qu'il était en train de fixer les dites lèvres de l'Augment et il baissa soudain la tête. Le docteur se maudit en sentant ses joues le chauffer. Khan le vit faire mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Khan haussa légèrement des épaules avant de rependre calmement son histoire :

_ L'origine même du projet Chrysalide était de construire un monde meilleur en repoussant les limites de la condition humaine. Pour eux, il fallait améliorer leur espèce elle- même en dépassant les facteurs de l'hérédité et de l'environnement. Et tout ça devait ce faire par une manipulation contrôlé des gènes et un clonage systématique des cellules parfaites.

_ L'idée de base était bonne. Dit McCoy qui s'était reprit. Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé pour que ça dérape ?

Bones vit clairement les ailes de Khan se hausser et s'abaisser comme l'expression d'un soupir inexprimé.

_Ce qui devait arriver. Reprit Khan, impassible. Vous ne pouvez pas créer une race censée être supérieure et espérer en être les maîtres. Certains scientifiques voulaient nous contrôler et bien sûr, des Augments se sont rebellés.

_Tu n'en faisais pas partie ?, demanda le docteur, surprit.

Cela fit sourire Khan qui termina par la même occasion le petit fruit au goût d'agrume.

_Pas au départ. Expliqua-t-il, le regard dans le vague. Pour moi, ces combats étaient ridicules puisque nous étions censés être l'avenir de l'espèce humaine, le prochain stade de l'évolution.

_Une évolution artificielle., remarqua Bones.

_ Peut-être mais en tout cas, si le projet s'était déroulé comme prévu, nous vous aurions remplacés.

_C'est ce qui était prévu ?

Le docteur n'en revenait pas. Si le destin avait été juste un peu plus en faveur de ces imbéciles de scientifiques, cela aurait été la fin de l'espèce humaine. Bones déglutit difficilement en songeant que son existence, tout comme celle de ses amis, n'avait tenu qu'à peu de chose. Khan se rendit compte du trouble du docteur et l'expression de son visage s'adoucit un peu.

_ Au fils du temps oui. Reprit Khan. Les scientifiques voulaient savoir si les premières générations du projet Chrysalide fonctionnaient sans problèmes avant de lancer une production de masse des Augments.

_Mais la guerre a éclaté.

Cela fit ricaner l'Augment.

_Cela a été en effet un sacré frein au projet.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Khan recula dans sa chaise, donnant à sa posture un côté moins rigide, et dit d'un ton pensif :

_Ce que vous savez probablement déjà. La rébellion a amplifié et des guerres ont commencé à éclater. Finalement, nous nous sommes tous ligués contre l'humanité.

_ Et tu as conquis un quart de la planète.

Le ton légèrement ironique de Bones fit sourire Khan. Sans s'en rendre compte, son aile gauche se déplia doucement pour effleurer le bras du docteur. McCoy retint un petit sursaut de surprise. Il avait encore du mal à rester immobile quand les ailes des personnes l'entourant le touchaient. Après tout, Bones ne voulait pas passer pour un cinglé en sursautant dans le vide. Mais passé la surprise initiale, le docteur rendit son sourire à l'Augment.

_J'ai toujours été bon en stratégie. Répondit Khan avec une pointe d'humour. Mais cela n'a pas servi à grand chose puisque au final nous avons perdu et je n'ai réussi qu'à sauver que quelques Augments en nous envoyant dans l'espace.

_Cette partie de plan était quand même sacrement hasardeuse. Remarqua Bones en s'essuyant les doigts.

Le sourire de Khan s'effaça et son visage redevint instantanément sérieux. Bones se prit à se dire que c'était bien dommage tant sourire allait bien à Khan...

_Les autres Augments étaient tous minutieusement exécutés., grogna l'ancien terroriste d'un ton sombre. C'est la seule solution que nous avons trouvé pour nous échapper.

_Je vois...

Khan regarda le docteur dans les yeux, le rendant presque mal à l'aise. Bones bougea un peu sur sa chaise, se sentant un peu trop transparent sous le regard de l'Augment. Finalement, celui- ci reprit :

_Vous connaissez désormais toute l'histoire docteur. Je ne nie pas les horreurs que nous avons faites pendant cette guerre, que ce soit les destructions ou même encore les génocides. Mais je peux vous promette une chose : ceux qui restent, ainsi que moi même, ne voulons plus nous battre si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

_Vous voulez juste un endroit pour vivre c'est ça ?

Khan hocha la tête et Bones se sentit faible de croire aussi facilement l'Augment. Mais peut- être serait- il plus soupçonneux s'il ne voyait pas les plumes de Khan reprendre un peu de couleur devant lui. Khan croyait en ses paroles et en l'espoir qu'elles pouvaient apporter à lui et son espèce. Et c'était peut- être parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir ce gris maladif hanter l'aura de Khan que McCoy déclara dans un soupir :

_On va voir ce qu'on peut faire mais ça va pas être gagné.

L'Augment lui sourit, content que le docteur veuille bien le croire. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi McCoy avait décidé si soudainement de le traiter comme un membre de l'Enterprise mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. C'est à ce moment là que Bones se rendit compte que l'aile de Khan qui touchait son bras n'avait toujours pas bougé de place... Si le docteur n'avait pas eu plus de self-control, il en aurait sourit bêtement. Au moins la dispute de tout à l'heure n'avait pas endommagé la fragile connexion de leur aura l'une envers l'autre.

_Et si on passait à votre tatouage docteur ? Demanda soudainement Khan.

Cela fit hausser un sourcil à Bones qui arracha machinalement un nouveau morceau de pain.

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresses autant ?

_Parce qu'à mon époque, jamais un docteur ou même un scientifique ne se serait fait un tatouage. Alors je suis pour ainsi dire intrigué par le vôtre.

Bones voulu répondre quand il vit arriver Jim et Spock dans la salle. Quand il aperçut les deux autres, le Capitaine couru presque jusqu'à eux avec une expression résolue peinte sur le visage. Cette fois-ci, Jim ne sembla pas se formaliser de voir Khan avec son ami. Le Capitaine se contenta de se planter à leur table, Spock juste à ses côtés.

_Grande nouvelle, j'ai une solution au problème !

_ Ah ? Demanda Bones avec une note d'espoir.

_Enfin, un début de solution.

Khan se retint de lever les yeux au ciel au contraire du docteur qui ne se priva pas pour le faire.

_Tu as réussi à contacter Star Fleet ?

Cette fois- ci, c'est Spock qui secoua la tête avant d'expliquer :

_Nous sommes beaucoup trop loin pour que les systèmes de communication du vaisseau nous permettent d'avoir une communication en direct avec Star Fleet.

_Et c'est quoi votre début de solution ? Demanda Khan qui ne voyait pas où les deux autres voulaient en venir.

_J'ai fait part de notre problème de communication au Grand Chaman, c'est pourquoi j'ai mis aussi longtemps à revenir., expliqua Jim. Mais il m'a parlé d'une base de communication perchée dans leur montagne à l'est. Là bas, les engins sont suffisamment puissants pour maintenir une connexion suffisamment longue pour qu'on parle à Star Fleet.

_Donc ? Le pressa Bones qui craignait déjà la réponse.

Sa crainte se confirma quand Jim s'exclama joyeusement :

_Donc nous partons demain matin tous les quatre plus un guide pour les montagnes Silma !

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Comme d'habitude, si vous vous en sentez le coeur, laissez une petite review pour donner votre avis. Normalement, le rythme de publication devrait rester le même ( jeudi ou vendredi. Voir samedi à l'extrême limite). Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! See you !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi sauf Fàre et ses habitants ainsi qu'Astrid et Alyssa ( qui ne sont en plus pas totalement à moi).

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur mon nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois un grands merci pour vos reviews et vos follows ! Ca fait toujours super plaisir et c'est mon rayon de soleil entre deux TD de droit. Nan sérieusement, vous êtes mes anti-dépresseurs quand vous me laissez de gentilles reviews ! Quoiqu'il en soit, dans ce chapitre il y a la présence de deux OC qui, je vous rassure, ne sont pas là pour se taper un personnage principal ou un truc du genre. Elles sont pour faire avancer l'histoire et ajouter une petite dose de connerie vu que leur présence ne sera que dans le prochain chapitre ainsi qu'à la fin de celui-là. En plus, elles feront des apparitions limités donc ceux qui n'aime pas les OCS soyez rassuré, vous ne les supporterait pas longtemps. Pour ceux qui auraient lu Scalpel, je sais qu'il y en a, se sont biens les même Astrid et Alyssa. A la base, elles ne devaient pas être dans Astral mais comme toujours, à chaque fois que je parle de mes fics avec ma béta, ça part en sucette. Du coup elles sont là et j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Les choses bougent dans ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Note de la Bêta :** OMG, le loir, on doit discuter de tes fics plus souvent. Entre Choupette qui est peut être un mec, Khan et ses excuses, Jim l'abruti et notre duo d'OC cinglées, c'est génial x) Et puis quand on se met à parler d'une fic triste généralement on en fait du pur crack. Comme de la mauvaise cocaïne : c'est très con mais ça fait tripper. BREF ! Du coup avec un peu de chance dans les prochains chapitres ça va se dérider ! Oui si Khan ne meurt pas avant, il a un karma de vache morte en Inde ce mec, pire que Jim. Sur ce, je vous laisse faire la rencontre de genderfluid!Choupette et de Khan en mode Schtroumf !

* * *

><p>_Jim tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du matin.<p>

_Je sais Bones, ça fais trois fois que tu me le dis. Soupira Jim en terminant sa tasse de café dans la salle commune.

_Spock revient quand ? Demanda Bones d'un ton maussade.

_Dans pas longtemps. Répondit évasivement Jim. Il est juste allé nous chercher un guide pour nous conduire jusqu'à la base.

Cela n'aida qu'à renfrogner McCoy un peu plus. Il détestait se lever de bonne heure, étant loin d'être une pile électrique dès les premières heures du jour comme pouvait l'être Jim. Là, Bones avait dû se lever à six heures car il était prévu que leur petit groupe parte sur les coups de sept heures pour gagner les montagnes Silma.

_Une journée complète de marche dans la neige pour arriver dans une foutue base qui est tellement loin qu'on ne devrait y arriver qu'en fin d'après midi. Grommela le docteur en vérifiant pour la énième fois sa trousse de pharmacie.

En tant que médecin, il devait toujours s'assurer d'avoir suffisamment d'hypos de toutes sortes et des bandages pour parer à toute éventualité durant les excursions en pleine nature. Mais Jim se disait que son ami était peut-être un peu trop dévoué à sa tache car sa trousse semblait littéralement sur le point de craquer.

_T'as l'air stressé Bones. Remarqua Jim en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses ailes s'agitèrent un peu, effleurant les épaules et les bras du docteur dans un geste de réconfort. Comme d'habitude, Bones dû retenir un mouvement de recul mais il s'autorisa un sourire devant l'inquiétude de son ami. Le docteur soupira et l'une de ses ailes bleues toucha l'aura de Jim en remerciement.

_C'est juste que j'espère que cette fichue randonnée ne servira pas à rien.

_Star Fleet avait donné sa parole. Répondit Jim. Et je compte bien leur rappeler que la famille de Khan sont des êtres vivants et non pas des objets que Star Fleet peut stocker dans un coin à leur guise.

_Ca fais bizarre de te voir défendre les intérêts de Khan.

Jim baissa un peu la tête, tout comme ses ailes, assez embarrassé.

_Quand on est partis avec Spock pour essayer de communiquer avec les instruments du vaisseau la dernière, nous avons beaucoup parlé de Khan et de sa place sur le vaisseau.

_Et ?

_Et tu avais raison. Avoua Jim avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Je sur-réagis trop quand il s'agit de Khan. Je sais bien qu'on doit le surveiller mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas une raison pour lui hurler dessus à chaque fois qu'il fait deux pas hors de mon champ de vision.

Bones était content de voir que son capitaine avait enfin réussi à faire la part des choses. Après tout, il se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Jim ne réalise que l'Augment n'allait pas faire exploser l'Enterprise toutes les deux secondes.

_Tu vois ? En plus je suis sur que ce sera nettement mieux pour ta tension si tu pouvais arrêter d'angoisser sur la présence de Khan sur le vaisseau.

_Ma tension va très bien, c'est ton appareil qui a déconné la dernière fois. Se défendit Jim en croisant les bras, faisant légèrement battre ses ailes de façon offusqué.

La dite dernière fois faisait référence aux premiers mois du voyage. Jim avait beau essayé de le cacher, il était constamment sur le qui-vive et cherchait toujours à savoir où était Khan sur le vaisseau. Du coup, le jeune capitaine c'était mit à se ronger les ongles et à mal dormir. Quand était venu le temps de la visite médicale de routine, Bones avait été légèrement inquiet de voir la tension de son ami bien au dessus de ses résultats habituelles.

_C'est ça, on verra bien au prochain check-up si mon appareil « déconne à nouveau ».

Jim voulu répondre, sûrement avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi, quand Khan arriva dans la salle commune. Contrairement aux derniers jours, les ailes de l'Augment ne pendaient plus aussi misérablement dans son dos. Les plumes étaient encore trop grises pour montrer leur véritable couleur mais elles ne semblaient plus sur le point de tomber en poussière comme les premières fois.

_Je ne pensais pas que nous serions prêts avant toi. Remarqua Jim après avoir salué poliment Khan.

Ce dernier lui rendit son salut d'un hochement de tête avant de s'asseoir avec eux, son sac jeté par dessus son épaule.

_En faite, je suis levé depuis longtemps mais j'écrivais un document à l'adresse de Star Fleet au sujet de la guerre Eugénique vu que vous sembliez ne connaître qu'une partie des événements.

_Ah bon ? Demanda Jim étonné et curieux.

Bones réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait en effet pas du tout fait part à Jim des révélations de Khan au sujet des Augments. Mais à sa décharge, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de faire un cours d'histoire à Jim vu qu'il avait dû préparer ses affaires et discuter du trajet à entreprendre pour gagner cette fameuse base. Khan jeta un coup d'oeil vers Bones qui lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

_Je vous expliquerais Capitaine. Promit Khan, se disant qu'il était peut-être mieux que le plus de gens possibles soient au courant de l'entière vérité.

Jim hocha la tête avant de déclarer soudainement :

_Tu sais que tu peux nous tutoyer.

L'Augment le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête et Bones vit les ailes de Khan s'agiter légèrement sous la surprise.

_Je ne préfère pas. Finit par répondre Khan.

_Pourquoi ?

_Je n'ai jamais tutoyé personne d'autre que ma famille. Répondit honnêtement l'Augment Et vous tutoyer serait juste... Bizarre.

_Oh... Ben fait comme tu le sens. Conclus maladroitement Jim et Bones leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'éloquence.

_Enfin, si jamais tu décides de switcher pour le tutoiement, se sera bière romulienne pour tout le monde. Fit Leonard avec un haussement d'épaules.

_Docteur, dois-je vous rappeler que la consommation de cette boisson est interdite ? Fit soudain la voix du vulcain derrière eux.

_Ca me fait penser... Pourquoi tu ne nous tutoies pas Spock ?

Le Commander fut un peu prit au dépourvus par la question mais répondit simplement par un :

_Le tutoiement ne fait pas partie de la culture Vulcaine.

_Rectification. Déclara Bones en se levant de sa chaise. Le jour où Khan ET Spock se mettent au tutoiement je paye une tournée à tous les membres de l'équipage pendant toute une soirée.

Les deux concernaient lui jetèrent un regard signifiant clairement « _ Mais foutez-moi la paix_ »tandis que Jim ricanait à cette idée. Spock décida d'oublier cette conversation complètement illogique avant de dire :

_Notre guide nous attend dehors. Il serait recommandable que nous partions tout de suite si nous voulons être à la base des montagnes Silma ce soir.

_Allez, c'est partie pour la rando... Grogna Bones en vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il avait bien tout avec lui.

Les autres rassemblèrent également leurs affaires avant de quitter la salle commune. Ils portaient tous un manteau spécial fourni par Star Fleet pour la mission des cinq ans. D'apparence, c'était un simple vêtement noir avec une capuche pouvant protéger efficacement le visage quand elle était rabattue. La particularité du manteau était surtout qu'il était doublé d'une matière thermo-chauffante « intelligente » s'adaptant à la température ambiante. Jim avait eut une version semblable la fois où Spock l'avait éjecté de l'Enterprise pour avoir défié son autorité... Quand à leur pantalon, il était d'une matière similaire et ils avaient tout quatre enfilé des bottes adaptées aux longues marches en terrain difficile.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et sortirent dans les jardins qui étaient juste baignés par la lueur matinale du soleil orangé de Fàre. Bones aperçut rapidement leur guide qui les attendait appuyé contre un muret. Le docteur plissa les yeux, n'arrivant pas à déterminer le genre du Fàren. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment facile de déterminer le genre d'un Fàren du premier coup d'œil. Leur guide releva la tête vers eux, faisant s'agiter doucement ses antennes pourtant aplaties vers le bas à cause du bonnet qu'il portait. Bones n'aurait su dire si l'alien avait de quelconques tatouages puisque sa peau était presque entièrement dissimulées sous ses vêtements. Sa tenue se composait d'une sorte de manteau cintré près du corps qui semblait doublé d'une épaisse laine grise. Son bonnet était de la même matière et seul ses gants et ses bottes étaient faits d'un cuir noir qui était bien plus chaud qu'il n'y paraissait.

Bones nota que sa tenue était très différente de celles des autres habitants de la planète, qui préféraient les tuniques amples et coloré ainsi que des sandales ouvertes. Et c'était les vêtements qu'ils portaient en hiver ! Preuve supplémentaire qu'il allait définitivement faire très froid dans ses fichus montagnes et Bones en était désespérait par avance.

Leur guide les salua avec un sourire avant de se présenter :

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Estë et c'est moi qui vous vous emmener au post de communication.

_Bonjour, moi c'est Jim. Se présenta le blond. Voici Bones, Khan et tu connais déjà Spock.

Estë hocha la tête avant de leur expliquer que la route serait longue mais pas difficile d'accès.

_Je vous propose de partir maintenant si vous êtes sur de n'avoir rien oublié. Fit l'alien. La route n'est pas à des jours de marches ici mais il a beaucoup neigé récemment et ça risque de nous ralentir.

_J'ai briffé Uhura et Carol pour qu'elles gèrent le reste des membres en ville donc tout va bien de ce côté là.

Jim se tourna ensuite vers les autres et leur demanda s'ils étaient prêt à partir. Tous répondirent à l'affirmative même si Bones ne put s'empêcher de grommeler son assentiment. Le jeune capitaine se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et fit un grand sourire à Estë.

_On te suit !

**oOoOoOo**

Le chemin s'avéra relativement facile à suivre. Leurs chaussures spéciales leur permettaient de marcher sur la neige avec plus ou moins d'aisance. Personnellement, Bones avait l'impression d'avoir des palmes aux pieds. Mais comme tout le monde semblait s'en sortir très bien avec ces machins, il préféra ne rien dire. Le temps était couvert de gros nuages gris mais pour l'instant, ils semblaient à l'abri d'une potentielle averse neigeuse. Bones espérait vraiment que cela n'arriverait pas où il se jurait qu'il ferait sauter Star Fleet lui-même pour l'avoir obligé à faire cette maudite randonnée.

Bones tira un peu plus sur sa capuche pour s'abriter du froid et jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres. Estë menait la marche, parlant joyeusement avec Kirk. De ce que le docteur comprenait, leur guide lui parlait de Fàre et de son travail. Estë avait l'habitude de se rendre là haut et une fois qu'ils seraient tous à la base, l'alien comptait rejoindre un petit temple un peu plus haut pour remercier les Dieux de Fàre de leur protection.

Apparemment, le travail de guide dans les montagnes de Silma n'était pas sans danger et il arrivait parfois que la neige emporte avec un Fàren malchanceux. Ou qu'il se fasse dévorer par la faune locale...

Oui, si les habitants de la planète pouvaient être qualifiés de « hippies », ce n'était vraiment pas le cas des bestioles vivant dans les montagnes.

Bones espéra vaguement que la chance insolente de Jim les protégerait d'un éventuel danger...

Un courant d'air glacé vint lui gifler le visage et Bones ne pus s'empêcher d'éternuer.

_Froid de merde... Grommela-t-il en reniflant avec humeur.

_Vous auriez peut-être dû rester en ville. Fit soudain la voix de Khan à côté de lui.

Le docteur tourna la tête vers l'Augment et il fut surprit de voir les ailes de Khan frémir légèrement, s'agitant parfois de petits soubresauts. Le docteur n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de l'excitation ou de la nervosité...

Quittant à regret l'aura de Khan des yeux, Leonard répondit avec un haussement d'épaules :

_Non c'était mieux que je vienne pour m'assurer qu'aucun de vous ne finisse avec une infection en cas de blessure.

« Et surtout que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise au cas où cet entrevue avec Star Fleet finirait mal » Songea sombrement Bones l'espace d'un instant.

_Votre prévoyance vous honore Docteur. Fit Khan avec un léger sourire.

_Ma prévoyance va me faire chopper un rhume.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter le sourire de Khan et l'une de ses ailes se déplia pour s'incurver dans le dos du docteur. Bones fut surprit par le geste et malgré lui ses joues devinrent rouge. Le docteur espéra mentalement que Khan croit que se soit à cause du froid. Heureusement, si l'Augment le remarqua, il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder le ciel.

Il avait le sentiment que la neige n'allait pas tarder à tomber à nouveau.

Cette idée ne servi qu'à le rembrunir. Khan ne l'avouerait jamais mais depuis qu'il était sorti de cryogénie, il détestait le froid. Les montagnes de Silma s'avérait particulièrement glaciale, ne servant qu'à faire naître un sentiment désagréable dans la poitrine de Khan. L'Augment ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette petite expédition. Il avait bien comprit que Jim et Bones n'étaient pas du genre à abandonner quand ils avaient quelques choses en tête. C'était louable de leur part mais Khan n'y mettait pas autant de conviction.

Khan soupira doucement à cette idée, un mince nuage de vapeur s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Il voulait revoir sa famille, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Mais parfois... Parfois il se disait que Star Fleet aurait mieux fait de le recryogéniser plutôt que l'envoyer en probation. Au moins il aurait été enfin en paix et il n'aurait plus besoin de s'inquiéter à chaque seconde qui passe de la survie de sa famille. Khan n'aimait pas penser comme ça, sachant très bien que c'était égoïste de sa part de vouloir parfois tout abandonner ainsi. Et pourtant, il était bien capable de faire taire la petite voix au fond de lui qui lui murmurait qu'il méritait de faire une _pause._

_Khan ? Demanda soudain Bones à côté de lui.

_Oui ?

_Y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? Répondit le Docteur. Tu avais l'air...

L'Augment haussa un sourcil et Bones soupira de frustration. Il comprenait intuitivement le langage des auras mais là, il était incapable de mettre un nom sur l'émotion qu'avait l'air de ressentir Khan. L'agitation de ses ailes avaient soudain cessé et elles s'étaient avachies d'un coup, bougeant à peine.

_Je ne sais pas. Finit-il par avouer avec une grimace. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien en faite.

Khan le regarda un instant avant de finalement dire :

_Je suis juste fatigué Docteur.

_Tu continues de mal dormir ?

En l'occurrence non, il s'avérait que la tisane d'Olorin faisait des merveilles contre ses insomnies. L'Augment ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans mais il retournerait volontiers en acheter un paquet d'avance avant qu'ils ne repartent de Fàre. Khan envisagea de mentir l'espace d'une seconde mais il se ravisa avant de répondre simplement :

_C'est plus une impression générale.

_Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Bones alors qu'il incurvait l'une de ses ailes bleus autours de Khan.

Comme d'habitude, l'Augment se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux. Khan s'était rendu compte que depuis qu'ils étaient sur la planète, la présence du docteur autours de lui avait quelque chose d'apaisante. Mais l'Augment n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui avait changé par rapport à avant. Leonard avait dit qu'il voulait l'aider et le traitait même de façon amicale...

Cela rendait Khan des plus perplexe.

_Merci Docteur. Finit-il par répondre. Mais vous ne pouvez pas y faire grande chose.

Bones fronça les sourcils, essayant de chercher dans l'aura de Khan un début de réponse. Mais ses ailes étaient retournées à leur agitation précédente comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ne trouvant pas d'indice suffisant, Bones retint un petit soupir :

_Essaie toujours.

Khan hésita un moment, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet avec le docteur. Malgré le coup d'éclat dans le couloir avant que Khan ne lui explique toute l'histoire, Leonard n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul. Le docteur avait prouvé sa ténacité et Khan savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Bones vit Khan se mordre brièvement la lèvre inférieur alors que son aura grisâtre se drapait autours de la sienne, faisant frémir malgré lui le docteur.

_Vous ne pouvez pas passer trois cent ans dans un cryotube et être indifférent à un froid pareil. Finit par répondre le brun du bout des lèvres.

Bones marqua un temps d'arrêt d'une seconde, dévisageant l'Augment sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Khan fit semblant de ne rien voir, continuant simplement de marcher. Le docteur réalisa soudain qu'il n'était qu'un sinistre crétin. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi les ailes de Khan semblaient parfois être parcourues de spasmes depuis qu'ils étaient dans les montagnes de Silmas.

Cela devait tout simplement rappelé des mauvais souvenirs à l'Augment.

_Et ben on va vite se dépêcher d'aller dans cette maudite base. Finit par marmonner le docteur.

Le trajet continua encore et vers midi, Estë décida de faire une pause pour qu'ils puissent tous reprendre quelques forces. Ayant l'habitude de cheminer dans ses montagnes, Estë trouva rapidement une petite grotte où ils n'auraient qu'à déposer une des couvertures emmenées par l'alien pour s'asseoir au sec. Le petit groupe s'organisa et Kirk, avec la permission de leur guide, alluma un feu pour qu'ils puisse se réchauffer plus vite. Ils formèrent un cercle autours du foyer et la nourriture apportée commença à circuler entre eux.

Bones prit le temps d'examiner chaque aura et fut satisfait de constater qu'elles étaient bonnes pour Kirk et Spock et stable pour Khan. Du moins, elles semblaient toujours aussi agitées malgré l'air impassible et contrôlé de leur possesseur. Le docteur accueillit avec joie cette pause et il étendit les jambes avec un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas marché autant depuis un long moment. De son côté, Jim profita de cet instant de détente pour demander à leur guide :

_Estë, est-ce que je peux te demander quel pronom tu souhaites qu'on utilise ?

L'alien, qui venait d'enlever son bonnet, eut un sourire alors que ses antennes se dressaient doucement sur sa tête avec amusement.

_Je me demandais si vous alliez poser la question.

_C'est juste que je ne veux pas commettre d'impair en te parlant. Répondit Jim avec honnêteté.

Il était préférable, quand on faisait partie de Star Fleet, de toujours demander à un alien ou à un humain la manière dont il préférait que l'on se réfère à lui. L'idée qu'il n'existait que le genre mâle et femelle avait été abandonné depuis longtemps et les pronoms utilisaient sur Terre ne convenaient pas forcément aux autres peuples de la Fédération.

_Vous pouvez utiliser le pronom « Hen » pour vous adressez à moi. Fit Estë en se penchant un peu pour réchauffer ses mains au dessus du feu. Je n'ai pas décidé entre les deux sexes quand j'étais jeune. Pour moi ça semblait stupide alors j'ai juste décidé ne prendre ni l'un ni l'autre.

_Donc tu n'as aucune caractéristique biologique extérieure et intérieur spécifique ? Demanda Bones avec curiosité.

Spock lui jeta un regard en biais avec une pointe de reproche. C'était bien la peine qu'il fasse des documents sur les peuples, la faune et la flore des planètes qu'ils allaient visiter si personne ne les lisaient... Bones, lui, vit surtout le petit sursaut d'agacement de l'aile droite de Spock mais il décida de l'ignorer.

_En vérité, j'ai quasiment la biologie d'une Fàrene. Expliqua Estë. Sauf que je n'ai pas de seins ni l'organe correspondant à un utérus pour les humains. Ma peau est également plus foncée que celle d'une femelle. Mais à l'inverse, mes antennes restent plus courtes que celles d'un mâle.

_Tu sembles assez bien renseigné sur l'espèce humaine. Remarqua Jim.

_Ma planète n'est pas totalement coupé du monde non plus. Répondit Estë en haussant les épaules. En plus, vous l'ignorez sûrement mais les deux personnes en poste à la base sont des membres de Star Fleet

_Sérieux ? ! S'exclama Kirk, une main à moitié dans son paquet de biscuit de voyage.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là ? Demanda Bones avec étonnement.

_Il est vrai que cette information ne nous avait pas été communiquée. Approuva Spock d'un hochement de tête.

Khan les regarda s'agiter à cette nouvelle. Personnellement, il se moquait de savoir qui tenait cette base bien que l'idée que se soit des membres de Star Fleet ne l'enchante pas plus que ça.

_Elles sont arrivées il y a quatre ans. Fit l'alien. Au départ, il ne devait y avoir qu'une personne en poste sur Fàre mais l'autre s'était apparemment introduite clandestinement dans la navette. Au final, il a été décidé par Star Fleet qu'il était préférable qu'elles restent ensemble et surtout très loin du QG de Star Fleet.

Cette dernière précision étonna Bones qui se demanda bien ce qu'avaient pus faire ces deux femmes pour les envoyer sur une planète se trouvant à la lisière des espaces connues de la Fédération.

_C'est quoi leur nom ?

_Astrid Guestmind et Alyssa Mocking.

Cela dit vaguement quelque chose à Bones et il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir. Le docteur n'en était plus très sure mais il lui semblait que « Guestmind » était le nom d'un capitaine de vaisseau. Bones haussa les épaules. Des capitaines de vaisseaux, il y en avait quand même pas mal alors se souvenir de tous leurs noms n'étaient pas chose facile. Par contre, le nom de « Mocking » ne lui disait absolument rien.

_Je crois que j'ai déjà entendue parler d'elles... Marmonna Kirk en se rongeant inconsciemment un ongle.

_Elles n'ont pas été mes élèves en tout cas. Remarqua Spock.

Le vulcain était arrivé à l'Academie avant Kirk et Bones. Si il avait eut les deux membres de Star Fleet en élèves, il se serait souvenu de leur nom. Il était plus que probable qu'elles étaient déjà diplômées quand il avait commencé son propre cursus.

_En tout cas, elles sont là pour mesure disciplinaire. Expliqua Estë en terminant de grignoter.

_Ah ouais comme Scotty la dernière fois. Fit Jim en se rappelant sa rencontre avec l'ingénieur. En tout cas, elles ont dû faire une connerie sacrément grave pour terminer comme ça.

Estë haussa les épaules, n'étant pas capable d'apporter de réelles réponses à cette question. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient jamais étaient très explicite sur les motifs de leur exil disciplinaire et seul le Grand Chamane en connaissait les causes exacte. Estë finit par se relever pour jeter un coup d'œil au ciel et jauger l'état de la météo. Les nuages étaient bas, d'un gris presque noir et commençaient à former une masse compact dans le ciel.

L'alien grimaça alors que ses antennes se pointaient dans le sens du vent.

_Il va bientôt neiger. Annonça Estë au reste du groupe. Nous devons partir maintenant à fin de gagner la base avant le déluge.

_Les chutes de neiges sont si violente que ça sur Fàre ? Demanda Khan en se levant à son tour.

_Elles peuvent vite devenir aveuglante. Approuva Estë. En plus, le vent et la neige peuvent conduire sur des chemins traites et dangereux.

_Du genre ? Fit Jim qui finissait de ranger les affaires dans son sac.

_Des crevasses, des lacs de glace dont la surface ne seraient pas assez solide pour supporter un humain, des Morcos, des...

_Des quoi ?

_Oh oui vous n'avez peut-être pas ça sur votre planète. Hum... C'est comme des gros ours polaires mais avec de courtes défenses. Et des oreilles de labrador.

_Génial... Marmonna Bones.

Encore une fois, pourquoi il avait décidé de faire cette maudite expédition ? Le frôlement d'aile de Khan sur son bras, répondit aisément à sa question. Bones soupira et aida les autres à remballer leur petit campement. Le docteur tendit son sac à Khan qui l'accepta avec un_ vrai _petit sourire et Bones se dit que la potion d'Olorin l'avait complètement bousillé. Il n'avait pas être aussi content d'être le destinataire presque exclusif des sourires de l'Augment. Il réagissait comme une jeune fille devant son premier petit ami.

Cette idée le fit stopper.

Non, il n'avait pas un coup de cœur ou peut importe le nom, envers Khan ! Ce n'était même pas envisageable au regard du passif qu'il partageait avec l'Augment. Il avait faillit mourir ce jour là sur l'Enterprise ! Bones jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Khan qui se tenait déjà hors de la petite grotte, ses ailes repliées dans son dos.

Il devait vraiment demander à Olorin les effets secondaires, même les plus petits, que pouvaient provoquer la potion qu'il avait bue.

Malgré cette conviction, cela n'empêcha Bones, quand il passa aux côtés de l'Augment, de caresser brièvement le dos de Khan avec l'une de ses ailes bleus.

Involontaire. Cela avait été involontaire.

_Bones ça va ? Demanda Jim en voyant le visage de son ami se renfrogner subitement.

_Hein ? Ouais t'inquiètes pas.

Jim haussa les épaules, trouvant le comportement de son ami assez étrange ces derniers temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'occuper de ça maintenant. Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêt à nouveau, Estë leur indiqua qu'il était temps de reprendre la route. Le chemin se continua tranquillement mais la température semblait avoir baissé et le vent s'était levé. Bones grommela dans sa barbe inexistante à propos de cette maudite météo. Il avait vraiment hâte que cette histoire soit réglé pour retourner en ville où le climat était nettement plus doux.

_Courage Docteur, d'après Estë nous devrions être arrivé dans moins de cinq heures. Fit Khan en s'approchant de lui.

_Ooh génial. Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te jure que Star Fleet a intérêt à nous écouter ou je vais tous les tuer moi-même.

_Idée fort attrayante, je viendrais vous aider.

Bones marqua un léger temps d'arrêt et il ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

_Je plaisantais.

_Moi pas.

_Hein ?

Khan lui fit un sourire amusé et l'une de ses ailes effleura le dos du docteur avant d'ajouter :

_Si vous décidez de vous lancer sur le chemin du crime, je vous apprendrez deux ou trois choses.

Bones le dévisagea mais Khan continuait de sourire. Son aura était toujours aussi agiter, empêchant le docteur de savoir efficacement les véritables pensées de l'Augment. Il finit par grommeler :

_J'arrive pas à savoir si tu te payes ma tête ou non...

Le sourire de l'Augment s'accentua et il fit un clin d'œil – un putain de clin d'œil ! – à Bones :

_Faites exploser Star Fleet et vous verrez.

Khan rattrapa ensuite Estë pour parler un peu des dangers qu'ils pouvaient croiser dans les montagnes. Leonard resta bêtement immobile à fixer le dos de l'Augment, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Khan venait de flirter avec lui ? Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir imaginé, Bones n'avait pas l'imagination aussi fertile. Mais pourquoi ? Ils s'étaient même disputés la journée d'hier ! Bon, cela s'était bien terminé mais quand même !

Leonard émit un petit grognement plaintif.

Khan lui avait avoué que le froid hivernale des montagnes le rendait plus morose et fatigué. Et Bones avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, l'aura de Khan ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher la sienne automatiquement. Khan n'avait pas envie d'être seul, même inconsciemment, le docteur l'avait bien comprit. Mais de là à flirter avec lui ? Cela semblait littéralement impossible. Déjà que lui-même n'arrivait pas à être totalement aux clairs avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Khan depuis qu'il voyait les auras alors si en plus l'Augment en rajoutait, il n'était vraiment pas rendu !

_Bones, c'est quoi cette tête ? Demanda Jim en s'approchant de lui. La dernière fois que t'as fais une telle grimace, t'avais dû te retenir pendant deux heures d'envoyer balader un prof.

_Ce mec était un incompétent. Répondit par automatisme le docteur.

_Mouais... Et je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer pour que tu refasses une telle tête ? Fit le jeune capitaine avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

L'aura bicolore s'enroula autours de celle de Bones dans un geste de réconfort qui fit sourire McCoy. S'il avait pus noter un quelque chose sur Jim grâce à son aura, c'est que le gamin avait une fibre empathique très prononcer, toujours prêt à réconforter inconsciemment une personne dans le besoin. Bones secoua la tête avant de dire :

_Si Spock flirtait avec toi, tu réagirais comment ?

Jim faillit trébucher sur ses propres pieds en entendant ça. Il dévisagea Bones comme s'il était devenu dingue et ses joues s'étaient colorées de rouge.

_Spock ne flirterait pas avec moi. Marmonna-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_Mais imagine. Insista Bones. Je suis sur que même lui à une version très vulcaine du flirt.

Sans le savoir, le jeune capitaine fit exactement la même grimace que Bones un peu plus tôt. Pas à l'idée bien sur parce que franchement, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait quelques sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers son Commander. Non, c'était l'idée que si Spock flirtait avec lui, il serait bien incapable de le savoir.

_Je ne sais pas. Répondit Jim. Bêtement à mon avis, puisque ça serait probablement un truc qui passerait complètement au dessus de la tête des humains.

_Le truc tellement logique que ça en devient tordu, c'est ça ?

_Ouais. Approuva Jim en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

_Je te jure... Soupira Bones. Les gens ne peuvent pas être clairs dans ce genre de situation ?

Jim fronça les sourcils et regarda le docteur dans les yeux.

_Tu parles toujours de Spock flirtant hypothétiquement avec moi ou d'autre chose ?

_De quoi est-ce que vous discutez ? Demanda soudain Spock en revenant vers eux.

Jim rougit encore plus et Bones dû se retenir de rire devant un tel timing. Le jeune capitaine se mit à bredouiller qu'ils évoquaient simplement quelques souvenirs de leur temps à l'Académie. Spock ne parut pas tellement convaincu, ses ailes vertes frémissant avec curiosité. Le Vulcain était persuadé d'avoir entendu son nom en arrivant.

_Hey ! Fit Estë sur leur gauche. Venez voir !

Les trois hommes rejoignirent leur guide et Khan. Ils s'étaient un peu éloigné de la route pour se rapprocher d'une petite falaise. Estë leur pointa le ciel avec un grand sourire et Bones dû s'avouer que le paysage était magnifique. Le soleil orangé de la planète avait perçait par endroit les épais nuages sombre, répandant des puits de lumières sur les montagnes de Silma. Le paysage enneigé s'étendait à perte de vue et la lumière du soleil coloré d'orange le manteau blanc qui recouvrait les montagnes, faisant briller la neige en contre-bas. Estë leur désigna une étendue plus scintillante que les autres

_Sous toute cette neige se trouve le lac Nienique. Expliqua l'alien. Les Fàrens se marient l'été et ils viennent ici puiser une carafe d'eau du lac. Ensuite, ils retournent dans la maison qui va devenir leur foyer et arroseront la porte avec l'eau qu'ils ont récupérée en signe de bonheur et de prospérité pour la nouveau couple.

_Ce lac est donc sacré pour vous? Demanda Spock.

Estë hocha la tête et elle ferma brièvement les yeux, adressant une courte prière à la déesse du lac. Les Fàrens étaient polythéistes et vénéraient des dieux et des déesses de la nature. Personnellement, Nienique était la déesse préféré d'Estë.

C'était aussi beau qu'irréel et Bones se dit que c'était pour des moments comme ça qu'il aimait partir en permission sur les planètes visitaient par l'Enterprise.

Jim s'approcha du bord de la corniche avec un grand sourire émerveillé. La manière dont les quelques rayons de lumières percé les nuages pour tomber les trois pics principaux des montagnes de Silma était absolument éblouissant. Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir emmener son appareil photo avec lui. Cela aurait fait une magnifique photo d'archive pour son journal de bord. A défaut de figer de façon digitale l'image, il fit de son mieux pour la ranger dans un coin de ses souvenirs.

_Jim, il faut reprendre la route. Déclara Estë après avoir finit de prier.

_J'arrive. Répondit le blond avec un petit soupir.

Il fit un pas en avant que la neige ne s'effrite sous ses pieds.

Le jeune capitaine battit des bras en criant alors qu'il s'effondrait en arrière. Jim entendit ses amis crier son nom alors qu'il s'abattait lourdement dans la neige. Heureusement, elle était suffisamment épaisse pour amortir sa chute tout en restant assez molle pour lui éviter de se faire mal en tombant dessus. Jim se redressa sur les coudes avec une grimace et il vit les autres se tenir avec plus de prudence sur nouveau bord de corniche.

_Jim ! S'écria Bones avec inquiétude en.

_Je vais bien ! Cria Jim pour le rassurer.

Il se releva et vérifia rapidement qu'il ne s'était rien cassé. Mais à part peut-être quelques bleues, il ne s'était pas fait mal.

_Capitaine, ne bougez pas, on va vous envoyez une corde pour vous aider à remonter. Fit Spock alors que Bones cherchait déjà dans son sac.

_Où vous voulez que j'aille ? Marmonna Jim en attendant.

Il y eut soudain un grognement grave et sourd juste derrière lui.

Jim se figea une seconde avant de se retourner brusquement. La neige devant lui trembla avant de se redresser, chutant en pluie au dessus du jeune capitaine. Ce dernier recula rapidement alors que le manteau neigeux disparaissait pour révéler la source du grognement. Devant lui se dressait un animal ayant l'apparence d'un lion à la fourrure blanche et la crinière grise. Mais le plus problématique était surtout que le dit-lion avait six pattes et la taille d'un cheval. Jim ne le savait pas, mais l'animal s'enterrait sous la neige pour dormir durant la journée. Jim lui était pratiquement tombé dessus, réveillant le lion. Celui-ci n'avait pas trop apprécié d'être tiré de son sommeil ainsi et il montra les crocs au blond. L'animal rugit à nouveau et Jim eut une horrible impression de déjà vu sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas le vieux Spock pour le sauver.

Il avait vraiment un karma de merde.

Le jeune capitaine sauta sur le côté quand le lion tenta de le faucher d'un coup de patte avant. Il pouvait entendre les cris et la panique gagner les autres sur la falaise. Du moins, il entendait surtout la voix de Bones et d'Estë mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de ça. Jim n'eut pas d'autre choix que de courir quand le lion essaya de se jeter sur lui. La bestiole était rapide mais la peur d'être mangé était un puissant coup d'adrénaline qui permettait à Jim de ne pas se faire rattraper, quoique sérieusement talonné, par le lion. Ce dernier rugissait sourdement derrière lui et Jim commit l'erreur de détourner le regard une seconde pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Le capitaine se prit maladroitement les pieds dans la neige, essaya vainement de se stabiliser avant de tomber. Mais Jim tomba sur les genoux, devenant une proie facile. Le lion saisit l'occasion pour bondir sur lui et le jeune capitaine écarquilla les yeux sous la peur.

Ca y est, il allait mourir dévoré et...

Et une ombre noir percuta d'un coup le lion sur le côté, l'envoyant roulé boulé à quelques pas de Jim. Ce dernier se remit précipitamment sur ses pieds et il vit Khan s'écarter d'un bon de l'animal furieux. L'Augment tenait un couteau affûté entre ses mains et vu la forme, il ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Estë. L'animal émit un rugissement de colère envers Khan, mécontent de s'être vu privé de son futur repas.

_Capitaine ! S'écria soudain Spock.

Le capitaine se retourna et vit les autres arriver, étant descendu par la fameuse corde destiné à Jim. Seul Khan avait sauté de la corniche en voyant le lion gagner du terrain. L'Augment avait agit par instinct, étant passé en mode « combat » dès qu'il avait prit conscience du danger. A cet instant, personne n'allait l'en blâmer. La queue du lion fouetta l'air et il sauta toutes griffes dehors contre Khan. Celui-ci l'esquiva en reculant et il se mit à courir, entraînant le lion à sa suite. Plus il éloignait l'animal du groupe, plus ils avaient le temps de se mettre en sécurité. Le docteur se précipita sur Jim pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Spock s'approcha à son tour, ses ailes tressautant d'inquiétude alors qu'Estë surveillait le combat d'un œil angoissé. Après s'être assuré que Jim n'avait pas une égratignure, Bones releva la tête vers Khan.

Il fut surprit de voir avec quelle aisance l'Augment dansait autours de l'animal. Bones n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de voir Khan se battre et s'était assurément un spectacle impressionnant. L'Augment sautait et esquivait avec une agilité qui mettait en rage l'animal. Le lion avait déjà plusieurs coupures au niveau de ses pattes avant et il était évident que Khan cherchait à atteindre la gorge de l'animal.

Et avec ses ailes...

Honnêtement, Bones avait l'impression de voir un ange vengeur se battre. Le docteur s'attendait à tout moment à voir Khan s'envoler au lieu de sauter de tous les côtés. L'Augment ne semblait avoir aucun mal à tenir tête au lion mais Bones ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Khan recula un peu, notant vaguement que la consistance de la neige semblait plus glissante sous ses pieds, avant de se baisser brusquement pour éviter un coup de mâchoire. C'était le genre d'occasion qu'il attendait ! Khan profita d'être juste en dessous du lion pour frapper vivement la gorge de l'animal. La lame de poignard s'enfonça profondément dans l'épaisse fourrure grâce à la force surhumaine de Khan. Le sang presque noir jaillit de la blessure et le lion poussa un râle déchirant. Le lion, dans une tentative désespéré, essaya de morde de Khan mais ce dernier c'était déjà éloigné en prenant le poignard avec lui. La bête gémit de douleur avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol, le faisant trembler sous son poids.

L'Augment, à peine essoufflé, essuya la lame d'un revers de poignet sur son pantalon. Éclaboussé de sang noir, Khan essaya de s'essuyer le visage mais se fut succès. Khan abandonna l'idée d'être présentable et il s'approcha lentement de l'animal pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort. Le lion dardait ses yeux vides sur le brun mais il ne bougea pas.

_Khan ! Ca va ? ! Cria soudain Jim en commençant à s'approcher.

_C'est plutôt à moi de vous demandez ça. Répondit Khan avec un haussement d'épaules.

_Ben je suis pas mort donc ça va !

Khan fit deux pas vers eux avant d'entendre un sinistre craquement derrière lui. Croyant d'abord que l'animal s'était relevé, Khan se retourna, prêt à se battre à nouveau. Mais le lion n'avait pas bougé et le craquement se fit à nouveau attendre. L'esprit de l'Augment avait beau être vif, il mit une seconde de trop avant de réaliser ce qui se passer. La glace craqua définitivement sous ses pieds et Khan venait de tomber dans les eaux glaciales du lac avant d'avoir eut ne serait-ce que le temps de bouger.

Le cœur de Bones loupa un battement quand il vit l'Augment disparaître de son champ de vision.

_Oh non ! S'écria Estë avant de courir vers le lac.

Dans la confusion, hen ne s'était pas rendu compte que Khan s'était autant rapproché du lac gelé. Le docteur suivit Estë sans réfléchir bien que la glace était désormais dangereuse. Ils furent bientôt suivit par Jim et Spock qui ne comptaient pas laisser Khan se noyer comme ça. Bones vit Khan sortir une fois la tête de l'eau mais il ne put remonter sur la terre ferme à cause d'une plaque de glace qui le submergea. Le trou par lequel était tombé l'Augment était juste assez grand pour lui et les plaques de glace semblaient se reformer pour combler cet espace. Bones paniquent rapidement en comprenant que la surface gelé du lac allait piéger Khan en dessous.

De son côté, l'Augment tentait vainement de s'échapper de sa prison liquide. Il ne pouvait pas retenir son souffle éternellement et surtout pas dans de telles conditions. Khan avait été crée pour être d'une plus grande résistance que les humains ordinaires mais survivre en apnée dans un lac gelé ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son entraînement. Khan leva la tête vers la plaque de glace qui bouchait sa sortie. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour la pousser suffisamment sans risquer de se noyer. Khan se doutait bien que les autres voulaient le sortir de là mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher de la glace fragilisée sans risquer de tomber aussi. Le froid le transperçait comme des poignards et sa poitrine commençait à se comprimer douloureusement. Ses vêtements s'étaient gorgés d'eau, formant un poids qui le tirait vers le fond. Khan s'était déjà débarrasser de son sac, celui-ci le gênant plus qu'autre chose. Les minutes passèrent et Khan tapait avec de moins en moins de vigueur contre les glaces. Peu à peu, ses jambes battirent l'eau plus lentement et il commença à s'éloigner lui-même de la surface. Le brun tenta de se reprendre, essayant de ne pas se faire happer par le lac.

Mais il avait tellement besoin d'air...

Soudain l'eau envahit ses voies respiratoires quand il prit une inspiration involontaire dans un réflexe de survie. Khan ferma les yeux sans le vouloir alors qu'il commençait à couler vers le fond. Après tout, il avait toujours su que le froid serait sa perte dès l'instant qu'il s'était endormi dans son cryotube trois cent ans plus tôt. Ces engins n'étaient pas sure et honnêtement, Khan n'avait pas vraiment prévus qu'ils survivent au voyage. Il n'avait pas eut totalement tord bien qu'au final, c'était dans un lac de glace qu'il allait périr et non pas dans son cryotube. A moins qu'il n'est jamais cette machine et que les instruments le maintenant en vie s'étaient finalement détraqués...

Khan ne savait plus ce qui était vrai ou non.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance de toute façon.

**oOoOoOo**

_Il faut le sortir de là ! S'écria Bones avec angoisse en voyant que Khan n'était pas réapparus depuis quelques minutes.

_Je ne vois pas assez bien les fissures ! Répondit Estë avec angoisse. On ne peut pas s'approcher trop près sans risquer de tomber aussi.

_Mais il va se noyez ! Fit Jim qui était partagé entre l'idée de foncer vers l'endroit où était tombé Khan et écouter Estë.

_Choupette, va chercher !

La voix aiguë et féminine, aussi forte que surprenante, les fit tous se retourner brusquement. Mais c'était juste à temps pour s'écarter du passage d'une énorme bête ressemblant à un ours polaire. Bones nota vaguement que ça devait être ça morcos puisque « Choupette » avait également des défenses d'un blanc éclatant et les oreilles pendantes. De son côté, Jim tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait l'ours. Au loin sur leur gauche, il vit deux formes humaines s'approcher d'eux en courant, sûrement les propriétaires de l'ours. La bestiole courrait lourdement, soulevant de la neige à chacun de ses pas. Très vite, l'ours arriva sur le lac et vu son poids, la glace céda rapidement mais c'était le but de l'animal. Il s'immergea bien vite, partant chercher l'Augment qui était en train de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs gelé.

L'animal nagea rapidement vers Khan, étant bien plus agile sous l'eau que sur terre. En quelques coups de pattes, Choupette rattrapa aisément le brun. L'ours agrippa l'Augment par la capuche de son manteau avec sa gueule. Khan étant à peine conscient, il se laissa complètement tiré par l'animal. L'ours (ou ourse, vu qu'elle s'appelait « Choupette »… Pas très viril) poussa facilement les plaques de glace avec ses défenses et sa tête émergea à l'air libre. Choupette remonta sur la glace encore solide et tira Khan avec elle. Les autres durent avec impatience attendre que l'ourse revienne sur la berge pour pouvoir enfin vérifier que Khan aille bien. Dès l'instant que l'animal lâcha Khan sur la neige, Bones se précipita vers lui, ses ailes s'agitant frénétiquement dans son dos.

L'ourse s'écarta un peu du groupe et s'ébroua avant de s'asseoir pour attendre ses maîtres. Bones s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'Augment. Ce dernier n'avait pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois et ses lèvres étaient d'un bleu inquiétant. Jim et Estë se tenaient derrière lui, inquiets pour l'Augment. De son côté, Spock fixait les deux jeunes femmes arriver au loin, se demandant qui elles pouvaient bien être. Bones sortit rapidement son tricorder et le passa au dessus de Khan avec un froncement de sourcils.

La température de Khan était tombée de façon alarmante, bien en dessous du seuil de l'acceptable. Les relevées dévoilèrent que la pression artérielle de Khan était bien trop élevée, une conséquence du stress thermique qu'avait subit son organisme dans l'eau glaciale. Le docteur put voir que cela avait causé des dégâts aux niveaux de certains vaisseaux sanguins. Mais le plus inquiétant était le cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle pour essayer de faire circuler le sang.

_Bones, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Jim avec une note de panique dans la voix.

Leonard passa en mode de médecin instantanément.

_Mettez le torse nu. Indiqua Bones. Il faut lui enlever ses vêtements trempés.

Jim hocha la tête et avec l'aide d'Estë, ils déshabillèrent rapidement Khan. Bones remarqua alors que le brun était en train de trembler et il se dépêcha d'envelopper l'Augment d'une couverture de survie qu'il tira de son sac. Jim, de son côté, déplia sa propre couverture pour que Khan ne soit plus allongé sur la neige. Bones sortit les quelques patchs chauffants qu'il avait ramené pour parer au froid. Qui aurait crus qu'ils lui auraient servit pour une situation pareille ?

_Spock, passe moi un ton pull de rechange, tu fais presque la même carrure que Khan.

Le Vulcain se dépêcha de récupérer le dit-pull et de le tendre au docteur. Bones appliqua deux patchs chauffants au niveau du torse, en particulier au niveau du cœur. Il en ajouta un en travers du cou et un dernier sur le front de Khan. Après avoir collé les patchs, Bones enfila délicatement le pull à Khan. Le docteur s'assura qu'il était bien confiné dans la couverture de survie avant de passer à nouveau le tricorder.

Les constantes étaient encore justes mais déjà beaucoup moins catastrophiques.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Bones c'était que Khan ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. A cause de ça, il ne pouvait pas savoir dans quel état était les ailes de Khan et ça l'angoissait au plus au point.

_Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Jim en regardant l'Augment avec culpabilité.

S'il ne s'était pas fait attaquer par l'espèce de lion, Khan n'aurait pas risqué sa vie en le sauvant. Bones pouvait presque voir le cheminement des pensées de Jim et il posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

_Il va s'en tirer mais on doit le mettre au chaud le plus vite possible.

_Hey ! Comment il va l'autre ? ! Fit la même voix que toute à l'heure derrière lui.

Les deux femmes qu'ils avaient vus plus loin venaient enfin d'arriver, l'une d'elle flattant l'encolure de « Choupette » avec un petit sourire. C'était sûrement elle qui avait demandé à l'ourse d'aller chercher Khan. En tout cas, elle avait une voix qui porte pour avoir pu crier un ordre à l'animal tout en étant aussi loin !

Étrangement, elles portaient des vêtements similaires aux leurs. En voyant le badge de Star Fleet accroché à leur manteau, Bones comprit soudain qu'il s'agissait probablement des deux femmes qui gardaient le poste de communication. Le docteur ne savait pas ce qu'elles faisaient là mais sans elles, Khan se serait noyé.

_Il est pas mort au moins ? Demanda la plus grande avec un froncement de sourcil, essayant d'apercevoir si Khan respirait.

Bones secoua la tête et en profita pour détailler l'inconnue. Elle faisait au moins une tête de plus que son amie et malgré ses épais vêtements d'hiver, Bones pouvait voir qu'elle avait des épaules de nageuse olympique. Ses cheveux blond bouclé étaient retenus en une queue-de-cheval basse qui dépassait de son bonnet noir. Elle avait des yeux vert vif qui scrutaient leur petit groupe avec intérêt. Ses ailes étaient très grandes et en très bonne santé apparemment. Son aura était couleur miel sombre, tirant presque sur l'ambré aux niveaux des extrémités.

De l'autre côté, sa camarade était en train de caresser Choupette tout en la félicitant d'avoir sauvé Khan. La jeune femme avait des yeux noisette et était brune. Ses cheveux courts dépassaient à peine de son propre bonnet. Elle portait une écharpe de laine rose qui dénotait totalement dans tout le gris et le noir de sa tenue. Ses ailes étaient mauve pâle et s'agitait doucement dans son dos avec curiosité.

_Vous êtes Guestmind et Mocking ? Demanda Jim qui s'était relevé pour les accueillir.

_Yep, moi c'est Astrid Guestmind. Approuva la blonde d'un hochement de tête.

_Et moi Alyssa Mocking. Continua la brune.

_Je m'appelle Ji...

_Ouais ouais on s'en fout. Le coupa Astrid avec un geste de la main. Ton pote a fait à tour dans le lac et je crois qu'il a plus besoin d'un bon lit chaud à la base que de rester ici pendant qu'on se présente.

_ Astrid, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de manière. Fit Alyssa d'un ton sentencieux.

Son amie lui jeta un regard en biais avant de déclarer :

_Est-ce que j'en ai déjà eut quelque chose à foutre des manières ?

_Non et c'est bien pour ça qu'on se retrouve sur Fàre.

Jim mit quelques secondes à se reprendre, toujours outré par la manière dont il s'était fait couper la parole, avant de demander :

_Est-ce que votre base est loin ?

_Une heure grand max et on y est. Lui répondit Alyssa. Vous n'étiez vraiment pas loin.

_Vu l'état de Khan, il serait préférable que Choupette le porte. Intervint Estë.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers hen et un sourire illumina le visage de la brune.

_Ah Estë ! Je t'avais pas vu ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite aussi proche du lac ?

L'alien se rembrunit avant de baisser la tête :

_On c'est fait attaquer par un ràvi.

Alyssa grimaça avant de faire un sourire sympathique à Estë

_Pas de bol.

_Excusez moi ? Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller avant qu'il ne meurt d'hypothermie ?

Le ton froid du Docteur ramena le silence et Jim savait très bien que Bones pouvait devenir un véritable dragon quand la vie d'un de ses patients était en jeu. Astrid hocha la tête et ordonna à l'ourse de se coucher sur le sol. Choupette obéit sagement, poussant un petit grognement de satisfaction quand Alyssa la récompensa d'une grattouille entre les oreilles.

Bones allait demander à Spock de l'aider à porter Khan quand celui-ci se mit brusquement à tousser. Le docteur revint aussitôt à ses côtés en voyant l'Augment ouvrir doucement les yeux. Khan papillonna un peu des paupières avant de regarder lentement autours de lui. Son regard tomba sur le visage inquiet de Leonard qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

_Khan, comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il alors que ses ailes se drapaient autours du corps de l'Augment comme une couverture supplémentaire.

_Froid... Souffla Khan d'une voix faible.

Khan recommença à tousser, portant une main à sa gorge et il effleura le patch chauffant qui s'y trouvait. Bones fronça les sourcils en voyant Khan prendre une inspiration difficile et tremblante. Il sortit à nouveau son tricorder pour vérifier l'état des cordes vocales et des poumons de l'Augment mais les relevés n'indiquèrent rien d'inquiétant. Certes, le froid tranchant de l'eau glaciale n'avait pas été sans effet sur l'organisme de Khan mais sa capacité de guérison marchait à plein régime pour le garder en vie. L'Augment déglutit avant de marmonner d'un ton un peu perdu :

_Je n'étais pas retourné dans mon cryo-tube ?

_Quoi ? Fit Bones, prit au dépourvus. Non bien sur que non.

_Oh...

Le soupir de Khan était presque déçus et Bones eut envie de tirer la couverture de Khan pour pouvoir enfin voir son dos. A cause d'elle, il ne pouvait pas voir si Khan avait toujours ses ailes et franchement, ça l'angoissait totalement. D'ordinaire il pouvait voir les auras malgré les vêtements mais si le tissus enveloppait la personne comme c'était le cas pour la couverture, alors il ne voyait absolument rien. Bones dû se retenir pour ne pas céder à son impulsion, ne voulant pas passer pour un cinglé. Léonard fronça les sourcils alors qu'il expliquait lentement, comme pour laisser le temps à Khan de se remettre en marche :

_Tu es tombé dans le lac en sauvant Jim et tu as faillis te noyer.

Khan plissa un peu les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir. Il finit par hocher la tête avant demander :

_Comment vous m'avez sortie de l'eau ?

_Les deux membres de la base nous ont retrouvés et elles ont envoyé leur ours...

_Choupette ! Intervint Alyssa en passant un bras autours de la tête de l'animal.

_Oui. Fit Bones en roulant des yeux. Elles ont envoyé Choupette te chercher.

Khan regarda l'ourse, puis les deux nouveaux membres de Star Fleet, avant de revenir sur le docteur. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se raviser. Tenant la couverture de survie d'une main, il appuya l'autre sur le sol pour s'aider à se relever. Son organisme avait déjà commencé à revenir à la normal mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'engourdissement qui lui donnait l'impression que ses membres étaient des poids morts.

_Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me prêter un nouveau manteau ? Demanda-t-il aux autres. J'ai perdu mon sac dans le lac.

_Oui bien sur, Spock va te passer le sien vous faite la même taille. Répondit avec empressement Jim.

Khan hocha la tête et il serra un peu plus sa couverture contre lui. Il était vraiment_ gelé._

_Et après on va y aller parce que les gros lions à six pattes vont bientôt sortir chasser et si vous avez trouvé que vous débarrassez d'un était dur, attendez de tomber sur une meute. Fit Astrid en regardant le soleil décliner au loin.

Le ciel commençait en effet à s'embraser de dégradé rose et violet. Dans peu de temps la nuit allait tomber et les montagnes de Silma deviendraient très peu hospitalières. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle les Fàrens ne s'étendaient pas trop sur la planète. La faune n'était pas franchement des plus accueillantes. Spock finit par tendre son manteau de rechange à Khan et celui-ci laissa tomber la couverture par terre. L'Augment enfila rapidement le manteau pour se protéger du froid. Il enfonça presque aussitôt ses mains dans ses poches pour se tenir au chaud. Il avait encore dû mal à respirer correctement mais c'était déjà un peu mieux qu'avant. Bones la tête vers lui, s'apprêtant à lui demander quelque chose quand il se stoppa net.

Ses lèvres mimèrent un « non... » qui passa totalement inaperçu pour tous les autres.

Devant lui, Khan n'avait plus d'ailes.

Et Bones cru qu'il allait hurler.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis. Prochain chapitre vers la fin de semaine prochaine et au plaisir de vous y revoir ! See you !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi sauf Fàre, ses habitants ainsi qu'Astrid et Alyssa.

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenu sur le nouveau chapitre et encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews ! Alors, des explications sont nécessaires il me semble. Oui, je sais que je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière et cela tient en plusieurs choses. D'abord, j'ai changé d'idée plusieurs fois pour ce chapitre donc ça a ralentit son écriture et surtout, une de mes notes d'examen m'a comment dire... Ben pour faire simple, on m'aurait tabassé avec mon code civil que j'en aurais moins pleuré. Quoiqu'il en soit je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça et j'espère que l'attente du chapitre aura valu le coup. Beaucoup de choses se passent et l'histoire se termine bientôt. Le prochain chapitre sera techniquement le dernier même si je pense fortement à vous faire un épilogue.

Sinon, l'autre problème et que la semaine prochaine, je suis en révision car j'ai mes examens avant les vacances de Noël. Je vais essayer de vous poster le chapitre 6 la semaine prochaine mais si c'est le cas, ça ne sera pas avant le week-end. Et si rien n'apparaît ben... Attendez les vacances de Noël malheureusement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je terminerais cette histoire.

**Note de la Bêta-Loutre-Hermine-Kiwi** : Helloooooo mes petits ananas ! Le loir-auteur a fait quelques fautes magistrales (vilain loir ! Vilain !) mais cette fois, il ne devrait plus manquer de mots. Je crois. Anyway… Voici donc le chapitre CLEF ! Enfin non, pas vraiment clef, mais disons qu'il se passe quelques trucs significatifs quand même. Je regrette vraiment qu'Astrid n'ai pas traité Jim de pistonné… Mais bon, au moins elle le traite de newbie, c'est déjà ça ! Enfin bref. Dans ce chapitre il y a Khan, il y a Bones, une histoire de nez, de soupe à la citrouille, de Choupette, d'escargot, et on parle mêêêêême du tatouage de Bones ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p>_Docteur, cela fait moins de cinq minutes depuis la dernière fois que vous m'avez collé votre tricorder sur la joue. Je ne pense pas que les constantes ont beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois.<p>

Bones se figea en entendant la voix ennuyée et un peu exaspérée de Khan. L'Augment était assis sur le lit d'une des chambres double que leur avaient prêtées Astrid et Alyssa. La base était assez petite et n'était pas faite pour accueillir beaucoup de monde. Par chance, leur groupe logeait tout juste. La base ne comportait que trois chambres doubles, obligeant les habitants à partager. D'ordinaire, la brune dormait dans une des pièces vacantes et cela lui permettait à elle et Astrid d'avoir leur intimité. Avec l'arrivé du petit groupe, Alyssa avait déménagé temporairement ses affaires dans la chambre d'Astrid. Jim et Spock logeaient donc dans la même chambre alors que Bones partageait celle de Khan. Il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait du choix le plus logique vu que l'Augment avait frôlé la mort un peu plus tôt et que Bones voulait s'assurer que la santé de Khan ne décline pas de façon inattendue.

_Tu as faillis te noyer, je m'assure juste que tout est en ordre. Répondit Bones en passant quand même son tricorder au dessus de la tête et du torse de Khan.

_Comme les vingt dernières fois depuis qu'on a quitté le lac ? Demanda l'Augment en haussant un sourcil.

_ … C'est qui le docteur ici ? Toi ou moi ?

_Vous. Répondit Khan avant de soupirer. Docteur, vous recommencez.

_Ah... Pardon.

Le docteur rangea à nouveau son tricorder. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait sortie à nouveau. L'absence des ailes de Khan le rendait tellement nerveux qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_Comment vous allez faire le jour où cette machine cassera ?

Bones leva les yeux au ciel et désigna d'un geste de la main l'assiette encore fumante qui était posée sur la table de nuit à côté du lit.

_Mange ta soupe et tais toi.

Khan dévisagea l'assiette remplit d'un liquide orangé qui ressemblait à de la soupe de citrouille. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger mais il avait dans l'idée que le docteur lui rabattrait les oreilles toute la soirée avec ça s'il ne touchait pas à sa soupe. Jim apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la pièce, dont la porte était ouverte, et il frappa un petit coup contre le mur pour attirer leur attention.

_Khan, tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

L'Augment hocha la tête avant de répondre.

_Je vais bien capitaine, merci.

Le docteur lui jeta un regard en biais et dévisagea l'espace vide qui se trouvait dans le dos de Khan.

_« Espèce de menteur... »_ Songea sombrement Bones.

Jim s'assit sur le bord du lit et se tritura les mains brièvement dans un geste nerveux. L'aura du jeune capitaine s'agitait également, comme hésitante. Bones ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant finalement l'une des ailes de Jim se détendre doucement vers Khan pour toucher son épaule timidement. Personne d'autre à part lui ne pouvait le voir mais Leonard comprenait à quel point ce geste inconscient était important. Jim avait décidé d'accepter Khan, en collègue, en ami,... Bones ne savait pas comment Jim considérait Khan.

Mais il l'avait enfin accepté.

Le docteur aurait put être ravis par cette situation si l'Augment n'avait pas perdu ses ailes. Cela entachait un peu le moment.

_En tout cas, je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé. Finit par dire Jim avec un sourire sincère à l'adresse de Khan. Sans toi, j'aurais probablement fini dans le ventre de cette horrible bestiole.

L'Augment ne parut pas surprit par le remerciement et il ne montra pas non plus si cela lui faisait plaisir. Khan était redevenu à nouveau aussi expressif qu'une porte de prison et Bones se rendait compte à quel point tout était plus simple quand il pouvait voir son aura. Quand la potion d'Olorin finirait de faire effet, il allait vraiment avoir du mal à se réhabituer à leur absence. Finalement, Khan eut un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres avant de dire :

_Vous méritez une mort plus glorieuse que d'être dévoré vivant par un lion à six pattes.

_On est bien d'accord ! S'exclama le jeune capitaine. Jim Tibérius Kirk doit avoir une mort à la hauteur de sa réputation !

_Jim, par moment je me demande pourquoi on est amis. Marmonna Bones en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Grande question. Fit Jim d'un ton pensif. Surtout que la première fois que tu m'as adressé la parole, c'était pour me dire que tu risquais de me vomir dessus.

Cela fit ricaner Bones alors que Khan dévisageait les deux hommes.

_Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il.

Jim lui sourit et sa deuxième aile se déploya pour se caler dans le dos du docteur. Celui-ci déplia lui aussi par réflexe l'une des siennes pour toucher à son tour l'aura de Jim. Il en profita pour toucher également Khan. Le docteur ne savait pas si l'Augment pouvait toujours sentir le touché de son aura et de celle de Jim mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. En tout cas, Khan resta impassible bien qu'il semblait intrigué par l'histoire de la rencontre entre le docteur et Jim.

_Ouais. Répondit le jeune capitaine. Et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis dit que Bones ici présent allait devenir mon meilleur ami.

_Finalement, c'est pas étonnant que tu sois devenu pote avec Spock. Continua le docteur en haussant les épaules. Il a essayé de te faire renvoyer de Star Fleet pour tricherie, t'as viré de l'Enterprise pour mutinerie sous son commandement et a essayé de te tuer.

Cette fois-ci, Khan les dévisagea carrément sans y croire ses oreilles. Il n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde que le vulcain ait un jour porté la main sur le jeune capitaine. Ces deux là semblaient tellement fusionnels, que Khan se demandait parfois pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

__Vraiment ?_

_Nan mais à ce compte là, mon prochain meilleur ami ça va être toi. Répondit Jim en ricanant.

Khan le dévisagea une seconde avant de hausser les épaules.

_Ca suivrait votre étrange logique de l'amitié en effet.

Jim lui fit un sourire et il enleva son aile en même temps qu'il se releva.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, tu devrais venir manger Bones et Khan pourrait en profiter pour se reposer.

_Encore une fois, c'est qui le médecin ici ?

_Toi mais ça ne te dispenses pas de manger. Répondit Jim en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever.

Le docteur protesta pour la forme mais se releva quand même. Une fois debout, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et ses ailes se replièrent dans son dos.

_S'il y a un quelconque problème, tu m'appelles d'accord ? Fit-il Khan alors que celui-ci attrapait son assiette de soupe encore chaude.

_Oui Docteur... Et ne sortez pas votre tricorder à nouveau ou je vous le casse.

Prit sur le fait, Leonard remit sa main droite dans sa poche. Ce n'était pas sa faute si cela semblait être un tout nouveau réflexe qu'il avait développé depuis leur retour du lac Nienique. Bones finit par suivre Jim hors de la chambre, laissant Khan tout seul. Olorin le lui avait déconseillé mais il ne pouvait pas coller l'Augment sans arrêt où cela paraîtrait suspect et incompréhensible. Khan semblait tout juste commencer à accepter l'idée qu'il le considérait comme un ami alors il ne devait pas pousser les choses trop loin pour l'instant. Bones se promit cependant de terminer vite son repas du soir que Khan ne soit pas seul trop longtemps.

**oOoOoOo**

_Tu crois que ça va aller pour Khan ?

« _S'il allait bien, il aurait ses ailes_ » Pensa Bones alors qu'il regagnait avec Jim la salle principale où l'attendait Spock et les deux jeunes femmes. Estë était parti au temple pour prier, leur assurant qu'hen serait tout aussi en sécurité là bas. Leur guide avait cependant oublié de leur préciser à quelle heure ils repartiraient pour la ville.

_Ses constantes étaient déjà proches de la normale. Finit par répondre le docteur avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

_Tant mieux. Sourit Jim.

Bones avait envie de lui dire pour sa nouvelle capacité et de tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Il voulait avouer à Jim que Khan n'allait pas bien du tout et qu'il pouvait très bien décider d'une seconde à l'autre de mettre fin à sa vie ou de faire quelque chose de tout aussi stupide.

Mais Bones se retint.

Il ne pouvait pas rajouter un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules déjà bien chargées de Jim. Le jeune capitaine avait beaucoup à gérer et si jamais il parlait de la situation de Khan, Bones était sûr que son ami allait culpabiliser pour l'Augment. Alors le docteur se contenta de rendre son sourire à Jim, enroulant une aile autours de lui pour chercher un peu de réconfort auprès du jeune capitaine. Celui-ci conduisit son ami au travers du couloir principal de la base qui était formé comme une étoile. Le cœur de la base était la grande salle commune où se trouvait actuellement le centre de communication. Jim et Bones discutaient tranquillement quand ils entendirent Astrid crier avec conviction :

_ Dieu est une pute !

Cela fit stopper les deux hommes avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la salle. En face d'eux, Spock était assis devant Astrid et Alyssa avec un visage impassible. Pourtant Bones pouvait bien voir que l'aura de Spock était agitée comme s'il hésitait entre l'exaspération et la frayeur envers les deux jeunes femmes. Bones se demanda ce qui avait bien pus se passer pour que les ailes vertes du vulcain expriment de telles émotions. Jim finit par hausser les épaules et rentrer dans la pièce.

_Bien que je sois d'accord avec la conclusion, est-ce que je pourrais avoir le début de la conversation ? Demanda Jim en allant s'asseoir aux côtés de Spock.

Le docteur comprit soudain qu'il était le dernier à n'avoir pas mangé. Les assiettes de tout le monde étaient, dans l'ensemble, vides. Il se dirigea donc vers le réplicateur pour se faire à son tour une assiette de soupe ainsi qu'un sandwich des plus basiques. La blonde venait de s'accouder à la table quand Bones revint s'asseoir avec ses plats.

_En gros, je disais à ton Commander que foncer sur un ravi en pleine journée, alors que se sont des bestioles nocturnes, et ensuite manquer de perdre un de ses membres d'équipages dans le lac, c'est vraiment pas de bol.

_D'où le fait que Dieu est une pute, c'est ça ?

Astrid hocha doctement la tête mais vu l'aura de Spock, le docteur se doutait que pour aboutir à cette conclusion, il avait dû entendre quantité de choses illogiques et probablement inintéressantes. Bones en viendrait presque à plaindre Spock.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, il va bien votre ami... Euh, Khan c'est ça ? Fit Alyssa en buvant une tasse de thé.

_Ca devrait aller. Répondit Bones sans pouvoir révéler la vérité. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il devrait être en état de pouvoir parler avec Star Fleet demain.

_D'ailleurs comment ça va se passer pour ça ? Demanda Jim.

La console était couverte de boutons et de manettes, et faisait presque deux mètres. Au dessus se trouvait un grand écran pour l'instant noir dont seul un petit voyant rouge indiquait qu'il était pour actuellement éteint. Le jeune capitaine en avait déduit que les multiples antennes et paraboles se trouvant sur le toit de la base leur permettraient assurément de communiquer avec Star Fleet.

_Ah oui à ce propos, on en a discuté avec le Commander Spock. Répondit Astrid. De ce que j'ai compris, vous voulez une conversation longue et en direct avec Star Fleet. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'on mette le communicateur en charge.

_En charge ?

_On est vachement loin de la Terre. Approuva Alyssa. Si on voulait lancer la communication maintenant, elle se couperait au bout de cinq minutes et on ne dépasserait jamais le stade de la pauvre secrétaire qui se retrouverait à appeler tous les amiraux possibles en urgence.

_C'est pour ça qu'on leur a envoyé un mail pendant que le blondinet était partit chercher le doc. Poursuivit Astrid avec un petit sourire.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel en s'entendant traiter de blondinet mais il ne releva pas. Franchement, « blondinet » était bien l'un des surnoms les moins méchants qu'il ait un jour reçus.

_Le mail est pour prévenir les amiraux que nous souhaitons leur parler. Expliqua Spock à Jim et Bones. Il auront le temps de rassembler le plus d'amiraux possible comme cela là.

_Oh, c'est une très bonne idée. Fit Jim avec un hochement de tête. Et à quelle heure vous avez fixé la rencontre ?

_Si le communicateur ne déconne pas pendant la nuit, ça devrait être bon pour dix heures.

La réponse parut satisfaire tout le monde et Bones ne pouvait qu'espérer que la conversation aille dans leur sens. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Khan serait capable de faire si jamais Star Fleet campait sur leur position.

_Et sinon, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire sur Fàre ? Demanda Alyssa en terminant sa tasse.

_On est en mission d'exploration. Répondit le capitaine. On est descendu sur cette planète pour notre permission. Ensuite on a eut... Quelques problèmes. Du coup, ont a eut besoin de parler avec Star Fleet.

_Votre mission doit être longue pour que vous soyez tombé sur Fàre. Continua la brune. Cette planète est littéralement aux limites des espaces connus de la Fédération.

_C'est une mission d'exploration de cinq ans. Expliqua Spock.

_A mon grand désespoir. Ajouta le docteur en entamant enfin son sandwich au fromage.

Jim roula des yeux et Bones vit l'aile de son ami tressauter d'agacement, comme s'il avait envie de lui mettre un petit coup à cause de sa remarque. Bones eut un sourire en coin alors qu'Astrid disait :

_Ah j'aurais adoré avoir une telle mission.

_Ouais ça aurait été tellement cool. Renchérit Alyssa avec un soupir rêveur.

_Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi Star Fleet vous a envoyé en sanction disciplinaire ici ? Demanda Spock.

Cette question l'intriguait depuis qu'Estë leur avait parlé d'elles. Il avait bien essayé de leur demander quand il avait été seul avec elles tout à l'heure mais elles lui avaient difficilement laissé le temps d'en placer une. Surtout Alyssa qui était une véritable bavarde... Elle aurait été agent des communications par le passé que cela n'aurait pas étonné le Vulcain.

Astrid et Alyssa s'entre-regardèrent en souriant, comme si la question était en vérité une bonne blague connus d'elles seules. La brune haussa les épaules en se calant dans son siège alors qu'Astrid s'expliquait :

_On a été envoyé ici il y a quatre ans parce qu'une mission diplomatique que j'effectuais avec mon équipage a mal tourné.

_Je savais bien que ton nom me disait quelque chose. Répondit Jim avec un froncement de sourcil. Astrid Guestmind... Tu étais la capitaine de l'USS Starfire ?

La blonde leva vers Jim un regard fier en approuvant d'un hochement de tête :

_J'étais son capitaine depuis trois ans avant qu'ils ne m'en enlèvent le commandement et m'expédient ici.

_Et pourquoi ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Alyssa qui répondit en rigolant :

_Disons qu'une personne A, durant la fameuse mission diplomatique, a cassé l'équivalent du nez de B qui s'avérait être le demi-frère de C, qui était lui-même le prince de la dite planète. Et on a frôlé la guerre ouverte à cause de ça.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Astrid mais cette dernière secoua la tête :

_Pourquoi tout le monde croit toujours que c'est de ma faute ? Pour une fois, j'ai rien fais.

_Yep mais c'est toi qui a payé le plus vu que t'étais notre capitaine. Fit la brune avec un haussement d'épaules.

_Ba c'est pas comme si j'étais complètement isolée. Répondit Astrid en appuyant son menton contre sa paume. En faite j'aurais dû être toute seule mais vu qu'Alyssa c'est faufilée dans ma navette en se cachant dans une de mes valises...

_Dans une valise ? Répéta Jim en écarquillant les yeux.

_Hey ! Il voulait m'envoyer sur Vulcain ! S'exclama Alyssa. C'était hors de question que j'aille là bas !

Spock haussa un sourcil devant une telle réponse avant de demander :

_Vous avez quelque chose contre ma planète de naissance ?

La brune se rendit compte qu'elle avait gaffé et elle essaya de se rattraper en babillant un :

_Non mais ça devait sûrement être un endroit très sympa mais je déteste la chaleur alors m'envoyer sur une planète désertique, c'était pas vraiment l'idéal. Mais bon la commission disciplinaire m'avait dit qu'avec un peu de chance le comportement logique et respectueux des règles des Vulcains finiraient par me déteindre dessus.

_Comme si c'était possible... Ricana Astrid. La logique te donne des boutons.

Alyssa lui tira la langue dans un geste très mature et Jim eut l'impression de voir lui et Bones se chamailler. Le nombre de fois qu'il lui avait tiré la langue quand il s'était retrouvé à court d'argument approchait bien de la vingtaine.

_Vulcain restait pourtant plus proche de la Terre. Remarqua Leonard.

_Ça m'aurais servis à quoi d'être proche de la Terre si je pouvais plus être avec Astrid ? Répondit honnêtement la brune.

Cela fit sourire la blonde qui étendit ses ailes vers son amie pour la draper dans son aura couleur miel dans un geste d'affection. Alyssa, inconsciemment, déplia à son tour l'une de ses ailes pour entourer le dos d'Astrid. Bones comprit que les deux femmes étaient très proches et il songea que, si Jim devait un jour être envoyé au loin, lui aussi ferait en sorte de partir avec lui. Le docteur s'était promit de ne jamais perdre la seule constante fiable dans son existence.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, vous devriez tous aller vous reposez. Conclus Astrid en commençant à se lever. On va faire les derniers réglages du communicateur et vous pourrez vous en servir demain.

C'est sur ses paroles pleines de bon sens que les trois hommes souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Astrid et Alyssa avant de repartir vers leur chambre, bien décidés à prendre un peu de repos.

**oOoOoOo**

_Planète de merde... Chuchota le docteur.

Bones, qui dormait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent, venait d'être réveillé en sursaut vers quatre heures du matin par un hurlement bestiale non loin de la base. Cela ressemblait au rugissement d'un lion à six pattes, un cousin sans doute de celui qui avait attaqué Jim. Bones avait ouvert les yeux d'un coup et s'était redressé en panique sur le lit. Le docteur tourna la tête sur le côté mais Khan dormait toujours. Déjà, quand il était rentré dans la chambre, il avait été surprit de voir la pièce plongée dans le noir et Khan déjà endormi. Bones avait put ôter ses chaussures et son pull pour dormir simplement en tee-shirt et en pantalon. Le docteur s'était même cogné le pied dans le noir contre le lit et malgré son sifflement de douleur et de surprise, l'Augment n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Mais comment aurait-il pus savoir que Khan s'était mit en _« veille » _pour que son corps se remette à fonctionner à la perfection ? D'ailleurs, c'était un état assez dangereux pour les Augments puisqu'ils se réveillaient beaucoup moins facilement qu'à l'ordinaire. Khan n'avait opté pour cette option qu'uniquement parce qu'il se savait en sécurité.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Bones était le seul encore réveillé et honnêtement, il enviait le sommeil de Khan. Le docteur soupira lourdement et se laissa retomber contre le matelas en lâchant un chapelet de jurons chuchotés.

Cette permission allait avoir sa mort.

Le docteur ferma les yeux, essayant d'attirer à nouveau le sommeil à lui. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait finir sa nuit...

Il entendit un gémissement étouffé du lit voisin.

Cela surprit Bones qui tourna sans réfléchir la tête vers le lit de Khan. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait voir Khan s'agiter légèrement dans son lit, se retournant toutes les dix secondes. Le docteur fronça les sourcils en entendant la respiration agitée de l'Augment. Bones se redressa lentement en position assise pour mieux voir. Mais le docteur ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que Khan faisait un cauchemar.

Et cela n'avait pas l'air d'un petit mauvais rêve qu'on oubliait dès le lendemain. Khan poussa à nouveau un petit grognement de détresse et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps. Bones se doutait que l'Augment ne laisserait jamais consciemment quelqu'un le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse apparente. Bones ne savait pas à quoi Khan était en train de rêver mais cela devait être horrible. Bones hésitait entre le réveiller et laisser les choses ainsi quand il entendit quelque chose ressemblant horriblement à un _sanglot. _Le docteur en sauta presque de son lit comme s'il avait été électrocuté.

Il s'avança doucement vers le lit et se stoppa devant. Khan s'était retourné sur le dos, les mains toujours agrippées au drap. A cause de l'obscurité, il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de Khan mais il se doutait que ses traits devaient être tendues et marqués par son cauchemar. Bones se pencha un peu et posa lentement une main sur le bras de Khan. Il le secoua doucement, essayant de le réveiller :

_Khan. Chuchota-t-il. Khan, réveille toi.

L'Augment s'agita un peu plus à ce contact et il poussa un grognement d'avertissement qui passa complètement au dessus de la tête de Bones. Celui-ci continua de secouer le bras de Khan.

_Mais c'est pas vrai... Khan, réveilles toi espèce...

Le docteur vit soudain un mouvement du coin de l'œil et il eut juste le temps d'écarter un peu la tête pour éviter de prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure. Mais Bones sentit quand même l'impact au niveau de son nez, le faisant crier de douleur. Le docteur se prit dans ses propres pieds et il tomba en arrière, tombant lourdement sur les fesses. Il porta les mains à son visage dans un sifflement de douleur. Par chance, son nez n'était pas cassé mais il pissait le sang et Bones craignit une seconde qu'il en fasse une hémorragie. La lampe de chevet de Khan s'alluma soudain et Bones rouvrit les yeux, tombant sur l'Augment qui venait en fin de se réveiller.

Khan regarda le docteur puis son poing éclaboussé de tâches de sang avec des yeux écarquillés. Bones vit l'Augment blanchir alors qu'il descendait rapidement de son lit avant de s'exclamer :

_Oh je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas vous frapper et...

_Je sais que t'as pas fait exprès. Marmonna Bones d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Khan se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il examinait le visage du docteur.

_Je vous ai cassé le nez ? Finit-il par demander.

Bones vérifia à nouveau en touchant doucement l'appendice mais à part la douleur dû au coup de poing, il n'était pas brisé. Le docteur secoua la tête avant de se lever pour récupérer des compresses dans sa sacoche à pharmacie. Khan le regarda faire, étrangement silencieux. Bones épongea le sang et eut un soupir de soulagement en remarquant qu'il ne saignait quasiment plus. Il attrapa ensuite un tube de crème régénératrice qu'il appliqua sur la zone blessée pour éviter d'avoir un bleu le lendemain. Bones n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir à expliquer comment il s'était fait un hématome au petit déjeuner. Le docteur releva la tête et fit un petit sourire à Khan.

_Rappelle moi de ne plus te réveiller.

La tentative de plaisanterie tomba à plat quand Khan leva vers lui un regard morne et désolé. Bones le vit et il soupira en secouant la tête.

_Me regarde pas comme ça... C'est pas comme si tu l'avais fais volontairement.

_Ca aurait pus être grave Rétorqua Khan en retournant s'asseoir sur son lit.

_C'est ma faute, tu faisais un cauchemars. Fit Bones en secouant la tête. J'aurais dû savoir que te toucher pour essayer de te réveiller était une mauvaise idée.

Plus il y repensait, plus le docteur songeait qu'il avait été vraiment stupide d'agir ainsi. Bones aurait dû se douter que toucher un Augment en plein cauchemars équivalait à risquer sa vie. Khan fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de demander :

_Je n'ai pas parlé dans mon sommeil au moins ?

Bones secoua la tête et Khan eut l'air rassuré. Le docteur se demanda de quoi Khan avait bien pu rêver mais il n'allait pas le questionner maintenant. L'Augment n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler et le docteur n'avait pas envie de le forcer. Khan n'avait pas un passif très agréable et il se doutait que les souvenirs du brun revenaient parfois le hanter dans ses rêves.

_Docteur, vous avez les mains et le tee-shirt plein de sang. Finit par remarquer l'Augment, sortant Bones de ses pensées.

Leonard cligna des yeux avant de constater à son tour qu'en effet, le sang sur ses mains avait commencé à tacher ses mains et son tee-shirt était dégouttant. Bones grogna et il alla se nettoyer les mains dans le petit lavabo de la salle de bain que possédait chaque chambre. L'eau prit un instant une teinte cuivré avant de redevenir claire et Bones sécha ensuite ses mains. Avec un regard morose, il ôta son tee-shirt et frissonna de froid. Il revint ensuite dans la chambre torse nu pour récupérer l'un de ses tee-shirts de rechange. Il nettoierait l'ancien plus tard. Le docteur tourna le dos à l'Augment pour farfouiller dans son sac, pestant contre son tee-shirt qui se trouvait tout au fond.

_Bones...

Le soudain murmure de Khan fit sursauter le docteur. Il se retourna avec les yeux écarquillés mais Khan avait une ombre de sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

_Co... Comment tu m'as appelé ? Demanda Leonard, les yeux larges comme des soucoupes.

Il se faisait vieux et avait probablement mal entendu...

_Bones. Répéta l'Augment en continuant de sourire. Je comprends mieux votre surnom maintenant.

Le docteur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant qu'il ne réalise enfin que, étant torse nu, son tatouage était visible. Les marques noires s'étendaient dans tout son dos, partant du bas de ses reins jusqu'en haut de ses omoplates. Quand il s'était fait tatouer cette nuit là, il avait dépassé depuis longtemps sa limite d'alcool. Alors quand le tatoueur lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait, Leonard avait répondu sans réfléchir « _Un squelette ! On me fait chier avec des cours d'anatomie en ce moment._ ». Heureusement, le tatoueur en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un squelette humain alors qu'en réalité, Bones était en train d'apprendre l'anatomie d'une espèce d'alien avec des membranes, quatre paires de bras et deux côtes en moins par rapport aux êtres humains.

Mais le tatoueur avait respecté son choix en faisant un tatouage purement anatomique. Le dessin se calquait sur les os du docteur, dessinant chaque côtes, les omoplates, et la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque. La technologie actuelle rendait ce genre de tatouage plus long que douloureux et après la première heure, Bones s'était endormi dans la chaise. Jim avait bien essayé de le maintenir éveillé mais il avait finit par succomber à son tour. Le blond s'était fait tatouer le premier et c'est depuis ce jour que le mot «_ soupe_ » ornait le bas de ses reins. Quoiqu'il en soit, Leonard s'était réveillé le lendemain matin avec une gueule de bois dans sa chambre de dortoir à l'Académie de Star Fleet. Déjà, le docteur n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait réussit à rentré mais il avait encore moins de souvenir de ce fameux tatouage. Ce n'est que quand Jim avait rigolé comme un idiot qu'il avait réalisé la mesure de l'idiotie qu'il avait commise la nuit précédente.

Bones jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour regarder son tatouage avant de marmonner :

_Ce truc est énorme, pas du tout mon style mais j'ai eu la flemme de l'enlever.

_Vous avez bien fait Docteur, ça vous va bien. Répondit Khan en continuant de regarder le tatouage.

Léonard battit sans le vouloir des ailes et il rougit involontairement. Bones finit par prendre son tee-shirt de rechange et le remit plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_Ouais ben maintenant je me suis habitué donc...

_Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas de tatouage éphémère. Raisonna Khan.

_Cela ne me semblait pas vraiment utile oui.

Khan hocha la tête avant de regarder ses propres tatouages. L'encre avait commencé à perdre de sa couleur. Les écritures étaient toujours visibles mais de façon moins nettes. Il s'attarda sur le mot famille et son regard se fit plus triste. Bones n'aima pas ce changement et il essaya d'aborder un autre sujet.

_On devrait retourner dormir. Finit-il par dire. Faudra être en forme pour parler avec Star Fleet demain.

_Se serait préférable. Approuva Khan avec un ton pourtant dénué de conviction.

Bones regagna son lit avant d'hésiter. Il fixa l'Augment du coin de l'œil avant de finalement demander :

_Et sinon, ça va aller ? Demanda Bones. Pour tes cauchemars, je veux dire.

L'Augment était déjà pratiquement rallongé dans son lit quand il regarda le docteur, toujours avec ce sourire vide qui donnait envie à Bones de le frapper pour le lui faire perdre s'il le fallait !

_Merci de votre sollicitude Docteur mais ça devrait aller oui. Finit par répondre Khan.

Bones eut une grimace mentale et il se força à sourire à l'Augment. Khan, de son côté, était perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'en voulait d'avoir frappé Leonard alors que celui-ci avait juste essayé juste de le tirer de ses cauchemars. Intention louable mais dangereuse qui aurait pus lui coûter bien plus cher que beaucoup de sang sur son tee-shirt. Khan avait rêvé de la guerre, de leur fuite jusqu'au Botany Bay et du froid désespérant de son cryotube et du lac. La mort hantait toujours ses cauchemars et quand cela arrivait, il avait toujours besoin de quelques minutes après le réveil pour se rappeler que tout cela n'était que des souvenirs. Malheureusement, le docteur avait fait les frais de cette période entre rêve et réalité.

_Khan ? Tu peux éteindre maintenant. Fit soudain Bones qui s'était recouché.

_Ah... Oui.

L'Augment éteignit la lumière avant de se rallonger à son tour. Les deux hommes ne dirent plus un mot, chacun laissés à ses propres réflexions. Khan savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Il y pensait depuis leur arriver à la base mais maintenant, les choses étaient plus claires dans sa tête et il en était venu à une conclusion simple.

Il avait vécu trop longtemps...

**oOoOoOo**

Quand Bones se réveilla à nouveau, il était neuf heures et Khan s'était déjà levé. Le docteur grogna un instant dans son oreiller à l'idée de devoir quitter le cocon de chaleur formé par sa couverture. Il resta encore un instant à flemmarder avant de s'étirer. Il fit craquer sa nuque sèchement avant de finalement se lever. Bones remit son pull et partit se débarbouiller un peu dans la salle d'eau. Dans le miroir, il put voir ses longues ailes bleues déployés dans son dos. Le docteur avait finit par s'habituer à leur présence bien qu'elles disparaîtraient bientôt. Cependant, Leonard remarqua avec satisfaction que la crème régénératrice avait fait des merveilles et qu'il n'avait plus aucune trace de coup.

Une fois prêt, il quitta sa chambre et retourna jusqu'à la salle centrale où se trouvait le communicateur en espérant que tout le monde soit là bas. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la cuisine et il n'avait pas envie d'errer dans les couloirs comme un idiot. Mais heureusement, les trois autres se trouvaient bien dans la salle centrale. Spock et Khan semblaient réveillés depuis longtemps mais ce n'était pas le cas de Jim qui baillait tout en mangeant ses tartines de confiture.

Un gosse, son capitaine était un gosse.

Le docteur alla se répliquer une tasse de café avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de Jim. Celui-ci le salua entre deux bouchées et Bones remarqua le mot couvert d'écriture à côté de son capitaine.

_C'est quoi ?

_Une note d'Astrid et Alyssa. Répondit Spock à la place de Jim. Elles sont en patrouille dans les alentours pour vérifier les capteurs solaires qui alimentent la base et ne rentreront pas avant ce soir.

_Mais leur machine est prête à utiliser, il suffira d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge pour que la connexion soit établie. Expliqua Khan d'un ton plat.

Bones fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à l'Augment. Ils allaient bientôt devoir parlementer avec Star Fleet pour s'assurer que sa famille et lui aient leur colonie et il se comportait comme s'il s'ennuyait ou que tout était déjà foutu ! Bones ne savait pas si c'était dû à la perte de l'aura de Khan mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de toute cette histoire.

_Et elles précisent surtout que si on bousille le communicateur, elles laisseront Choupette nous bouffer. Précisa le jeune capitaine.

_... Ça mange les humains ces trucs ?

_J'ai pas vraiment envie de le vérifier. Répondit Jim avec une grimace.

_Tu m'étonnes... Ces tarées sont bien capables d'avoir une bestiole bouffant de la chair humaine.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête de façon synchronisé et si Spock avait été un tant soit peu plus humain, il en aurait roulé des yeux. Khan de son côté, se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il leur fasse part de ses nouveaux projets. Ils n'allaient probablement pas en être ravis mais franchement, si Khan ne devait se soucier de l'avis que d'une seule personne ici, c'était celui du docteur. Et là, l'Augment regrettait encore de l'avoir frappé... C'était définitivement mieux s'il arrêtait le tir maintenant.

_Concernant la communication avec Star Fleet. Finit-il par dire. J'aimerais faire quelques modifications par rapport à notre demande.

_Uhm ? Bien sur, lesquels ? Demanda Jim alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche.

_Tout d'abord, j'aimerais écouter ma probation et retourner sur Terre dès que possible.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui mais Khan resta impassible. Bones fronça les sourcils, son mauvais sentiment s'amplifiant alors que Jim dévisageait l'Augment.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Des explications seraient nécessaires. Approuva Spock.

_J'y viens. Répondit Khan calmement. Il s'avère qu'après de multiples réflexions il serait préférable que je sois à nouveau cryogénisé et stocké avec le reste de ma famille tout en restant sous votre surveillance, Capitaine, pour éviter un nouveau fiasco semblable à celui de la section 31.

_Quoi ? ! S'exclama Jim et même Spock eut l'air surprit.

L'Augment s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'est que le docteur se relève brutalement en tapant du poing sur la table et en s'écriant :

_C'est quoi cette idée stupide ? ! C'est le froid qui t'as tourné la tête ma parole !

Khan se contenta de cligner des yeux, ce qui énerva un peu plus Bones. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais ses ailes étaient toutes gonflées par la contrariété et la colère. Jim s'approcha de l'Augment avec un froncement de sourcils.

_Khan, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux te faire à nouveau cryogénisé.

_Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre mes motivations Capitaine. Répondit simplement Khan. Je fais juste le choix le plus logique pour moi et ma famille.

Il eut une ombre de sourire avant de tourner la tête vers Spock qui le regardait sans expression apparente alors que ses ailes semblaient agiter de légers tressautements, comme si la nouvelle le laissait plus perplexe qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

_Vous devriez apprécier ce type de raisonnement Commander.

_En effet mais je crains de ne pas en saisir toutes les subtilités. Avoua le vulcain avec un petit hochement de tête.

_Ce n'est pas utile.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes et cela énerva un peu plus Leonard qui serra les poings pour essayer de se calmer alors qu'il s'écriait :

_Attendez, vous envisagez quand même pas de faire ce qu'il dit ? !

_Docteur ? Demanda Khan qui avait dû mal à comprendre pourquoi Leonard semblait si en colère.

D'accord, cela semblait établis qu'ils étaient désormais ce qui semblait être des amis mais après ce qui était arrivé hier soir, l'Augment aurait crus que le docteur aurait été moins prompt à s'emporter ainsi. Il semblerait qu'il avait eut tord...

Jim secoua la tête à l'adresse de son ami avant de prendre la parole.

_Je ne suis pas d'accord non plus Bones mais je ne peux pas traiter avec Star Fleet sans Khan. C'est de son avenir dont il est question.

_Un avenir de surgelé voilà ce qu'il va gagner si on l'écoute !

_Docteur, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi révulsé par cette idée ? Demanda Khan sincèrement intrigué.

Et c'est bien ça qui enrageait Bones au point que ses ailes avaient commencé à battre comme s'il voulait prendre son envol. Il avait eut peur que l'Augment ait une réaction pareille après avoir perdu ses ailes et il s'avérait malheureusement que cela devenait vrai.

Il ne pouvait pas laissé cela arriver !

_Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? S'exclama-t-il. Tu veux retourner te congeler sans ne serais-ce que reparler à ta famille avant ? Tu ne sais même pas combien de temps tu resterais stocké comme ça ! Qui te dit que vous reverrez la lumière du soleil un jour ? !

Khan se retint de se mordre la lèvre inférieure dans un réflexe nerveux et il se contenta à la place de fermer brièvement les yeux. Il pouvait imaginer le visage de chaque membre de sa famille, chaque précieuse vie qu'elles représentaient pour lui. L'Augment ne désirait qu'une chose : les rejoindre.

Et si cela devait se faire en étant congeler à leurs côtés alors ça ferait l'affaire.

_Il marque un point... Tenta Jim, ses ailes touchant timidement les épaules de l'Augment. Khan, ce que tu veux faire équivaut à une sorte de « mort temporaire » et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te pousserait à le faire.

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne vous demande pas de comprendre. Expliqua Khan avec un soupir. Si nous communiquons avec Star Fleet, je veux que cette hypothèse soit abordée. S'ils refusent je resterais sur l'Enterprise comme convenu mais s'ils acceptent...

_Alors vous quitterez le vaisseau. Termina Spock.

Khan hocha la tête et Bones se frotta le visage avec ses mains, essayant de se réveiller de ce qu'il semblerait être un mauvais rêve. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar et l'Augment voulait toujours gâcher la seconde chance qu'il se voyait accorder.

_Je savais que perdre tes ailes allez te faire faire des conneries mais à ce point... Marmonna-t-il sans réfléchir.

_Mes ailes ? Demanda Khan en haussant un sourcil.

Mais Bones préféra éluder sa question et sans le vouloir, ses ailes se drapèrent autours de Khan, comme pour l'obliger inconsciemment à se concentrer sur ses paroles. Mais le brun ne pouvait pus sentir le contact des auras et le message de réconfort manqua totalement son effet.

_Je comprend que tu sois fatigué et que tu ne crois plus en tes possibilités de futur mais de là à en venir à de telles extrémités !

L'Augment secoua la tête et son regard se perdit dans le vague alors qu'il expliquait :

_Vous l'avez dit vous même Docteur. Je suis fatigué de tout cela. J'ai été crée dans un but qui ne se réalisera jamais, j'ai vécu une Guerre qui a exterminé pratiquement toute mon espèce et j'y ai perdu de nombreux êtres chers.

_Khan...

Mais le brun coupa le Docteur, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Je n'ai jamais demandé à naître en tant qu'Augment pas plus que je n'ai demandé à devenir le leader du reste de ma famille. Mais c'est ce que je suis désormais et je ne peux pas changer le passé.

_Et pourtant tu veux te recryogéniser. Répondit Bones avec amertume.

_C'est la meilleure solution.

_La meilleure solution pour qui ?

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard alors que Jim et Spock les regardaient faire. Le jeune capitaine avait remarqué le début de relation amicale entre les deux hommes et au fond de lui, il se doutait que Bones était pour l'instant la seule personne qui était encore capable de faire changer d'avis l'Augment. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Jim allait rester complètement passif.

_Khan, je préférais quand même me battre avec Star Fleet pour que tu ais ta colonie après ses cinq ans que de leur dire que tu voudrais retourner en cryogénie. Tenta le blond. Je suis sur que Star Fleet va sauter sur cette occasion en plus.

_C'est plus que probable en effet. Approuva Spock.

_J'ai pris ma décision...

_Comment tu peux envisager de trahir ta famille ainsi ? Coupa Bones avec agacement, espérant secouer Khan de son état apathique si agaçant.

Cela eut l'effet escompté car le regard de Khan s'assombrit. Sa main gauche se referma en un poing alors qu'il répondait d'un ton glacial :

_Je ne les trahis pas Docteur alors surveillez vos paroles.

_Ah oui ? Parce que pour moi c'est un comportement de lâche !

Cette fois ci, c'est Khan que se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise par terre. Il fit un pas menaçant vers le docteur mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Il était beaucoup trop en colère pour ne serais-ce qu'avoir un tant soit peu d'instinct de survie. Ses plumes étaient aussi gonflées que les poils d'un chat qui s'apprêtait à se battre.

_Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début : ne pas les abandonner ! S'exclama Khan.

_En te recryogénisant, c'est justement ce que tu vas faire !

_Vous n'êtes pas à ma place Docteur ! Ce n'est pas à vous de prendre mes décisions !

La tension était telle que Jim décida d'agir, il se plaça entre les deux hommes pour essayer de désamorcer le conflit.

_Bones ! Khan ! Ça suffit !

Les ailes de Jim s'étaient entendues et Bones comprit qu'il était peut-être allé un peu loin. Il fut le premier à tourner la tête et Khan inspira longuement pour se calmer à son tour.

_C'est ridicule... Marmonna Leonard en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il y eut une seconde de silence pendant laquelle Khan baissa légèrement la tête pour murmurer :

_Je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête.

Le docteur ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit à ce moment là. Tout ce passa tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir agit comme dans un rêve. Tout d'un coup, il contournait Jim et mettait une violente gifle à Khan. La douleur dans sa main fut fulgurante alors que l'Augment n'en tourna même pas la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas vu venir le coup et même s'il n'avait quasiment rien sentit, il dévisageait Bones avec une expression choquée. De son côté, le docteur respirait bruyamment, sa main lui cuisant douloureusement.

_Bones ! Hurla Jim avec horreur, tirant son ami en arrière par crainte que Khan décide de rendre le coup dès qu'il serait sorti de sa stupeur.

Mais le docteur l'ignora, se contentant de crier avec énervement :

_Ne crois pas que je vais te laissez gâcher ta chance d'avoir une vie heureuse avec ta famille !

Khan le regarda dans les yeux, semblant à mi-chemin entre le choc et la colère de se faire crier dessus ainsi et surtout, de s'être fait gifler par le docteur sans avoir réagit automatiquement. Il aurait dû lui briser le poignet, le bras et tout le reste pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'osé le frapper. Mais la phrase de Leonard tournait en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de rendre le coup. Le docteur avait raison, il se comportait comme un lâche. Mais seulement...

_Je suis fatigué d'attendre. Finit par répondre doucement Khan. Faite comme vous voulez avec Star Fleet, je n'assisterais pas à la communication.

_Khan attend ! S'écria Jim qui était complètement dépassé par les événements.

Mais l'Augment venait de tourner les talons et il resta sourd aux appels du jeune capitaine. Khan repartit vers le couloir des chambres et s'enferma dans celle qu'il partageait avec le docteur. De leur côté, les trois membres de Star Fleet restèrent silencieux avant que Jim ne se tourne vers Bones, les ailes complètement écartées, et se mette à hurler :

_Mais t'es complètement malade !

_Cela a été vraiment imprudent docteur. Ajouta Spock qui s'était lui aussi tendu pour un éventuel combat quand il avait vu Leonard frapper Khan.

_Il aurait pus te tuer ! Continua Jim avec panique.

Bones baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses ailes tombèrent sur le côté alors que la tension qui l'habitait un peu plus tôt décidait de le lâcher. Ses amis avaient raison, son geste impulsif aurait pus lui coûter cher. Le début d'amitié qu'il partageait avec Khan l'avait peut-être préservé d'une vengeance... Mais la dite amitié était probablement totalement foutue désormais.

Le docteur avait tout gâché.

_Ouais ben c'est bon. Répondit-il d'un ton morne. Je me suis à moitié pété la main dans le processus, je ne le referais plus.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et son aura restait toujours aussi agitée. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour Bones quand il avait levé la main contre Khan.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons décider de notre conduite à tenir devant Star Fleet. Fit soudain Spock avec un calme retrouvé. Notre communication est dans quelques minutes.

_Ah putain, je les avais presque oublié ceux-là...

Jim s'approcha du communicateur avec Spock alors que Bones les fixaient d'un air morose. Les deux discutaient des demandes qu'ils allaient devoir faire au nom de Khan et ils hésitaient sur l'idée d'évoquer sa recongélation. Malgré lui, Bones craqua à nouveau alors qu'il disait :

_Jim, on ne peut pas faire ce que nous demande Khan.

_Pourquoi ? Questionna le blond en se retournant vers lui.

_Je sais que tu veux respecter ses décisions mais je sais aussi que c'était une très mauvaise idée et il la regrettera plus tard.

Oui, si Khan récupérait ses ailes, Bones était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pus envie de repasser par la case surgelé. En tout cas, c'est ce que le docteur espérait vraiment. Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, Bones préférait voir Khan entouré de sa famille. Après tout, peut-être que eux seraient capable de lui redonner le goût à la vie.

Jim le fixa un long moment avant de demander :

_Bones... Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

_Cela risque de poser des problèmes avec Khan. Remarqua Spock qui n'avait pas envie qu'un combat éclate.

Bones hocha vivement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire d'où il tirait ses convictions sans risquer quelques problèmes au passage. Le docteur n'était pas certain que ses amis apprécieraient que, depuis quelques jours, il était capable de savoir dans quel état psychologique ils étaient rien qu'en regardant leur aura. Pourtant, cela lui enlèverait une sacré épine du pied s'il le faisait. Bones soupira et ses ailes s'agitèrent doucement dans son dos alors qu'il essayait de convaincre Jim :

_Fais moi confiance Jim, je ne pense pas que Khan ait vraiment envie de retourner jouer les esquimaux.

Ils devaient réussir à convaincre de Star Fleet de rester sur l'idée Ils devaient rester sur l'idée que Khan et sa famille aient leur colonie après les cinq ans de probation de l'Augment. Le jeune capitaine fixa son ami encore un instant avec de jeter un coup d'œil à Spock. Celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête et Jim prit ça comme une confirmation. Il finit par faire un petit sourire à Bones avant de dire :

_Bon, ben on a pus qu'à saouler Star Fleet jusqu'à ce qu'ils jurent sur l'honneur qu'ils accorderont bien une colonie si tout se passe bien avec Khan.

_C'est les premières paroles sensés de la journée... Grommela Bones avec un soupir de soulagement.

Jim ricana avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour lancer la communication. L'écran grésilla quelques secondes avant que ne s'affiche le logo de Star Fleet. Une barre de chargement apparu et se remplit assez vite même si Bones lui trouva la lenteur d'un escargot arthritique. Finalement, la connexion avec la Terre fut établit. En face d'eux, une table apparut sur l'écran où quatre amiraux étaient installés.

_Capitaine James Tibérius Kirk. Déclara l'amiral Komac, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il nous a été transmis par l'ex-Capitaine Guestmind que vous aviez une discussion urgente à entreprendre avec Star Fleet. Quel est le motif de cette discussion ?

Bones vit Jim se tenir le dos bien droit alors que ses ailes se repliaient nettement.

_Si je vous ai réunis en urgence, c'est pour vous parlez de Khan Noonien Singh.

Le docteur n'était pas quelqu'un de croyant, mais à ce moment là, il commença à prier.

**oOoOoOo**

La soir s'apprêtait à tomber sur Fàre quand Astrid et Alyssa rentrèrent à la base. Leur patrouille de routine c'était déroulé sans accroc et elles en avaient même profitées pour aller voir le fameux temple où séjournait Estë le temps que les autres aient leur discussion avec Star Fleet. L'alien avait prévu de venir les récupérer le lendemain matin de bonne heure et Astrid lui avait promit de faire passer le message. Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de laisser Choupette dévorer son repas du soir à l'extérieur de la base pour aller se faire leur propre dîner quand elles tombèrent sur Jim, Spock et Bones qui se trouvaient attablés à la table de cuisine, semblant avoir finit de souper.

Le Capitaine et son Commander jouaient au jeu d'échec en trois dimensions d'Astrid et le docteur semblait... En train de se lamenter contre l'univers tout entier, le visage enfouis entre ses bras. La blonde haussa un sourcil et s'installa à la table pendant qu'Alyssa leur répliquaient deux assiettes de pâtes à la bolognaises.

_Alors votre conversation avec Star Fleet c'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Vous n'avez pas pété le communicateur hein ? Continua Alyssa en attendant que les assiettes soient prêtes. Non parce que je suis certaine que Choupette a encore de la place pour vous sinon.

Jim soupira avant de lever le nez du plateau de jeu. Aujourd'hui, Spock semblait avoir l'avantage et le jeune capitaine commençait à voir le champ de ses possibilités se réduire.

_Alors oui ça c'est bien passé et non, le bouton n'est pas cassé.

_Star Fleet a fait droit à vos demandes ?

Jim hocha la tête et Bones grogna en confirmation. La conversation avait duré pas loin de deux heures, les amiraux de Star Fleet semblant étrangement attachés à l'idée d'annuler cette probation. Comme le docteur s'en était douté, Star Fleet leur avait vraiment donné cette mission pour les éloigner de la Terre et des Augments stockés. Jim s'était assuré mille fois qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs laissez tranquilles et sous surveillance pour éviter un quelconque problème. Évidemment, l'absence de Khan durant les négociations avait été remarqué mais Jim avait ressortit l'histoire du lac. Il leur raconta qu'il se reposait et ne pouvait pas être présent. Les amiraux avaient eut l'air suspicieux mais ils laissèrent ce point de côté. Durant les négociations, Spock et Bones avaient dû également aider à convaincre Star Fleet. La logique du Vulcain avait été fortement sollicité et plus surprenant, Jim avait demandé à Bones de témoigner de la fragilité mentale dans laquelle se trouvait Khan à cause du changement de plan de Star Fleet pour lui et sa famille. Malgré lui, Bones n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'étendre sur ce sujet dans l'espoir de convaincre les amiraux. Finalement les amiraux avaient cédé, surtout convaincus par la dernière remarque de Jim qui sonnait assez comme une menace. Il leur avait dit que s'ils campaient sur leurs positions, Khan pouvait très bien craquer à nouveau et revenir en mode terroriste. Et si sa première tentative avait échoué, Jim se doutait qu'il ne raterait pas la deuxième.

Khan était bel et bien capable de brûler de chaque recoin de la Fédération dans sa rage.

_Oui ils acceptent de maintenir le marché initial qui était d'octroyer aux Augment une colonie si Khan se comportait bien durant la probation. Répondit Jim, sortant le docteur de ses pensées.

_Ben d'ailleurs... Il est où lui ? Remarqua Alyssa en s'asseyant à son tour avec son assiette de pâtes fumantes.

Bones releva mollement la tête d'entre ses bras avant de marmonner :

_Enfermé dans notre chambre depuis que je l'ai giflé...

_Attends, t'as giflé ton pote alors qu'il a faillit se faire tuer hier ? Demanda Alyssa en écarquillant les yeux.

_Ouais...

_Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

_Je crois que c'est une vérité bien établie désormais. Répondit le docteur en se relaissant tomber la tête contre la table.

_En attendant, tu pourras venir dans notre chambre si tu veux ce soir. Proposa gentiment Jim alors qu'il mettait fin à sa partie avec Spock.

_Merci Jim, parce qu'à mon avis, je pourrais toujours faire le pied de grue devant la porte, je suis pas sûr que Khan m'ouvre.

Cela avait marché une fois mais là, il se doutait que ça fonctionne à nouveau. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de mettre une gifle à Khan ? Oui, celui-ci avait finit par l'exaspérer mais Khan avait des raisons d'être dans un tel état ! Leonard avait agit avec un manque flagrant de tact et de psychologie.

En d'autre terme, il avait totalement merdé.

_Au faite, Estë m'a dit de vous dire que vous repartez demain à huit heures donc vous avez intérêt à être levés.

_Va pas falloir traîner... Soupira le jeune capitaine.

_Yep mais avant juste une chose. Fit Astrid avec un hochement de tête.

La blonde changea de place pour se mettre en face de Jim avec un air de défit :

_En tant qu'ancien capitaine de l'USS Starfire, je te défis au bras de fer espèce de newbie !

_Au bras de fer ? Répéta Jim.

_C'est une tradition personnelle. Expliqua la blonde avec un sourire de Cheshire. Je fais ça avec chaque capitaine de Star Fleet que je rencontre !

Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel avant de ricaner et ses ailes violettes s'agitèrent avec amusement. Bones vit les ailes de Jim se redresser et su qu'il ne laisserait pas passer un tel challenge. Spock en déduisit la même chose et il soupira mentalement. Si son capitaine perdait, il allait lui en rabattre les oreilles pendant des heures avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. Bones, lui, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin. Au moins la fin de soirée aller être amusante...

_Je vais te massacrer. Déclara Astrid en mettant son bras en position.

_Je ne serais pas aussi sure si j'étais toi. Rétorqua Jim en empoignant la main de la blonde.

_Je parie sur Astrid ! Piailla Alyssa en s'asseyant sur la table pour mieux voir.

_Et moi sur Jim. Fit le docteur en haussant les épaules.

_Sans vouloir vous vexer capitaine, miss Guestmind semble plus musclée que vous.

La voix de Khan les firent sursauter et Bones se retourna tellement sur sa chaise qu'il faillit en tomber. Le brun se trouvait dans l'entrée de la cuisine, le visage impassible et immobile. Il finit par poser son regard sur Leonard avant de lui demander :

_Docteur est-ce que je pourrais vous parlez un instant ?

Bones hésita, se demandant bien ce qu'il lui voulait avant de finalement hocher la tête. Il se leva et rejoignit Khan dans le couloir. La porte se referma derrière eux et Bones pus voir du coin de l'œil ses ailes s'agiter nerveusement dans son dos. Khan fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la porte au cas où les autres tenteraient de les écouter, ce qu'ils essayèrent de faire justement. L'Augment se retourna ensuite pour parler mais Bones le coupa :

_Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir giflé ! J'aurais pas dû, c'était stupide de ma part, j'ai agis sans réfléchir !

Khan le regarda avant de légèrement hocher la tête.

_Je ne vous en veux pas Docteur mais oui, c'était vraiment stupide.

_Ca m'étonne que tu ne m'ais pas cassé le bras en deux. Remarqua Bones en fronçant les sourcils.

_J'ai faillis. Avoua Khan d'une voix atone.

Bones lâcha un petit rire nerveux avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

_Bon ben on va dire que niveau coup, on est quitte aujourd'hui.

Khan ne réagit pas et Bones couina mentalement. Il avait vraiment tout foutu en l'air. Finalement, l'Augment le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de demander d'un ton étrangement calme :

_Vous n'avez pas faire part de ma demande à Star Fleet n'est-ce pas ?

Bones baissa un instant les yeux et Khan poursuivit :

_Est-ce qu'ils ont au moins accepté de rester sur l'idée de la colonie après notre retour sur Terre ?

_Oui et franchement, ça a pas été évident de les convaincre sans ta présence.

_« Mais bon »_. Se dit Leonard. _« Ça, c'était de ma faute après tout »._

Khan hocha la tête en comprenant qu'il était finalement revenu au point de départ. Et pourtant, même la perspective d'avoir une planète à lui et sa famille n'arrivait pas à lui rendre le sourire. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure et il en profita pour la poser :

_Docteur, je comprends que vous ayez trouvé que c'était une mauvaise idée mais ce que je ne comprend pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi cela semblez vous tenir autant à cœur. Finit-il par demander. Est-ce que c'est parce que vous nous considérez comme des amis ?

La question fit froncer à nouveau les sourcils à Leonard. Elle semblait si innocente mais pourtant, la voix de Khan en restait presque indifférente.

_Oui je nous considère comme des amis. Finit-il par répondre avec conviction. Pas toi ?

_Depuis que nous sommes sur Fàre, je n'arrive pas à savoir comment vous considérer.

_Khan... On c'est chacun pardonné l'un l'autre de s'être frappé, tu as vu mon tatouage hier soir et on est pratiquement toujours fourré ensemble depuis qu'on est sur Fàre. Raisonna le Docteur avec un petit sourire.

_Donc on est ami ? Répondit Khan, un peu dubitatif.

Bones soupira devant se manque de conviction. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de réagir à une nouvelle impulsion. Cette fois-ci, il s'approcha lentement de Khan pour lui laisser le temps de se dégager et il passa ses bras autours des épaules de l'Augment pour lui faire un câlin comme il l'avait si souvent fait pour réconforter Jim après qu'il ait eut le cœur brisé ou qu'il ait entendu une fois de trop qu'il n'était pas digne de la réputation de héro de son père quand ils étaient à l'Académie. L'Augment resta complètement immobile, figé comme une statue et Bones se demanda s'il respirait toujours.

_On est amis, ok ?

Khan resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de finalement hocher la tête.

_D'accord...

L'Augment ne bougea pas pour autant et Bones demanda avec une once de sourire dans la voix :

_Khan, rassure-moi, tu sais comment marche une étreinte ?

_Je ne suis pas stupide Docteur.

_Mais ?

_Mais je n'ai jamais serré un humain dans mes bras avant. Répondit honnêtement l'Augment avant de passer doucement ses bras autours du dos du docteur.

_Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de différence avec un autre Augment, si ?

_Ben je pourrais vous briser les côtes sans le vouloir.

Cela fit rire Bones qui finit par relâcher son étreinte. Il leva la tête vers Khan dont le visage se tenait près du sien puisque l'Augment ne l'avait pas encore lâché. Les traits de Khan semblaient plus détendues et il souriait presque. Bones savait qu'il aurait dû s'écarter avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Khan pour faire bonne mesure. Mais il en était incapable. Le sourire de Leonard s'effrita lentement alors qu'il continuait de regarder Khan dans les yeux. L'Augment ne semblait pas vouloir bouger et les deux hommes étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre. Bones pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer et ses ailes furent parcourues de tressautements involontaires. A nouveau, l'idée d'effets secondaires dus à la position d'Olorin lui revinrent en tête. Est-ce que l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Khan venait de là ? Le docteur n'en avait aucune idée mais une chose était sure, il était en train de se perdre dans le regard du brun. Lentement, comme hypnotisé, le docteur se mit sur la pointe des pieds et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, ses lèvres se trouvèrent contre celles de Khan.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, juste un simple contact.

Mais quand Bones s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes, ses joues étaient rouge, ses ailes dans tous les sens et son cœur essayait de sortir de sa poitrine. Il baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres alors que pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Khan le regardait avec un mélange de choc et de surprise. Le docteur voulait qu'ils soient amis mais il venait de l'embrasser. Ce n'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Déjà qu'il n'était pas doué en amitié mais alors là...

_Docteur ? Finit-il par demander doucement.

Bones tourna soudain la tête, comme si la bulle qui les entouraient avait éclaté. Ses joues le brûlaient et il ouvrit la bouche deux fois dans une tentative d'explication avant de murmurer à la troisième :

_Oh bordel...

Et le docteur s'enfuit dans le couloir, plantant Khan derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous aura plus, surtout avec le retard que vous avez dû subir, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! See you !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Ça n'a pas bougé !

**Note de l'auteure** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenue sur mon nouveau chapitre ! Encore merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Vous savez, je vous avez dit au dernier chapitre qu'il y avait peu de chance que vous ayez le chapitre 6 cette semaine à cause de mes révisions. Mais vous avez le chapitre... Tout simplement parce que dès que vous avez des obligations ( genre réviser vos foutues partiels) vous trouvez toujours n'importe quelle excuse pour faire autre chose. Mais bon au moins ce chapitre est terminé et publié donc je peux le sortir de ma tête et vraiment me mettre à bosser ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je change ce que j'avais également dit la dernière fois. Finalement ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Astral fera sept chapitre plus un possible épilogue ( qui est plus que possible même). Je voulais également vous dire que j'avais écouté la chanson « W_hat do you want from me _» d'Adam Lambert et mon dieu, qu'est-ce que cette chanson va bien à Khan et Bones. Juste imaginez Khan l'a chanter en songeant à Bones et je vous jure que c'est génial !

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Note du béta remplaçant** : Salut bande de putes borgnes qui boivent leur règles ! J'espère que vous connaissez la référence x) Si non, ce n'est pas une insulte x) Alors je ne suis pas le bêta normal. Salut les amis ! Ici Don-jul plus connu sous le nom de Jul (Les références à certains vidéastes de Youtube est de trop ? « Oui... » Bon ok...) Et je corrige ce chapitre pour cette fois. Et se fut laborieux... Faut dire quoi au juste ? … Pas de réponse ? « Parle et ferme ta gueule ! » Tu te contredits ! :P Bon perso, j'ai pas une personnalité complexe contrairement avec ma fiancée de Loutre (d'ailleurs ça surement plus possible, désolé Louloutre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas bébé loir, ça ne veut pas dire que papa ne t'aime plus ! (Vous n'êtes pas prêt à comprendre ça bande de lecteurs), je suis un corbeau ami des papillons :D « C'est pour ça que tu parles ouvertement avec ta conscience... » Ta gueule Alex U_U Bon je précise, j'ai pas eu le temps de lire le début, déjà parce que : Yuri Powa :D et deuxièmement, parce que j'ai pas le temps, un Dovahkiin a une vie rempli pour sauver Bordeciel ! « Y a du Yuri » Silence ! U_U Bon bref il est temps de vous laissez sur l'Enterprise, ou l'endroit que Cupidon ignore l'existence ! Enfin si, il connait, n'est-ce pas Raiu :P

Et comme c'est Noël, je vous laisse avec ça :D htt_ _ _m/m_edia/B4v_V3sSIUAA_WXhC.j_pg (Supprimez tout les ''_'' pour voir l'image)

Bon bref, bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>_Bones, je croyais que ça s'était arrangé avec Khan ?<p>

_Ouais.

_Alors pourquoi t'es dans notre chambre ? Demanda Jim qui était assis sur son lit alors que Spock se tenait sur son propre matelas de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Bones, qui était lui même assis sur le tas de couvertures qui allait constituer son lit de fortune pour la soirée, posa son menton contre ses genoux.

_J'ai fais une connerie et je peux pas retourner dans ma chambre.

Le jeune capitaine le dévisagea d'un air soupçonneux avant de demander :

_Bones, qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?

_Rien.

_Menteur. Rétorqua Jim et ses ailes s'agitèrent vivement dans son dos. Si tu ne m'avoues pas ce qu'il c'est passé, je ferais de ta nuit un enfer.

_Je voudrais bien t'y voir.

_Ne le tentez pas docteur McCoy. Intervint soudain Spock. Nous sommes tous les trois dans la même chambre ce qui signifie que, par extension, le capitaine ferait aussi de ma nuit un enfer.

Jim fit un grand sourire innocent aux deux hommes. Bones savait que derrière son air angélique, le jeune capitaine était fort capable de leur pourrir la nuit s'il le désirait. Bones grogna et il resserra sa prise autour de ses genoux.

_Petite teigne. Finit-il par répondre.

_Je sais ! Chantonna Jim d'un air triomphant.

_T'en profiterais pas pour te venger parce que tu as perdu au bras de fer contre Astrid ?

L'insinuation fit mouche et le sourire de Jim quitta son visage. Il croisa les bras en faisant la moue.

_Cette tarée a une force de malade ! S'exclama le jeune capitaine et ses ailes se redressèrent d'un coup.

Et c'était vrai, la blonde avait laissé Jim s'échiner pendant une bonne minute avant de tout simplement renverser la balance en sa faveur. Elle avait écrasé Jim avec une facilité déconcertante et le jeune capitaine l'avait très mal prit. Jim n'aimait pas perdre et il avait tout de suite demandé un match retour.

Qu'il avait perdu également...

Spock avait sus dès l'instant où la main de Jim avait touché la table que son capitaine allait être de mauvaise humeur toute la soirée. D'un autre côté, Alyssa avait essayé de faire un bras de fer avec le Commander. La brune avait finit par monter sur la table avec ses deux mains pour essayer de faire perdre Spock. Mais le vulcain l'avait battu très facilement, la jeune femme n'ayant pas la force de s'opposer à lui. Pour être honnête, Spock pensait qu'un combat entre Jim et Alyssa aurait été plus égal...

_J'aurais bien aimé voir ça n'empêche. Remarqua Bones en ricanant.

Oh oui, il aurait adoré... Mais il était bien trop occupé à retrouver son chemin dans la base pour assister à ces petits duels. Après qu'il ait embrassé Khan, le docteur s'était enfui sans regarder où il allait. Il en résultat que, quand il arrêta de courir, il fut complètement perdu. Bones s'était retrouvé devant des salles de stockage divers ainsi qu'une sorte de garage où trois moto-neiges étaient entreposées. Le docteur avait prit le temps de se calmer là bas, respirant à fond plusieurs fois.

Il avait embrassé Khan.

Bones ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Une seconde il serrait amicalement Khan dans ses bras et juste après, il était en train de l'embrasser ! Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser à proprement parlé mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas ignorer son geste. Leonard se sentait perdu par rapport à Khan et il était persuadé que tout ça avait probablement embrouillé l'Augment aussi. Bones avait longuement grommeler dans ce garage, profitant d'être seul pour pester tout son content.

Il avait giflé et embrassé Khan dans la même journée... Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui en ce moment ? !

Était-ce vraiment à cause de la potion d'Olorin ?

_Mademoiselle Guestmind fait de la musculation tous les jours. Fit soudain Spock à l'adresse de Jim, sortant Bones de ses pensées. Avec, si j'ai bien compris, mademoiselle Mocking assise sur son dos quand elle fait des pompes.

_... Je dois me mettre à faire des pompes.

Léonard haussa un sourcil et regarda Jim d'un air moqueur.

_ Compte pas sur moi pour m'asseoir sur ton dos.

_ Oh non t'es trop lourd pour ça Bones. Répondit Jim avec un grand sourire. Je demanderais à Chekov ou Uhura.

_Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais une petite teigne ?

Jim lui tira simplement la langue avec cet air de gamin qu'il mimait si bien avant de hausser les épaules. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus Astrid à partir de demain mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible à la première démonstration de force venu. Il viendrait des jours où perdre signifierait la mort pour lui et tout son équipage. Jim ne croiserait pas toujours des aliens amicaux et il le savait très bien.

_Docteur, ne seriez vous pas en train d'essayer de changer de sujet ? Fit le vulcain qui n'avait pas oublié le but premier de la conversation.

Bones lui jeta un regard noir alors que Jim reportait son attention sur lui.

_Merci Spock, ce n'était pas du tout mon attention ! Rétorqua Léonard.

Pour une fois, le sarcasme du docteur ne passa pas au dessus des oreilles pointues de Spock. Mais le vulcain se contenta de hausser un sourcil avec un léger amusement. Spock ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était plus ou moins intrigué par l'étrange relation qui unissait Khan et Bones. Le Commander était persuadé que, si quelqu'un d'autre avait giflé l'Augment, il en aurait perdu son bras.

Ou la vie...

Alors oui, Spock blâmait sa part humaine pour cette curiosité, mais il avait envie de savoir. Et Bones se doutait du raisonnement de Spock car sinon, ses ailes vertes ne seraient pas parcouru par des tressautements de curiosité.

_Bones, avoue. Fit le jeune capitaine d'un ton accusateur. Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu avec Khan ?

_Mais rien ! Clama Bones. On a juste parlé et tout c'est arrangé !

_Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas dans notre chambre ! S'écria Jim en sautant de son lit. En plus, tu as dit que tu avais fait une connerie. C'était quoi ?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard avant que le docteur ne réponde :

_Ben quoi ? J'ai peut-être simplement décidé de faire de notre dernière nuit ici une pyjama party !

Spock haussa à nouveau un sourcil intrigué, n'étant pas familier avec ce concept terrien. Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant puisque les vulcains n'avaient pas quelque chose d'aussi illogique que les pyjamas partis. Cependant, Jim ne se démonta pas pour autant, saisissant un oreiller pour le brandir comme une arme.

_Ok et tu sais que l'un des jeux favoris de ce genre de soirée c'est « Action ou vérité » ? Mais je peux te frapper avec cet oreiller avant si tu préfères !

_Va chier Jim ! S'écria le docteur.

_Avoue !

_Docteur McCoy, vous savez que le capitaine vous laissera tranquille plus vite si vous décidez de parler.

Bones décida qu'assez était assez et il se leva. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte tout en disant :

_Si vous avez décidé de me faire passer un interrogatoire, je m'en vais !

_Ah oui ? Et tu comptes retourner dans ta chambre ? Demanda Jim d'un ton goguenard.

La main du docteur se figea sur la poignée de porte. Il ne pouvait pas affronter Khan maintenant, pas quand il était encore si embrouillé dans ses sentiments. Bones soupira longuement avant de se retourner, s'adossant à la porte. Ses ailes se replièrent derrière lui, pendantes et un peu vaincues.

_Je ne peux pas retourner dans ma chambre...

_Pourquoi ? C'est Khan qui t'y oblige ?

_Non. Répondit Bones en secouant la tête. Khan ne m'oblige à rien du tout.

Pour tout dire, le docteur ne savait même pas si l'Augment se trouvait bien dans leur chambre. Peut-être était-il lui aussi en train d'errer dans les couloirs de la base à essayé de démêler les gestes contradictoires du docteur à son égard.

_Alors pourquoi ? Votre comportement n'est pas logique.

Bones grommela avant de revenir sur son lit de fortune. Il se rassit à côté de Jim, qui tenait toujours son oreiller, avant de croiser les bras.

_Je veux bien vous le dire mais vous avez intérêt à ne pas me faire la morale.

Jim plissa les yeux avant de dire :

_Ok, là ça devient encore plus intéressent. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Le docteur enfouit son visage entre ses mains avant de murmurer :

_J'aiembrasséKhan.

_Quoi ? Parle moins vite !

Le docteur prit une longue inspiration avant de dire :

_J'ai embrassé Khan.

Il y eut un long silence.

Puis Jim se tourna vers Spock tout en pointant Bones du doigt :

_Spock, dis moi que tu as bien entendu la même chose que moi.

Le Vulcain, bien qu'inexpressif, avait ses ailes parcouru de sursauts nerveux. Il hocha finalement la tête et Jim reporta son attention sur le docteur. Il lui sourit, prit une longue inspiration, et saisit d'un coup les vêtements de Bones pour le tirer vers lui :

_Mais tu es complètement malade !

En cet instant, le docteur fut bien content que les auras n'aient aucune présence physique. Le capitaine était littéralement en train de le baffer avec ses ailes, aussi bien à cause de l'inquiétude que de la surprise et Bones avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas fermer les yeux en voyant les ailes toucher son visage. Finalement, le docteur parvint à faire lâcher son ami avec un grondement :

_Jim, calme toi.

_Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Tu as embrassé Khan ! C'est juste la chose la plus imprudente et dangereuse que t'es jamais faite !

_Docteur, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Demanda Spock qui était encore surprit.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! S'exclama Bones avec un soupir désespéré.

Le jeune capitaine lui jeta un regard soupçonneux avant de croiser les bras :

_Ôte moi d'un doute : tu n'étais pas bourré quand tu as embrassé Khan ?

Léonard roula des yeux au ciel et Jim prit ça pour un non. Ses ailes se calmèrent un peu alors qu'il demandait :

_Bones, je vais te demander d'être honnête avec moi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Soupira le docteur.

_ ... Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Khan ?

Le docteur se laissa tomber face la première contre l'oreiller de son lit de fortune.

_Je ne sais pas... Marmonna-t-il de façon presque inaudible.

_Et comment il a réagit ?

_Je ne sais pas non plus.

_Comment ça «_ tu ne sais pas non plus _» ? Demanda le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

_ … Je me suis enfuis après l'avoir embrassé. Répondit piteusement le docteur.

Jim soupira avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux alors que Spock secouait très légèrement la tête comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les humains avaient vraiment des réactions étranges par moment.

_Oh le bordel.

_Bien que je déplore votre choix de vocabulaire Jim, il s'avère qu'en effet, cette situation est problématique.

Ils restèrent à nouveau en silence quelques minutes avant que Jim pose une main sur l'épaule de Bones pour le secouer un peu.

_Tu vas être obligé de lui parler Bones.

Le docteur releva la tête de son oreiller et leva un regard abattu vers son ami.

_Ouais mais j'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais lui dire.

_ Quelque chose du style « _Je visais ta joue et j'ai glissé _» ?

_Ça ne marchera pas Jim. Répondit Bones en souriant malgré lui.

Cela fit sourire Jim également alors qu'il posait son menton contre sa paume.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête aussi ?

_Je ne sais pas. S'entêta le docteur. On parlait et tout d'un coup, je me suis mis à l'embrasser !

_Même pour vous, ça en est complètement illogique docteur.

Bones allait lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre quand on frappa deux coups à la porte. Jim cria à la personne d'entrer et tout le monde fut surprit de voir Khan y apparaître. Le docteur songea que, forcément, quand on parlait du loup, on en voyait toujours la queue. Le regard de l'Augment s'attarda une seconde sur le docteur avant qu'il ne porte son attention sur Jim :

_J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

Jim lui sourit et secoua la tête :

_Non pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Je voulais savoir si le docteur McCoy comptez venir dormir dans notre chambre cette nuit ou si je pouvais fermer la porte ?

_Oh... Bones, tu fais quoi ?

Le ton sous-entendant très bien « _ C'est ta chance, profite en pour lui parler ! »_ n'échappa pas à Bones. Par énervement, il mit un coup d'aile à Jim avant de regarder Khan.

_Je suis installé pour rester donc...

_Je vois ça. Répondit l'Augment en regardant les couvertures sur lesquelles étaient assis Bones.

Jim soupira discrètement et décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il n'était pas franchement d'accord à l'idée d'une idylle entre son ami et l'Augment mais ses deux là ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça. Ils avaient besoin de se parler ou les non-dits allaient s'accumuler et rien de bon ne sortirait de cette histoire. Après tout, c'était à cause d'un manque de communication flagrant que la relation entre Spock et Uhura avait prit fin. Il posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de Bones, le poussant à se relever sous le regard intrigué de son Commander :

_Sauf que finalement, Bones peut pas rester ici !

_Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? ! S'écria le docteur en se retournant vers lui.

_Je dois avoir une longue conversation en privé avec Spock. Répondit Jim avec un hochement de tête docte.

Le Vulcain haussa un sourcil mais ne pipa mot. Il se doutait que Jim mentait mais puisqu'il semblait avoir un plan en tête, autant ne rien gâcher. Bones fut obliger de se mettre debout et le jeune capitaine continua de le pousser vers la porte.

_Une conversation de quelle nature ? Demanda Khan qui ne semblait pas dupe pour autant.

_C'est pas vos oignons. Répondit Jim avec un sourire.

_Jim, tu ne peux pas me foutre dehors comme ça. Rétorqua Bones en se retournant vers le plus jeune.

_Bones, mon ami, tu as une chambre qui t'attends. Fit Jim avec un petit sourire. Je ne vois pas ce que tu demandes plus.

_Que tu ne me foutes pas dehors ! S'écria le docteur alors qu'il était littéralement poussé vers Khan.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Jim avait poussé Bones hors de la chambre. Il leur fit un grand sourire et lança un :

_Bonne nuit les gars !

Il referma ensuite la porte, laissant Khan et Leonard seuls dans le couloir.

**oOoOoOo**

_Je vais le buter. Gronda Bones en se massant les tempes.

Le docteur était à nouveau dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Khan. Il était assis sur son lit avec une expression morose tandis que Khan se tenait sur le lit en face. L'Augment avait un très fin sourire sur les lèvres, comme si la situation n'était pas du tout bizarre.

Pas comme si Léonard l'avait embrassé un peu plus tôt.

_Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure avec Jim, c'était ridicule. Finit-il par dire à l'adresse de l'ancien terroriste.

Le sourire de Khan s'accentua un peu alors qu'il répondait :

_Laissez moi deviner : vous avez dit à votre capitaine que vous m'avez embrassé et maintenant il essaye avec la subtilité d'une pelle en pleine figure de nous obliger à parler.

Bones rougit et ses ailes s'agitèrent dans son dos avant de se replier tant bien que mal dans son dos.

_A propos de ça...

Mais Khan le coupa en secouant doucement la tête.

_Si c'est une de vos craintes, sachez que je ne vous en veux pas docteur.

Bones releva la tête vers lui, les joues toujours rouges et surtout, très surprit.

_Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il sans y croire.

Khan se contenta de sourire. Si le docteur avait eut peur que Khan veuille lui demander des comptes à propos du baiser, il s'était trompé. L'Augment semblait l'avoir très bien prit ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Une nouvelle surprenante mais bonne. Sans s'en rendre compte, la tension qui s'était accumulée dans ses épaules disparus peu à peu.

_Je me doute que si vous vous êtes enfuis, c'est que vous avez cru que j'allais mal réagir, non ? Demanda Khan après un instant.

_Y a de ça... Soupira le docteur. Puis généralement, quand on devient ami avec quelqu'un, on ne l'embrasse pas dans les deux minutes qui suivent.

L'Augment haussa les épaules dans un geste très humain avant de dire honnêtement :

_Ayant une expérience limité dans ce domaine, ça ne m'a pas paru tellement étrange.

Bones n'en fut pas tellement surprit. Il s'était douté que, pendant une période de sa vie, Khan avait plus eut des alliés que des amis. L'Augment avait aussi sa famille mais il en avait été privé pendant si longtemps qu'il semblait rouillé dans ce domaine. Bones soupira avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux :

_Ouais... Ben sache que normalement ça ne se fait pas. Marmonna-t-il. Sauf si tu es vraiment proche de la personne. Et encore...

Pour être honnête, Bones avait déjà embrassé Jim. Cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois, il y a quelques années. Ils s'étaient saoulé dans un bar pour fêter la nomination de Jim en tant que capitaine de l'Enterprise. Le blond avait été tellement heureux qu'au milieu de sa troisième bouteille, il avait agrippé Bones par les épaules avant de lui rouler une pelle. Cela avait été maladroit, baveux et franchement dispensable. Mais les deux amis avaient ris de bon cœur en cassant le baiser et Leonard avait tapoté la tête de Jim avec affection. Ce gamin n'était vraiment pas possible... Le blond était ensuite partie finir la nuit avec une jolie rousse tandis que Bones avait regagné le dortoir avec une bonne bouteille de bourbon.

Le docteur soupira à nouveau alors qu'il remarquait soudain que Khan s'était levé. L'Augment s'approcha lentement de lui avant de finalement s'asseoir à côté du docteur. Il semblait un peu hésitant, comme s'il voulait poser une question mais n'y parvenait pas. Bones continua de le fixer, sans savoir quoi dire non plus. Au final, ils restèrent en silence l'un en face de l'autre pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que Khan ne se décide enfin à parler.

_Vous savez, ça ne me dérangerait pas vraiment s'il vous prend l'envie de recommencer.

A cet instant, le docteur aurait tout donner pour voir les ailes de Khan. La proposition n'était pas innocente et il le savait. Peu importe que Khan ait cette fantastique capacité de dire les choses avec l'air d'un enfant qui découvre le monde. Bones sentit ses joues le chauffer à nouveau alors qu'il marmonnait :

_Tu te moques de moi ou pas ?

_A vous de devinez. Répondit l'Augment avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Khan, la situation est suffisamment compliqué. Soupira le docteur. C'est pas le moment de jouer.

L'Augment fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Il avait eut du mal à faire le point lui aussi. Mais le temps qu'il avait passé seul dans sa chambre lui avait permis de mettre certaines choses en perspective. Le docteur semblait évidement surprit par son propre geste. Peut-il n'avait-t-il pas envie d'avoir ce genre de relation avec lui. Khan avait dû mal à l'envisager aussi.

Il avait dû mal à concevoir toute cette situation pour être bien franc.

_Je ne joue pas. Finit-il par dire de façon honnête. Je crois que je vous aime bien c'est tout.

Bones le dévisagea tellement longuement que Khan eut besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas rougir à son tour. Le docteur sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses ailes se draper automatiquement autours des épaules de Khan. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Bones était juste bien trop content d'apprendre que malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, Khan l'aimait bien.

_Juste pour infos. Finit-il par marmonner. Je t'aime bien aussi tu sais.

Le terme _« bien » _était peut-être même superflus. Mais ça, le docteur ne pourrait en être sur qu'une fois qu'il se serait assuré auprès d'Olorin que ce n'était pas un foutu effet secondaire de la potion qu'il avait prit. L'Augment lui dédia l'un de ses vrais sourire et les ailes de Bones se refermèrent un peu plus autours de Khan. Leonard ne pouvait que fixer avec un brin d'amertume l'absence d'aura chez l'Augment. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation principale.

_Dite docteur, vous voulez bien m'embrasser à nouveau ? Finit par demander Khan de but-en-blanc.

Le cerveau du docteur faillit faire un cour-circuit.

_Tu... tu veux que je t'em-embrasse ? Bégaya-t-il en regardant Khan avec de grands yeux.

Cela fit presque rire l'Augment qui hocha simplement la tête.

_Vous avez été mon premier baiser depuis des siècles. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Et j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps d'en profiter.

Khan joua sur le fait que le docteur semblait s'être transformer en poisson rouge pour s'approcher de lui. Il posa une main à côté du genoux droit de Bones pour avoir un meilleur équilibre et rapprocha son visage du sien. Khan ne voulait pas forcer le docteur alors il agissait lentement comme s'il avait peur de le casser. Leonard sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Khan s'approchèrent des siennes. Leonard fut plus que tenter de le laisser l'embrasser, se rendant compte qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Mais une petite voix au fond de lui hurla pour qu'il stop tout ça, créant un électrochoc chez le docteur.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Léonard posa une main tremblante contre le torse de Khan pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus. Bones n'était pas idiot et savait que son geste était purement symbolique. L'Augment avait la force d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Pourtant, Khan s'immobilisa et se contenta de regarder le docteur dans les yeux.

_Je suis désolé... Murmura Léonard en baissant la tête devant le regard insistant de Khan.

Celui-ci finit par se reculer un peu, tout en se tenant encore un peu trop près au goût de Bones avant de répondre presque gentiment :

_Juste ami Docteur ? Si c'est ce que vous préférez ça me va.

Bones soupira longuement avant de hocher la tête.

_C'est juste que... Que j'ai l'impression de profiter de toi si je te laisse faire.

_Comment vous pourriez profitez de moi si j'en ai envie ? Demanda Khan en haussant un sourcil intrigué par cette phrase.

_Parce que tu n'as pas tes ailes. Murmura Bones dans un souffle.

Le docteur écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait gaffé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur brièvement et espéra bêtement que Khan laisse cette information couler... Bien évidement ce ne fut pas le cas. L'Augment plissa les yeux d'un air scrutateur, comme s'il essayait de percer une énigme.

_Vous avez déjà mentionnez cette histoire d'ailes avant. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Bones secoua la tête en regardant sur le côté.

_C'est rien, laisse tomber.

Khan posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bones pour attirer son attention et l'obliger à le regarder.

_Docteur, vous êtes un très mauvais menteur.

Léonard en aurait presque ri. Bien sur qu'il était mauvais menteur, sa mère l'avait élevé dans le respect de la vérité ! Mais maintenant, il en venait à le regretter. Qu'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir détourner l'attention de l'Augment ? Le docteur dû bien se rendre à l'évidence, il allait devoir parler de toute cette histoire d'aura où Khan allait commencer à douter de lui.

_Tu... Tu te souviens quand je suis allez te chercher de la tisane pour dormir ?

Khan hocha la tête et Bones poursuivit d'une voix sèche :

_Le marchand, Olorin, m'a parlé d'un genre de... Potion qui me permet actuellement de voir l'aura des gens autour de moi.

_L'aura ?

Bones hocha la tête alors qu'il poursuivait ses explications :

_D'après Olorin, c'est la matérialisation invisible de l'état psychique et émotionnelle des gens.

Khan le regarda longuement dans les yeux avec un air interrogateur :

_Donc vous pouvez voir l'état psychologique des gens... Quel rapport avec des ailes ?

_C'est l'un des effets de la potion, je peux voir les auras sous forme d'ailes.

En disant ses mots, le docteur jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Ses propres ailes s'agitaient doucement dans son dos, preuve que la conversation ne le mettez pas vraiment à l'aise. Khan ne manqua pas le coup d'œil et il fronça les sourcils.

_Donc vous pouvez voir mon état émotionnel quand vous le voulez ?

Le ton était légèrement menaçant et Bones secoua rapidement la tête avant de dire sans réfléchir :

_Ben en faite... Non, je ne peux plus.

_J'ai perdu mes ailes, c'est que vous n'arrêtez pas de dire. Raisonna Khan, les sourcils toujours froncés. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Le docteur soupira et pesa le pour et le compte pendant quelques minutes. Mais le regard insistant de Khan finit par le faire craquer :

_Quand tu perds tes ailes, tu perds également ta volonté de vivre en général...

L'Augment fut surprit par la réponse. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel type de potion avait prit le docteur mais les effets semblaient en être surprenant.

Il avait perdu sa volonté de vivre ?

Khan s'était sentit fatigué et las ces derniers temps mais de là à vouloir mettre fin à sa vie ? Cela lui semblait tellement improbable. Les Augments étaient des êtres fiers et le suicide ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leur option, même quand la situation semblait désespéré. Khan comprit soudain un peu mieux le comportement du docteur à son égard.

_C'est pour ça que vous étiez si opposé à l'idée que je me recryogénise. Finit-il par dire.

_J'ai eu peur pour toi d'accord ? Fit Bones avec un soupir. Tu as perdu tes ailes juste après être tombé dans le lac et j'ai cru que tu voulais mourir. En plus, ton aura commençais à retrouver lentement une bonne santé et ce maudit tour dans le lac a tout gâché !

L'Augment le fixa, légèrement perdu dans le méandre des phrases du docteur. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, essayant de comprendre toutes les informations que lui donnaient Léonard.

_Mon aura était... Malade ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Bones hésita à nouveau, ne sachant pas s'il devait tout dévoiler ou non. Il ne savait pas comment tout avouer à Khan. Le docteur était quasiment sure que l'Augment n'allait pas vraiment bien prendre qu'il ait pus connaître ses émotions rien qu'en regard ses ailes.

_Docteur, expliquez moi. Insista Khan.

Le docteur finit par craquer :

_Olorin m'a expliqué qu'une personne qui va mal psychologiquement a une aura dans un sal état. C'était le cas de tes ailes avant qu'elles ne disparaissent et j'ai...

_Attendez. Le coupa subitement Khan d'un ton sec. Vous êtes devenu ami avec moi parce que mes ailes étaient dans un état pitoyable ?

Bones écarquilla les yeux en sentant le terrain devenir soudain glissant :

_Non ! Enfin, ça m'a poussé à t'aborder mais...

Cependant, l'Augment secoua la tête et son regard se fit glaciale et illisible. Le docteur déglutit difficilement en comprenant que la situation lui échappait totalement.

_Je trouvais cela étrange que vous décidiez si soudainement de venir me parler. Finit par dire Khan. Mais en faite vous n'avez agit qu'à cause de la potion.

_Ce n'est pas vrai !

_Ne me mentez pas !

Le soudain éclat de voix de Khan fit sursauter le docteur. L'Augment se tenait totalement droit en face de lui. Bones avait l'impression d'être en face d'une statue de marbre. Mais il savait qu'un mot de travers suffirait à transformer la dite statue en un prédateur qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Bones songea vaguement qu'il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa grande gueule...

_Le fait que j'ai pris cette potion ne change pas le fait que je veuille devenir ami avec toi. Finit-il par dire, espérant que son ton soit le plus convaincant possible.

Mais cela semblait peine perdu. Khan le fixait avec le visage de quelqu'un qui avait déjà fait son choix et malgré lui, Bones sentit ses ailes tomber d'un coup dans son dos.

_Au contraire ça change tout. Déclara l'Augment en se relevant du lit. Qui me dit qu'une fois les effets de la potion terminés vous n'allez pas changer d'avis ?

Il commença à s'éloigner du lit mais Bones lui saisit le poignet. Le docteur se leva à son tour, tenant toujours Khan. Léonard ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Tout semblait aller si bien... Il ne pouvait pas gâcher tout ça ! Mais Khan se dégagea d'un geste brusque en sifflant :

_ Ne me touchez pas !

_Khan...

_Si vous me retouchez, je vous jure que cette fois-ci je vous brise la main. Gronda l'Augment avec colère.

Bones déglutit difficilement et il se garda de tenter de toucher le brun de nouveau.

_Khan s'il te plait, écoute moi. Plaida le docteur avec désespoir. Je ne connais pas les effets secondaires de cette potion mais je peux t'assurer que je ne vais pas arrêter de te parler du jour au lendemain !

_Vous avez pourtant bien décidé de me parler du jour au lendemain ! S'exclama Khan méchamment.

Les ailes du docteur eurent un mouvement de frustration. Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant et finit par dire :

_Les choses ne sont pas pareil maintenant.

_Ah oui? Demanda ironiquement Khan.

L'Augment serra les poings et son regard se perdit dans le vague pendant quelques secondes. Il aurait dû se douter qu'une amitié tombant du ciel comme ça était trop belle pour être vrai. Khan devait se l'avouer, il était blessé. Les paroles du docteur avaient finit par l'atteindre et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait finit par y croire.

Alors apprendre que tout cela n'était dû qu'à une potion...

_Vous avez voulu devenir mon ami juste parce que vous avez culpabilisé en voyant mes ailes. Finit-il par cracher. Mais après tout, sur quoi vouliez vous baser cette amitié ? Nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre !

_Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda Bones avec un peu d'énervement alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il s'enfonçait. Ma couleur préféré ? Mon plat préféré ? Quand est-ce que j'ai pris ma première cuite ?

_Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! S'écria soudain Khan et pendant un instant, le docteur cru que l'Augment aller perdre son sang-froid.

Ok, il était grand temps qu'il essaye de calmer le jeux là...

_Khan...

_Docteur, laissez moi vous demandez quelque chose. Le coupa l'Augment en regardant à nouveau Léonard dans les yeux.

Khan n'attendit pas de réponse alors qu'il disait d'une voix atone :

_Est-ce que vous seriez venu me parler ce jour là dans la salle commune sans cette potion ?

_Je...

Le docteur chercha ses mots et Khan en profita pour demander à nouveau :

_Est-ce que vous m'auriez proposé d'aller voir les étoiles avec vous cette nuit là ?

Le regard du docteur se fit presque suppliant mais Khan choisit de l'ignorer. L'Augment dû prendre une profonde inspiration pour remettre ses émotions sous son contrôle avant de demander doucement :

_Est-ce que vous m'auriez embrassé si vous n'aviez pas été si inquiet par la perte de mes ailes ?

Bones ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, essayant désespérément de parler. Mais aucune phrases ne lui venaient et tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas comment convaincre Khan de le croire pour la simple bonne raison que toutes les interrogations de l'Augment, il se les étaient déjà posées.

_Je suis désolé... Finit-il par murmurer.

Mais Khan le fixait toujours d'un regard froid avant de rétorquer glacialement :

_Gardez vos excuses et votre pitié mais surtout, oubliez moi.

L'Augment quitta ensuite la chambre d'un pas décidé, se souciant peut de trouver un autre endroit pour dormir. Il était beaucoup trop en colère et blessé pour ça. Le docteur aurait pus l'appeler ou tenter de l'arrêter mais cela n'aurait servit à rien.

Alors Bones le laissa partir.

**oOoOoOo**

Le retour fut absolument horrible pour Bones. Pas qu'ils rencontrèrent de quelconque problèmes comme à l'allée mais l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi bonne. Khan marchait devant avec Estë et refusait de parler au docteur. Jim et Spock n'eurent droit également qu'à quelques mots polis. Ses amis avaient rapidement comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avant le départ et le capitaine avait pressé son ami de questions. Bones ne lui avoua pas la vérité, restant superficiel sur la raison de leur querelle. Le plus jeune vit bien que son ami était encore secoué par sa dispute avec Khan alors il n'insista pas. Il aurait tout le temps de demander ça plus tard.

Durant le trajet du retour, Astrid et Alyssa firent un bout de chemin avec eux. Ce fut la partie de trajet la moins pénible, les deux jeunes femmes parlant de tout et de rien pour essayer d'améliorer l'atmosphère. Elles aussi avaient remarqué l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installé sur le groupe.

C'est ainsi que Bones apprit que Khan avait dormit dans la chambre d'Astrid et d'Alyssa. Cette dernière, qui souffrait régulièrement d'insomnie, était tombée sur Khan durant l'une de ses balades dans les couloirs. En vérité, l'Augment lui avait ouvert la porte en pleine tronche, ne s'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un derrière. Alyssa, qui était enroulée dans sa couette, était tombée sur les fesses dans un « pouf ! » étouffé. Khan s'était dépêché de l'aider, ne voulant pas que son geste passe pour une agression envers un membre de Star Fleet. La brune lui avait ensuite demandé ce qu'il faisait dans les couloirs à une heure pareille. L'Augment avait vaguement évoqué une dispute et Alyssa lui avait proposé de dormir dans sa chambre. La brune l'avait tiré à sa suite et lui avait laissé son lit. Astrid n'avait que moyennement apprécié de se faire réveiller à deux heures du matin par les pieds gelés de son amie qui s'était faufilée dans son lit. Mais Astrid était bien trop crevé pour la virer alors elle se poussa un peu pour laisser plus de place à Alyssa et grogna un bonne nuit à l'Augment.

Quand ils quittèrent les deux jeunes femmes, Jim promit à Astrid que la prochaine fois, il l'a battrait au bras de fer. La blonde se contenta de ricaner en le traitant de poseur pistonné. Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel et leur souhaita bon courage pour le reste. Elles repartirent ensuite vers leur base, la brune perchait sur le dos de Choupette et Astrid qui marchait à ses côtés.

La petite équipe regagna la ville en fin d'après-midi. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant la ville en pleine effervescence. Une grande fête se préparait et Bones avait apprit qu'il s'agissait de la nuit d'Almare. Lors de l'hiver sur Fàre, la lune s'embrasait de rouge à cause d'un phénomène météorologique dont Bones n'avait absolument rien comprit.

Il était docteur, pas astrophysicien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette nuit était considérée comme un jour de fête parmi les Fàrens. Un grand bûché allait être dressé sur la place publique et chaque personne le désirant pouvait y lancer un morceau de tissus rouge qui serait distribué par plusieurs stands ambulants. Estë leur avait expliqué que cette couleur était celle d'Almare Il était le dieu de la chance et cette nuit d'hiver était la sienne.

Bones ne voulait pas assister aux célébrations. Il venait de marcher pratiquement toute une journée dans les montagnes de Silma et il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir jusqu'au prochain siècle. Mais c'était sans compter Jim et son énergie débordante. La fête ne commençait vraiment qu'à la tomber de la nuit, leur laissant trois heures et demi de libre. Le jeune capitaine décida d'utiliser ce temps pour faire la sieste et fit comprendre indirectement à Bones qu'il ferait bien d'en faire autant. Le docteur avait protesté mais Jim avait finit par lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas envie de laisser le docteur seul. Bones aurait dû se douter que le plus jeune n'allait pas lâcher le morceau comme ça. Mais l'intention partait d'un bon sentiment alors le docteur finit par accepter.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sur la place principale de la ville, où les Fàrens commençaient à s'amasser. Ils attendaient avec impatience que l'énorme tas de bois soit embrasé pour la lune rouge. Voulu un moment seul à seul avec Bones, Jim avait envoyé Spock leur chercher un de ses fameux bout de tissus pour pouvoir eux-aussi faire une offrande à Almare. Après tout, Jim ne cracherait pas sur un peu de chance supplémentaire pour le reste de leur mission.

Une fois Spock partit, Jim finit par craquer :

_Bones, je sais que tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas en parler quand on a quitté la base...

_Et j'ai toujours pas envie d'en parler. Couper le docteur d'un ton morose.

_ … Sérieusement Bones, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_J'ai merdé voilà ce qui c'est passé. Répondit le docteur en s'adossant contre un mur.

Jim lui lança un regard compatissant et l'une de ses ailes vint caresser l'épaule de son ami dans un geste de réconfort :

_ Khan a mal prit le baiser c'est ça ?

_En faite non, c'était plutôt le contraire même...

_Alors quoi ?

Bones soupira lourdement avant de se passer une main sur le visage :

_Disons que j'ai gaffé à propos d'un certain truc – et me regarde pas avec ses yeux là, je ne te dirais pas ce que c'est – et du coup, Khan me déteste.

Enfin, c'était la conclusion la plus logique suite à la conversation de la nuit dernière. Et honnêtement, le comportement de Khan durant le voyage de retour ne faisait qu'abonder dans ce sens. D'un côté, Bones se disait qu'il l'avait bien cherché. S'il avait été honnête avec tout le monde dès le départ, la situation n'aurait pas tourné en un tel fiasco. Il aurait été voir directement Khan pour lui dire qu'il allait mal d'un point de vue strictement médicale et psychologique. Peut-être que l'Augment l'aurait envoyé paître mais au moins, Bones aurait eu la conscience tranquille.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait comme un idiot en train de débattre si ses émotions avaient vraiment été causé par la potion ou non. Bones avait un besoin urgent de parler avec Olorin de tout cela.

_Si tu veux, je peux essayer de lui parler. Proposa soudain le jeune capitaine.

_T'embêtes pas avec ça Jim. Soupira Bones. En plus, j'ai pas envie que tu te brouilles avec Khan aussi.

Jim haussa les épaules avant de dire :

_Je préfère qu'il se brouille avec moi qu'avec toi.

_Pourquoi ?

_Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre. Avoua Jim et ses ailes s'agitèrent un peu. Même si je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous pouviez bien parler.

Le docteur le dévisagea un instant avant de demander sans réfléchir :

_Si j'étais amoureux de Khan, tu réagirais comment ?

D'abord surprit par la question, le jeune capitaine finit par avoir un sourire qui menaçait de faire trois fois le tour de son visage. Bones grimaça avant de secouer la tête.

_On se calme, j'ai dit « Si ».

_Mais oui c'est ça...

_Jim. Gronda Léonard.

Le blond ricana avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il s'adossa à son tour contre le mur, une aile toujours enroulé autours du docteur.

_En tant que Capitaine de l'Enterprise, je ne peux qu'être réticent à l'idée que deux membres de l'équipage sortent ensemble. S'ils rompent, la situation peut être tendu et en plus, ils vont être coincés dans le même vaisseau pendant les années de mission qui reste.

Bones hocha la tête. Les relations entre membres de l'équipage n'étaient pas vraiment encouragé surtout durant des missions longues. Certains restaient bon ami comme Spock et Uhura mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Bones avait remarqué que l'on n'était pas toujours très concentré sur son travail quand on venait d'essuyer une rupture douloureuse. C'était une des raisons pour lesquels il n'avait jamais cherché à refaire sa vie avec un membre de l'Enterprise. Manque de chance, Khan était passé par là avec ses ailes toutes abîmées...

_Mais en tant qu'ami, je ne peut que t'encourager. Continua Jim avec un petit sourire. Évidemment, j'aurais préféré que tu ne tombes pas amoureux du mec qui m'a tué mais comme dirait le dicton « _le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore »._

_Sort cette phrase à Spock, je suis sûr qu'il va l'adorer.

Jim ria un instant et le docteur en profita pour demander :

_En parlant de personne qui ont essayé de te tuer, comment ça avance avec Spock ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Fit innocemment Jim alors que ses ailes furent secouer d'un spasme.

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tours de Bones de sourire :

_Jim, l'Univers lui-même essaye de vous casez ensemble.

Les joues du blond devinrent rouge alors qu'il secouait la tête :

_Tu te trompes, Spock et moi on est qu'ami et je ne suis pas...

Mais Jim ne finit par sa phrase, coupé par le haussement de sourcil de Bones qui signifiait clairement _« Ne me raconte pas de mensonge, je sais tout »_. Le capitaine baissa la tête, embarrasser, avant de marmonner :

_Ça se voit tant que ça ?

_Sans vouloir être vexant, à part toi et le gobelin au sang vert, je crois que tout le monde le sait.

Les ailes de Jim retombèrent sur le côté alors qu'il cachait son visage entre ses mains.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Bones lui tapota l'épaule de manière compatissante en répondant :

_C'est pas vraiment à moi qu'il faut demander ça...

_Ah oui c'est vrai.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de façon synchroniser avant que Jim ne marmonne :

_On est dans la merde...

_Pourquoi vous faite ces têtes d'enterrement ? Demanda soudain Carol qui arrivait vers eux.

La jeune femme avait troqué les vêtements de Star Fleet pour l'une des tuniques colorées de Fàre. Le tissu était d'un jaune chatoyant dont les manches un peu trop grandes recouvraient les mains de Carol. Ses longues ailes orangées étaient nettement repliés dans son dos. Elle s'approcha d'eux avec un air interrogateur et Jim lui fit un sourire :

_Pas grand chose, on a juste établit que notre vie sentimentale était pourrie.

_Oh. Répondit-elle d'un air désolé. Tu as fais ta déclaration à Spock et il a dit non ? Je suis vraiment désolé.

_Quoi ? ! S'exclama Jim les yeux écarquillé.. Mais pas du tout !

_Il a dit oui ? Demanda Carol avec intérêt.

_Mais non !

Carol fronça les sourcils alors que Bones ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Il avait bien dit que tout le monde sur le vaisseau, et probablement dans tout Star Fleet, avait bien vu l'attirance mutuelle que se portait les deux hommes. Carol s'était juste un peu avancée en croyant que les choses avaient enfin bougées.

_Bones arrête de rire ! Grogna Jim en mettant un coup d'aile mental à Bones.

_Je ne peux pas ! Répondit le docteur en essayant de se calmer.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'expression de Jim était absolument hilarante. De son côté, Carol semblait légèrement perdu.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? Demanda Carol.

Jim, qui en avait marre que son ami se moque de lui, répondit bien fort :

_Bones est amoureux de Khan !

Le docteur faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive et son rire se tue d'un coup.

_Jim !

_Ben quoi ? Si tout le monde sait que j'en pince pour Spock alors y a pas de raison que Carol ignore pour toi et Khan !

_Y a rien entre moi et Khan !

_Tu l'as embrassé !

_T'as embrassé Khan ? Répéta Carol, les yeux écarquillés.

Alors celle là, elle l'avait vraiment pas vu venir... La blonde espéra que ce ne soit pas un secret à garder absolument parce qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à ne pas vendre la mèche à Nyota. Bones soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers Carol :

_C'était juste un baiser et c'est tout. Déclara-t-il. Il n'y a rien entre nous.

_Parce que vous vous êtes disputés. Rectifia Jim.

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel et mit un petit coup d'ailes sur la tête de Jim. Le capitaine ne pouvait pas le sentir mais cela faisait du bien aux nerfs de Bones.

_Au moins on s'est parlé c'est pas comme toi et Spock.

_C'est un coup bas Bones.

_Je t'emmerde Jimmy. Conclu le docteur en croisant les bras.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Carol qui leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement plus que gamin des deux hommes. La blonde secoua la main pour attirer leur attention avant de dire :

_Attendez que je mette les choses au clair : Jim est bien amoureux de Spock mais ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet.

_C'est ça. Approuva le capitaine.

_Et Léonard a de possibles sentiments pour Khan mais à cause d'une dispute, il ne veut plus te parler.

_Ouais.

Carol les regarda avant de hausser les épaules.

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si compliqué. Répondit-elle. Vous avez absolument besoin de vous parlez et c'est tout.

_C'est parce qu'on s'est parlés que ça a déconné. Remarqua amèrement le docteur.

Carol lui lança un regard compatissant et l'une de ses ailes vint effleurer l'aura de Bones.

_Ça arrive parfois. Reprit-t-elle. Je me dispute aussi avec Nyota et parfois, on peut se faire la tête pendant plusieurs heures. Mais ça s'arrange toujours quand l'une vient faire le premier pas vers l'autre. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'une dispute, aussi violente soit-elle, ne signifie pas que tout est absolument finit. Si tu estimes qu'il reste encore des choses à dire alors dit les, peu importe ce qui a bien pu se passer avant.

Bones hocha lentement la tête, songeant aux paroles de la jeune femme. En effet, ce soir dans la base l'avait prit un peu au dépourvu. Il avait été impressionné par la réaction de Khan, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il le prenne aussi mal. Mais ensuite, alors qu'ils revenaient en ville, il avait beaucoup réfléchit à tout ce qu'il aurait pus dire. Des arguments et des réponses lui étaient venu et tout lui semblait si simple quand il n'avait pas à affronter le regard d'acier de Khan. Le docteur inspira profondément et se gifla mentalement. Il avait besoin de se secouer et pas qu'un peu ! Les ailes de Bones se redressèrent d'un coup et Bones fut poussé par un élan de motivation. Il se retourna vers les deux autres et déclara :

_Merci pour les conseils Carol, je vais essayé de retrouver Khan.

_Évite quand même de l'énerver. Répondit Carol avec une grimace.

La jeune femme ne se souvenait que trop bien du jour où l'Augment lui avait brisé la jambe et surtout, tué son père. Carol lui avait pardonné pour sa propre blessure, cela aurait pus être pire. Mais, et malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pus faire, Carol avait pleuré son père. Elle avait subit sa disgrâce et sa honte la tête haute en publique. Mais parfois, quand elle était seule, Carol se laissait aller au chagrin. Les choses n'auraient pas dû se terminer ainsi... Alors oui, elle acceptait Khan car il n'avait été qu'un instrument dans les schémas de son père cependant, Carol ne lui pardonnerait jamais vraiment de l'avoir tué.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira. La rassura Bones avec un sourire.

_Ouais il a réussi l'exploit de le gifler et d'avoir toujours le bras en un seul morceau, je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop pour lui. Remarqua mine de rien Jim.

Le docteur cru que les yeux de Carol allait sortir de leur orbites.

_Tu as _giflé _Khan ?

_Oui je sais, je suis cinglé. Répondit le docteur en haussant les épaules. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je dois allé retrouver quelqu'un avant de pouvoir reparler à Khan.

Les deux autres lui souhaitèrent bon courage et alors que Bones repartait, il entendit Carol dire à Jim :

_Bon alors, quand à toi et Spock...

**oOoOoOo**

Le docteur eut bien du mal à parvenir à la rue où se trouvait l'échoppe d'Olorin. Pratiquement tous les habitants de la ville étaient de sortie, portant un bout de tissus rouge enroulé autours de leur bras. Les Fàrens discutaient joyeusement, impatient de faire leur offrande au dieu de la chance. C'était une tradition dont ils pensaient qu'elle leur permettrait de passer un bon hiver. Bones songea qu'avant de parler à Khan, il aurait besoin de jeter une cargaison de tissus rouge dans les flammes. Il allait vraiment avoir besoin de beaucoup de chance pour s'en sortir...

A force de remonter le courant de la foule, le docteur parvint enfin à arriver devant l'échoppe du Fàren. Bones frappa plusieurs fois à la porte et attendit. Mais au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, le docteur dû bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'Olorin n'était pas là. Les ailes du docteur tombèrent dans son dos dans un geste déçus alors qu'il se laissait choir par terre. Le docteur s'assit en tailleur avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. La discussion avec Carol l'avait motivé mais se retrouver devant cette porte close l'avait coupé dans son élan. Bones avait besoin de savoir si la potion entraînait ce genre d'effets secondaires. Si c'était le cas, le docteur ne voulait pas que Khan en soit l'un des dommages collatéraux. Bones voulait l'aider, pas l'enfoncer encore plus. Le docteur soupira lourdement en songeant à tout cela.

Et si ses sentiments n'étaient dus qu'à lui même... Alors Bones était totalement mal barré.

Le docteur se releva lentement et décida de retrouver Jim. Il était obligé d'attendre demain pour essayer de voir Olorin. Alors autant qu'il aille profiter un peu des célébrations. Bones revint en grommelant vers la foule. Le docteur se retrouva bientôt dans le bruit et les rires. La lune commençait à prendre doucement une teinte rouge et l'impatience des Fàrens commençaient à grandir. Bones ne voyait aucun autres membres de la délégation ni même d'humain. Léonard, perdu dans ses pensées, fut surprit par un petit mouvement de foule. Le docteur tituba en avant et percuta le dos d'une personne non loin de lui. Bones s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de percuter Khan. Bones songea bêtement que s'était étonnant qu'il ne l'ai pas vu avant... Le docteur se demanda si le Destin avait quelque chose contre lui alors qu'il bredouillait :

_Pardon, j'ai pas fais exprès...

L'Augment le dévisagea d'un air froid avant d'hocher sèchement la tête. Il se retourna ensuite, prêt à partir. Le docteur ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit mais il saisit le coude gauche de Khan pour tenter de le retenir. Khan se retourna vivement mais Bones se contenta de raffermir sa prise. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il y avait une foule de témoins pour dissuader Khan de le frapper que le docteur avait le courage de ne pas le lâcher.

_Docteur... Gronda Khan d'un ton menaçant.

_Il faut qu'on parle.

_Je croyais vous avoir dit de m'oublier ?

_Et t'as vraiment cru que j'allais t'écouter ? Répondit un peu ironiquement Bones.

Khan plissa les yeux et fit un pas en avant pour envahir l'espace vitale du Docteur. Il se pencha vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Malgré la foule et le bruit, Bones avait l'impression que le temps était suspendu autours d'eux.

_N'abusez pas de ma patience Docteur. Souffla dangereusement Khan, le faisant frissonner.

_Je... Je veux juste te parler.

_J'ai dit non. Rétorqua l'Augment. J'aime les gens honnêtes Docteur et m'approcher juste parce que vous avez bu je ne sais quelle potion bizarre vous a fait descendre dans mon estime.

La dernière phrase fut l'effet d'un coup de poing à Bones. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait envisager... Le docteur sentit ses ailes s'agiter follement dans son dos et il eut soudain la nausée. Bones secoua un peu la tête, essayant de chasser cette sensation. Il regarda l'Augment et essaya d'être le plus convaincant possible.

_Je n'étais pas forcé de venir te parler ce jour là. Expliqua-t-il. Si je l'ai fais c'est parce que...

_Je vous faisais pitié. Termina Khan froidement.

_Arrête de dire ça ! S'exclama Bones avec exaspération, faisant retourner quelques Fàrens vers eux.

Les deux hommes se turent l'espace d'un instant pour cesser d'être le centre de l'attention. De son côté, Bones sentit soudain son cœur s'accélérer de façon presque anormal alors qu'il commençait à sentir de la sueur couler le long de son dos. Malgré lui, il raffermit sa prise sur le coude Khan. Bones fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentait ses jambes devenir du coton. Khan ne le remarqua pas et il se contenta de dire :

_Lâchez moi.

Bones secoua mollement la tête alors qu'il se passait l'autre main sur le visage. Dans son dos, ses ailes s'étaient mises à battre avec une frénésie anormale. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et ne savait pas ce qui se passait. L'Augment fronça les sourcils en comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Docteur ? Demanda Khan avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

_Je ne peux pas. Finit par marmonner Bones alors des points noirs dansaient soudain devant ses yeux.

Khan pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur alors que le docteur marmonnait :

_Si je te lâche, je crois que je vais tomber...

Se fut la dernière phrase qu'il parvint à dire avant de s'effondrer inconscient dans les bras de Khan qui avait juste eut le temps de le rattraper.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review en passant. Bon par contre, vous n'aurez vraiment pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je serais en plein partielle et j'aurais pas le temps d'écrire du tout. Donc on se revoit pour les vacances ! See you !<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur le dernier chapitre d'Astral ! Enfin techniquement c'est l'avant dernier puisqu'il y a aura un épilogue mais voilà, l'histoire est finis. Encore un grand merci pour votre soutien, je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction est aussi bien marché. Après tout, le Khan/Bones est un couple assez chelou donc, malgré Scalpel, je n'étais pas sur d'avoir beaucoup de lecteur... Merci d'avoir prouvé que j'avais tord ! Je tiens d'ailleurs à faire une mention spéciale à **Lafinada Scott**, une de mes lectrices, qui a très gentiment proposé de recorigé Astral ( le chapitre 1 a déjà été remplacé) parce qu'il restait des fautes et des mots qui manquent. Encore un grand merci à toi ! Tu es géniale *-*. Donc, pour en revenir à l'histoire je tiens à mettre quelques avertissements. En effet, la première partie de l'histoire est assez sombre avec des mentions de tentatives de suicide et de scarification. Oui je sais c'est glauque mais après ça va mieux ! Sinon, autre grande annonce, je lance **un petit sondage **! En effet, l'aura de Khan sera présente dans l'épilogue mais comme j'arrive pas à me décidé sur la couleur, je vous laisse le choix ! Donnez la couleur de votre choix en review et je prendrais qui revient le plus. S'il y a égalité, l'aura de Khan sera bicolore, ce n'est pas un problème.

Sur cela je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta !

**Note de la Bêta emmitouflée dans trois épaisseurs de laine et avec juste le museau qui dépasse :** Bouh, je sais pas pour vous, mais chez moi qu'est-ce qu'il caille ! J'ai pitié de mon lapin. Oui, j'ai un lapin. Enfin mon frère a un lapin mais cette bestiole est trop mignonne pour être laissée à la merci d'un irresponsable comme mon frangin. ENFIN BREF ! Lapin mis à part, voilà le chapiiiitre ! Autant vous le dire tout de suite, le début est glauuuuque. Enfin, peut-être pas glauque mais carrément flippant, parce que Raiu a un goût prononcé pour les personnages en pleine dépression et sur le point de commettre l'irréparable, et du coup je hurle en corrigeant (et pas seulement à cause des fautes xD). Heureusement, le pouvoir de l'amûûûûûr est là pour sauver notre bien aimé Benedict Cumberbatch, euh je veux dire notre bien aimé Sherlock, euh je veux dire _KHAN_ ! Voilà ! Bref, amusez-vous bien jeunes kiwis x)

Je vous laisse avec un mot du deuxième bêta, Jul, mon remplaçant occasionnel x)

**Note du deuxième Bêta :**Salut :D Joyeux Noël et bonne année terrestre bandes de bandes qui bandent :D

* * *

><p>Bones se réveilla avec la langue pâteuse et l'impression qu'un piano lui était tombé sur la tête. Ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas possible puisque si c'était vraiment le cas, il serait mort. Le docteur regarda autour de lui et reconnut sa chambre. Mais Bones aperçut surtout Olorin qui était en train de verser un liquide mordoré fumant dans une tasse sur le bureau de la pièce. Le Fàren se retourna et vit que Bones était en fin réveillé. Il s'approcha du lit avec un sourire, la tasse en main.<p>

_Comment vous vous sentez ?

_Nauséeux. Répondit Bones en se frottant la tête avec une grimace.

Olorin lui fit un sourire compatissant avant de lui tendre la tasse.

_Buvez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux.

Bones prit la tasse avec un hochement de tête avant de commencer à avaler la tisane. L'alien s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté de lui, ses antennes dressaient sur la tête.

_Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de ce qui c'est passé durant la fête ?

Le docteur fronça les sourcils et cessa de boire. Il se souvenait être tombé sur Khan dans la foule et lui avoir parlé mais après... Bones écarquilla les yeux avant de dire :

_Je me suis évanoui dans la rue c'est ça ?

Olorin hocha la tête avant d'expliquer :

_Je n'étais pas loin dans la foule quand c'est arrivé. J'ai vu les autres former autour de vous un cercle en criant que quelqu'un c'était évanoui. Cela a attiré votre Capitaine et votre Commander et ils vous ont ramené ici. J'ai insisté pour venir en disant que je pouvais vous aider.

Jim avait dû faire le lien entre le Fàren et la fois où il lui avait dit qu'il avait bu une potion en ville. Le capitaine était loin d'être stupide et il avait permit à Olorin de voir Bones avant de partir à la recherche de Khan qui s'était éclipsé tout de suite après avoir amené le docteur jusqu'à la résidence de la délégation. Léonard se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de demander :

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en fait ?

_La potion a cessé de faire effet. Répondit Olorin avec un sourire d'excuse. Et malheureusement, l'un des effets secondaires possibles peut être une chute de tension brutale conduisant à des évanouissements.

_Oh...

_J'aurai dû vous en parler, je suis désolé.

Bones secoua la tête en répondant que ce n'était rien. Évidemment, un évanouissement n'était jamais quelque chose de plaisant mais les effets secondaires auraient pus être pire. Mais si ça avait été le cas, le docteur se doutait qu'Olorin lui en aurait parlé. Soudain, la portée de l'information le percuta et il regarda rapidement par dessus son épaule.

C'était vide.

Les ailes bleues qui ornaient autrefois son dos avaient désormais disparu de sa vision. Bones avait encore l'impression de pouvoir les voir s'agiter tranquillement au rythme de ses émotions. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa capacité à voir les aura était partie en même temps que la potion. Bones se surprit à le regretter. Il s'y était habitué et maintenant, il allait devoir réapprendre à vivre sans. Le docteur soupira bruyamment en comprenant également qu'il allait être incapable de savoir si Khan avait récupéré son aura ou non.

_C'est dommage, je m'y étais fait.

_La plus part des humains auxquelles j'ai proposé cette expérience m'ont dit la même chose. Sourit le Fàren. A part un qui avait trouvé ça un peu trop pesant et flippant. Mais il voyait les auras sous forme de monstres bizarres...

_De monstres ? Répéta Bones, surprit.

_Je vous l'ai dit, chaque humains voient les auras de façon différente. Expliqua Olorin. Ce n'est pas comme les Fàrens qui sont nés avec ce don.

_C'est vrai que je ne vous ai jamais demandé comment vous les voyez. S'interrogea le docteur.

D'un geste de la main, le Fàren désigna son corps en disant :

_C'est comme si le corps émettait une légère lumière. Selon l'humeur et l'état d'esprit, l'aura est plus au moins puissante. Alors forcément, plus elle est basse, plus il est facile de comprendre qu'une personne va mal.

Bones hocha la tête quand il entendit un véritable hurlement de joie collectif provenir un peu au loin. Le docteur tourna la tête vers la fenêtre mais de sa chambre, il ne voyait que les jardins où étaient logés les membres de la délégation. Olorin suivit son regard et pour la première fois, Bones remarqua le tissu rouge accroché à la ceinture de la tunique du Fàren.

_Oh je vous ai interrompus en pleine fête, c'est ça ?

_Le feu n'était pas encore allumé. Le rassura Olorin. Bien qu'à mon avis, vu les cris, il vient de l'être.

_Je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps si je ne risque aucun problème. Fit Bones avec un sourire d'excuse. Vous avez probablement envie d'aller faire la fête d'Almare avec votre famille ou vos amis.

Mais la Fàren secoua la tête et reprit la tasse des mains de Bones quand celui-ci eut finit de la boire.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, le feu brûlera jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, j'aurais tout le temps de faire une offrande à Almare. En plus, le feu ne sera éteint qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aurore puisqu'à partir de ce moment là nous entrerons dans la deuxième partie de l'hiver.

_D'ailleurs, Estë n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de nous expliquer tout ça. Fit Bones avec un petit froncement de sourcils. Vos saisons sont divisées en hiver et en printemps mais redivisées ensuite en deux en fonctions de certaines de vos divinités ?

Olorin croisa les jambes et ses antennes s'abaissèrent de façon détendue.

_En effet, notre hiver est divisé en deux parties. Les trois premiers mois de l'hiver commence par Chelca qui est la déesse du sommeil. Cela durera trois mois et ensuite on passe à la nuit d'Almare qui entame la deuxième partie de l'hiver.

_Et pour l'été ?

_Nous commençons l'été avec le jour de Lindë, la déesse de la musique puisque les oiseaux reviennent en chantant bruyamment de leur migration. Et pour finir, on passe à Anar qui est notre dieu du soleil car c'est la deuxième partie de l'été la plus chaude.

Bones essaya de tout assimiler mais il se dit qu'il aurait vraiment dû lire le dossier que Spock leur avait fourni sur Fàre. Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour se rattraper. Bien sur, il allait partir demain en fin d'après-midi mais Bones s'était attaché à Fàre. Il aurait aimé resté plus longtemps pour en apprendre un mieux sur la culture de ses habitants.

_Je devrais peut-être jeter un bout de tissus rouge dans le feu aussi. Plaisanta Bones. Je vais avoir besoin de chance dans les prochains jours qui viennent.

_C'est à propos de votre ami avec les cheveux noir ? Demanda Olorin en penchant une peu la tête sur le côté.

Le docteur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

_Mon ami aux cheveux noirs... Vous voulez dire Khan ?

_Je crois avoir entendu votre capitaine l'appeler ainsi. Répondit Olorin. En tout cas c'est lui qui vous a porté jusqu'ici.

Bones sentit ses joues rougirent et il était persuadé que ses ailes, désormais invisibles, étaient probablement en train de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Khan l'avait porté ? Bon sang, c'était tellement gênant, embarrassant et sûrement plein d'autres mots en « ant » et pourtant le docteur avait le cœur qui s'était accéléré. Les deux hommes s'étaient disputés mais Bones ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de s'emballer.

_Euh oui, c'est vrai que je lui suis un peu tombé dessus en m'évanouissant.

_Et je suppose que c'était également lui votre fameux collègue dont l'aura était dans un sale état.

Le docteur se rembrunit et soupira.

_Malheureusement oui et cela n'a fait qu'empirer mais vous avez dû le voir non ?

Olorin hocha lentement la tête. Comment-aurait-il pu louper cet humain sans aura ? Il aurait été un Fàren qu'il se serait fait un devoir de prendre Khan à part pour lui parler, cerner ses problèmes, et l'aider à les surmonter jusqu'à ce que son aura revienne. Mais Khan n'était pas un Fàren et surtout, le docteur semblait déjà l'avoir prit en charge. Olorin songea néanmoins qu'il devrait donner quelques conseils à Bones à ce sujet pour éviter un éventuel drame.

_Rien n'est perdu vous savez. Essaya de le rassurer Olorin. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne voyez plus les auras que vous aller être incapable de l'aider.

Bones soupira longuement :

_Faudrait déjà qu'il me reparle.

Olorin plissa les yeux avant de demander :

_Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_Notre relation depuis que j'ai bu votre potion est comparable à des montagnes russes. On se réconcilie et on s'engueule tout le temps.

Le docteur appuya son menton contre sa paume avec une grimace. Les choses avaient définitivement évolué avec Khan mais à cause de sa dernière bourbe, il semblait après prit deux pas en arrière dans leur relation. Et évidemment, la seule fois où Bones avait trouvé le courage de reparler à Khan, il s'était évanoui.

_Cela ne semble pas être dans votre tempérament pourtant... Est-ce que je pourrais savoir l'origine de votre dispute ?

Bones resta silencieux une seconde avant de dire

_La potion justement.

Olorin fronça les sourcils et ses antennes se redressèrent suspicieusement sur la tête.

_Je croyais que vous ne leur en avait pas parlé ?

_C'est le cas. Approuva piteusement Bones. Mais finalement j'ai avouer ça à Khan et...

_Et ?

_Et il croit que je ne me suis rapproché de lui qu'à cause de la potion. Répondit Bones en s'enfouissant le visage entre les mains.

Le Fàren se dit un instant que les humains pouvaient vraiment être bêtes quand ils s'y mettaient. Il posa finalement une main compatissante sur l'épaule du docteur et celui-ci sentit comme une légère sensation de chaleur diffuse qui le fit se sentir un petit peu mieux. Bones songea qu'Olorin avait utilisé son aura pour l'apaiser. Le docteur lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement avant de demander d'une voix hésitante :

_Est-ce que... Est-ce que votre potion a des effets secondaires comme tomber amoureux ou des trucs du genre ?

Olorin pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air curieux avant de dire :

_Non la potion rend simplement plus empathique pour plus facilement comprendre les émotions que projettent les auras.

_Donc si j'ai hypothétiquement ressentie des sentiments pour quelqu'un durant la période où la potion faisait effet, ils ne venaient que de moi c'est ça ?

Olorin acquiesça et Bones laissa échapper un petit grognement misérable.

Il était vraiment tomber amoureux de Khan et celui-ci le détestait.

Joie et bonheur.

Bones se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas commit quelque chose d'horrible dans une vie antérieure pour avoir un karma aussi merdique.

_Vous êtes amoureux de Khan c'est ça ?

_Oui... Mais j'avais des doutes. Soupira le docteur. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de tomber amoureux aussi vite de quelqu'un.

_Et vous avez cru que c'était à cause de la potion. Comprit Olorin.

C'était un fait, les humains étaient définitivement très bêtes quand ils s'y mettaient. Ils avaient l'air de compliquer bien trop l'amour au lieu d'en profiter. En cela aussi les Fàrens différés beaucoup des humains. Eux, s'ils tombaient amoureux, même très vite, tant que l'autre personne s'avérait partager leur sentiments alors c'était bon. Pas besoin de tergiverser pendant des semaines. Bones voulu répondre mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte hâtivement et avant que le docteur n'ait eut la chance de crier un «_ entrer »_, Jim apparut dans l'encadrement avec un air de panique. Son regard tomba sur Bones et il eut l'air un instant soulager.

_Oh bon sang tu es réveillé !

_Oui... Jim, y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? Demanda Bones en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond secoua la tête avant de rentrer dans la chambre avec agitation :

_Est-ce que tu as assez récupéré pour te lever ?

Bones hocha la tête et Olorin confirma que l'évanouissement ne se reproduirait pas et que le docteur ne souffrirait plus d'effets secondaires. Jim nota vaguement qu'il devrait remercier Olorin d'être venu voir Léonard quand il avait apprit qu'il s'était évanouis mais pour l'instant, Jim avait des choses plus urgentes à faire. Il se tourna vers Bones avant de s'exclamer avec affolement :

_Il faut que tu viennes nous aider !

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Bones en se relevant.

_Khan s'est barré !

Bones cligna rapidement des yeux.

_Quoi ? ! S'exclama-t-il en sautant presque de son lit.

_J'étais partis le voir pour essayer de le convaincre de te parler mais il répondait pas quand je frappais à sa porte alors que quelqu'un l'avait vu rentrer dans sa chambre. Expliqua Jim en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Du coup j'ai utilisé mon passe et je l'ai trouvé avec un couteau et plein de sang...

Pendant une horrible seconde, Bones sentit son cœur cesser de battre. La pièce tourna autours de lui l'espace d'un instant et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire une chute de tension à nouveau. Pourtant, Khan ne semblait pas avoir mit à ses jours où sinon son capitaine ne ferait pas cette tête là… Il regarda Jim dans les yeux et demanda d'une voix rauque :

_Et quoi ?

Jim prit une inspiration avant de dire avec une grimace :

_Il était en train de s'arracher la puce GPS de sa nuque. Il l'avait juste dans la main quand je suis entré. Dès qu'il m'a vu, il a sauté par sa fenêtre et j'ai pas réussis à le rattraper.

La nouvelle surprit Bones et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Khan n'avait plus sa puce GPS et il était désormais perdu en pleine nature. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe...

_C'est pas vrai... Murmura-t-il en se demandant comment la situation avait pus dégénérer en aussi peu de temps.

Était-ce à cause de la dispute dans la base ou d'autre chose ? Khan avait-il enfin décidé de retomber dans ses anciens travers de terroriste ?

_Vous devez absolument le retrouver. Fit soudain Olorin avec une pointe d'alarme dans la voix.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et Bones fut surprit de voir le Fàren si sombre.

_Votre ami n'a plus son aura et il s'est volontairement blessé pour enlever sa puce ce qu'il prouve qu'il ne veut pas être retrouvé. Expliqua-t-il rapidement. Et ça ce n'est vraiment pas bon...

La portée du sous-entendu frappa soudain Bones et il dévisagea Olorin avec horreur.

_Vous croyez quand même pas qu'il pourrait... ?

La Fàren hocha la tête et Bones perdit toutes ses couleurs. Alors là, il était hors de question qu'il laisse une chose pareille arriver ! Plutôt mourir ! Jim semblait également très affecté par cette possibilité et il sortit son communicateur avant de taper fébrilement un message dessus. Bones renfila ses chaussures et une veste avant de déclarer :

_Je vais le chercher.

Jim pianota encore quelques secondes avant de regarder son ami.

_J'avais déjà envoyé un message à tous les membres de la délégation pour qu'ils retrouvent Khan mais là, je viens de leur dire que cela devenait une question vitale.

_Merci Jim.

_On va le retrouver Bones. Essaya de le rassurer son ami. Spock m'attends dehors, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Le docteur hésita quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête :

_Non car si je le retrouve, j'ai besoin de lui parler en tête à tête.

Jim eut une ombre de sourire, comme s'il se doutait du type de sujet que Bones voulait aborder. Olorin quitta quand à lui la chambre, leur promettant de demander à quelques Fàrens de les aider à retrouver Khan. Jim et Bones ne furent pas bien long à le suivre à l'extérieur. Mais alors que Bones allait partir en sens inverse, le jeune capitaine l'interpella :

_Bones, il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant que tu ne partes à sa recherche...

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de murmurer :

_Khan est partis avec son couteau.

Bones sentit le sang se geler dans ses veines.

**oOoOoOo**

Khan était assit sur le rebord d'une des falaises de Fàre. L'Augment avait quitté la ville aussi vite qu'il avait pu dès qu'il avait vu Kirk. Il ne se doutait pas qu'ils devaient tous être à sa recherche désormais. Mais Khan était un tacticien et il avait joué là dessus. Il avait fait en sorte d'être pleinement visible en partant dans la direction de la forêt et même quelques habitants de la planète avaient essayé de l'arrêter en voyant son cou taché de sang séché. Une fois dans la forêt, Khan avait quitté le chemin en faisant bien attention où il marchait pour laisser le moins de trace possible malgré la neige. En plus, la nuit lui donnait un grand avantage pour pouvoir s'échapper. D'un pas léger mais sûre, il avait contourné la ville en passant parmi les arbres.

L'Augment n'avait croisé personne et, une fois, qu'il eut émergé de la forêt, il avait filé directement vers la plage. Il ne savait pas encore où aller alors il avait commencé par le littoral. Celui-ci était à une bonne vingtaine de minute de la ville et, en pleine hiver, personne n'y allait jamais. La mer y était toujours agitée, encore plus en période de grand vent. Grâce à ses modifications génétiques, Khan voyait bien mieux dans le noir que n'importe quel humain. En vérité, sa vision nocturne s'approchait de celle d'un chat. C'est donc sans difficulté majeure qu'il gagna les falaises.

Khan tenait dans son poing fermé la fameuse puce de localisation GPS. Celle-ci était désormais brisée en deux mais Khan ne l'avait pas jeté. Pas encore... Sa blessure à la nuque c'était déjà refermé et il savait que dans moins d'une heure, elle serait déjà cicatrisée. Khan avait fait les choses proprement. Il avait dérobé un couteau dans la cuisine mit à leur disposition et s'était assuré qu'il était bien aiguisé. Les Fàrens étaient un peuple pacifique mais ils avaient le talent incongru de savoir forger de belles lames. Le couteau qu'avait prit Khan ne faisait pas exception à la règle et son tranchant s'était avéré redoutable.

L'Augment entendait la mer en contrebas plus qu'il ne l'a voyait mais le bruit des vagues avait quelques chose d'apaisant. Elles semblaient s'harmoniser avec la tempête d'émotions contradictoires qu'il ressentait. Quand le docteur s'était évanoui dans ses bras, Khan avait été à deux doigts de paniquer. Les Augments ne s'évanouissaient que très rarement et généralement, c'était un prélude à leur mort. Alors oui pendant un horrible instant, Khan avait crus que le docteur allait mourir. Heureusement, ce Fàren était venu le voir, lui expliquant rapidement que c'était à cause d'une potion...

Khan grinça des dents à cette idée.

C'était à cause de ce maudit élixir qu'il était désormais perdu face à Léonard. D'un côté, il le détestait pour ne l'avoir abordé qu'à cause de son « aura » mais de l'autre, il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir fait son possible pour l'aider à regagner sa famille. Reconnaissant est bien plus encore...

Khan soupira lourdement à cette idée et il regarda les débris de la puce GPS. Avec ce qu'il venait de faire, il se doutait que Star Fleet se retournerait à nouveau contre lui. Pourtant, l'Augment était quasiment sur que le capitaine ne serait pas du genre à reporter ce type d'incident. Khan l'avait vu dans les yeux de Kirk quand il était entré dans sa chambre. Passé le choc, Jim avait eut _peur_ pour Khan. Cependant, l'Augment avait agit sans réfléchir et s'était sauvé. Il était venu jusqu'ici pour réfléchir à ses options et elles étaient clairement limitées.

Le bruit des vagues s'amplifia alors que le vent soufflait soudain plus fort. Khan songea que la petite fête des Fàrens risquait de tourner court si leur feu s'éteignait. Peut-être penseraient-ils que se serait un mauvais présage pour le reste de l'hiver à venir ? Khan, lui, se contenta simplement de jeter les débris de la puce GPS à la mer.

Il ne voulait plus que ses moindre vas-et-viens soient traqués sans cesse. Khan voulait être libre mais il savait que ça ne serait jamais le cas. L'Augment pouvait bien courir jusqu'à l'autre bout de la galaxie, des gens finiraient toujours par essayer de le retrouver. Mais surtout, Khan songerait toujours à sa famille qu'il laisserait égoïstement derrière. Une de ses sœurs lui avait un jour dit que le seul moyen d'être vraiment libre était la mort.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien, elle n'avait pas totalement tord.

Avant qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire, Khan prit le couteau qu'il avait coincé à sa ceinture. L'Augment l'avait emmené avec lui dans sa fuite par réflexe et il ne l'avait pas jeté en cour de route. Il pouvait voir que la lame était encore rougit par son sang malgré l'absence de luminosité. Khan avait hésité jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant de retourner le couteau contre lui pour ôter cette maudite puce. Mais la douleur qu'il avait ressentit à l'instant où sa chair avait été transpercé avait été... _Fantastique._

La sensation d'étouffement qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait quitté la base s'était un bref instant atténué. Pendant un moment, Khan avait pus respirer à nouveau. Il s'était sentit libéré de cette compression qui lui donnait l'impression que sa cage thoracique n'était qu'une prison. Pour un peu, cette impression ressemblait à celle de porter un corset trop serré. Alors Khan avait planté avec plus d'assurance la lame dans sa nuque, transperçant la peau fine jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la puce.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à l'instant où le sang chaud coula le long de sa gorge. Alors après avoir extrait la puce avec la pointe de son couteau, l'esprit de Khan dériva brusquement. Il songea à planter encore et encore la lame jusqu'à ce que cela provoque des effets irréversibles. Peut-être l'aurait-il vraiment fait si Jim n'avait pas ouvert la porte avec son passe.

D'un geste absent, l'Augment passa deux doigts contre la très légère cicatrice qui ornait encore son cou. La douleur lui avait éclaircit la tête, lui permettant d'oublier un peu le docteur. Mais pas assez longtemps.

Khan grogna à cette idée.

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il s'était attaché plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à Léonard. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été si prompt à accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un. Était-ce parce que son aura était « malade » apparemment ? La révélation de cette potion avait vraiment tout gâché... Il en était soudain venu à regretter cette fois où le docteur était venu lui parler. C'était tellement inattendu, tellement amicale...

La main de Khan se resserra sur le couteau et tout d'un coup le tranchant de lame lui semblait si attirant.

Il n'avait plus envie de retourner sur le vaisseau et y rester coincé les années qui restent. Revoir sa famille lui semblait bien trop loin et à bien y penser, il ne le désirait peut-être plus tant que ça... Khan sentit la nausée le parcourir à cette idée et il serra les dents. L'Augment ne pouvait pas penser ainsi, c'était bien trop égoïste, trop ridicule, trop...

Libérateur.

Khan se planta soudain le couteau dans la main droite.

Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa alors que le sang gouttait sur la neige. Khan regarda la lame émerger de sa paume avec une fascination presque morbide quand il la retira. L'Augment pouvait déjà sentir les picotements de la régénération commençait bien que la blessure était suffisamment profonde pour prendre un peu de temps.

Mais la douleur était la bienvenue. Elle l'empêchait d'avoir ce genre de pensée.

Khan releva le couteau à nouveau quand il fut soudain baigné dans la lumière d'une lampe torche. L'Augment s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers la source de lumière. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que soudain, il était plaqué au sol par Bones. Celui-ci se tenait au dessus de Khan, ses mains clouant les épaules de l'Augment au sol. Il avait fait tomber sa lampe torche juste à côté d'eux et Khan pouvait l'expression de Bones. C'était un mélange d'horreur et de colère qui ne lui allait pas du tout au visage... Le docteur se pencha un peu vers lui avant de siffler entre ses dents :

_Donne moi une seule raison... Une seule bonne raison pour ne pas te casser la gueule ici et maintenant ? !

Khan se contenta de cligner des yeux avant de répondre d'une voix monocorde :

_Vous allez mieux à ce que je vois.

_Ne change pas de sujet ! Hurla Bones en secouant Khan par les épaules, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans la neige.

Celui-ci se rembrunit et il tourna la tête sur le côté. Il pouvait aisément se libérer de la prise de Leonard, même avec sa main blessée. Mais il resta là, écoutant vaguement le vas et viens des vagues en bas. Il entendit ensuite Bones inspirer profondément et tout d'un coup, les doigts du docteur effleuraient délicatement se paume ensanglanté. Khan reporta son regard sur lui mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Léonard examina la blessure qui commençait déjà à cicatriser doucement.

_Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton peiné.

Khan le fixa dans les yeux et pendant une horrible seconde, il eut envie de pleurer. Sa poitrine se comprimait douloureusement en une sensation qu'il avait trop souvent connus à son goût.

Le désespoir.

Mais Khan ne pleura pas, il se contenta d'enfermer au fond de lui cette envie indésirable, si humaine et fragile.

_Je le méritais. Finit-il par murmurer.

_Quoi ? Répéta Bones avec un froncement de sourcil.

L'Augment hésita quelques secondes avant de dire d'une voix vide :

_J'ai pensé à abandonner ma famille et...

Il marqua un temps arrêt, laissant le _« Et ma propre vie »_ mourir sur le bout de sa langue. Il fit un petit sourire sans joie au docteur, qui était bien trop choqué pour réagir et répéta :

_Alors je le méritais.

Bones continua de le regarder et les émotions défilaient tellement vite sur son visage que Khan avait du mal à toutes les reconnaître. Finalement, Léonard baissa la tête en resserrant son emprise sur les épaules de Khan.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissant.

Après un long instant de silence, l'Augment finit par demander d'une voix vide :

_C'était une bonne réponse ou vous allez me frapper ?

Cela tira le docteur de ses pensées. Il roula des yeux avant de finalement s'écarter pour permettre à Khan de se redresser et il s'assit en tailleur. Les deux hommes se tinrent assis l'un en face de l'autre. L'Augment se demanda si sa petite tentative d'évasion allait prendre fin ainsi. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose après tout. Il était parti sur un coup de tête, tentant d'échapper à sa propre conscience...

_Donne moi ta main. Déclara soudain Bones.

L'Augment s'exécuta et le docteur sortit un bandage de la petite sacoche qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. Il avait bien fait d'emmener un kit de soins d'urgence avant de partir quand Jim lui avait parlé de ce couteau. Bones prit la main de Khan dans la sienne. Il désinfecta la plaie et banda la blessure avec des gestes assurés. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Bones bouillait. Quand il avait vu Khan tout à l'heure, il avait eut peur. Peur que cette fois-ci, se ne soit pas dans sa main qu'il plante la lame. Bones bénissait tous les dieux de Fàre et en particulier Almare. Finalement, il n'avait pas eut besoin de jeter un bout de tissus rouge au feu pour avoir eut la chance de retrouver Khan à temps.

Le docteur resta immobile, la main de Khan toujours dans la sienne.

_Pour l'amour du ciel, ne recommence jamais ça. Finit-il par murmurer d'une voix tendue.

Khan garda le silence un long moment avant de dire d'une voix presque trop calme compte tenu de la situation :

_Est-ce que votre potion à finit de faire effet ?

Bones fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. Khan ferma les yeux un long moment avant d'inspirer profondément. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser entraîner dans une spirale d'auto-destruction comme ça. Sinon, il aurait mieux fait de se laisser mourir sur Terre il y a trois cent ans. Khan rouvrit lentement les yeux avant de demander :

_Et vous voulez toujours qu'on soit amis ? Continua l'Augment.

Le docteur comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait et il serra brièvement la main de Khan dans la sienne. Il prit le ton le plus rassurant qu'il put à cet instant bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'un poids pesait sur son estomac.

_Khan... Finit-il par dire. Le créateur de la potion m'a confirmé qu'elle ne provoquait pas d'effets secondaires.

L'Augment le regarda dans les yeux, immobile comme une statue. Bones se demanda vaguement s'il respirait toujours. Mais le plus important était qu'il était face à un tournant. Soit il décidait de se confier à Khan soit il se contentait de le ramener en ville. Le docteur écarta rapidement cette dernière option. L'Augment avait clairement atteint ses limites émotionnelles et Bones lui devait la vérité. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire d'une voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

_Les sentiments que j'éprouvais et que j'éprouve toujours, aussi niais que cela puisse sembler, ne sont que de moi.

Cette fois-ci, Khan plissa un peu les yeux, comme s'il essayait de comprendre où voulait en venir le docteur. Ce dernier en profita pour dire nerveusement :

_Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour une grande déclaration d'amour mais le fait est...

Bones se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

_Le fait est que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi.

L'Augment frissonna de façon imperceptible alors qu'il murmurait :

_Vraiment ?

Le docteur hocha la tête avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, toujours aussi stressé :

_Je sais c'est ridicule, comme tu l'as dis on se connaît à peine, mais appelle ça le coup de foudre ou je ne sais...

Les lèvres de l'Augment le coupèrent.

Bones cligna rapidement des yeux alors que Khan rectifiait sa position, se tenant entre les jambes du docteur. Khan avait posé ses mains de par et d'autre du visage de Bones, le tenant en place. Au bout de quelques secondes, le docteur finit par se détendre. Il posa ses propres mains autours du cou de Khan et lui rendit son baiser. L'Augment ouvrit lentement la bouche et la langue de Bones en profita pour rencontrer son homologue. Le contact fut électrique et Léonard nierais même sous la plus pire des tortures qu'il n'avait pas gémit pour un_ simple _baiser.

Finalement, le contact fut brisé et Khan s'écarta un peu pour regarder le docteur dans les yeux. Ce dernier était un peu à bout de souffle, encore un peu prit au dépourvu par ce soudain baiser. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne bien sur mais il ne pensait pas que sa petite déclaration crée une réaction aussi positive.

_Khan. Finit-il par murmurer.

_Léonard. Répondit doucement Khan, faisant sursauter le docteur.

Ce dernier regarda le brun avec de grands yeux et l'Augment poursuivit avec un léger sourire:

_Je te crois.

Bones ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi Khan disait ça. Et soudain, la portée de cette simple petite phrase le percuta de plein fouet.

Khan le croyait.

Il le croyait quand il lui disait que la potion ne provoquait pas d'effets secondaires. Il le croyait quand il lui disait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Et surtout, Khan le croyait encore quand il lui disait qu'il avait de l'affection pour lui... Le fait que Khan le tutoie n'était qu'un bonus plus que bienvenu.

Cette fois-ci, lentement, c'est Bones qui alla à la rencontre des lèvres de Khan. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et entre-ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de Bones qui quémandait presque timidement l'entrée en passant plusieurs fois sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau au bout de plusieurs minutes et Khan posa son front contre celui du docteur.

_Je peux te demander une faveur ? Murmura doucement l'Augment.

_Laquelle ?

Khan ferma les yeux un instant et malgré la pénombre, Bones vit qu'une larme était en train de couler le long de la joue de Khan. Le docteur refoula la tristesse et l'amertume qu'il ressentit devant une telle scène alors que le brun finissait par dire :

_Ne me laisse plus penser comme _ça_.

L'Augment profita de la surprise du Docteur pour enfouir son visage contre le creux de l'épaule de Leonard. Si jamais il continuait de le regarder, Khan était horriblement persuadé qu'il allait définitivement se mettre à pleurer. Bones sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision. Le docteur avait tout de suite comprit ce que sous-entendait Khan et qu'il soit damné si jamais l'Augment en venait à nouveau à de telles extrémités. Bones enroula ses bras autours du dos de Khan avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_Je le promet.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le vent et le froid et raison de la volonté de Bones. Timidement, il déposa un baiser contre les cheveux de Khan, qui était à sa portée, avant de dire gentiment :

_Et si on rentrait maintenant ?

**oOoOoOo**

Le jour n'était levé que depuis une heure que Jim était déjà dans les couloirs de leur résidence. Au milieu de la nuit, Bones l'avait prévenu qu'il avait retrouvé Khan et qu'il le ramenait en ville. A cet instant, Jim et Spock étaient complètement à l'opposé, cherchant avec d'autres Fàrens l'Augment dans la forêt. Le jeune capitaine avait insisté pour voir Khan à son retour mais Bones le lui avait interdit. Il avait tiré la carte du médecin et annoncé que l'Augment n'était pas en état de voir trop de monde. Bones avait terminé en disant que Jim aurait tout le temps de parler à Khan le lendemain matin mais uniquement en sa présence.

Jim avait trouvé ça un peu bizarre mais n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Peut-être que ces deux là en avaient profité pour mettre les choses à plat entre eux ? Jim avait beau défier les ordres de façon régulière, il n'était pas assez fou pour aller à l'encontre de son ami quand il était en mode « médecin ». Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir avec un hypo enfoncé profondément dans le fondement... Oui Bones en était capable, Jim l'avait déjà vu faire une fois.

Mais ça s'était une autre histoire...

Jim était donc partie en direction de la chambre de Bones, bien décidé à le réveiller s'il le devait. Le jeune capitaine avait besoin de parler à Khan pour savoir où en était la situation. L'Enterprise quittait Fàre en fin d'après-midi et il devait savoir si l'Augment allait regagner volontairement le vaisseau ou non. La réponse était probablement positive puisqu'il était revenu avec Bones mais Jim ne pouvait pas être sur tant qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé.

Le jeune capitaine se planta devant la porte de Bones et frappa deux coups. Il attendit ensuite plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre du bruit de l'autre côté et quelqu'un s'approchait de la porte.

_C'est qui ? Grogna le docteur.

_Bones, c'est moi ! Répondit Jim. Tu m'ouvres ?

Le blond attendit quelques minutes avant que Bones n'ouvre la porte. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était réveillé tôt, Bones avait un air vaguement meurtrier, des cernes sous les yeux et une patience peu extensible.

_Bordel Jim, tu as vu l'heure ?

_Faut que je parle à Khan et tu m'a dit d'attendre le matin.

Le docteur agrippa soudain le poignet de Jim et regarda sa montre. Il relâcha ensuite Jim avec un sifflement outré :

_Il est même pas huit heures !

_Oui mais il fait jour. Répondit Jim d'un ton innocent.

Bones le dévisagea avec un froncement de sourcil qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui, sauf à Jim.

_Je vais te tuer... Grommela-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

_Mais bien sur. Fit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. On va voir Khan maintenant ?

Le docteur rougit légèrement en secouant la tête.

_Jim...

_Ben quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le jeune capitaine en plissant les yeux.

Bones ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain un peu plus. Khan apparus juste derrière le docteur, torse nu et ne portant qu'un pantalon noir. L'Augment avait encore son bandage à la main mais c'était bien le dernier vestige de la nuit passée. Cela ne se voyait peut-être pas sur son visage, qui n'affichait qu'une expression calme, mais il allait beaucoup mieux.

Il n'avait plus envie de se poignarder en plein cœur pour avoir songé à sa famille comme un fardeau. Tout cela était grâce au docteur et Khan ne pouvait que l'en remercier. Ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit à mettre les choses aux claires entre eux et ça avait été vraiment bénéfique. Mais cela ne dissuada pas Khan d'embêter un peu Leonard qui lui avait pourtant dit de rester en retrait le temps qu'il explique la situation à Jim. C'est pour cela qu'il se tenait aux côtés du docteur alors que le capitaine les dévisageait avec des yeux qui menaçaient de sortir de leur orbite.

_De quoi voulez vous parlez capitaine ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

Jim papillonna des paupières alors que Bones devenait rouge comme une pivoine. Finalement, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jim, menaçant d'en faire trois fois le tour.

_Sérieusement ? Dit-il en commençant à glousser.

_Jim...

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait pas. Il mit un petit coup amical à l'épaule de Khan avant de déclarer :

_Ah ba je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es revenus maintenant !

_Jim !

_Quoi ? Je veux juste vous féliciter. Fit le capitaine en riant.

_Non mais t'es... Bones se stoppa et se tourna vers Khan . Et toi va mettre un tee-shirt !

_C'est pas ce que vous disiez la nuit dernière. Répondit simplement l'Augment en repartant.

Bones lui en balança son chausson.

Forcément, Khan l'évita et Jim manqua de s'écrouler de rire contre le mur. Le docteur inspira profondément, bien que ses joues restèrent rouge, et il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

_Bon ben t'as plus qu'à rentrer maintenant...

_Donc, je suppose que Khan ne te déteste plus ? Demanda Jim.

_Il me reste un chausson Jim, je peux toujours essayer de te le faire bouffer tu sais ?

Le capitaine ria devant la menace et Khan revint vers eux, enfin vêtus de son tee-shirt noir. Jim le fixa un instant avant de demander sans aucune gène :

_Et du coup, vous avez...

_Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble Jim ! S'exclama le docteur en poussant Jim par l'épaule.

Celui-ci pencha un peu en avant, manquant de se casser la figure. De son côté, Khan hocha la tête et s'amusa intérieurement en voyant que le rougissement du docteur n'était pas prêt de le quitter.

_Oh. Fit le plus jeune d'un ton presque déçu.

S'en fut trop pour Bones qui s'exclama sans réfléchir :

_Et toi alors ? T'as couché avec Spock peut-être ? !

Jim cligna des yeux et rosit légèrement. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de répondre doucement.

_Non... Mais on sort ensemble.

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour de Bones de dévisager Jim. Khan, de son côté, haussa un sourcil. C'était pas trop tôt. Il commençait à se demander quand ses deux là finiraient par se déclarer. Le docteur se passa une main sur le visage, en soupirant :

_Depuis quand ? Finit-il par demander.

_Hier soir, pendant qu'on te cherchait. Répondit Jim en regardant Khan.

_Je vois que avez su lié l'utile à l'agréable. Constata le brun avec un hochement de tête.

Bones se retourna vers l'Augment avec une expression exaspérée :

_Arrête de l'encourager dans ses bêtises !

Khan haussa les épaules et Jim finit par changer de sujet. Il retrouva son sérieux et demanda :

_Khan à propos de ce qui c'est passé hier soir...

L'Augment se rembrunit un peu et Bones eut une légère grimace. Finalement, Khan répondit par un :

_J'ai bien conscience que mon geste d'hier soir va à l'encontre des règles imposaient par Star Fleet, alors si vous estimez une punition nécessaire, je ne vais pas la contester.

Cela surprit Jim qui secoua vivement la tête :

_Aucune punition ne va être prise ! Tu n'avais pas le droit d'ôter ta puce mais au vues des circonstances, on va oublier cet accident.

Khan se tourna vers Bones quand Jim prononça le mot « circonstances » et celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Khan comprit que le blond avait apprit pour cette histoire d'aura. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de passer pour un faible mais pour cette fois, il allait laisser couler.

_Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est si tu voulais bien retourner sur l'Enterprise avec nous. Finit par dire Jim. Je pense que la question semble un peu inutile maintenant mais je voulais quand même être sûr.

Après tout, il pouvait en effet confier Khan aux Fàrens en attendant qu'un vaisseau de la Fleet vienne le récupérer. Mais Jim se doutait que ça ne serait pas utile. Sa présomption se confirma quand Khan hocha la tête en se rapprochant légèrement de Bones.

_Je crois que vous allez encore devoir me supporter un peu Capitaine. Finit par répondre Khan avec un léger sourire.

_Ba... Un taré de plus ou de moins dans l'Enterprise, c'est pas ça qui va changer les choses.

_Ne fais pas de ton cas une généralité, Jim. Soupira le docteur.

_Ah bah je suis désolé mais faut bien être taré pour décider de sortir avec un ancien dictateur génétiquement modifié âgé de trois cent ans. Rétorqua Jim avant d'ajouter. Sans vouloir te vexer Khan.

_Je ne le prend pas mal capitaine. Fit l'Augment. Après tout, vous aussi vous êtes suffisamment « taré » pour vouloir sortir avec un hybride vulcain constipé émotionnellement et ayant essayé de vous tuer.

Cela fit rire Jim de bon cœur tandis que Bones levait les yeux au ciel. Si ces deux là décidaient de devenir amis, ou quelque chose d'approchant, sa vie allait devenir d'un compliqué... Et Spock risquait de ne pas être franchement ravis par cette nouvelle association.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ? Demanda soudain le capitaine en apercevant enfin le tissus blanc qui entourait la paume de Khan.

Khan jeta un coup d'œil à son bandage, puis à Bones, et reporta son attention sur le blond.

_Je me suis blessé hier soir.

_Blessé comment ? Demanda Jim d'un ton suspicieux.

_Blessé. Répondit simplement Khan.

_Et c'est cicatrisé de toute façon. Intervint Bones.

Jim les regarda tous les deux avec un léger froncement de sourcil avant de marmonner un « Mouais » pas très convaincus. Le jeune capitaine se dit qu'il en saurait le fin mot de cette histoire plus tard. Jim finit par taper dans ses mains avant de dire :

_En attendant, commençait à ranger vos affaires, on part pour l'Enterprise à 17 heures.

_On se rejoint dans la salle commune ? Demanda Bones.

_Ouais alors si vous avez envie de faire un dernier tour en ville c'est le moment. Expliqua Jim. Moi je dois allez déjeuner à midi avec le grand Chamane une dernière fois.

_Évite de te fiancer à nouveau à sa fille Jim.

_Très drôle Bones. Répondit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon je me sauve !

Le plus jeune se dirigea vers la porte et le docteur lui cria :

_Et la prochaine fois viens à une heure descente espèce de sale gosse !

_Moi aussi je t'aime Bones !

La porte claqua derrière lui et le docteur soupira profondément. Bon ben au moins il n'avait pas eut à avouer à Jim qu'il sortait désormais avec Khan. Mais il aurait préféré que cela ne se fasse pas à moins de huit heures, sans qu'il est le temps d'être complètement réveillé. Le docteur s'étira, faisant craquer ses articulations. Bones regarda à nouveau et décida qu'il était bien trop tôt pour quitter la chambre. Il retourna s'allonger sur son lit en baillant. Khan le regarda faire avant de dire :

_Certaines personnes vont être déçus d'avoir perdu leur pari concernant le Capitaine et le Commander.

_Nyota va devoir vingt crédits à Sulu. Approuva Bones.

Khan sourit avant de venir s'allonger à côté du docteur. Celui-ci se tourna sur le flanc pour pouvoir le regarder plus facilement.

_La nuit dernière aura été un tournant pour plein de monde finalement. Poursuivit l'Augment.

_J'aurais préféré que le notre n'ait pas pour origine le fait que tu te sois planté un couteau dans la main.

Khan haussa les épaules et regarda un instant le plafond.

_La vie n'est jamais simple Léonard.

Bones lui fit une grimace avant de dire d'un ton tranquille :

_Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis hier soir ?

_Que si je recommençais, tu me botterais mes fesses d'être génétiquement modifié jusqu'à Saturne ?

_Bien. Répondit Leonard avec un sourire satisfait. Contrairement à Jim, tu n'es pas irrécupérable.

Oui parce qu'il avait beau menacer Jim de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, son ami finissait toujours par rire. Enfin, il riait beaucoup moins quand il lui plantait finalement un hypo dans le cou avec un léger paralysant pour qu'il lui foute enfin la paix quand il était en mode hyper-actif après son heure sur le pont. Khan se contenta de sourire avant de lui demander :

_Tu veux allez déjeuner ?

Bones réfléchit une seconde avant de secouer la tête :

_J'ai pas faim... Si Jim était pas venu nous réveiller, je suis sure que je ne me serais pas levé avant encore deux heures.

En effet, les deux hommes dormaient à poings fermés quand Jim était venu frapper à la porte. Khan avait été le premier à se réveiller et il avait secoué Bones pour lui dire que quelqu'un était là. Le docteur s'était réveillé en sursaut, croyant à une urgence. Mais Khan lui avait indiqué la porte et Bones s'était levé en pestant pour finalement ouvrir à Jim.

_Le capitaine s'inquiétait. Répondit Khan en passant une main derrière sa tête.

Léonard leva les yeux au ciel avant de grommeler :

_Mouais mais il aurait quand même mieux fait de passer la nuit dans la chambre de Spock, ça lui aurait évité de nous déranger...

_Je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop en demander au Commander. Répondit Khan avec un petit rictus amusé. S'ils ont mit autant de temps à s'avouer leurs sentiments, je ne pense pas qu'ils passeront tout de suite par la case « chambre ».

_Oh ba c'est sûr, c'est pas comme nous. Répondit ironiquement Bones. Et tu m'as même pas payé un dînez avant.

Cela fit sourire l'Augment qui ferma brièvement les yeux. Quand ils étaient rentrés, le docteur lui avait formellement interdit de passer la nuit tout seul. Khan lui avait demandé d'un ton un peu narquois s'il comptait alors dormir avec lui. Bones avait rougit, regardé ses pieds, avant de marmonner un « oui ». Cela avait surprit l'Augment mais il avait suivit tranquillement le docteur jusque dans sa chambre. Mais comme ils avaient dit à Jim, ils s'étaient contenté de parler et de dormir.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient cherché à initier un quelconque contact. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit, quand Khan avait sentit un soudain poids contre son torse, qu'il s'était réveillé. Il avait découvert le docteur calé contre lui, un bras passé en travers de sa taille. Khan s'était sentit attendrit bien malgré lui et il s'était rapprochéà son tour du docteur avant de fermer les yeux.

Cette nuit avait été de véritables montagnes russes mais il était heureux que cela ait finit comme ça.

_Au faite... Fit soudain le docteur après plusieurs minutes de silence.

_Oui ?

Bones se mordit la lèvre inférieur, hésita une seconde avant de dire :

_Ma couleur préféré c'est le bleu.

Khan fronça les sourcils et regarda le docteur d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire avant de continuer :

_Mon plat préféré c'est la tarte aux pêches que me faisait ma mère. Elle est morte depuis plusieurs années mais je me souviens encore du goût de sa tarte... J'ai jamais réussis à retrouver sa recette.

L'Augment cligna presque bêtement des yeux avant de finalement comprendre où voulait en venir Léonard. Le docteur répondait aux questions qu'il avait lancé cette nuit dans la base de façon exaspéré. Ils venaient de se disputer et Khan avait crus que leur début de relation était totalement fichus.

Le fait qu'il s'était trompé lui laissé un agréable sentiment de chaleur dans sa poitrine.

Bones en profita pour poursuivre avec un regard nostalgique :

_Ma première cuite je l'ai prise à mes 17 ans pour fêter ma réussite à l'examen finale du lycée. On était cinq et on avait fauché des bouteilles de rhum et de vodka uraniène au père de l'un d'eux. J'ai fais tellement de mélange avec des sodas et des sirops que j'ai finis la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes pendant presque deux heures.

Le docteur ricana un instant avant de souffler :

_C'était fun...

_Être malade c'est fun ?

_Quand t'as de bon souvenir qui vont avec, oui.

L'Augment hocha doucement la tête avant de finalement avouer à son tour :

_Moi ma couleur préféré c'est le orange.

Bones haussa un sourcil avant de dire :

_J'aurais crus que c'était le noir.

L'Augment ricana avant de répondre :

_Le noir est plus facile à porter que le orange.

_Pas faux.

Khan réfléchit un instant avant de continuer :

_Mon plat préféré était le curry indien au poulet. C'était un peu avant notre rébellion, on avait été installé à Bombay. C'était l'un des premiers repas qui nous avez été servis et ça avait été un choc.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que c'était la première nourriture que je mangeais depuis le laboratoire et ça avait du _goût._ Expliqua Khan, le regard dans le vide. Mais je n'ai pas pus en profiter longtemps, on est entré en guerre l'année suivante.

Bones hocha la tête et Khan haussa les épaules :

_Par contre, je n'ai jamais prit de cuite.

_Vraiment ?

_Super métabolisme. Répondit Khan avec un soupir. Et j'ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion de me saouler non plus.

_Ah bon ? Même quand tu as, je ne sais pas moi, célébré ta victoire sur ton premier pays conquis ?

L'Augment ria de bon cœur avant de secouer la tête :

_Désolé de décevoir tes fantasmes Léonard, mais l'alcool n'a pas coulé à flot cette nuit là.

A dire vrai, la première ville qu'il avait conquit n'était que la première d'une longue suite. Son armée n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de faire des pauses et Khan encore moins. Alors faire la fête et boire jusqu'à s'évanouir n'avaient pas été dans ses priorités. Bones réfléchit une petite seconde avant de dire :

_Uhm, tu devrais aller casser la gueule à tous les historiens spécialisés dans le 20ème siècle.

_Compte sur moi.

Surtout que vu les bêtises qu'apprenez les jeunes enfants de la Fédération sur la guerre Eugénique, Khan se ferait un plaisir d'avoir quelques mots avec ces fameux historiens.

Cela fit rire Bones qui finit par demander au bout de quelques minutes.

_Hey... Tu voudrais pas retourner dormir encore un peu ?

Khan haussa un sourcil, amusé par le rougissement du docteur. Il hocha la tête et attrapa la couverture qu'ils avaient repoussés au bout du lit.

_Est-ce que je peux enlever mon tee-shirt ou tu vas encore finir par me lancer un chausson ?

_Tais toi. Grommela Bones en cachant son visage contre l'épaule de Khan.

Celui-ci ricana un instant avant de poser sa joue sur les cheveux de Bones avec un sourire de contentement plaqué sur le visage.

_Et enlève ton tee-shirt...

Le sourire de Khan s'accentua alors qu'il s'exécutait.

**oOoOoOo**

_Cette planète va me manquer. Déclara Jim alors qu'il saluait au loin les Fàrens.

C'était enfin l'heure du départ et toute la délégation avait prit le chemin du retour. Certains en avaient profité pour prendre quelques souvenirs, d'autres s'étaient décidé à la dernière minutes pour se faire des tatouages éphémères. De leur côté, les habitants de la planète continuaient de leur faire de grands gestes pour leur dire au revoir et à dire vrai, la plus part des membres de l'équipage traînaient un peu les pieds. Certains étaient content de retourner au vaisseau mais la plupart s'était fait à l'ambiance de Fàre. Alors ils prenaient tout leur temps, se retournant sans cesse pour crier des adieux. Certains enfants avaient même décidés de faire un bout de chemin avec leurs parents pour voir le vaisseau. Il n'y en avait pas d'aussi gros que l'Enterprise sur Fàre et ils étaient vraiment curieux de le voir. Jim, qui était toujours fier de montrer son vaisseau, avait tout de suite accepté pour qu'ils viennent.

De son côté, le docteur posa une main absente sur sa sacoche de voyage. A l'intérieur reposait un petit sachet comportant une dose de la fameuse tisane pour voir les auras. En effet, le docteur était allé voir Olorin une dernière fois avant de partir. Celui-ci avait finit par proposer le sachet à Bones quand celui-ci s'était plaint de n'avoir jamais vu l'aura de Khan en couleur. Bones avait hésité un instant avant de finalement craquer. Il voulait s'assurer que pendant le voyage, l'Augment ait récupéré son aura. Pour l'instant, Bones n'en avait pas parlé à Khan mais cette fois-ci, il ne ferait pas la même erreur. S'il l'utilisait, le docteur irait directement lui dire.

_On pourra toujours essayé d'y revenir. Déclara Uhura, le sortant de ses pensées.

_Bien qu'il faudra un moment avant de pouvoir le faire. Compléta Carol en calculant mentalement le temps dont ils auraient besoin pour terminer le voyage et revenir faire un crochet sur Fàre avant de rentrer.

_Cela dépendra surtout des missions que nous confiera Star Fleet. Cru bon de préciser Spock.

_Tu parles. Fit Bones en roulant des yeux. Si Jim le pouvait, il volerait son équipage et l'Enterprise pour faire ce qu'il veut.

Le Capitaine se retourna vers lui avec une expression outrée :

_Bones !

_Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ?

_Si mais il faut pas le dire. Répondit Jim d'un ton docte. C'est mon plan B en cas de foirade professionnelle.

_Venant de votre part, ça ne m'étonne pas. Fit Khan avec un sourire.

Lui et Bones marchaient côte à côte, juste derrière Jim et Spock. Le capitaine se retourna, marchant à reculons pour pouvoir les regarder et dire :

_Surtout que maintenant, tu es là pour m'aider à faire sauter des trucs !

L'Augment lui jeta un regard en biais avec amusement tandis que Bones levait les yeux au ciel.

_T'es pas possible Jim.

_S'il vous plaît Capitaine, abstenez vous. Répondit Spock.

_Oh voyons Spock ! On pourrait devenir des pirates ! Fit Jim avec excitation, comme s'il envisageait vraiment l'idée.

_Personnellement, je ne serais pas contre. Ajouta Carol avec un petit sourire en coin.

Uhura lui jeta un regard amusé. Elle avait toujours su que sa petite amie avait un côté rebelle caché derrière ce visage sage. Mais après tout, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle n'aurait jamais tenus tête à son père. Uhura ne pouvait que l'admirer pour ça. En tout cas, ça ne lui déplairait pas non plus de devenir une pirate dans le style Robin des Bois en y réfléchissant bien. Spock retint un petit soupire d'agacement en voyant que l'idée de devenir des sortes pirates avait l'air de faire son chemin parmi le groupe. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de s'engager dans Star Fleet déjà ? Ah oui, pour emmerder le Haut-Conseil Vulcain et leur racisme avéré pour les hybrides.

_C'est décidé ! Si jamais Star Fleet me relève de mes fonctions pour sanction disciplinaire, j'évite de finir comme Guestmind et on devient des pirates !

Un murmure d'acceptation parcouru la délégation au grand regret de Spock. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jim et réalisa que s'il n'aimait pas autant l'humain, il serait trouvé un autre vaisseau de Star Fleet. Sa mère avait raison, l'amour était vraiment une chose curieuse.

_Finalement, si ça arrive, je n'aurais vécu qu'une vie de hors-la-loi. Déclara Khan au docteur.

_Ouais... Mais dis toi qu'au moins, tu te sera bien marré sur la fin. Répondit Bones en jetant un coup d'œil à Jim.

_Avec le capitaine c'est sur. Approuva Khan d'un hochement de tête.

Bones ricana avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil à la main blessé de Khan. Il avait refait le bandage avant de partir et la plaie était déjà refermée. Il ne restait qu'une cicatrice rouge qui disparaîtrait très bientôt. Cependant, le docteur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer la main de Khan. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait voir Uhura et Carol se tenir la main. Chose normal pour un couple après tout.

Ce qu'il était avec Khan depuis ce matin.

L'Augment finit par sentir le regard insistant du docteur qui n'était pas du tout discret. Il haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha de Bones pour lui demander :

_Léonard ?

Cela faisait toujours bizarre au docteur d'entendre Khan désormais le tutoyer et l'appeler par son prénom. Bones sursauta avec un air coupable avant de bredouiller :

_Ah euh... Je..

_Oui ? L'encouragea patiemment Khan.

Le docteur se jeta à l'eau sans réfléchir :

_Je peux te tenir la main ?

Khan marqua un temps et Bones se stoppa aussi. L'Augment le fixait d'un air surprit et Bones se sentit rougir malgré lui. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en marmonnant

_Laisse, c'était ridicule...

Mais il sentit soudain la paume bandée de Khan trouver sa main gauche. Le docteur releva brusquement la tête vers Khan. Celui-ci fut un petit sourire mais le brun aurait pus jurer que l'Augment venait de _rougir_.

_S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

_Oh la ferme. Marmonna Leonard et il était persuadé qu'il était rouge jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles.

Les deux hommes reprirent la route main dans la main sous le regard amusé de Jim. Il s'était arrêté en voyant que les deux autres ne suivaient plus le convoie. Mais se fut avec satisfaction qu'il vit Khan prendre la main de Bones dans la sienne. De son côté, Jim regarda Spock mais garda sagement ses mains dans ses poches. Les effusions publiques n'étaient pas du genre des Vulcains et Jim savait qu'il devait y aller par pallier avec son Commander. Pourtant, Jim n'oublia pas de noter dans un coin de sa tête que lui aussi pourrait bientôt se promenait main dans la main avec son Commander...

Alors que Khan et Bones marchaient tranquillement ensemble en discutant, un curieux phénomène se produisit. Le docteur ne pouvait désormais plus le voir mais l'une de ses ailes se replia avec adoration par dessus le dos de Khan. Mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant et Bones le sentit. C'était un sentiment imperceptible, un petit frisson qu'il ressentait comme à chaque fois que son aura avait touché celle d'une autre personne. Pendant un instant, Leonard fut prit par le doute. Il jeta alors malgré lui un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Khan. Mais le docteur avait perdu son habilité de voir les auras alors le dos de Khan resta vide. Pourtant, s'il avait pus, il aurait pus voir l'aura de l'Augment qui venait juste de réapparaître. Elle était toute petite, encore fragile et sans aucune couleur.

Mais elle était là.

Et rien à part le Destin ne pourrait la détacher de celle du docteur.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! Au plaisir de vous revoir pour l'épilogue ( qui sera le vrai chapitre de fin) ! See you !<p> 


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi ! Sauf le cocktail Gargle Blaster pan-galactique et ses effets que j'ai totalement piqué à _H2G2 : Le guide du voyageur inter-galactique_ de **Douglas Adams**.

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenu sur l'épilogue d'Astral, dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Comme d'habitude, je souhaite à nouveau un grand merci pour vos reviews/follows/favories, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous donner cet épilogue. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part le brusque changement d'idée niveau scénario, le manque de temps et surtout une flemme pas croyable ( cherchez pas, c'est probablement l'excuse n°1...). Merci également d'avoir voté en masse pour l'aura de Khan, ça m'a aidé à choisir comme ça ! Sinon, je tiens à dire que j'ai une ou deux idées d'autres fics sur Star Trek ( dont l'une principalement sur l'Enterprise qui tomberait dans une faille temporelle et atterrirait en pleine guerre Eugénique. Ca vous intéresserez?). Et toujours un grand merci à **Lafinada Scott** pour recorriger Astral !

Sinon niveau projet de fic, je pense que vous en aurez une sur _Les Cinq Légendes_, probablement _Supernatural _(avec ma Team Crazy... Je peux pas trop en parler sans spoiler la série) et le_ Hobbit_ ( info : je suis fan du couple Thranduil/Bard faite passer!) et surprenament, je vais peut-être écrire un petit OS sur _La Nuit au Musée _( nan mais je suis tombée sous le charme d'Akhmenra, cherchez pas). Si vous voulez m'harceler sur l'un de ses projets en particulier, n'hésitait pas à m'en parler, ça me motivera peut-être X).

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta !

**Mot de la Bêta :** MWAHAHAHAHA, me revoilàààààààà ! Et oui, c'est bien l'épilogue, le dernier des derniers chapitres, et il n'y aura pas de bonus (contrairement à Scalpel, N'EST-CE PAS RAIU ?!). Bon. Ça mis à part… C'est un happy end ! Mwahahaha, Raiu, tu es faible x) Même quand tu fais des persos suicidaires tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire un truc tout mignon et tout fluffy à la fin.

Eeeeet je tiens à vous préciser à tous que je suis très déçue que Jim n'ai pas bu la potion et vu les auras sous formes de longues queues touffues sortant du bas du dos des gens, ce qui aurait donné des quiproquos _hilarants_ x)

Enfin bref. Enjoy !

* * *

><p>L'Enterprise, en plein voyage pour la mission des cinq ans, cheminait tranquillement dans l'espace. Le vaisseau venait de quitter Fàre depuis trois mois, bientôt quatre, et aucun problème n'était survenu. Tout était dès plus tranquille dans l'Enterprise et...<p>

_KHAN DESCEND DE CETTE TABLE !

Et Bones était en train de s'égosiller parmi une foule de membres d'équipage déchaînés et surtout complètement ivres. Le docteur pouvait remercier Scotty pour ça même si là, il avait plus envie de l'étrangler immédiatement qu'autre chose.

_Non ! Répondit Khan en riant avant de faire tourner la lieutenant Marla sur elle-même qui, totalement ivre, riait également aux éclats.

Bones se passa une main sur le visage, se demandant comment il allait faire descendre l'Augment de cette putain de table... Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait monter à son tour et tirer Khan par la force. L'Augment avait beau ne pas être dans son état normal, il n'aurait aucun mal à lui résister.

Le docteur soupira longuement, songeant qu'il devait avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible dans une précédente vie pour que celle-ci soit aussi compliquée. Alors qu'il entendait de brusques cris de joie quand l'un des officiers avala cul-sec un énorme verre des cocktails fait par Scotty, Bones se demanda comment il en était arrivé là.

Mais pour le savoir, il fallait revenir une semaine avant le début de cette maudite fête improvisée qui était à deux doigts de partir en sucette.

**oOoOoOo**

_Bones, c'est quoi cette tête de déterré ? Demanda Jim tout en picorant dans son assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise.

_Je ne fais pas une tête de déterré. Répondit Bones avec un grognement.

_Ah ba excuse moi mais d'ordinaire tu fais une expression « renfrogné mais légèrement sympathique » et là c'est pas le cas. Expliqua Jim avec un hochement de tête docte.

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un coup d'œil maussade à son steak.

_C'est rien Jim.

Le Capitaine plissa suspicieusement ses yeux, analysant son ami de haut en bas. Bones l'ignora royalement, tentant de finir son plat avant que sa pose déjeuné ne soit terminée. Finalement, Jim eut un petit sourire engageant alors qu'il demandait :

_Toi, t'as des problèmes avec Khan, non ?

Bones releva légèrement la tête vers lui et le sourire de Jim s'accentua :

_Allez Bones, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous vous êtes battus pour choisir votre côté de lit ?

Le docteur reposa sa fourchette dans un soupir avant de marmonner :

_Pour ça il faudrait qu'il dorme avec moi...

_Comment ça ? Fit Jim, surprit. Vous ne dormez plus ensemble ?

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sur le vaisseau, Khan avait assez vite déplacé la majorité de ses affaires dans la chambre de Bones. Cela s'était fait environ deux semaines après leur retour de Fàre et le fait que les deux hommes sortent ensemble n'avaient pas tardé à faire le tour du vaisseau. Bien des membres de l'équipage avaient été surprit par la nouvelle. Après tout, la plus part croyait que le docteur était strictement hétérosexuel et d'autre part, la simple idée de les imaginer ensemble nécessitait un effort d'imagination non négligeable. Bones ne pouvait pas les en blâmer, lui non plus n'aurait jamais cru finir un jour avec l'ancien terroriste. Mais c'était le cas et comme Bones avait encore peur que Khan passe ses nuits seuls, il ne savait pas s'il avait récupéré son aura, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il lui avait demandé de venir vivre dans sa cabine. Étant chef médical, Bones avait une chambre un peu plus grande que les simples membres de l'équipage même si Jim avait la cabine la plus grande de tous.

_Plus vraiment non. Soupira le docteur. Soit il reste éveillé soit il fait la navette avec sa propre chambre.

_Mais pourquoi ?

Leonard grimaça et il recommença à triturer sa viande :

_Il fait des cauchemars et comme il a tendance à se débattre, il veut pas me frapper sans le vouloir. Expliqua Bones.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge mais techniquement, le mal était déjà fait. Il y a deux nuits de cela, lors d'un cauchemar violent, Bones s'était prit un douloureux coup de coude en plein œil gauche. Le docteur avait hurlé, réveillant instantanément l'Augment. Bien que mortifié par son geste, Khan avait eut la présence d'esprit d'attraper le spray anesthésiant qui se trouvait dans un des tiroirs de la table de nuit du docteur. Il en avait vaporisé sur la zone blessée, permettant au docteur de récupérer un peu ses esprits. Avec l'aide de Khan, Bones avait pus ensuite s'occuper de la magnifique ecchymose violette qui commençait déjà à se former autours de sa paupière toute gonflée. C'est à peine s'il arrivait à ouvrir l'œil.

L'Augment n'avait pas dormi le reste de la nuit et Bones avait dû se tartiner de crème régénératrice avant de partir à l'infirmerie. Cependant, la zone était resté un peu bleu, montrant à qui voulait le voir que le docteur avait reçus un coup. Bones n'avait pas tardé à entendre des chuchotements dans son dos à l'infirmerie et il avait dû clairement expliquer à tout le monde que c'était un simple accident. Le docteur n'avait pas envie que les gens s'imaginent qu'il se fasse taper dessus par Khan...

Le capitaine fit une grimace avant de dire :

_La vache, ça craint ça.

_Ouais surtout que...

_Que quoi ?

Bones marqua une pause, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait s'étendre autant sur sa vie de couple. Il n'était déjà pas sûr que Khan soit vraiment d'accord à l'idée qu'il ait parlé de ses cauchemars à Jim. Seulement, le docteur devait s'avouer qu'il avait besoin de quelques conseils et si le capitaine avait des idées à lui proposer, il n'était pas contre.

_Ne le répète pas mais j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que Khan ne sait pas comment fonctionne une relation de couple.

Le docteur n'était pas un modèle mais au moins il avait eut un peu d'expérience par le passé. Il s'était même marié et avait eut une fille... Mariage s'étant soldé par un horrible divorce qui l'avait poussé à se saouler pendant deux heures au bar du coin avant d'entendre quelqu'un mentionner que Star Fleet recrutait et qu'ils étaient pas loin de là. Honnêtement, Bones ne se rappelait même plus comment il avait réussit à aller jusqu'à l'aire d'embarquement. C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas tout simplement finit dans un fossé quelque part. Quoiqu'il en soit, le docteur avait assez vite remarqué que Khan avait un côté assez maladroit quand ils étaient tous les deux. Il hésitait à lui tenir la main dans les couloirs ou même à l'embrasser. L'Augment ne semblait pas faire la différence entre amical et sentimental... Pas que se soit vraiment un problème mais Bones trouvait ça un peu déstabilisant.

_Ce qui serait pas si étonnant si tu veux mon avis. Finit par répondre Jim. Je suis pas sur que les anciens tyrans aient souvent eut l'occasion d'avoir des relations amoureuses normales.

_Je sais...

_En même temps, t'avoueras que ça serait bizarre s'il se comportait comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose. Ajouta le capitaine avec amusement.

_Ça serait flippant. Répondit Bones avec une grimace, faisant rire Jim.

Le capitaine finit par secouer doucement la tête avant de dire :

_Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps pour s'habituer et si ça ne bouge vraiment pas, parle en lui.

Le docteur plissa les yeux avant de répondre :

_C'est pas parce que tu sors avec le gobelin au sang vert que tu dois devenir la voix de la raison.

Cela fit franchement rire Jim qui rétorqua :

_T'inquiètes pas, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Bones lui rendit son sourire et reposa sa fourchette pour s'attaquer à sa pomme.

_Et au faite, comment ça se passe avec Spock ? Demanda-t-il, espérant que son ami ait plus de chance que lui sur ce sujet.

Jim picora un peu dans le reste de ses spaghettis avant de hausser les épaules :

_Plutôt bien, il essaye de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Uhura. Du coup, il essaye d'être « communicatif » et « affectueux » dans la mesure du possible. Il est toujours très vulcain dans ce domaine mais il y a du progrès.

_Donc pas de problèmes particuliers ?

_Oh oui t'inquiètes pas et j'ai même réussit à le faire verdir sur le pont en lui faisant un baiser vulcain sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Ria Jim en levant les deux doigts utilisés dans la culture vulcaine.

Le Commander l'avait dévisagé, les joues verte avant de rapidement retourner à sa console en faisant bien attention de ne pas songer aux doigts de Jim sur les siens... Bones roula des yeux alors qu'il terminait sa pomme. Le reste de la conversation se déroula tranquillement et le docteur dû repartir travailler. Il fit des contrôles de routine, soigna quelques imprudents et une lieutenant souffrant d'une bonne grippe. En vérité, son travail à l'infirmerie était plutôt paisible car la plus part du temps, il pouvait déléguer aux autres docteurs et infirmiers. Bones passa donc la plus part de son temps à remplir de la paperasse et a essayer de trouver un moyen de soigner les problèmes de sommeil de l'Augment. Pour les cauchemars, il ne pouvait pas y faire grande chose. Mais peut-être pouvait-il faire en sorte que Khan puisse une nuit complète et sans rêve.

Finalement, sa journée de travail se termina et Bones retourna dans sa chambre en bâillant. Il se demanda si Khan était déjà revenu de l'ingénierie vu que leurs horaires étaient relativement les mêmes. Cela leur permettait de passer la « nuit » ensemble bien que Khan commençait plus tôt que Bones. Mais en compensation, l'Augment finissait ça journée une heure et demi avant le docteur. C'est pour cela que, quand McCoy entra dans sa chambre, il ne fut pas surprit de voir Khan allongé en travers du lit en train de lire sur sa tablette.

L'Augment eut un léger un sursaut en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et il pianota rapidement pour fermer la fenêtre de l'article qu'il lisait. Bones plissa un peu les yeux, trouvant cela étonnamment suspect malgré lui. Le docteur avait déjà surprit Khan en train faire ça ces derniers jours et cela avait attisé la curiosité de McCoy.

Ce n'est pas comme si Khan avait des choses à lui cacher... Si ?

_Bonsoir. Finit par répondre Khan en s'asseyant sur le lit, sa tablette à côté de lui.

_Bonsoir... Tu lisais quoi ?

L'Augment jeta un regard faussement désinvolte vers son écran avant de dire :

_Je continuais simplement de me renseigner sur les évolutions technologiques de ce siècle.

Le docteur haussa légèrement un sourcil, doutant hautement de cette information mais il choisit d'hausser les épaules à la place et de demander :

_Tu es allais voir sur le site dont Scotty t'avais parlé ?

_Oui, il a été très utile.

Leonard hocha la tête et il en profita pour retirer ses chaussures. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, Khan recommençant à lire sur sa tablette et Bones... Bones était assit sur le lit, fixant alternativement la place où dormait Khan au par avant et l'Augment lui-même. Celui-ci finit par sentir le regard persistant du docteur dans son dos. Khan fronça un peu les sourcils avant d'abandonner sa lecture de formules mathématiques pour se retourner vers Bones.

_Leonard ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Le docteur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sortant de ses pensées :

_Quoi ? Non rien.

Cela fit sourire Khan qui répondit :

_Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, docteur.

_Je ne ment pas !

Le ton outré du docteur ne fit qu'élargir le sourire de l'Augment. Laissant sa tablette sur le côté, Khan s'avança sur le matelas à la manière d'un prédateur ayant trouvé sa toute nouvelle proie. Bones le laissa s'approcher, ses joues se colorant doucement de rouge. Le docteur n'essaya même pas de bouger sachant très bien qu'il perdait à chaque fois que Khan l'approchait comme ça. Si l'Augment avait l'air d'ignorer les basiques concernant les relations amoureuses, ce n'était pas le cas pour le sexe. Pas qu'ils aient encore franchis ce stade mais Khan pouvait être... Tactile quand il le voulait.

Pour ça, Bones n'était pas prêt de se plaindre.

Très rapidement, McCoy se retrouva allongé avec l'Augment se tenant au dessus de lui. Les mains de Khan étaient posées de part et d'autre du visage du docteur et celui-ci sentit son cœur s'emballer de façon embarrassante. Khan se pencha un peu en avant, posant son front contre celui de Leonard. Le docteur eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas fermer les yeux et Khan en profita pour souffler avec un amusement à peine dissimulé :

_Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un très mauvais menteur Léo.

Bones se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Entendre Khan utiliser ce diminutif lui faisait toujours un effet phénoménal. S'il avait cru qu'entendre Khan le tutoyer et l'appeler par son prénom étaient les choses les plus sexy de l'univers, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Et Khan, cet _enfoiré_, savait très bien l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Le docteur craqua finalement et il finit par demander :

_Tu dors avec moi ce soir ?

Khan soupira avant de bouger pour enfouir son visage contre le cou de Leonard. Celui-ci frissonna et il dut respirer profondément pour s'obliger à rester _concentrer_.

_Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Répondit Khan en baissant légèrement la tête.

_Mais je peux te donner des somnifères si tu veux. Protesta le docteur en passant une main dans les cheveux de l'Augment.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux un instant, savourant la caresse. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il adorait ce genre de petits gestes d'affections qu'il avait tant de mal à reproduire. Khan n'avait pas pus en profiter souvent dans sa vie et puisque le docteur semblait naturellement les lui prodiguer, il n'allait pas protester.

_Les effets se dissiperaient trop vite et je ne veux pas prendre une dose trop importante.

Bones hocha lentement la tête. Les habitudes de soldats de Khan étaient ancrée dans son esprit depuis son enfance et Bones savait que l'Augment éviterait toujours de se mettre dans une posture vulnérable trop longtemps.

_Je comprend mais tu ne vas pas faire continuellement des allés-retours entre ta chambre et la mienne. Répondit le docteur après un instant, sa main toujours posé sur la tête de Khan.

Celui-ci se redressa un petit peu pour regarder Leonard dans les yeux :

_Tu ne veux pas que je dorme pas terre. Dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Le docteur se retint de rouler les yeux.

_Parce que le sol est dur comme de la pierre, j'ai déjà testé !

Khan haussa élégamment un sourcil, posant un regard interrogateur sur Leonard. Celui-ci soupira bruyamment, les joues un peu rouge, avant d'expliquer :

_Mon anniversaire est tombé quand on était en mission avec l'Enterprise une fois. Jim a déclenché une fête, j'ai trop bu et quand je suis rentré, j'ai finis par rouler du matelas et j'ai cuvé par terre.

Khan hocha la tête avec un air compréhensif. Le jeune capitaine adorait faire la fête et la moindre occasion semblait une raison pour que de l'alcool prohibé coule à flot. Parfois, Khan se demandait si Spock n'avait pas écrit des centaines de rapports sur ce point mais les avaient tous détruit systématiquement après un sourire de Jim... Après tout, c'était, ironiquement, l'explication la plus logique.

L'Augment reporta son attention sur le docteur avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

_Tu sais, je me demande si tu n'as pas un problème avec l'alcool.

Bones grimaça avant de répondre d'un ton amer :

_J'ai eu un problème avec l'alcool mais ça va mieux.

Le visage de Khan s'adoucit légèrement alors qu'il demandait plus gentiment :

_Ton divorce ?

Le docteur acquiesça distraitement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Toute la période entourant son divorce avait été horriblement éprouvante. Chaque fois qu'il voyait sa future ex-femme, Leonard se disputait violemment avec elle. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de biens alors le partage fut plutôt rapide et très vite, il fut établit que Jocelyne garderait la maison.

Et puis était venus le cas Joanna âgé à l'époque de neuf ans.

C'est à ce moment là que Leonard était passé à une bouteille de whisky par jour. Les séances de concertations dans le bureau de l'avocat finissaient inévitablement dans les cris et avec l'un des deux qui partait en claquant la porte. Jocelyne voulait lui enlever le plus de jours de garde possible et McCoy était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser faire. Cependant sa consommation d'alcool avait finit par se faire sentir tout comme les honoraires de son avocat. Leonard n'était qu'un simple médecin dans un hôpital de taille modeste. Il ne roulait pas sur l'or et devait payer à la fois son nouvel appartement avec toutes les charges qui l'accompagnaient en plus de ses frais d'avocat.

Le docteur était passé à deux bouteilles par jour...

Finalement, Jocelyne avait finit par remarquer le nouvel alcoolisme de Leonard. Elle n'était pas stupide et après une discussion avec son avocat, elle s'était servit de ce nouvel élément pour amadouer le juge. Sans pouvoir y faire grand chose – à part hurler en plein tribunal mais cela lui aurait valu un tour en cellule – Leonard c'était vu totalement retirer la garde de Joanna à moins qu'il n'apporte la preuve qu'il ait vaincu son addiction et qu'il vivait dans un environnement sain lui permettant d'accueillir sa fille.

Et ce n'était pas les heures supplémentaires qu'il faisait à l'hôpital ni même l'appartement minable dans lequel il vivait qui lui permettrait de remplir ses conditions. Sans parler des bouteilles vides qui s'accumulaient aux pieds de son lit.

Cette période était désormais derrière lui et peu de temps après avoir obtenu son diplôme à Star Fleet qui le qualifiait comme capable d'officier sur un vaisseau spatiale, Leonard avait eut la possibilité de revoir Joanna. Se fut le plus beau moment de sa vie et après une nouvelle visite au tribunal, Leonard avait réussit à arracher un week-end de garde par mois. Sa fille avait vieillis depuis et été âgée désormais de quatorze ans mais ça n'empêchait pas Bones de la couvrir de cadeaux à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il espérait désespérément de se faire pardonner la période déchirante qui entoura tout le divorce, obligeant Joanna à vivre chez la mère de Jocelyne. Le docteur s'en était voulu de partir pendant cinq ans alors qu'il renouait juste avec elle. Mais Joanna lui avait assurée que cela ne l'embêtait pas. Bien sur son père lui avait manqué durant toutes ses années mais elle avait apprit à vivre sans lui...

Finalement, le docteur secoua un peu la tête pour revenir au présent. Il fixa Khan d'un air sévère en croisant les bras :

_En tout cas, tu ne dormiras pas par terre.

_Mais je ne peux pas non plus dormir dans le lit. Objecta l'Augment toujours penché au dessus de Bones. Je ne veux pas encore te faire du mal.

Le docteur lâcha un soupir de frustration, comprenant les réticences de Khan tout en cherchant activement un moyen pour les contrer. Le problème c'est qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment de solution. Bones se passa une main sur le visage avant de grogner sans réfléchir :

_Je vais te menotter au sommier du lit, tu vas voir si tu vas bouger...

Khan s'immobilisa, assit sur les hanches de Bones. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien tout entendu. Finalement, un sourire amusé s'étala sur ses lèvres alors qu'il disait d'un ton faussement choqué :

_Je ne vous savais pas versé dans ces choses là docteur.

Leonard réalisa soudain la bêtise qu'il venait de dire. Il rougit fortement et tourna la tête pour fuir le regard de Khan qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

_Oh la ferme ! Cria le docteur en repoussant l'Augment hors de ses hanches.

Khan se laissa tomber sur le côté de bonne grâce en essayant de calmer son rire. Au bout d'une petite seconde, il récupéra son sérieux et il posa son regard sur la taie-de lit. Avec des menottes magnétiques, facilement trouvable sur ce vaisseau, il était effectivement possible d'attacher quelqu'un au lit. L'idée du docteur n'était pas si bête en y réfléchissant bien. Il suffisait de fixer les menottes assez bas et de les régler pour que la circulation sanguine ne soit pas coupé. Bones dû voir quelque chose dans le regard de Khan car il déclara avec un brin de consternation :

_Me dis pas que tu es en train d'envisager sérieusement cette hypothèse...

Khan roula des yeux avec mauvaise foi avant de se tourner sur le côté pour embrasser Bones. Celui-ci répondit avec impatience au baiser mais peu avant de se déconnecter, son cerveau nota brièvement qu'il allait devoir régler ce problème d'insomnie.

**oOoOoOo**

Mais plus les jours passaient et plus Bones stagnait sur ce sujet. Khan refusait toujours de prendre des somnifères et les techniques plus douces, à l'image de la tisane d'Olorin, étaient loin de fonctionner. Tout au plus, cela permettait à Khan de dormir trois heures d'un sommeil modérément agité avant qu'il ne se réveille et se retrouve à fixer le plafond une bonne demi-heure avant de quitter discrètement la chambre pour travailler. Plus d'une fois, Scotty avait envoyé un message à Bones pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé Khan en ingénierie bien avant ses heures de fonctions.

McCoy l'avait souvent réprimandé à ce sujet, voyant très bien les cernes noirs qui commençaient à apparaître sous les yeux de Khan. Ce dernier ne dormait pas assez et le docteur n'avait aucun doute sur des effets néfastes que cela pouvait avoir pour la santé et l'humeur de l'Augment.

Par désespoir de cause, le docteur avait finit par ressortir le petit sachet de poudre nécessaire à la confection de la potion pour voir les auras. Bones songea que, peut-être en exacerbant à nouveau son empathie, il serait capable de mieux comprendre les émotions de Khan et de dénouer celles qui causaient ses insomnies. Après tout, c'était l'une des raisons les plus commune qu'il trouvait dans les articles relatifs aux cauchemars et troubles du sommeil.

Cependant, le docteur décida de ne pas faire les même erreurs que sur Fàre. Le soir même, il en discuta avec l'Augment, lui promettant de ne pas prendre la potion si Khan ne le voulait pas. Honnêtement, la requête n'avait pas plus à l'ancien terroriste. Il n'était pas vraiment fan de cette habilité qui permettait au docteur de voir ses émotions aussi facilement. Mais les arguments et l'inquiétude de McCoy s'étaient avérés convaincant et même si Khan pensait que cela ne réglerait pas ses insomnies, il finit par abdiquer. Il voyait bien les efforts que faisait le docteur pour lui et il était touché par tant de dévotion. Cela ne faisait que confortait Khan dans l'idée qu'il devait mettre son petit plan en marche... Quoiqu'il en soit Bones lui promit que, vu le peu que contenait le sachet, les effets ne devraient pas durer plus de deux ou trois jours.

Et puis au moins, Bones serait capable de savoir si Khan avait récupérer son aura.

Un après-midi, le docteur prévint l'infirmerie qu'il serait un peu en retard sous un faux prétexte alors que Khan était partit travailler depuis un bon moment. Bones retrouva le sachet de potion et reproduisit les gestes qu'avaient fait Olorin la dernière fois. McCoy mit le contenu des herbes dans une tasse puis y versa de l'eau chaude, créant un léger nuage de vapeur parfumé. Bones touillait la potion d'un geste absent. On frappa soudain à sa porte et le docteur grogna contre l'opportun. La tasse en main, le docteur alla ouvrir et tomba directement sur Jim. McCoy roula des yeux mentalement : il avait l'impression de voir un peu trop le jeune capitaine en ce moment ! Jim était justement en train de bailler quand Bones ouvrit la porte. Il venait de finir son temps de travail et avait très envie de dormir un très long moment. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il arrive à se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre... Son regard tomba sur la tasse fumante et il eut un petit sourire de soulagement :

_Aaaah café !

Bones n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Jim lui prenait sa tasse de la main. Le capitaine avala presque d'un trait la tisane mais s'arrêta avant de la terminer, affichant une grimace.

_Beurk ! Mais c'est pas du café ce truc immonde !

Le docteur le dévisagea une seconde avant d'hurler :

_Putain Jim !

_Ben quoi ? Demanda le blond qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bones lui hurler dessus comme ça.

Ce n'était pas comme si Jim n'honorait pas une longue tradition personnelle qui était de boire dans le verre du docteur à chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présentait. Bon par contre, ce qu'il avait prit pour du café c'était révélé être une sorte de thé absolument infâme pour son propre goût. Bones grogna et lui reprit vivement la tasse dans les mains. A part un très léger fond, il n'y avait pas assez pour ne serais-ce qu'une seule gorgée.

Géniale, il n'allait pas pouvoir voir les auras avec ça !

_C'est pas vrai... Jim t'en rates pas une !

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils avant d'avoir un hoquet sonore qui le prit par surprise. Jim blanchit un peu avant de poser une main contre sa bouche.

_Ooh... Je me sens bizarre. Gémit-il.

Bones roula des yeux bien qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter pour Jim qui semblait avoir une crise de hoquet.

_Forcément, je suis sur que tu vas faire une réaction allergique à ce truc. Grommela le docteur en se passant une main sur le visage.

Bones alla reposa la tasse dans sa chambre avant d'agripper le poignet de Jim pour le tirer à sa suite. Le jeune capitaine lâchait un hoquet presque toutes les deux minutes et il semblait blanchir de plus en plus. McCoy se demanda un instant s'il allait vomir dans le couloir.

_Mais c'était quoi ce machin ? Pleurnicha Jim alors qu'il prenait des inspirations tremblantes.

_On va à l'infirmerie. Soupira le docteur.

Après un instant de silence, Jim demanda :

_Bon alors...- hick – c'était quoi ce machin ?

_Tu te souviens sur Fàre la potion bizarre ? Demanda Bones.

_Oui, celle qui t'as fait voir les auras ?

Évidemment, le jeune capitaine était au courant de toute cette histoire désormais. Comment aurait-il pus rester dans l'ignorance après tout ce qui avait été sous-entendu sur Fàre ? Encore plus après la conversation qu'ils avaient eut avec Olorin lorsque Khan c'était impulsivement sauvé après avoir ôté sa puce de localisation. Bones avait finit par tout raconter à Jim. Ce dernier en avait un peu voulu au docteur pour lui avoir caché un truc aussi génial. Le docteur lui avait rappelé que, aussi génial que semblait la potion sur le papier, elle était également à l'origine de plusieurs disputes avec Khan sur la planète. Mais Jim avait balayé cet argument d'un revers de la main, remémorant malicieusement au docteur que cela lui avait aussi permit d'avoir sa relation avec l'Augment.

Oui, Jim se souvenait bien de cette fameuse potion qui permettait à Bones de voir des ailes alors il hocha la tête avec un froncement de sourcil.

_Ben c'est ce que t'as bu.

_Le machin qui t'as fait t'évanouir ? Fit Jim en écarquillant les yeux avec un nouvel hoquet.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tomber dans les pommes en plein milieu de pont par exemple. Surtout que, comment il allait expliquer ça à Spock si ça arrivait ? Jim faillit se stopper à cette pensée. Vu le nombre de fois que son Commander l'avait réprimé sur sa fâcheuse manie de boire ou de piquer dans les assiettes des autres, Jim n'était pas pas prêt de lui raconter ce petit accident.

_Ce n'était qu'un petit effet secondaire... Continua le docteur en soupirant. Toi par contre, tu réagis moins bien que moi la première fois que j'en ai bu donc je vais vérifier si tu ne me fais pas une réaction allergique aux composants.

_Mais pourquoi tu as voulu reboire ça ? S'exclama Jim avec une grimace désespérée.

_Pour voir si Khan va mieux et trouver une solution à ses cauchemars.

Jim fronça un peu les sourcils, eut un hoquet, avant de demander :

_Tu as un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça ?

A sa grande surprise, Bones n'avait pas de mauvais pressentiment à propos de l'Augment. Oui, Khan avait un comportement un peu étrange avec cette histoire de tablette mais c'est bien le seul élément dénotant de l'ordinaire. Ce qui inquiétait le plus le docteur c'était ses cauchemars qui empêchaient Khan de dormir et de partager le lit avec lui. Le brun secoua la tête et Jim se détendit instantanément :

_Et ça fait effet au bout de combien de temps ?

_Ça ne devrait plus tarder. Fit le docteur avant de regarder Jim. Puis tu as déjà l'air un peu moins sur le point de vomir tes tripes.

_Ouais ben c'est pas grâce à toi...

Bones leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Khan assit sur un lit, Scotty à côté de lui. Le bras gauche du tee-shirt à manche longue de Khan avait été arraché et son bras présentait une belle trace de brûlure. Du moins, Bones supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une brûlure car les soins d'une infirmière combinés avec la capacité régénératrice de l'Augment laissait plutôt apparaître une vilaine trace rouge sur toute la peau. Le docteur s'approcha rapidement du lit, Jim sur ses talons.

_Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_Un petit accident en salle des machines. Répondit Khan alors que l'infirmière appliquait une nouvelle couche de crème dermo-régénératrice sur la zone brûlée.

_Petit ? Un peu plus est la machine t'explosait à la figure ! S'exclama Scotty en secouant la tête.

_Mais j'ai fermé la valve à temps. Protesta Khan.

_Parce que tu as refermé la soupape de protection en plongeant ton bras dans le nuage de vapeur. Contra l'ingénieur, les points sur les hanches. Ce qui était totalement imprudent !

L'Augment roula des yeux et Bones se pinça l'arrête du nez. Khan avait toujours eut la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas prendre les précautions d'usages quand une situation d'urgence s'imposait. Cela arrivait également beaucoup avec Jim mais au moins celui-ci avait conscience de sa mortalité.

Encore plus depuis l'incident du réacteur nucléaire...

_Tu n'es blessé nul part ailleurs ? Finit par demander le docteur.

_Non et... Et ne sort pas ton tricorder, je te dis que je vais bien. Répondit Khan d'un ton exaspéré.

Bones grommela contre l'inconscience chronique de son petit ami et rangea le tricorder dans sa poche. C'était un réflexe tellement incrusté dans son subconscient qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à le sortir.

_Merci de l'avoir emmené ici. Fit le docteur à l'adresse de Scotty qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_C'est normal et puis je savais très bien que si je ne l'accompagnais pas moi même, cette tête de mule ne serais jamais venue.

Khan roula des yeux de manière outré, ce qui fit ricaner le docteur vu que l'ingénieur avait totalement raison. Scotty allait ajouter quelque chose quand son communicateur sonna soudain. L'un de ses lieutenants requérait sa présence en salle des machines. Apparemment, la petite explosion crée par Khan tout à l'heure avait déstabilisé deux ou trois réglages qui demandaient l'autorisation vocale de Scotty pour être réactivés. L'ingénieur commençait à repartir mais il se tourna vers l'Augment avec un petit sourire :

_Et Khan, oublie pas ce qu'on a dit !

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire avec un petit haussement d'épaules :

_Je vous ai dit que vous n'y arriverais pas.

_Oh que si ! Il en va de mon honneur ! Rétorqua Scotty avant de finalement quitter l'infirmerie.

_De quoi il parlait ? Demanda Jim.

_Lors d'une conversation, monsieur Scott a découvert que mon organisme rendait ma capacité à être inhibé presque impossible.

_Et?

_Et il a prit comme devoir de changer de ça. Fit Khan avec amusement.

_Ah ba bonne chance ! S'exclama le capitaine. Si quelqu'un peut te rendre ivre, c'est bien lui avec tous ses mélanges !

Les trois hommes se mirent à rire, même si celui de Khan était plus modéré. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours un peu en retrait dans ces moments là. A cause de cela, ils ne virent pas les yeux de Jim flasher à l'argenté. Le jeune capitaine se frotta les yeux avec sa manche et quand il l'abaissa, il eut un mouvement de recul et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Oh bordel ! S'exclama-t-il faisant retourner McCoy et Khan vers lui.

Le docteur le fixa une seconde sans comprendre avant qu'il ne réalise que son ami devait voir les auras. Le jeune capitaine avait l'air complètement sur le cul et légèrement paniqué. Bones mettait cette dernière émotion sur le compte de l'image sous laquelle apparaissait les auras pour Jim. Bones s'approcha de lui avant de dire de la façon la plus rassurante possible :

_Jim, peut importe ce que tu vois, ça peut pas te faire du mal alors du calme.

Le jeune capitaine lui jeta un bref regard noir avant de fixer son attention à un point invisible au niveau de ses pieds. Khan finit par comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et il eut une expression désapprobatrice à l'égard du docteur et demanda sur un ton de reproche :

_Tu lui as fait boire la potion ?

_Comme si j'avais eu choix ! S'exclama Bones. Il a bu dans ma tasse !

Jim se passa une main derrière la tête, légèrement gêné et Khan ne se priva pas pour lever les yeux au ciel. Si le jeune capitaine n'avait pas été si préoccupé par sa nouvelle capacité accidentelle, il aurait remarqué que Khan copiait de plus en plus les manières de Bones.

_Capitaine, franchement... Marmonna Khan de façon exaspéré.

Jim regarda encore un instant à ses pieds avant de regarder ceux de Bones. Il eut un très léger sourire avant de se tourner vers Khan. Mais le jeune capitaine fronça les sourcils, comme s'il y avait un problème. Le docteur ne loupa pas ce changement d'expression et son cœur se serra.

Vu la tête de Jim, Khan n'avait probablement pas récupéré son aura...

Mais contre toute attente, le visage de son ami se fendit soudain d'un sourire lumineux.

_Ooh c'est trop mignon !

Jim fit quelque pas sur le côté sous le regard interrogateur de Khan.

_Capitaine ? Finit-il par demander.

Celui-ci continua de regarder ce fameux point invisible avant de tourner la tête vers Bones :

_Bon ben si ça peut te rassurer, Khan a récupéré son aura !

Malgré lui, Bones poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cette question avait autant posé sur ses épaules. Mais au moins, c'était un problème en moins dont il n'avait plus à se préoccupé.

_Attend, pourquoi tu as dit que c'était mignon ? Fit le docteur en fronçant les sourcils.

_Parce que le louveteau de Khan était caché derrière son dos et il n'y avait que sa petite tête qui dépassait. Répondit Jim avec un sourie.

Bones marqua un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea le blond.

Il avait bien dit un louveteau ?

_Me dit pas que tu vois les auras sous forme...

_Si sous forme de loup ! Le coupa le jeune capitaine avec excitation.

_De loup ? Répéta Khan en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Malgré lui, Jim gloussa sous le regard surprit des deux autres. Mais comment auraient-ils pus savoir que le louveteau de Khan avait penché sa propre tête dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé avec son propriétaire ? Oh bien sur, le jeune capitaine avait été surprit de voir des loups quand Bones lui avait dit qu'il avait vu des ailes. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, Jim avait toujours eut un bon feeling avec les animaux et il supposait que c'était pour ça qu'il pouvait voir les auras ainsi.

Sa première surprise avait été de voir le superbe loup doré au yeux rouge couché à ses pieds. L'animal s'était relevé d'un bon sur ses pattes, son comportement s'accordant à la surprise de Jim. Ensuite, celui-ci avait vu le loup bleu roi aux yeux noir qui se tenait tranquillement aux côtés de Bones. L'animal semblait aussi grognon et nerveux que son propriétaire. Sa queue battait l'air à chaque fois que Bones posait un regard surprit ou inquiet sur Jim.

Rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire en fin de compte.

Le capitaine avait ensuite cherché l'aura de Khan, impatient de voir l'apparence de son loup, mais il ne l'avait pas vu immédiatement. Heureusement, le louveteau avait pointé le bout de son museau de manière timide avant de s'avancer doucement pour s'allonger à côté du genoux de l'Augment. L'aura de Khan possédait une fourrure argentée et ses yeux étaient bleu ciel. Jim mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras malgré que se soit impossible.

Le jeune capitaine fit le lien entre la disparition de l'aura de Khan et sa réapparition sous forme de louveteau au lieu de loup. Jim se douta que le processus pour remonter la pente était long et difficile. Si Bones avait bu la potion, il aurait vu de toutes petites ailes dépassant à peine du dos de l'Augment.

Khan, qui était un peu retrait depuis le début de la conversation, finit par demander :

_Donc... J'ai récupéré mon aura ?

Jim hocha la tête et l'Augment poursuivit :

_Ca signifie que je vais « mieux » alors ?

Bones se tourna vers lui avec un sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur de l'Augment malgré lui. Le docteur s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front avant de dire :

_Oui et comme tu l'as juste récupéré, je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'elle est petite pour l'instant.

_D'où le louveteau ?

_Yep. Confirma Jim.

Le capitaine vit avec amusement le loup de Bones rouler des yeux avec un grognement et l'aura de Khan secouer la tête avec un brin d'exaspération. Le comportement des auras était quasiment humain en fin de compte...

_Jim, en tout cas, évite de dire à tout le monde que tu as la capacité de percevoir les auras car je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécient beaucoup que tu puisses voir leur état psychique aussi facilement.

_C'est sur que tu as de l'expérience dans ce domaine Leonard... Marmonna Khan l'air de rien.

Le loup de Bones gronda doucement en secouant la tête avec embarra ce qui fit ricaner Jim. Bones lui jeta un regard agacé. Bon sang si son ami se mettait à rigoler dans le vide pour des choses que seul lui pouvait voir, cela allait devenir vite énervant. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce maudit gamin boit dans sa tasse ?

_Dis moi, t'es pas censé avoir finir ta journée ? Finit-il par dire. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher ou tu n'arriveras jamais à te lever pour ta prochaine séance sur le pont.

_Oh t'es pas drôle Bones. Râla le jeune capitaine et son loup doré piétina sur place de frustration, les oreilles dressés.

Il avait envie d'arpenter les couloirs en long et en large pour vérifier les auras de tout le monde. Seulement, son ami avait raison. D'ailleurs, Jim ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il était venu voir le docteur tout à l'heure. Probablement pour une broutille... Le blond haussa les épaules et vit son loup baillait avant de se redresser, prêt à partir. Le capitaine eut un sourire et se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas prétexter avoir oublié quelque chose sur le pont pour voir les auras de ses amis. Il avait tellement hâte de voir le loup de Spock !

_Jim, tu verras les auras des autres plus tard, va te coucher. Soupira bruyamment Bones alors que son loup poussait celui de Jim en direction de la sortie en appuyant son museau contre son floré doré.

De son côté, le louveteau de Khan venait de sauter du lit pour se poster juste devant. Il se tenait de façon calme, regardant la scène avec un certain intérêt.

_Mais comment tu sais ça ? S'exclama Jim, surprit. T'es sur que tu lis pas dans les pensées ?

_Non, je te connais, c'est tout espèce d'idiot. Fit Bones en roulant des yeux.

Le capitaine prit un air faussement outré avant de finalement partir, son aura trottinant derrière lui avec une certaine excitation. Bones le regarda partir avant de reporter son attention sur Khan... Qui était en train d'essayer d'ôter les petites peaux qui fripaient au dessus de sa brûlure.

_Arracha pas ça ! S'exclama le docteur en repoussant les mains de l'Augment.

_C'est en train de peler... Protesta Khan.

_Et alors ? C'est pas une raison bon sang ! Soupira bruyamment Leonard. Pire qu'un môme par moment...

Khan lui jeta un regard noir et Bones se demanda bêtement si l'aura du brun lui montrait les crocs malgré sa petite taille. Peut-être... Quoiqu'il en soit, le docteur ne pouvait pas le voir de toute façon. Mais s'il avait pus, il aurait vu le louveteau de Khan tourner ostensiblement le dos à l'aura de Bones alors que celle-ci frottait sa tête contre le dos de l'argenté pour le pousser à se retourner.

Bones songea que, ma prochaine fois que Jim tentait de boire à nouveau dans son verre, il lui renverserait sur la tête.

_C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être distrait quand tu travailles. Finit-il par remarquer.

L'Augment haussa les épaules et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses brûlures avant de dire l'air de rien.

_Je pensais à quelque chose de plus important que la soupape de sécurité.

Profitant du fait que l'infirmerie était presque vide, Bones s'assit à côté de l'Augment avant de lui demander avec un brin d'ironie :

_Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que le grand Khan Noonien Singh commette une erreur qui lui ait brûlé la moitié du bras ?

Khan lui fit un petit sourire enjôleur avant de se pencher un peu vers le docteur et il s'arrêta juste avant que ses lèvres ne touchent celle de McCoy.

_C'est un secret. Souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Ce fut tout ce que le docteur réussit à savoir avant que les lèvres de Khan ne se posent sur les siennes.

**oOoOoOo**

Spock remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose était différent avec son capitaine dès l'instant qu'il apparus sur le pont. Il avait l'air encore plus impatient que d'habitude et regardait souvent dans le vide avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Par moment, Spock le surprenait même à se retenir de rire et il s'inquiéta un instant pour la santé mental de son capitaine. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le Capitaine prit place dans sa chaise que le vulcain se souvint soudain du comportement qu'avait eut le docteur McCot sur Fàre. Bien vite, le Commander fut traversé d'un mauvais pressentiment. Discrètement, Spock se rapprocha de son capitaine et attendit qu'il ait finit de donner ses ordres pour lui demander :

_Capitaine ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui avec un sourire mais Spock ne rata le coup d'œil jeté au niveau de ses pieds.

_Oui Spock ?

_J'ai dans l'idée que vous avez consommé la même potion que le docteur McCoy lorsque nous étions sur Fàre.

Jim fit un instant la moue, comme s'il était déçu d'être prit si vite sur le faite, avant de sourire à nouveau.

_Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda le blond.

Spock croisa ses bras dans son dos avant d'expliquer :

_Vous regardez beaucoup trop souvent dans le vide pour que cela soit qualifié de « perdu dans ses pensées » selon l'expression humaine. Le docteur McCoy faisait beaucoup cela sur Fàre.

Le capitaine retint un petit rire alors qu'il hochait doucement la tête

_Ouais le dit pas aux autres.

Jim n'était pas bête et avait prit en compte les avertissements du docteur concernant la sensibilité dont pourrait faire preuve certain membre de l'équipage s'ils apprenaient que Jim pouvait voir leur état psychique aussi facilement. Cependant, le blond devait avouer que cela restait une capacité totalement géniale. Rien qu'en venant sur le pont, il avait croisé plusieurs membres d'équipages, leur aura trottinant à leurs côtés. Jim n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de s'extasier dans le couloir aussi en avait-il profité pour détailler avec attention les loups de ses amis sur le pont.

Son Commander avait un loup au pelage vert foncé, presque noir par endroit qui se tenait aussi droit que son maître. Cependant, Jim avait bien remarqué que, à chaque fois qu'il sortait une phrase lui valant un très neutre « C'est illogique Capitaine », son aura secouait la tête avec agacement et sa queue s'agitait parfois sous le coup de la frustration. L'aura de Spock était plus expressive que le vulcain et Jim avait bien dû mal à se retenir de sourire à chaque fois. Mais ce qui avait faire rougir Jim malgré lui fut de voir le loup de Spock lécher affectueusement le sommet du crâne de l'aura du capitaine quand le Commander s'était approché de lui pour le saluer et, accessoirement, lui parler.

Ah si seulement Spock pouvait être aussi démonstratif que son aura...

Quoiqu'il en soit, Jim avait ensuite portait son attention sur le reste de ses amis.

Uhura, elle, avait un loup à la fourrure d'une violet sombre et des yeux pourpre. L'aura était couchée aux pieds de sa propriétaire de façon tranquille. Plusieurs fois Jim eut l'impression que la louve dormait mais chaque fois qu'Uhura s'agaçait contre sa console, la queue de l'animal battait soudain l'air ou redressait soudainement la tête. Jim ne se doutait pas qu'à la moindre dispute, l'aura d'Uhura serait déjà sur ses pattes, prête à mordre.

Étonnamment, cela ne surprenait pas le capitaine plus que ça.

Le capitaine avait ensuite portait son attention sur Chekov et Sulu. Le jeune russe possédait un loup aux poils d'un bordeaux sombre qui faisait ressortir ses yeux doré. L'animal n'était pas très grand mais il était toujours agités de quelques sursauts, toujours en train de se gratter derrière l'oreille ou d'embêter l'aura de Sulu quand Chekov en faisait de même. Le loup du pilote avait le poil lisse et noir tout comme ses yeux. L'animal se tenait assit près du siège de son propriétaire. Tout comme Sulu, l'aura était tranquille la plus part du temps mais n'hésitait pas mettre un petit coup de patte amusé sur le museau du loup de Chekov quand celui-ci l'embêtait un peu trop. C'était généralement dans ses moments là, remarqua Jim, que Sulu lançait une petite pique plus taquine que méchante au russe.

C'était vraiment amusant de voir les auras interagir entre elles, surtout quand leur maître donnait l'impression d'être impassible comme Spock. Le jeune capitaine adorait voir son propre loup se frottait automatiquement avec les autres auras dans un salut amicale à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est comme ça qu'il s'aperçut que le loup de Chekov aimait jouer avec le sien quand leurs maîtres plaisantaient ensemble.

_Le docteur McCoy est au courant ? Finit par demander Spock, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

_Oui.

_ …. Vous avez bu dans sa tasse c'est ça ?

_Si je te dis oui, est-ce qu'on pourra zapper le sermon ? Rétorqua Jim avec une moue de chiot battus.

A ses côtés, son loup c'était couché sur le dos par terre juste devant l'aura de Spock et ses yeux mimaient ceux de son maitre pour tenter d'attendrir le vulcain. Si le Commander resta impassible, ce ne fut pas le cas de son loup, qui, après quelques secondes, frotta son museau contre le ventre du loup de Jim pour le pousser à se relever. En voyant cette scène, Jim se dit qu'il avait gagné ce round.

Et il ne se trompa pas.

_Evitez cela à l'avenir Jim. Finit par dire Spock avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa console.

OoOoOo

Le docteur quitta l'infirmerie avec un bâillement. Il avait finit sa journée, laissant les rênes de son infirmerie à ses seconds. Exceptionnellement, Bones allait directement chercher Khan en ingénierie. Celui-ci avait terminé un peu plus tard que d'habitude et il avait proposé au docteur de venir le chercher. Le docteur avait trouvé cela étrange, mais cela ne dénotait pas avec le comportement de l'Augment ces derniers jours. Les mains dans les poches et une envie de dormir pendant une bonne semaine, le docteur partie en direction des salles des réacteurs.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il allait suivre mécaniquement le chemin quand il entendit des éclats de voix. Bones fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas en arrière pour revenir à l'intersection d'où venait les cris. McCoy fut surprit d'y voir Carol et deux hommes, un tee-shirt bleu et un rouge, se disputer. Carol se tenait dos à lui, faisant face à ces officiers dont le docteur n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des noms. Les visages, ils s'en souvenaient car il les avaient vu lors de la traditionnelle visite médicale, mais pour ce qui était des noms, Bones n'avait jamais été très doué. En tout cas, les deux hommes semblaient se moquer de Carol vu leur sourire narquois et le regard dur que posait la blonde sur eux. Bones n'avaient pas entendu le début de la conversation mais il s'arrêta pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

_Bon maintenant ça suffit, laissez moi tranquille. Fit Carol d'une voix sec.

_Depuis quand on devrait écouter les traites ? Fit le tee-shirt bleu qui s'avéra s'appeler Turner.

_Je ne suis pas mon père. Répliqua la blonde en croisant les bras.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on venait lui demander des comptes à propos des actions de son père mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle se fasse traîner dans la boue. Elle avait tout fait pour lutter contre son père, elle avait même faillit en mourir, alors ce n'était pas deux imbéciles qui allaient faire trembler ses résolutions. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle trouvait cela facile à subir...

_Fille d'un traite quand même. Rétorqua Anderson, le tee-shirt rouge. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as battus des cils au Capitaine que ça fait de toi une membre de l'Enterprise.

_Ni parce que tu baises avec la lieutenant Uhura. Ajouta perfidement Turner.

Carol vit rouge en entendant cela et elle serra les points. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse sa petite amie être impliquer dans cette dispute ridicule. S'ils avaient un problème, qu'ils l'insulte elle mais qu'ils ne mêlent pas Nyota à cela. Si Jim avait été là, il aurait vu la louve au pelage orangé et aux yeux noirs montraient les crocs en grognant à l'aura rouge pâle et celle noir tâché de blanc qui l'encerclaient lentement.

_Je suis sure l'Enterprise pour mes compétences, pas pour mon physique ni mes relations. Déclara Carol en les foudroyant du regard. Mais je suppose que des arriérés misogynes comme vous ne peuvent pas faire la différence.

Turner eut un rictus méprisant alors qu'Anderson faisait un pas menaçant vers la jeune officier des sciences. Celle-ci resta droite, ne montrant aucune panique. Si cet imbécile voulait se battre qu'il approche ! Son père, dans son souci d'une éducation stricte, avait fait en sorte que Carol apprenne à se battre. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas se défendre à mains nues contre deux hommes en même temps mais elle pouvait toujours casser le nez d'Anderson s'il faisait un pas de plus vers elle.

Ignorant totalement le raisonnement de Carol, Bones décida qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir avant que cela ne finisse mal.

_Hey ! Cria-t-il en se plaçant aux côtés de Carol. Ça suffit maintenant.

La blonde lui jeta un coup d'œil et ses épaules se détendirent légèrement. Les deux hommes le dévisagèrent avant qu'un petit sourire agaçant ne se dessine sur les lèvres de Turner.

_Tiens, l'autre traite à l'espèce humaine. Finit-il par dire.

_Pardon ? Répondit Bones en fronçant les sourcils.

_Tu m'as très bien entendu, McCoy. Reprit Turner en croisant les bras. Toi non plus, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le meilleur ami du capitaine que ça te donne le droit d'ignorer la décence.

Le docteur comprit tout d'un coup qu'ils parlaient de Khan. Bones eut bien du mal à retenir une grimace. Il n'était pas idiot et c'était douté que sa nouvelle relation avec Khan allait poser quelques problèmes parmi les membres de l'équipage qui toléraient le moins l'Augment. Peut-être s'étaient-ils dit que Khan resterait dans l'ombre, sans aucun réel contact avec les officiers de l'Enterprise.

Malheureusement pour eux, le vaisseau s'était posé sur Fàre.

_Vu comment vous parler à l'officier Wallace, je suis même étonné que vous connaissiez le mot « décence ». Déclara Bones en tentant de rester calme.

_C'est ça, essaye de nous faire passer pour des imbéciles. Déclara Anderson en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le docteur. Tu te tapes l'Augment alors qu'à cause de lui des milliers de personnes sont mortes quand il a craché son putain de vaisseau sur San Francisco.

Malgré lui, Bones ne put s'empêcher de baisser un peu la tête et Carol détourna les yeux. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient dénier les morts qu'avait causé Khan ni même réellement défendre ses actions. Oui, il avait été pousser à se rebeller à cause de Marcus mais il aurait pus prendre un tout autre chemin pour cela...

_Ce type est un monstre et il aurait dû être recongelé ou tué. Poursuivit Turner d'un ton acide. Qu'il se ballade comme il le souhaite sur le vaisseau est inadmissible.

_Si cela ne vous plaît pas qu'il soit là, vous n'aviez qu'à pas venir en mission. Rétorqua Carol après une seconde.

Bones hocha la tête et Turner leva les yeux au ciel.

_C'est lui qui a commit des crimes pas nous. Fit-il. Pourquoi on devrait se priver d'un voyage pareil à cause de cette ordure ?

Le docteur se redressa avec un regard noir alors qu'il serrait les poings. Khan avait peut-être eut tord sur bien des points dans son passé mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il laisse les deux hommes l'insulter.

_Fait attention à ce que tu dis. Gronda McCoy avec une voix menaçante qui fit même frissonner son amie.

Les deux hommes le ressentirent aussi car ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil furtif, comme s'ils se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas été trop loin. Leonard avait beau être un docteur, cela ne faisait pas non plus de lui un pacifiste dans l'âme.

Encore moins si on insultait la personne qu'il aimait.

_Khan a été jugé. Poursuivit Carol après un instant pour essayé de calmer le conflit. C'est pour cela qu'il est là.

Cela sembla sortir Anderson de sa surprise et il reporta son attention sur elle en grognant :

_Si ton père n'avait pas agit en premier lieu, il serait toujours congelé et personnes ne seraient mort !

_Cessez de blâmer Carol pour les actes de son père, elle n'y ait pour rien ! S'exclama à son tour le docteur.

_Qui veux-tu qu'on blâme alors ? L'ex Amiral n'a même pas eut le droit à un jugement car ton animal de compagnie lui a explosé la tête ! Rétorqua sèchement Turner.

Le docteur fit un pas en avant et Carol lui jeta un regard en biais, se demandant si cela allait vraiment partir en bagarre dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise. Certains membres de l'équipage avaient commençaient à s'arrêter pour assister à la scène, murmurant entre eux. Ils étaient évident qu'ils avaient comprit que quelque chose se préparaient mais ils hésitaient encore à intervenir. Après tout, se serait bien la première fois qu'une bagarre éclate dans le vaisseau. Bones les avaient remarqué aussi mais pour l'instant, sa plus grande préoccupation était de se retenir pour ne pas étriper les deux hommes qui traitaient son amant de « monstre » et « d'animal de compagnie » depuis tout à l'heure.

_Et maintenant il utilise ses cinq ans de probation pour se faire bien voir parmi les membres influents de l'équipage. Ajouta Turner en croisant les bras.

Bones fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

_Qu'es-ce que ça sous-entend ?

Anderson eut un air malsain plaqué sur le visage alors qu'il disait d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu :

_Que t'es l'une des personnes les plus directs jusqu'au capitaine alors ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il se serve de ça pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

_En plus Scott l'aime bien et en ces derniers temps, il passe beaucoup de temps avec Chekov. Continua Turner sur le même ton.

Carol leur jeta un regard dégoutté, ayant très bien comprit où voulait en venir les deux hommes. Après tout, avant que Bones n'arrive, ils insinuaient la même chose pour elle. Le docteur lui devint rouge alors qu'il sifflait entre ses dents :

_ Khan n'est pas comme ça et si vous continuez...

_Tss Tu te ment à toi même McCoy. Le coupa Turner avec agacement devant tant de naïveté. Et quand il en aura finit avec toi, il ira faire les yeux doux à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Carol avant de dire :

_Tout comme elle.

_Comment osez vous di...

_Ta gueule salope ! Lui cria Anderson qui n'avait jamais vraiment pus supporter la présence de Carol sur le vaisseau.

Cela fut la phrase de trop.

Bones et Carol firent tous les deux un pas en avant de façon presque synchronisé quand ils furent brutalement poussé par quelqu'un derrière eux. Le docteur vit avec surprise Uhura surgir de nul part, les traits déformés par la fureur. Son apparition imprévue prit au dépourvu les deux hommes et Uhura en profita pour frapper violemment Anderson d'un coup de poing en pleine machoire. Ce dernier fut déséquilibré par la force de l'impact mais il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que déjà, l'officier en xenolinguistique le saisissait par le col pour le frapper à nouveau. Ce fut comme un déclencheur et Bones se jeta sur Turner quand il essaya de saisir Uhura pour la faire lâcher le tee-shirt rouge. De leur côtés, le loup bleu et le loup rouge firent un roulé-boulé en tentant de se mordre et de se griffer dans une bataille désordonnée.

Turner frappa Bones au ventre, coupant temporairement le souffle du docteur. Mais il ne lâcha pas le tee-shirt bleu pour autant et il réussit à lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Finalement, d'autres membres de Star Fleet arrivèrent en courant pour les séparer. McCoy et Turner échangèrent néanmoins quelques coups avant qu'ils ne soient totalement séparer et que Turner soit tiré plus loin dans le couloir. Bones réussit à se dégager, criant qu'il était calme et qu'il ne se battrait plus.

_Lieutenant Uhura, lâchez le ! S'exclama une femme à côté de lui.

Bones tourna la tête et vit que l'officier en xenolinguistique avait plaqué Anderson contre un mur. La jeune femme l'avait efficacement immobilisé et son poignet s'enfonçait contre la gorge d'Anderson pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Quelqu'un avait essayé de faire lâcher Uhura mais elle l'avait juste violemment repoussé. Le docteur fut choqué, comme les autres spectateurs, par l'expression proprement meurtrière qui ornait le visage de Uhura.

_Si je t'entends redire cela encore une fois. Finit-elle par dire d'une voix sinistre. Je jure que je te tuerais.

_Lâche moi ! S'exclama Anderson alors que la pression contre la gorge s'accentuait.

_J'ai été claire ?

Le tee-shirt grogna une insulte et Uhura appuya violemment contre sa tranché, le faisant suffoquer l'espace d'un instant. Au sol, la louve au pelage violet avait coincé le loup noir et blanc sur le dos et le mordait au cou pour l'obliger à se soumettre.

_Est-ce que j'ai été claire ? ! Cria la jeune femme.

Anderson hocha difficilement la tête, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

_Nyota, tu vas le tuer si tu ne le lâche pas. Finit par dire Carol en posant la main sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

L'officier en xenolinguistique tourna la tête vers elle et son regard s'adoucit.

_Ça serait pas un mal... Grommela la jeune femme avant de s'écarter d'un coup, faisant tomber Anderson par terre.

Celui-ci posa sa main contre sa gorge en toussant et il fut remit sur pieds par deux spectateurs de la bagarre qui le traînèrent près de Turner. Les deux hommes n'en menaient pas large, surtout que l'origine de la dispute circulait déjà parmi les personnes présentes. La plus part des membres de l'Enterprise ne tenait pas rigueur à Carol des actes de son père et Nyota était très appréciée sur le vaisseau. Le fait que Turner et Anderson insultent l'officier des sciences ne rencontraient que la désapprobation. Uhura leur jeta un regard noir alors qu'elle caressait la joue de Carol en lui demandant si elle allait bien.

_Je vais reporter ses deux idiots à Jim. Finit par dire Bones à l'adresse des deux femmes. Ils seront sanctionnés pour cela.

Oh oui, le docteur comptait bien leur faire payer leurs paroles. Il se tourna alors vers les responsables de la bagarre avant de dire sombrement :

_Et maintenant foutez le camps$ de ma vue avant qu'on ne laisse le lieutenant Uhura vont refaire le portrait.

La jeune femme étaya cette déclaration d'un regard assassin et les deux hommes filèrent en grommelant sous le regard lourd des autres membres de l'équipage. Le couloir commença à se vider et Uhura demanda à Carol.

_Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé ?

_Non, c'est la première fois. Soupira la blonde. Mais ça doit faire longtemps qu'ils parlaient dans mon dos.

_J'espère que la petite démonstration d'aujourd'hui les aura calmés. Marmonna Uhura. Si jamais ils s'en prennent à toi...

Uhura s'arrêta, laissant la menace planait. Carol eut un sourire alors qu'elle embrassait affectueusement sa compagne sur la joue avant de murmurer :

_Je sais mon cœur.

La lieutenant en xénolinguistique se détendit, retrouvant son sourire. Uhura n'était pas naturellement violente et préférait discuter pour débattre d'un conflit. Mais elle était également très protectrice envers ses amis, sa famille et la personne qu'elle aimait. Que quelqu'un touche à l'un d'eux et Uhura se transformait en véritable lionne prête tailler en pièce quiconque levait la main sur eux. De son côté, les deux louves mimaient leurs maîtresses en se câlinant affectueusement. La lieutenant remarqua du coin de l'œil le visage sombre qu'arborait McCoy et elle fronça les sourcils

_Leonard, ça va ?

Bones sursauta, ne s'étant pas aperçu qu'il fixait le vide depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils se tourna vers les deux femmes et essaya de sourire pour les rassurer :

_Ouais... Ouais, faut juste que j'y aille.

Le docteur attendit à peine qu'elles le salut avant de reprendre sa route pour l'ingénierie. Uhura se tourna vers Carol avant de demander d'un ton interrogateur :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

L'officier des sciences hésita une seconde avant de dire :

_Ils ont aussi parlé de Khan.

_Tss, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Fit Uhura en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû les frapper plus...

Sur ses bonnes pensées, Uhura et Carol filèrent à la cafétéria, bien décidé à se prendre un café après un bazar pareil.

De son côté, le docteur harpantait les couloirs en regardant ses pieds. Passablement énervé, Bones prit le temps de respirer à fond tout le long du trajet vers les salles de l'ingénierie. Il ne pouvait pas aller récupérer Khan en dégageant une telle envie de meurtre. En plus, l'Augment allait à coup sur s'en apercevoir et si le brun pouvait ignorer les insultes à son égard, il ne pardonnerait pas qu'on s'en prenne au docteur.

A bien y penser, si Uhura n'était pas intervenu, c'est lui qui aurait cassé la figure à ces deux imbéciles. Bones se pinça l'arrête du nez avec un petit gémissement épuisé. Cette relation n'allait définitivement pas être des plus faciles... Marchant à ses côtés, son loup avait la tête baissé, semblant traîner des pattes.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'approchait de l'ingénierie, Bones entendit de la musique, des rires et des exclamations bruyantes et joyeuses. Le docteur fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Il ne fut pas déçu de la réponse.

A peine le docteur eut-il passé la porte menant aux salles qu'il trouva une bonne partie des ingénieurs en faction à cette heure-ci plus quelques autres membres de l'équipage, en train de faire la fête. Scotty et Keyser étaient installés derrière un comptoir improvisée et servait une flopée de cocktail à tour de bras. La salle principale d'ingénierie s'était retrouvé transformé en un genre de boite de nuit où la plus part des membres dansaient de façon désordonné en riant tout plus fort les uns que les autres. Bones se demanda ce qui avait bien pus se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent là quand son regard tomba sur Khan, perché sur table et sans son tee-shirt.

_Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? S'était exclamer Bones les yeux écarquillés.

**oOoOoOo**

C'est ainsi que le docteur s'était retrouvé en plein milieu d'une foule passablement ivre à tenter vainement de ramener l'Augment à la raison. Le problème est que celui-ci n'était définitivement pas épargné par l'état d'ébriété ambiant et Bones se demandait franchement s'il ne devait pas tuer Scott.

Pour faire des tournées de Gargle Blaster pan-galactique en pleines heures de travail, il fallait bien être complètement taré !

C'était un cocktail très apprécié parmi les jeunes grâce à sa haute teneur en alcool et sa prédisposition à rendre très joyeux, voir un peu trop pour le supportable. Cependant, Bones n'en était pas fan, préférant des boissons un peu plus classique. Et surtout, il avait dû mal à dépasser la première impression que causait le cocktail, à savoir donné la sensation que son cerveau était écrabouillé par un lingot d'or enroulé dans une rondelle de citron.

Mais vu l'état de Khan, celui-ci avait dû se faire écrabouiller le cerveau par ledit lingot d'or de façon répété... L'Augment était vraiment en train de s'éclater avec les ingénieurs présent, la plus part ayant suivit son exemple en ayant enlevé leur haut et une des femmes de l'équipe avait même balancé sa robe un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient maintenant, en comptant Khan, cinq sur cette foutue table à tenter un semblant de chorégraphie sur un morceau électro que Bones n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire descendre tout de suite, vu que Khan semblait l'ignorer par dessus le marché, Bones décida d'aller dire de retourner grogner après Scotty.

De retour au bar, il jeta un coup d'œil sur la scène désespérante de Spock en train de dormir, la joue sur le comptoir. Bones devait se l'avouer, c'était quand même très drôle de voir le vulcain dans un tel état. Quand il était arrivé tout à l'heure, il avait été choqué de voir le Commander dans cette situation. L'un des ingénieurs lui avaient apprit que Spock devait venir chercher des informations pour l'une de ses recherches et avait bien entendu essayé de stopper la fête improvisée.

Sauf qu'apparemment, Khan, qui était déjà à quatre verres de cette saloperie, avait agrippé le vulcain par surprise avant de lui coller le goulot du shaker dans la bouche. Spock c'était vaillamment débattu mais l'alcool n'avait pas totalement amoindris les réflexes de Khan et le vulcain s'était vu contraint d'avaler la boisson pour ne pas s'étouffer avec le liquide. Scotty avait laissé faire, totalement mort de rire alors que Keyser s'activait pour faire un nouveau shaker. Une fois que Spock fut relâché, sa tête tournait et il accepta dans un état second le verre qu'on lui tendait, croyant que c'était de l'eau. Le vulcain avait bu le deuxième cocktail avant de s'effondrer lamentablement contre le comptoir.

Il fut prouver ce soir là que Spock ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool.

Certains membres de l'équipage s'étaient figés de stupeur avant que Scotty n'explose à nouveau de rire. Finalement, l'hilarité gagna tout ce petit monde et plus d'une personne sortirent leur téléphone pour prendre en photo le si droit Commander Spock complètement endormis, la joue contre le comptoir et le verre encore dans sa main.

Bien entendu, en apprenant ça, Bones avait prit également le vulcain en photo et l'avait envoyé à Jim. Seulement, celui avait déjà reçu une photo de la part de Scotty et il avait utilisé la première excuse possible pour quitter le commandement, le confiant pour l'instant à Sulu. C'est pour cela que Bones entendit soudain crier depuis la porte :

_Hey normalement c'est moi qui les lancent les fêtes improvisées !

Certaines personnes, les moins intoxiqués, lancèrent un « Capitaine ! » mi horrifié-mi-surpris. Bones leva les yeux au ciel à leur réaction : comme si Jim allait distribuer des sanctions disciplinaires à tous ceux qui étaient présent. En effet, le capitaine avait un sourire aux lèvres qui augmentait de minute en minute et Bones supposaient que c'était à cause des auras. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne ivre sur Fàre donc il n'avait aucune idée de comment se comportait une aura dans ce cas là.

Il n'aurait pas été déçu puisque Jim voyait des loups marcher totalement de travers, fonçant les uns dans les autres ou se roulant par terre de façon non-coordonné. Certaines aura étaient affalées sur le dos, les pattes en l'air. C'était généralement une bonne représentation de leur maîtres qui étaient endormis de façon impromptu contre des tuyaux ou des chaises.

Finalement, le regard de Jim tomba sur Spock et il se mit carrément à rire.

_Bon sang Scotty, qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait boire ?

_ Gargle Blaster pan-galactique. Répondit Bones en s'approchant de lui avec un grognement.

_Vous en voulez un capitaine ? Fit l'ingénieur avec amusement.

Jim fixa Scotty et son loup brun qui ne marchait plus très droit et secoua la tête.

_Désolé mais normalement je suis encore en service.

Du coin de l'œil, Jim eut l'impression que son aura lui lançait un regard _trahi_ mais il se tourna à la place vers la table où se trouvait Khan. Il haussa un sourcil devant la situation plus qu'improbable et se dit que, si avec ça l'Augment n'était pas devenu plus sympathique aux yeux des membres de l'ingénierie alors Jim ne comprenait plus rien. En plus le petit louveteau de Khan jouait gaiement avec les autres loups qui semblait adorer le câliner.

Jim se tourna ensuite vers Spock dont l'aura dormait sur le dos, les pattes en l'air. C'était vraiment drôle à voir et le propre loup de Jim vint flairer son camarade de façon joueuse. Finalement, Jim s'approcha du vulcain et le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

_Allez on se réveille Commander Spock !

Après quelques minutes, le vulcain finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il papillonna un instant des paupières avant de reconnaître Jim et de... L'embrasser à pleine bouche devant tout le monde.

Le capitaine se figea de stupeur alors que Spock passait ses bras autours de sa taille pour le coller contre lui. Bien vite, le cerveau de Jim se reconnecta et il rendit son baiser au Commander avec enthousiasme. De son côté, le capitaine vit l'aura de Spock et la sienne se lécher les museaux de façon maladroite mais enthousiaste.

S'il avait sut que Spock avait l'alcool tactile, il lui aurait mit un verre entre les mains depuis bien longtemps.

Bones se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, se demandant si ces deux là n'allaient pas s'envoyer en l'air contre le bar s'ils continuaient comme ça. Une chose est sure, de nouvelles photos étaient prise par toutes les personnes présentes. Bones estima que cela ferait le tour du vaisseau dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes. Le docteur fut soudain surprit par Khan qui s'appuya de façon précaire contre son dos, se laissant presque tomber sur lui. McCoy eut du mal à rester sur ses pieds mais il parvint à se retourner et il se retrouva avec l'Augment dans ses bras. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Khan regardait Jim et Spock s'embrasser encore et encore...

Et bordel, ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter ? Songea Bones.

_Tu crois que le Commander se rappellera de ça quand il aura décuvé ? Demanda l'Augment.

Ses mots étaient rapides et pas totalement formés, comme s'il avait dû mal à les terminer. Leonard se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

_Il aura une foule de photo pour se souvenir. Lui assura-il.

Cela fit rire Khan et c'est pour des moments comme ça que Bones était prêt à se battre contre tous les imbéciles qui s'emprendraient à l'Augment. Il était tombé amoureux de Khan et il ne laisserait personne mettre en doute leur relation. Bones sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit Khan s'effondrer un peu plus contre lui, prêt à s'endormir dans ses bras. Le docteur le secoua un peu pour le remettre plus ou moins sur pieds.

_Je vais te ramener dans notre chambre. Finit par dire le docteur.

_Mais... Chouina l'Augment. Je veux continuer de faire la fête.

Bones roula des yeux et entoura la taille de Khan de son bras droit avant de le tirer un peu en avant. L'Augment piétina un peu et Bones finit par le convaincre en l'embrassant rapidement. Le docteur commença à partir quand il entendit Jim dire aux autres :

_Bon allez, je veux pas faire les rabat-joie, mais en tant que capitaine, je dois mettre un terme à cette fête !

Il y eut des protestations mais Jim se montra ferme et ils commencèrent à ranger. Le blond serra un Spock somnolant contre lui, qui avait enfin finit de l'embrasser, et salua Bones. Mais Jim ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il vit le loup de Bones tenir le louveteau de Khan par la peau du coup comme une mère avec son petit.

Finalement, cela représentait plutôt bien la situation actuelle...

**oOoOoOo**

Le docteur mit plus de temps à rallier sa chambre que d'habitude, ayant dû mal à trainer un Augment ivre derrière lui. Il était souvent obligé de s'arrêter pour raffermir sa prise sur le brun et l'empêcher de tomber. Ils croisèrent quelques membres de l'équipage qui leur lancèrent un regard surprit pour certains, bizarre pour d'autres. Cela rappela au docteur sa bagarre avec les trois imbéciles et il se demanda brutalement combien de personne désapprouvait sa relation sans le montrer. Le docteur avait une plutôt bonne côte de popularité sur le vaisseau mais sortir avec Khan l'avait apparemment fait chuter. Bones s'en moquait tant que cela ne visait que lui mais l'Augment semblait la cible évidente de leur insultes et reproche. Khan était plus tolérer qu'autre chose par un bon nombre de membre de l'équipage et ceux là n'allaient pas être tendre avec l'Augment.

Cette pensée fit légèrement grogner le docteur et Khan releva la tête vers lui avec une expression étonnée :

_Pourquoi tu as l'air en colère ?

Cela prit un peu McCoy au dépourvu qui secoua la tête :

_Je ne suis pas en colère Khan.

_Si tu l'es. Marmonna l'Augment en resserrant sa prise autours du bras du docteur.

Le sol tanguait de plus en plus et il avait l'impression que s'il lâchait son amant, il allait finir très vite par terre. Bones haussa les épaules avant de dire :

_Je t'en parlerais quand tu seras sobre.

_Je suis en état de parler sérieusement. Protesta l'Augment en se redressant d'un coup pour se tenir droit et marcher tout seul.

Mais cela ne dura pas, les effets du cocktail se rappelant durement à lui, et Khan faillit partir totalement en arrière. Heureusement, Bones fut plus rapide et il agrippa son amant par le poignet pour le stabiliser.

_Je vois ça... Fit Bones en roulant des yeux avec un petit sourire en coin.

Mais Khan ne fut pas dupe. Il continua de regarder le brun même si sa tête lui tournait un peu et qu'il avait impression que les murs allaient lui tomber dessus. Khan se stoppa soudain, obligeant Bones à s'arrêter aussi. Le docteur se retourna vers lui avec un froncement de sourcil mais fut désarçonné par le regard chagriné de l'Augment.

_Leo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Bones le dévisagea, choqué.

_Non bien sur que non ! S'exclama-t-il, s'empressant de rassurer Khan.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire et le docteur soupira longuement. L'Augment avait beau avoir un peu trop bu, Bones se devait de lui dire la vérité vis à vis de la situation. De toute façon, Khan apprendrait très vite pour la rixe dans le couloir.

_Je me suis battus avec des types qui t'insultaient. Finit-il par dire alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

Khan resta silencieux une seconde avant de demander lentement :

_C'était un tee-shirt bleu et un rouge ?

_Comment tu le sais ? Fit Bones, surprit.

_J'ai déjà eut à faire à eux. Répondit évasivement l'Augment.

Khan ne s'était jamais prit la peine de connaître leur noms. Ce n'était que deux ridicules humains remplis de hargnes et de préjugés qui avaient décidé de jouer avec le feu. Khan savait qu'ils y en avaient d'autres qui n'en pensaient pas moins mais ces deux là étaient bien les seuls à y aller de façon si frontale. La plus part du temps ce n'était que des commentaires désobligeants, du genre de ceux que Bones avait entendu tout à l'heure. L'Augment les ignoraient la tête haute. L'année passée sous les ordres sur Marcus lui avait prit à tenir sa langue et surtout, une patience presque vulcaine.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Fit Bones sur un ton de réprimande.

_Ils ne faisaient que m'insulter. Fit Khan en haussant les épaules. Ils n'ont jamais essayé de se battre contre moi par contre, ils savaient que je pouvais les briser en deux.

C'est sur que vu comme cela... Leonard secoua cependant la tête :

_T'aurais dû me le dire quand même.

_Mais s'ils s'en prennent à toi, ça change tout. Répliqua sombrement Khan, semblant avoir décuvé l'espace d'une seconde. S'ils recommencent j'irais les tuer de ce pas.

Le docteur envisagea ça une seconde. Ces types mériteraient une bonne correction pour leur comportement et Bones songeait qu'une sanction disciplinaire n'était pas suffisante. Mais son jugement était biaisé par le fait qu'il s'agissait de lui et Khan alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment apprécier la punition de ces hommes en toute objectivités.

_Ils ne méritent pas que tu foutes ta probation en l'air. Répondit Bones au bout d'un moment. De toute façon, moi et Uhura, en fin plus Uhura, ont leur a déjà cassé la gueule.

L'Augment haussa un sourcil à cette nouvelle mais son esprit pataugeait trop dans ses restes d'alcool pour qu'il demande des explications supplémentaires. Cela n'empêcha pas qu'il nota mentalement de rendre une petite visite à ces trois imbéciles pour leur expliquer clairement que s'ils s'en prenaient à son docteur, ils allaient passer par un sas de décompression d'air.

Finalement, les deux hommes parvinrent à leur chambre. Bones ouvrit la porte et Khan tituba jusqu'au lit avant de se laisser tomber peu élégamment dessus. Le docteur le regarda faire et eut un sourire malgré lui.

Au moins l'Augment ne risquait pas de souffrir d'insomnie comme ça.

_C'est marrant... Finit par dire Khan en se passant une main sur le visage. C'est pas ce que j'avais prévu pour la soirée.

_Moi non plus tu sais. Sourit Bones en ôtant ses chaussures.

Khan resta silencieux, fixant longuement le plafond avec un air déçus. Finalement, il roula sur le côté pour regarder le docteur avant de marmonner :

_J'avais tout préparé comme il faut mais Scott m'a tout foutu en l'air.

Cela fit stopper Bones qui haussa un sourcil :

_Tu avais préparé quoi ?

_Un dîner romantique. Soupira dramatiquement Khan. C'est ce qu'ils recommandent sur les sites pour montrer son investissement dans un couple.

La nouvelle surprit le docteur et soudain toutes les fois où il avait surprit l'Augment cesser toute lecture sur sa tablette quand il rentrait dans la chambre prenait tout son sens. Bones ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Khan avait fait des _recherches _pour savoir comment s'investir dans une relation amoureuse. Le docteur maudit à nouveau mentalement Scotty pour avoir déclenché cette petite fête. Il était passé à côté d'un dînez romantique organisé par Khan !

Il aurait donné cher pour voir ça !

_Donc un dînez ? Répéta Bones en allant s'allonger à son tour sur le lit.

Khan tendit les bras pour les enrouler de façon lâche autours de la taille de Bones et il posa sa joue contre son torse. Le docteur se cala un peu mieux entre les oreillers et passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'Augment, s'attirant un grognement de satisfaction.

_Ouais... Chekov m'avais montré comment trafiqué un réplicateur pour obtenir un plus large choix de nourriture. Expliqua Khan en s'endormant à moitié. Je t'avais prévu une tarte aux pèches.

_Vraiment ? Répéta Bones, touché par l'attention

_Et un film avec des robots et une histoire d'amour je crois. Je sais pas trop, je l'ai jamais vu... Bailla Khan. Et des capotes à la fraise aussi...

Le docteur écarquilla brièvement les yeux et espéra ne pas rougir.

_Qui t'a filé ça ?

_Chekov. Répondit Khan en baillant. Plus dévergondé qu'il veut le faire croire...

Bones ne put s'empêcher de rire et l'Augment frotta un peu sa joue contre le torse du docteur comme un chat se caressant à son propriétaire. Le poids de l'alcool se faisait sentir et il avait de plus en plus envie de dormir. Le docteur comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi les autres sales types avaient dit qu'ils avaient vu Khan passait pas mal de temps avec le jeune russe. Bones sentit une bouffé de tendresse l'envahir alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser l'Augment sur le front.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?

Khan leva mollement la tête vers lui avant de dire d'un ton faussement exaspéré :

_Faut que je te promettre une tarte aux pèches pour que tu me le dises? Ben bon sang...

_T'aurais pus me le dire aussi. Rétorqua Bones.

L'Augment leva les yeux au ciel avant de se trainer au dessus du docteur, se couchant sur lui. Bones retint une grimace, Khan n'était pas non plus très léger sur tout quand il pesait de tout son poids sur lui. L'Augment papillonna des paupières, essayant de chasser le brouillard qu'il avait devant les yeux.

_Je t'aime. Finit-il par murmurer.

Le sourire du docteur s'accentua alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les joues de l'Augment pour l'obliger à incliner la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le goût de l'alcool envahit instantanément la bouche du docteur mais cela n'était pas désagréable. Khan cassa soudain le baiser pour se redresser en position assise sur les hanches du docteur avec une expression bizarre plaquer sur le visage.

_Khan ?

L'Augment cligna des yeux avant de marmonner :

_Je crois que je vais vomir...

_Après qu'on se soit embrassé ? Fit le docteur en tentant de faire de l'humour malgré sa surprise. Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre...

Khan se leva d'un bon, faillit tomber en avant, avant de filer jusqu'aux toilettes. Le docteur se redressa à son tour quand il entendit effectivement l'Augment vomir. Bones alla se poster devant la porte ouvert de la salle de bain avant de demander :

_Ca va aller ou tu veux un hypo contre la gueule de bois ?

L'Augment marmonna un « Ca va... » et le docteur lui remplit un verre d'eau qu'il tendit ensuite à Khan. Celui-ci releva la tête de la cuvette des toilettes, le visage pâle et le souffle court. C'était la première fois qu'il vomissait depuis son enfance quand il subissait des tests médicaux de la part des scientifiques dans le Centre. Cela était loin de lui avoir manqué. Pourtant, l'Augment préférait mille fois être malade de cette manière...

Khan attrapa le verre d'eau avec reconnaissance et en but la moitié avant de dire :

_Finalement t'avais raison.

_Comment ça ? Demanda le docteur en s'agenouillant à côte de lui.

L'aura de Khan en avait profité pour se pelotonner contre le flanc du loup bleu qui lui léchait sommet du crâne dans un geste réconfortant, comme pour chaser la nausée que subissait l'Augment.

Khan termina son verre alors que Bones lui passait une main dans les cheveux pour chasser les mèches qui lui étaient tombés devant les yeux L'Augment eut un sourire malgré son air toujours pâle.

_Prendre une cuite quand on a de bons souvenir pour aller avec, c'est fun et ça vaut le coup.

Le docteur le dévisagea une seconde avant qu'un sourire ne fende son visage. Il embrassa Khan sur le front avant de dire :

_J'ai toujours raison.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une dernière review pour me donner votre avis ! Au plaisir de vous revoir pour mes prochaines fics ! See you !<p> 


End file.
